<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Bonds, Blood, and Bones by kat_elric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765923">Of Bonds, Blood, and Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_elric/pseuds/kat_elric'>kat_elric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Bonds, Blood, and Bones Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_elric/pseuds/kat_elric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t smell scared.” </p><p>“Give me a minute. I’m working up to it.” Derek’s hand slid from his neck up into his hair and then he gently guided Stiles’ head to rest on the Alpha's shoulder. For reasons that he couldn't name, Stiles let it happen. </p><p>"What did Scott tell you about being a werewolf?" Derek asked as his hand slid back to the back of Stiles' neck. </p><p>"Not much. He spent most of the last few days apologizing and looking like a kicked puppy." A growl rumbled in Derek's chest at the words and Stiles found himself whining in response and suddenly upset at the noise. 'What the hell?!'<br/>----<br/>When an accident changes Stiles life forever, he and Scott are sent to be a part of Derek Hale's pack. Stiles doesn't know if he can accept his new existence as a werewolf, let alone learn to deal with the misfit bunch that make up Derek's pack. However if he doesn't get a handle on all his new found abilities quickly, it could mean the end for not only Stiles, but everything he cares about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Bonds, Blood, and Bones Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few key things are different in this AU that readers should know about before getting started: </p><p>Werewolves in this universe fully shift to a wolf form. A change is a long painful process as the body slowly reforms into the wolf shape. It can take anywhere from a minute to five or so. It hurts and leaves the werewolf feeling raw for a few minutes until their healing finishes and everything settles. Sometimes a change can start for a moment giving them elongated canines or other features that disappear when the werewolf gets themselves back under control but they don't have shifts like in the show. </p><p>Omega is not a term used for a packless wolf, but for a very very special type of werewolf. There are very few of them and they are precious to the wolves. More will be revealed about them as Stiles learns more about what he is.</p><p>Bran is from the Mercy verse and he is the Alpha that rules over all of the packs in North America. All of the Alphas are compelled to obey him, he is that dominate, old, and powerful.</p><p>This story will be a blend of the Teen Wolf Universe, the Mercy Thompson Universe and my own little twists here and there. Things may be changed from both universes to suit my creative fun. Please read with that understanding. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark haired man at the door inhaled sharply and murmured, “Omega,” before doing it again. </p><p>“Is he smelling us?” Stiles hissed in a whisper because the other man was totally trying to sniff them out in weird, almost creepy way. </p><p>Scott elbowed him in the ribs before answering the man who had opened the door. “Bran sends us here to join-” The door slammed shut in his face cutting him off mid sentence. </p><p>Stiles blinked at it and then shrugged. “Well that’s that, lets go.” </p><p>Shaking his head, Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, quickly dialing a number. “He won’t let us in,” Scott told the person on the other end of the line. </p><p><em>“Put the phone on speaker,”</em> Stiles clearly heard the calm voice on the other end of the phone say. One of the few perks of his recent change was the ability to hear so much more. Scott obediently pressed a button and a voice came out of the phone, the speaker not raising his voice at all. <em>“Derek Hale you are to take these two into your pack for a trial period of six months. If at the end of that time you or they find that they are not a good fit, then and only then, you may turn them away.” </em></p><p>From the other side of the door there was a furious snarl that made Stiles cringe in on himself and the door banged open again. “In,” the man, apparently named Derek, growled at them before turning and walking away. </p><p>“No thank you,” Stiles chattered, just barely managing to keep the fear from his voice. </p><p><em>“Stiles,”</em> the voice from the phone came again, more soothing this time. <em>“You will join his pack until you learn to control your wolf. Then you may choose what pack you go to.” </em></p><p>“I don’t-” Stiles began to say, but it felt like the words got stuck in his throat and refused to come out. “I-” He tried again but he couldn’t get any further as something choked off the words before he could form them. Something, he felt, was wrapping around him and trying to force him to do what the voice on the phone was telling him to, forcing him to walk into the over-sized house. It was taking away his choice, taking it away just as Scott had taken it away, just as the accident had taken it away. </p><p>“No, I-” Stiles gasped, backing away. </p><p>“Stiles,” Scott reached for him, his voice trying to be soothing. The man inside the house, Derek, his brain filled in, snarled at Scott this time and Stiles swore he saw fur start to cover the man's skin. </p><p>“No,” he stated again, his breath coming in quick gasps, and his vision starting to narrow into darkness and shimmers. “No,” he stammered and then turned and ran, speeding up as he heard an animalistic roar behind him. </p><p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p><p>A twig snapped, and he pulled back, tucking his tail closer to his body and pressing deeper into the bushes he had crawled under. Moments later a young woman with dark hair settled to the ground a few feet away. He froze, waiting to see what would happen and was surprised when she grabbed a small twig and began to strip the bark from it. For several long moments she simply worked in silence until she had finished with the twig and tossed it away. </p><p>“It sucks,” she said conversationally, as if there was someone else there to talk to, “to be totally new to a place. I can’t imagine being a newly turned werewolf on top of that. I mean it took me a while to fit in with everyone here and the pack. Even having Isaac as my mate hasn’t really helped.” She continued on and he tuned out the words, listening only to the murmur of her voice. It wasn’t as though he currently had a voice to correct her assumption anyway. </p><p>She didn’t smell like a werewolf, although he did catch lingering scent markers of one on her skin. He wasn’t used to this whole scent thing yet so he wasn’t sure what that really meant. Scott had at least taught him that werewolves smelled differently than humans and as strange as that had been to learn, it made a weird sort of sense. Maybe it was just a sign that her significant other was a werewolf but she wasn’t? </p><p>She spoke for several minutes, about what he wasn't sure, but it was soothing in its own way. Hearing the drone of her voice over the sounds of the forest around him. It had almost lulled him into a sort of doze, when her voice cut off abruptly. Suddenly alert, he perked up his new much more sensitive ears and forced his mind to pay attention.</p><p>Swiftly she stood and pulled a compound bow out of seemingly nowhere. <em> 'Seriously?!' </em> he muttered to himself mentally, <em> 'where the hell was she keeping that thing?' </em>It certainly hadn't been on her when she had approached. He would have noticed that. In fact he would have run the other way had he seen that. He was so caught up in trying to figure out where she had been keeping it that he had completely missed the reason that she had drawn it in the first place. </p><p>"You wouldn't have known I was here if I didn't want you to," a deep voice growled. "Put it away."</p><p>"You are not <em> my </em> Alpha," Allison replied firmly, though she did lower the bow slightly so that the arrow she had knocked was pointing more towards the other man's knee caps instead of his heart. </p><p>"No," snarled the man who Stiles was pretty sure had been named Derek, "but your mate is and he is doing a piss poor job at being the pack's only Submissive right now. If you go back to the house he will settle down and so will everyone else."</p><p>She paused for a moment before nodding slightly. "Fine, but for the record he would be a lot better at it if <em> you </em> would be a better Alpha," she snapped as she lowered the bow completely. A growl answered her and she seemed completely unphased by it. "Stiles is there," she gestured in his general direction, "he appears to be stuck. Be nice to him if you can manage."</p><p>A grunt was the only answer she received and she sighed before turning back to Stiles. "He won't hurt you even if he does growl a lot and he is probably the only one here who can help you change back," her voice was gentle and her smile warm. It made him want to trust her but he could already tell there was a ferocity in her that was coiled just beneath the surface. Without another word she left, walking calmly through the woods with her bow at her side. </p><p>Some instinct within Stiles told him to stay very still and not make any noise as Derek's gaze left her retreating form and focused on him. "Come out here."</p><p>Once more Stiles felt something ripple over him, trying to urge him to do what he was told but it was just that, a ripple of compulsion and then it was gone. Instead he pressed his belly closer to the ground and bared his teeth. No way in hell was he going to do what this total stranger wanted just because he was told to. </p><p>"Damn Omega," Derek rumbled before he reached down and thrust his hand into the bush. Stiles yowled, a sound he would have to contemplate later, as fingers closed on the scruff of his neck and pulled. He scrambled with his paws trying to figure out how to use the front ones to tear at the arm that was now up close and personal in his space and the back ones to try and dig into the ground and keep him stationary. He did both only somewhat to his satisfaction and by the time Derek had dragged his protesting form out of the bush, Stiles had figured out not only how to hiss menacingly but also how to fluff out his fur and make himself look bigger. </p><p>He was doing a pretty good imitation of an angry ball of fur by the time he was dangling from Derek’s hand. At least the man had to stand fully and hold him up slightly over his head to keep Stiles feet from the ground. Whatever he currently was, he was a large feline, and that brought a bit of satisfaction. </p><p>“Change back,” Derek growled, looking him directly in the eye. Stiles watched as first blue and then red rolled over his iris at the command and he felt pure <em> power </em> wrap around him. For a moment he almost hoped that his body listened to the command, but when the power slid off him like water on oil, he still had four paws. “Damn it. Don’t go back into that damn bush.” This time there was no power behind the command as Derek lowered him to the ground and released him. </p><p>Stiles tried to make himself look dangerous and threatening, but all he succeeded in doing was getting his new paws crossed and ending up on his ass looking disgruntled. It wasn’t as if it was his fault that he was in this state. He hadn’t wanted to come back to Beacon Hills, let alone become this, whatever it was that he now was. </p><p>“Look,” Derek huffed in frustration, “You don’t know me and I’m not the gentle hand holding type of Alpha.” </p><p>Stiles huffed out an agreeing <em> ‘No shit.’  </em></p><p>“This time, want it to happen.” Derek paused for a minute before continuing as if he was trying to find the words. “Let me pull your human side out and push your Beast back.” </p><p>Stiles tried to mimic a nod with his feline head and mewled. Sighing, Derek approached again and slid his hand into the fur at Stiles scruff. This time his touch was firm but gentle as he leaned close. Once again blue then red rolled over Derek’s eyes and he commanded softly, “Change.”</p><p><em>‘Come on,’ </em> Stiles willed himself. <em> ‘Loose the fur, loose the fur! I want my fingers back,’ </em>he chanted in his head. This time when the power wrapped around him he imagined it sinking into his body. As soon as he did his fur melted away and he was human again. </p><p>“Huh,” he tried, wiggling his jaw and staring into wide startled eyes of the Alpha whose hand was warm on the back of his neck still. “So are you going to continue to just stare into my eyes, or are you going to kiss me big guy?” Stiles said with a lopsided grin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo this came about when my little sister said, "Someone really needs to take the Teen Wolf characters and write them in the Mercy universe!" and my little muses went, "Oh oh pick us!!!" And this happened. </p><p>This fic will pretty much be me taking the cast of Teen Wolf, the universe and characters from the Mercy series by Patirica Briggs (If you love werewolves and supernatural stuff then you must read this series), throwing in a bit of special seasoning and pressing blend on a blinder. </p><p>I do have more chapters written and will be posting semi regularly for a bit, probably every four or five days. More tags will be added as needed. </p><p>Also this chapter is a little shorter than they will typically be.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this trip off to wherever it is heading! Hang on because it could be a crazy ride!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>▪▫▪ Four days ago ▪▫▪</i>
  </p>
</div>"This taco is the champion of tacos and worth coming across the city for!" Stiles declared proudly brandishing the aforementioned taco.<p>"Dude, there are like thirty Mexican places by campus, what is so special about this one?" Scott asked, grinning as he gestured with his own taco. </p>
<p>"Did you see the guy that made this taco? That is a man that knows tacos."</p>
<p>"And why do I have to wait to eat this taco?" </p>
<p>"This is a taco that needs to be properly enjoyed in the right location!" Stiles declared. Beside him Scott shook his head as they made their way back to the jeep, but his face still held a smile full of fondness.</p>
<p>When they arrived at Stiles’s vehicle, they split to opposite sides of the jeep and Stiles carefully shifted his taco so he could pull out his keys. "Just wait," he told Scott as he slipped his key in the lock, "you have never-" </p>
<p>His words cut off abruptly and Scott screamed, "STILES!!" as a truck he never saw coming smashed into Stiles’ body from behind. One moment he was standing and joking with his best friend, the next he was tangled with a mess of metal and coughing up his own blood.</p>
<p>"STILES!!" He heard the hysteria in the other man's voice and heard a wet sound as part of the metal was peeled away from him. A part of his brain registered that it should have hurt a whole hell of a lot, but he strangely couldn't feel a thing. Scott's face swam into his view and weirdly there were tears falling from his golden eyes. </p>
<p><i>'Huh, since when do Scott’s eyes glow gold? I think I should have noticed that,"</i> Stiles asked himself, blinking to try and clear the blood from his vision.</p>
<p>"No, no, no. Oh God, Stiles," Scott was cradling his head. "No I can't- hold on Stiles."</p>
<p>"I can't feel anything," Stiles managed. </p>
<p>"Stiles I'm so sorry, I can't-" Scott choked out leaning over. </p>
<p><i>'Can't what?'</i> Stiles wondered in his head. Then he knew he was seeing things because it looked like Scott was leaning down towards his chest. Suddenly fire bloomed from just over his heart and Stiles would have screamed if he had been able to get any air into his lungs. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Scott murmured as he sat up with blood smeared all over his face. "Stay with me Stiles."</p>
<p><i>'What the hell?'</i> Stiles thought, but his brain just couldn’t wrap around the thoughts he was trying to form. There was only pain like living fire and then blackness closed over his head.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</i>
  </p>
</div>"Omega!" Derek growled, dragging him back to the present.<p>"What?" Stiles snapped, trying to pull his brain back from very close memories. </p>
<p>"I asked if you have always been able to change forms that quickly," Derek repeated, his tone clipped. </p>
<p>"How the hell should I know? I've only been whatever the hell I am now for four days. So sorry I haven't learned the ins and outs of becoming an entirely different species yet," Stiles snapped back. </p>
<p>"Stop doing that," Derek ordered but without the supernatural power behind his words. </p>
<p>"Doing what?" </p>
<p>"Acting like you are pissed off at something," Derek snapped back. </p>
<p>"Well I am fucking pissed! A week ago I was a year away from graduating college with a four year degree and going into the workforce. Now everytime I freak out instead of having a run of the mill panic attack or melt down, I get fur, four legs, and a tail! And, come to find out, my best friend is a fucking werewolf and I never knew it! He lied to me for years! And oh by the way there is this whole other world out there and I'm supposed to just be okay with it because I'm <i>"precious"</i> to you people. Sorry if I have a little problem getting my attitude under fucking control!" </p>
<p>Abruptly, the car came to a screeching halt snapping them forward in their seats as Derek slammed his foot on the break. The moment it was still Derek spoke, his tone as flat as he could manage through gritted teeth. "I will only tell you this once Stiles, my pack doesn't have the control to have you flailing through it like an emotional teenager." </p>
<p>The steering wheel creaked under his fingers as he continued. "I have been what I am all of my life and I am only just keeping my Beast from going on a rampage because <i>you</i> are so pissed off! If you can't keep your emotions and your power under wraps, then fucking learn to pretend because otherwise <i>you</i> will be responsible for the blood bath that ensues." He didn't look over and Stiles was willing to bet that he wouldn’t have been able to control himself if he had.  </p>
<p>"Then stop asking me questions I don't know the answers to," Stiles huffed. </p>
<p>"I would love to, but I don't know which those are," Derek snarled. "Maybe silence will work better."</p>
<p>"That was what I was trying to do in the first place asshole," Stiles muttered and was rewarded with another frustrated growl. If he smirked just a little at that response, he could hardly be blamed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>▪▫▪ Three Days Ago ▪▫▪</i>
  </p>
</div>"I can't explain it," someone was saying in hushed tones. "He had massive internal bleeding and looked like he was nearly torn in half but this morning there is nothing."<p>"The doctor said that they watched his body put itself back together on the operating table. Do you suppose he is one of those things,” another voice answered, this one sounding female. </p>
<p>"I don't know, I've never seen one. Do they look like normal humans?" </p>
<p>"I don't know," was the hushed response. </p>
<p>Stiles slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear them before he took stock of his body and surroundings. The whir and beep of a dozen machines covering any further conversation. Everything seemed like someone had turned up the volume on him, but he didn't feel like he was in any pain and his toes seemed to respond when he wiggled them. His fingers seemed to respond just as readily and he let out a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>"Stiles," a familiar voice breathed from beside him. </p>
<p>"Scott? What the hell man? I get to heaven and the first thing I see is you and not some busty virgin?" he asked, turning to look at his best friend who looked like he had collapsed in the chair beside the bed. Besides Scott, there was no one else in the room, which seemed strange given the voices he had been hearing, but also a touch disappointing. </p>
<p>"Stiles, what do you remember?" Scott asked with hesitation coloring his voice. </p>
<p>"I'm not sure," Stiles replied, searching his memory. “But I’m going to go out on a limb and guess I’m not dead.”</p>
<p>“No,” Scott agreed with a bit of a smile turning his lips. </p>
<p>"There was a truck and a lot of blood and no pain. Then it started burning. What happened?" Stiles asked after a moment.</p>
<p>Scott took a deep breath. "You were hit by a truck and it," he pressed eyes closed like it hurt to remember it before he opened them again, "it pinned you to your jeep and it was bad Stiles. I'm so sorry I could let you die."</p>
<p>"Okay?" Stiles was confused. He certainly didn't feel like he had been hit by a truck. That was supposed to hurt a lot more and with a lot more broken bits. He seemed completely healed from whatever had happened to him. Maybe he had been in a coma for a very long time. Oh no, was this like one of those movies where he slept away a year of his life and so much had changed?</p>
<p>"I turned you Stiles. Without your permission. I'm so sorry I just couldn’t let you die. I had no idea you were an Omega, but it makes so much sense now," Scott rambled on, his words picking up speed as he went. </p>
<p>"Hold on, what? I mean I can follow your train of thought off to ramble town and heaven knows I can go wandering off there myself, a lot, but those sentences do not make any sense together. What do you mean you couldn't let me die?" </p>
<p>Scott took a deep breath and held Stiles' eyes. "I have to tell you something."</p>
<p>"Okaaay? Is this where you tell me I have been in a coma for fifty years and everyone I know and love is dead? Or is this where I learn you have fathered three kids or something?" </p>
<p>"Be serious," Scott scowled. </p>
<p>"I am being serious. I mean look at that facial structure I bet girls were throwing themselves all over you to tap that-"</p>
<p>"I'm a werewolf," Scott blurted.</p>
<p>Stiles blinked. “Excuse me?” It wasn’t like he had trouble believing in werewolves. They had recently come out to the public and the tabloids had a fantastic time depicting them as heroes and raging beasts alike. He knew werewolves were real, as were fae, that wasn’t the hard part to accept. Besides the fact that he had never seen one in real life and he took everything the media said with a grain of salt, he couldn’t imagine his best friend keeping something that important from him for so long. </p>
<p>“I’m a werewolf,” Scott repeated again, looking guilty. </p>
<p>“Bull shit,” Stiles replied, “because if my best friend was something as cool as a werewolf, he would have never kept that hidden from me of all people. He isn’t someone who would have lied to me for all these years.” </p>
<p>Scott winced at that, “I’m not out and not allowed to tell anyone other than my mom and my mate when I find one of those. I can’t even tell a girlfriend or a best friend.” He looked down at the floor with guilt hunching the line of his shoulders. </p>
<p>“And you what,” Stiles said slowly, “made me a werewolf? Bullshit. See, normal hands!” he waved them in the air as if to make his point. </p>
<p>“I can prove what I am,” Scott said softly. </p>
<p>“Yeah you’ll what, change into your wolf shape right here in front of me?” </p>
<p>Scott shrugged, still looking caught somewhere between guilty and kicked puppy, “If you want me to but I really should change in the bathroom then show you. The change isn’t always pleasant to watch.” </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Stile snapped crossing his arms. “Right here, right now. I can take it.”</p>
<p>Scott nodded and took a deep breath. For a moment nothing happened and then gold rolled over his eyes. Fur was the first thing Stiles noticed, sprouting up out of Scott’s skin and racing to cover his body. Then a sickening pop as his shoulders started rearranging themselves and it looked a whole lot worse than it sounded Stiles instantly decided. It looked like things were crawling around under his skin and moving to new places in his best friends body. </p>
<p>Stiles gagged. “I lied!” he exclaimed almost hysterically. “I can’t take it.”  </p>
<p>Scott nodded and Stiles tried not to notice how his face looked like it was stretching. The thing that was his best friend, turned and shuffled into the bathroom, but it didn’t do anything to cover the sounds of bones popping and flesh moving. Stiles threw an arm over his eyes and flopped back against the pillow trying to keep the things that were in his stomach there. It was only then that he realized something. “I never got to eat my damn taco!” he exclaimed with laughter that bordered on hyestera.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</i>
  </p>
</div>A shrill ring filled the car and Stiles, jerked in his seat before blinking. He had to stop getting lost in his own head. Having a panic attack at a phone ringing would be the icing on the cake of his terrible week right now.<p>Derek glanced at him, the muscles in his arms twitching as he clenched and then relaxed his hands on the steering wheel, but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead he pressed a button on the steering wheel. “Go ahead Lydia.” </p>
<p>“We found another one,” a decidedly feminine voice came over the speaker. “Jordan is texting the address to your phone right now. I know you are with the new Omega but the police are already here and once they move the body, everything gets harder.”</p>
<p>Derek glanced his way for a moment before taking a deep breath and asking in a soft tone, “Is it okay if we take a short detour before going back to the house?”</p>
<p>Stiles shrugged in response. It was all the same to him anyway. Where he was physically wasn’t going to change the chaos in his life right now.</p>
<p>“We are on our way,” Derek said louder before disconnecting the call. He picked up his phone and glanced between it and the road, hit a few buttons on the screen to activate the GPS, but he offered nothing further in the way of conversation and that was just fine with Stiles.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>▪▫▪ Three Days Ago ▪▫▪</i>
  </p>
</div><p>“Stiles?” a familiar voice asked as the door to his hospital room opened. </p>
<p>“Dad?” he sat up pulling his arm from his eyes and glancing at the door. There, looking worn and weary as if he hadn’t slept in 24 hours, stood his father. </p>
<p>“I came as soon as they called me. Jumped on the first flight out here,” he said as if he was trying to explain why he hadn’t been there immediately. </p>
<p>“I’m fine dad you didn’t have to come,” Stiles told him a little louder than he normally would as he glanced at the bathroom door. The sounds of body parts rearranging had blessedly stopped but he had no idea how long Scott would be in there or what form he would come out in. “In fact they said they were going to run some tests and be wheeling me out of here shortly. So why don’t you just go to the hotel and rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Frowning his dad stepped into the room and closed the door, “Stiles? You were always a terrible liar. What is going on?” </p>
<p>“Dad, I just think you should rest,” he replied laimly. </p>
<p>“I slept on the plane on the way over here,” his dad answered while watching his face. </p>
<p>Stiles was saved from having to make up any more lies as the quiet click of nails on linoleum alerted them to Scotts presence. Stepping from the bathroom was a large canine. His coloring was almost like a german shepherd, black with deep gold on his paws and muzzle, but that was where the similarities with a dog stopped. Scott looked like a wolf, only larger, much larger as his shoulders came up to Stiles dad’s waist. There was something that made him look dangerous, much more so then a normal wolf would have in the same setting despite the wagging tail that was trying to convey friendliness. </p>
<p>It might have something to do with the way his front legs looked like they were structured a bit differently than a typical wolf. Stiles was no expert in animals, that was Scott’s field, but he was certain that the shoulders and front limbs were built more like a bear’s or a tiger’s front limbs and less like a typical dog’s would be. They seemed powerful and something in the back of his head screamed that they could be deadly weapons. </p>
<p>Up until now he had only seen pictures of werewolves and videos on the news. Those that he had seen had clearly been the dainty and friendly looking ones. No one would suspect Scott’s wolf form of being anything other than a predator. This was a side of his best friend he never could have imagined existed. “Well fuck me sideways,” he breathed, unable to take his eyes off the werewolf. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” his dad automatically reprimanded him and then turned to look behind him at what had just emerged. “Oh, hello Scott. I figured you would be here.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</i>
  </p>
</div>The flashing lights and the bustle of all of the people instantly made his newly heightened senses hurt as they pulled up to the crime scene and he pinched the bridge of his nose against the tension as he squeezed his eyes shut.<p>“Stay here,” Derek ordered, the command sliding over him and off again as the car engine was shut off. </p>
<p>“No problem,” he agreed, having no intentions of going out into all of that. </p>
<p>Derek hesitated as if he was waiting for something other than agreement and then sighed. Without another word he slipped from the car and closed the door. Stiles found himself feeling both relief and in a part of himself, a strange sense of loss. That latter feeling made him thump his head several times against his seat. A part of his brain had already associated Derek with safety which was monumentally stupid since he was supposedly an Alpha. If Scott, who was just a run of the mill werewolf, looked as dangerous as he did, an Alpha had to look truly terrifying. He had absolutely no reason to feel safe with Derek, a man he didn’t even know, but he did and that was more than annoying. </p>
<p>A tap at his window pulled him from his futile effort to knock some sense into his own brain, and he opened his eyes. Standing outside in tight jeans and a flowing floral shirt that accented all of her curves perfectly, was a beautiful strawberry blond. “You know,” she said conversationally as he rolled down his window, “there are ways that would be much more successful at knocking yourself out.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he replied and was proud it only took him a half a minute to find his voice after looking at her, “but I think that the guy whose car this is wouldn’t appreciate my blood getting on it.” Not to mention if Derek had a problem with him being angry, he would probably pop a blood vessel and rip someone in half if he came back and saw Stiles blood. He didn’t have any evidence of this since he had no idea what the hell Derek even meant half the time with all his grumbling and he had known the werewolf for only a few hours, but it seemed like a logical next step. </p>
<p>Her laughter was like music and she offered him a knowing smile. “It wouldn’t be the first time Derek had blood all over his precious Camaro and certainly not the first time that most of it wasn’t his.” </p>
<p>That statement was deeply unsettling. He laughed, hoping she was joking, but beginning to feel that she wasn’t. “I’m Stiles,” he said reaching out his hand. </p>
<p>She looked at it for a minute before taking it firmly in hers. “Lydia, Lydia Martin.” She directed her gaze to Derek who was talking with a man in uniform and walking back towards the car with another uniformed man trailing them. “That is Jordan. We are a part of Derek’s pack.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” he replied as a few things clicked into place. “That’s nice.” That was lame even for him and he mentally kicked himself. It was only then that he saw the man that Derek was talking to and he shrunk in his seat trying to hide his face. </p>
<p>“What?” Lydia looked clearly confused by his behavior and glanced between Stiles and the approaching men. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing. Just getting comfortable,” Stiles told her, squirming in his seat and raising his hand to try and hide his face as if he was shielding the sun from his eyes. </p>
<p>His efforts were futile as a moment later he heard a firm and slightly exasperated, “Stiles.” </p>
<p>Peaking over his hand he saw three faces of confusion and the tired looking form of the Sherriff all watching him. He took a deep breath and lamely replied, “H-hi dad.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>▪▫▪ Three Days Ago ▪▫▪</i>
  </p>
</div>“Wait,” Stiles said, holding up his hand as the pieces slowly slotted themself into place. “Dad, you know this is Scott. Which means that you have seen him in this form before. Which also means that you knew that he was a werewolf. Which also means that you lied to me too.”<p>“Stiles,” his dad began with a sigh. “Some information is classified. I couldn’t tell you until you were brought in by them.” </p>
<p>“How many?” Stiles asked, flatly staring at Scott. </p>
<p>“How many what?” his dad tried to clarify. </p>
<p>“How many people in Beacon Hills are werewolves? How many werewolves did I go to school with?”</p>
<p>“There are a few,” his dad confirmed. “There is a pack there now, but a lot of them were from out of town and moved in when you were away at college. I’m sorry Stiles but it was all very ‘need to know’. I would have lost my job and you would have lost more.” </p>
<p>“Well I think I need to know now,” Stiles snapped. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why Scott decided to tell you about it now, but I’m glad he did. I told him keeping this secret wasn’t good for anybody.”</p>
<p>“He told me now because I’m one of them.”</p>
<p>“What?” his dad asked, staring at him in confusion. </p>
<p>“I said I’m one of them now. Scott <i>changed</i> me,” he told his father, although he was having a hard time believing that himself still. </p>
<p>“You what?!” his father snarled, turning to face the werewolf whose ears were dropping and his tail was tucked. If Stiles took some satisfaction from watching his dad reach for his gun to shoot his best friend, he would never ever say it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</i>
  </p>
</div>“Sheriff Stilinski is your dad?” Lydia asked, looking between them. “Oh wait. Wait a minute. You are that Stiles! We went to high school together.” She snapped her fingers as if she had just figured it all out. “You used to live around here.”<p>“Y-yeah. Hey,” he replied, waving pathetically. “You used to not notice I existed so I’m not really surprised that you don’t remember me.” He was trying very hard not to let it show that he had once had a massive crush on her. His efforts must not have succeeded as well as he thought because the second uniformed man growled low and his eyes flashed orange in his direction. </p>
<p>At the growl Derek’s eyes flashed red and a rumble bubbled up in his chest as he spun to put himself between Stiles and the other man. “Back off, Jordan,” Derek warned softly, in a tone that sounded far more dangerous than a shout would have been. There was a moment where everything seemed to still as they glared at one another and then Jordan looked down and away. </p>
<p>“Men,” Lydia huffed. “It’s like they think a woman is property and can’t decide for herself. It was nice to meet you formally Stiles,” she offered him a warm smile. “And you,” she whirled to glare at the man standing there and looking at the ground, “I will talk to you about your behavior at home.” With a flip of her hair, and far too much sway in her hips, she walked off towards another car that was parked nearby. </p>
<p>Pinching the bridge of his nose just as Stiles had recently been doing, Sheriff Stilinski sighed. “Parrish, go finish up with the crime scene please.”</p>
<p>“Sir,” Jordan nodded curtly, still avoiding looking at Derek and walked back the way he had come. </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Stiles father said in a gentle tone that Stiles hadn’t often heard him use, “it would be better not to threaten my deputy in public even though as his Alpha you have every right.” It was clear that his words were just an offer of suggestion, not a real command. </p>
<p>“Then perhaps he shouldn’t threaten my Omega,” Derek growled. </p>
<p>“Hey buddy I’m not your anything!” Stiles protested. </p>
<p>The eyes that turned on him were glowing red. “You will be pack,” Derek growled, “And that makes you mine.” </p>
<p>“Yeah well we’ll see about that,” Stilles grumped, crossing his arms like a sullen teenager. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” his dad said exasperatedly at the same time Derek snarled at him. </p>
<p>Stiles just thumped his head against the headrest once more. His week just kept getting better and better.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>▪▫▪ One Day Ago ▪▫▪</i>
  </p>
</div>“We are going home to Beacon Hills,” Scott told him softly and not meeting his eyes.<p>“What, I get absolutely no say in anything now?” Stiles asked, venom coloring his voice as he threw the remote on their shared couch. </p>
<p>“Stiles, we have been ordered to go. The pack here wouldn’t be good to join and you have to have a pack,” Scott tried to explain. </p>
<p>“Oh so I <i>have</i> to now.” </p>
<p>“Yes!” Scott was getting frustrated now. “When the full moon hits you will change into a wolf and you will have no way of controlling it. If you lose it and kill people they will have to kill you.” </p>
<p>“What does it matter?!” Stiles exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. “I am supposed to be dead anyway, they might as well make me that way!” </p>
<p>Scott winced. “Don’t say that.” </p>
<p>“Oh so I can’t even say what I want now?! Well fuck you Scott and all of your fucking rules!!” </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Scott held out a hand, “Calm down please.” </p>
<p>“I can’t even be mad anymore?! Do you want to tell me what to think too?!?” </p>
<p>“No it's not that there is fur-” </p>
<p>“Why don’t you just tell me exactly what I should do every moment of the day?! Better yet, why don’t you just give me a script so I can make sure I get it all right -” Stiles words cut off abruptly as the change rolled over him and his body shifted from human to animal in a matter of a few moments. He let out a startled yowl and promptly face planted on the ground in a tangle of clothing and limbs. </p>
<p>“That is what I was trying to tell you,” Scott said sympathetically. “Although I didn’t think you would change so fast. I’ve never seen anyone do that.” He reached out to grab some of the fabric and try to pull it away. Stiles hissed at him and Scott pulled his hand back. Ten minutes of struggling later, Stiles finally relented to allow Scott to pull the shredded fabric of his jeans from his body and free his uncomfortably smushed tail. </p>
<p>“Do you want to see what you look like?” Scott asked him, almost as though he was afraid to upset the fragile peace. </p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head and followed Scott to the bathroom where the other werewolf opened the door for him and then closed it again once they were on the other side so he could look in the full length mirror mounted on the back of the door. Staring back at him was no wolf, but a very large cat. His coat was golden with black spotting that faded to white on his paws and underbelly. Instead of looking powerful and majestic as he felt most of the larger cats were, he was lanky with big ears and long legs. Stiles mewled his displeasure and scratched at the door to be let out. Apparently he couldn’t even manage to be a werewolf correctly. </p>
<p>He huffed and stumbled his way back to the couch where he sprawled on it, satisfied to see that he took up most of the space so Scott would either have to move him or sit elsewhere. “This is why you need a pack Stiles, so you can learn to keep that from happening and control the shift,” Scott told him as he settled on the floor. “Don’t worry if you can’t change back right away. The first time it can take a while.” He picked up the remote and started the movie Stiles had been watching. </p>
<p>Stiles mewled his frustration as he tried to will himself back to human and nothing happened. It would probably be a bit easier if he knew how to do all of this but he was never going to tell Scott that he was right. </p>
<p>It took five hours and a nap for Stiles to return to human. When he finally did, he got up from the couch without a word, walked naked into his room, and began to pack for the move back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so impatient to get this up to the people who showed interest in this fic already, that here it is. Tada! *jazz hands*</p>
<p>I bumped the rating up to explicit for future stuff and gave it a graphic violence warning just in case. I don't get too descriptive in this chapter but just in case. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed. Comments are loved!</p>
<p>Also <a href="https://gifts.worldwildlife.org/gift-center/Images/large-species-photo/large-Serval-photo.jpg"> here is Stiles animal form. </a> As much as I hate to take his humanity away from him (I love the idea of him being the bad ass human that runs around with wolves), it is needed for this story. Besides, there will be plenty of special Stiles. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek's house, if it could be called that it was so massive, stood in the center of a very large wooded area. When Stiles had asked how much land Derek owned, he had received a grunt and one word in response, "Enough."</p><p>Stiles nearly launched into a long three point explanation on how 'enough' was not clearly quantifiable and therefore in no way a sufficient answer, but the steering wheel had been creaking ominously under Derek's hands for the better part of five minutes. For once, he held his tongue. </p><p>That, of course, lasted all of two seconds after they walked into the house to see what clearly looked like some kind of stand off. Scott was on one side of the large living room with his t-shirt torn and stained with blood, but looking otherwise unharmed. Across the room from him stood a man and a woman looking equally bloody. Stiles swore he recognized the pair of them but he couldn't recall their names. Roughly between the two sides, Allison and a man who must be Isaac, leaned against the wall looking jumpy. </p><p>This time he just couldn't help himself as he whistled the first few bars of the theme to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enuOArEfqGo"><i>The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly.</i></a> Every eye in the room snapped to him. "Sorry I don't have a tumbleweed to roll across the room. You are just going to have to imagine one doing that for dramatic effect."</p><p>There was a moment where everything was still and then Allison snorted with badly contained laughter. Just like that, the tension was broken and Isaac offered him a lopsided smile. </p><p>"So," the other woman in the room said, relaxing her stance by mere millimeters but it was enough to make her look like she wasn't quite as ready to pounce. "This is the Omega? He is kind of scrawny isn't he?" </p><p>"Hey!" Stiles protested, "I am a mean, lean, fighting machine!" </p><p>She snorted and crossed her arms just under her breasts pushing them more obviously up. "I'll, just bet you are."</p><p>"Erica," Derek said, the warning clear in his tone. </p><p>"That is where I recognized you from," Stiles snapped his fingers as it clicked. "I went to highschool with you and,” he searched his memory, “Boyd right?" He glanced at the other man in the room and received a nod. This Erica was far different from the quiet, epileptic girl he remembered from school. "Becoming a werewolf was good for you." Erica offered him a smile that showed a flash of teeth, but said nothing else. </p><p>"You already settled this," Derek said calmly looking between them all. "Leave it, or I will finish it."</p><p>"He isn't pack!" Erica protested her eyes flashing gold as she glared at Scott. Uncharacteristically, or at least for the version of Scott that Stiles knew, he growled back at her. </p><p>"He will be after tonight,” Derek said firmly. “Now let it go, or I will put you in your place Erica.” </p><p>She glanced at him for a moment and then all the fight left her body as she looked away. “Fine, I need to go home and try to get the blood out of this shirt before it sets anyway.” </p><p>“Be back by midnight,” Derek told her retreating form and she waved a hand in agreement. Stiles watched as Boyd trailed her out with a nod to Derek and a slight glare at Scott. </p><p>“Sooo,” Stiles said, rounding on his best friend once they were gone, “Clearly I missed something.” </p><p>Instantly all of the aggression left Scott’s body and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah you could say that something happened.” Derek grunted at that and disappeared up the stairs to the second level of the house. </p><p>Stiles watched Scott expectantly and his friend sighed. “When you started to have an anxiety attack, it kind of set off the Beast inside me. We had to protect you and eliminate whatever was doing that. Erica, didn’t like that I was doing that and she kind of got physical about it. Apparently she was Derek’s second in the pack.” </p><p>“Only because Lydia is too human to be,” Allison said with a laugh as she and Isaac settled onto the large couch in the room. </p><p>“Right, well I kind of beat her, and Boyd, and I think I might be second now.”</p><p>“Wow,” Stiles said whistling, “When you decide you are going to “help” me you go all out. I think maybe it is better for everyone involved if you just stop doing that,” Scott winced at his snappish tone. “In fact I’m not sure what you have gotten us into.” </p><p>“It is easier to control the Beast if you have a pack,” Isaac offered, his tone hesitant as if he didn’t know if he should contribute to the conversation or not. </p><p>Stiles sighed in frustration. “You guys talk about it like there is some other creature in your head or something, but I have no idea what the hell the problem is. The only problem I have is that I apparently turn into a large cat if I start to have a panic attack. I don’t have a “Beast” that is waiting to launch out of me and eat babies. Unlike some people,” he glared in Scott’s direction, “I don’t feel the need to get all growly at every little thing.” </p><p>Isaac blinked at him in confusion. “That isn’t possible.” </p><p>“Yeah well, a week ago healing from a car crash that almost cut me in half wasn’t possible either.” At his words both Isaac and Scott growled low in their throats. </p><p>“Stiles please don’t mention the accident so soon,” Scott pleaded, closing his eyes. </p><p>Stiles flopped into an armchair in exasperation. “Apparently I am no longer allowed to feel or talk!” </p><p>“Who told you that you can’t feel?” Scott growled.</p><p>“Oh for the love of all that is holy!” Stiles thumped his head against the cushioned chair. </p><p>Allison laughed and said brightly, “Welcome to werewolves!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>A few hours later Derek had shown both him and Scott to the guest rooms and then left again without saying anything further. Stiles had thrown himself on his bed and done nothing more than stare at the ceiling and try to ignore the input from his recently strengthened senses. The first few hours of being a werewolf had been hell. Once he had fully realized what Scott had done to him and had gotten over his shock, Stiles had realized that he had been able to clearly hear the conversations happening in the hall and rooms around him. On top of that he could hear every beep and whir of all the machines near him in the hospital.<p>Worse was the new strength in his sense of smell. Most of his hospital room had smelled like cleaning chemicals, but underneath that he could smell blood. More awkwardly was his ability to literally smell his dad and best friend. He had understood the idea that people could have their own unique scents, but it had always seemed more abstract until now. It was overwhelming. Every nurse or doctor that came in to check him, and everyone he passed once he was released, added to the sensory overload and he didn’t know how to make sense of any of it in his head. </p><p>At least his sight hadn’t changed that much. He had always had decent vision and thankfully he wasn’t seeing on a microscopic scale or anything. The biggest surprise had been the fact that he could see in very low light without any issue. That, by far, had been the coolest thing that had happened. </p><p>He was a little faster, and a little stronger, but he figured that even a supernatural change couldn’t make his clumsy body a sudden super athlete. That was just fine with him. If he had suddenly been able to leap a three story building, he might have just keeled over dead from shock. </p><p>By the time a knock came on his door, night had fallen and it took him a few moments to wake from the restless sleep he had fallen into. “Stiles?” Allison called from the other side of the wood. “People are going to start arriving soon and I thought you might want to be up for that.” </p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” he replied, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He didn’t really care one way or another if he was awake or slept through the whole thing, but somehow he didn’t think that Derek would let him sleep through it. Whatever it was. </p><p>By the time he had showered, dressed and made his way downstairs there were already several people gathered there. Allison greated him warmly and began pointing people out to him. The number seemed overwhelming but he was certain it wasn’t actually as many as it felt like. Something about werewolves made them feel as though they filled up a room more than they should. Most of them offered him a smile or a few words as Allison introduced them and Stiles knew he returned the gesture, but minutes later he couldn’t remember any of them. </p><p>He was far too busy trying to stomp down the anxiety that threatened to break loose at any moment. If his anxiety had pushed Scott into fighting two of the wolves from this pack, he had no idea what would happen if he had a full blown panic attack here. Allison was being very sweet and gentle with him, but it didn’t help to calm his nerves at the unknown coming, or to dull his new senses that were getting overloaded. Everything was beginning to pile on him and he could just feel his breathing starting to get more shallow. </p><p>Allison was just introducing him to a set of twins who were both scowling when he felt a hand on his arm. “Stiles,” Derek’s voice said softly right in his ear, “Come with me for a moment?” </p><p>The fact that it was phrased as a question meant more to him then he would have thought previously and he nodded without saying anything else. Derek gently guided him by the arm into the kitchen and through it to a hallway. The second door on the left opened to an office that had a large window overlooking the backyard and Derek moved him inside before releasing his arm. The Alpha closed the door and then stepped carefully away from him. </p><p>“Stiles, what is going on?” Derek asked him. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Stiles confessed in frustration. </p><p>“Your scent-”</p><p>Stiles laughed bitterly. “Yeah that doesn’t help me at all.” He was beginning to realize just how troublesome being surrounded by those with werewolf senses was going to be. Nothing was going to be private. “I’m trying to be positive and shit but it is really hard to fake with all of you around!” </p><p>“Stiles breathe,” Derek soothed. </p><p>“That is part of the problem!” Stiles exclaimed, his voice rising with his panic. “Every fucking time I breathe it is like getting sprayed by twelve purfums at once. There are so many smells everywhere it is making me sick and the noise is worse!”</p><p>“This room is soundproof,” Derek told him. </p><p>“That is great! Just great! Now no one will hear when you try to kill me or whatever the hell you are going to be doing to me tonight that everyone is here to apparently witness! And it doesn’t matter anyway because I’m pretty sure I’m about one second away from inciting a riot. And -” Stiles gasped, trying to draw in air as his vision began to swim. </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek moved forward as if to reach for him. </p><p>“No!” Stiles gasped like a fish out of water as he held out his hand to ward off the werewolf. “Stay the hell-” He felt his balance wavering and managed an “Oh shit,” just before his legs gave out and he pitched sideways. </p><p>Derek was there, holding his arms firmly and sinking to the ground with him. “Stiles, <i>look at me</i>,” Derek rumbled, his hand warm on the back of Stiles neck. Stiles felt the command wash over him and he shook his head trying to gasp in much needed air. </p><p>“Look at me,” Derek’s fingers under his chin forced his head up and he couldn’t help looking into slightly red eyes. “Good,” Derek murmured. “Now call on your Beast. Let it to the front. It will help.” </p><p>“Don’t. Have. One,” Stiles gasped. </p><p>“You do,” Derek seemed so certain. “Let it out. You are safe. Your Alpha is here.” </p><p>Stiles was about to deny Derek again when he felt something inside him shift. It was almost as if he was suddenly caught up into the glowing red eyes of the werewolf in front of him and nothing else mattered but what the Alpha said. “Good,” Derek murmured, “now <i>breathe</i> with me. In. Out.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but follow the soft instructions of the werewolf in front of him and as he did so the panic began to slide away. Warm fingers squeezed his neck slightly, reassuring him as they breathed together. For the first time in days, he could only hear one heartbeat other than his own. The room simply smelled of Derek, like the scent of rich earth after the rain and something so uniquely Derek that he couldn’t put words to it. Although that might also be his lack of experience where his nose was concerned that was to blame. His Alpha was all around him and a part of him felt that was good and safe. For the first time in days, Stiles shut off his brain and allowed himself to just exist, to breathe. </p><p>Glowing red eyes continued to watch him, their faces just inches apart. Had Stiles had a mirror to see himself in, he would have noticed his own eyes caught in the Alpha’s stare, were glowing silver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well guys, I have a problem. Apparently the muses won't let me stop writing this fic, which I guess isn't that much of a problem for all of you! I figured since I was now yet another chapter ahead, I might as well give you chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like waking from a dream, or he supposed, sort of like that one time he sobered up to realize that his head was on the floor of his and Scott’s apartment and that his feet and ass were sticking up in the air from their position on the couch as he drooled a puddle onto the carpet. That time the humiliation had been his, and all of social media’s, as a cackling Scott had taken a picture of him and immediately posted it. This time it was just him and Derek to observe the strangeness of their position. </p><p>They were sitting practically nose to nose, but that wasn’t the worst part. Somehow, during the course of the last few minutes, Stiles had ended up in Derek’s lap, their lower bodies almost pressed uncomfortably close together. The part of his brain that was still lamenting the loss of his humanity was trying to begin Panic Attack: Round Two, but the rest of him was incredibly comforted by the closeness and the firm hold to the back of his neck. </p><p>Almost as if he could sense the confusion in Stiles, Derek’s thumb began to stroke small circles on his neck. “Better?” </p><p>It took Stiles a moment to settle on which answer to give, but honesty was probably the best policy. “I think so.” He sighed and closed his eyes before tipping his head forward until his forehead was pressed to Derek’s. At the contact something in him settled further and he almost moaned with relief at the feeling of it. “This is so fucking messed up.”</p><p>“What is?” Derek rumbled, his other hand stoking soothing circles on Stile’s back in counterpoint to his thumb. </p><p>“This,” Stiles waved his hand around as if to encompass everything. “I only met you this morning, but I’m now in your lap and don’t want to move. Which quite frankly both scares the shit out of me and weirds me out.” </p><p>“You don’t smell scared.” </p><p>“Give me a minute. I’m working up to it.” Derek’s hand slid from his neck up into his hair and then he gently guided Stiles’ head to rest on the Alpha's shoulder. For reasons that he couldn't name, Stiles let it happen. </p><p>"What did Scott tell you about being a werewolf?" Derek asked as his hand slid back to the back of Stiles' neck. </p><p>"Not much. He spent most of the last few days apologizing and looking like a kicked puppy." A growl rumbled in Derek's chest at the words and Stiles found himself whining in response and suddenly upset at the noise. <i>'What the hell?!' </i></p><p>Derek's hand smoothed over his back in reassurance at the noise and Stiles sighed again, wiggling closer before he could stop himself. "This is exactly why we aren't allowed to make new wolves without special permission from Bran. It usually happens under his supervision because it is dangerous and there are things you should have been told. Things that would have helped. For example the fact that you are in my lap and feeling safe and calm is because I'm an Alpha, soon to be your Alpha, and your Beast recognizes this. Alphas mean safety and protection to their pack."</p><p>"I don't see you offering lap sessions to anyone else in the pack," Stiles said and then snorted as he imagined the feisty Erica all curled up on Derek's lap. </p><p>"I don't need to. They have themselves under control."</p><p>"Hey!" Stiles protested trying to sit up. Derek simply pushed his body back in place and held him there. It should have freaked him out, how he was being manhandled, but it just made him want to melt into it. </p><p>"Stop fighting me. I'm trying to help you," Derek grumbled. </p><p>"By hugging me to death?" </p><p>"No by surrounding your senses with your Alpha," he could almost hear the eye roll. "It is something I saw-" there was a strange pause as if Derek was going to say something and then stopped himself. "Something I saw an Alpha do a few times for a new wolf," he continued. "The senses of a werewolf can be overwhelming for someone who is newly turned and used to a human level of input, I guess."</p><p>"You guess?" Stiles snorted. </p><p>"I was born a werewolf Stiles. I haven't ever known anything different."</p><p>“Oh, that explains why you are so growly.” </p><p>“Growly?” </p><p>“Yes. Growly,” Stiles was going to stubbornly stick with that word. “Everything seems to make you go ‘grrr’.” </p><p>“I do not make that noise Stiles,” Derek growled. </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles agreed as sarcastically as possible. “We can go with ‘rawr’ instead.” </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek warned and it sounded as though his patience was being tried. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Stiles relented, sighing again. “You were saying?” </p><p>Derek paused as if pushing down the urge to continue the argument before speaking. “Most new wolves try to focus on one thing until they get used to all the things their senses are telling them.  I guessed that yours were probably starting to overwhelm you, especially with so many people in the house right now.” </p><p>“So you are helping me focus my senses.” Stiles took a minute to process that information. He did feel calmer now than he had in days and relaxed in a way that he hadn’t been in a very long time. “So right now it is supposed to help that I can smell, see, hear and feel only you? Am I supposed to taste you as well?” Stiles asked with a laugh. </p><p>He felt Derek shrug, “You can. It might help.” </p><p>“Oh hell no!” Stiles exclaimed, jerking his head up. “I am not licking you! I draw the line!” This time Derek let him pull away and he saw humor dancing in the Alpha’s eyes. “Asshole,” Stiles grumbled and the corners of Derek’s mouth pulled like he was fighting a smile. </p><p>“Usually,” Derek agreed, releasing him completely. Stiles, almost reluctantly, climbed off of Derek’s lap and to his feet. Derek rose as well and then pulled his shirt over his head. </p><p>“Woah wait a minute,” Stiles took another step back as Derek pulled off his undershirt as well. “There isn’t some werewolf thing that involves getting naked and rolling around together is there? Because that is way to close to sex for my human brain to handle.” </p><p>Derek rolled his eyes and held out his undershirt. “No. Here.” </p><p>“Um no thank you?” Stiles glanced between shirt and Derek’s face. </p><p>Sighing in exasperation, Derek shook the shirt, “It’s not some weird werewolf gesture like your brain is thinking. It’s for you to wear to help you ground yourself. I figure if my scent calms you down, wearing this should let you smell me all the time and help you ground yourself.” </p><p>The gesture was strangely considerate and Stiles felt he owed Derek honesty in return. “I don’t know how to ground myself.” </p><p>“That is fine,” Derek tossed the shirt in his direction. “Just focus on my scent and your body should do the grounding naturally.” </p><p>Stiles caught the bit of fabric and held it up. “As long as this doesn’t mean we are werewolf engaged.” </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek ground out as he pulled his shirt back on. “Just put on the damn undershirt.” </p><p>“Fine.” Stiles pulled off his own shirt quickly and pulled on the undershirt. It did smell strongly of Derek and the scent surrounded him like it had been a minute ago in Derek’s lap. It was nice, comforting. Putting his own shirt over it made it feel like the scent was sealed to his skin. A part of him really liked that. He didn't want to look too closely at that part of himself. </p><p>"Ready to go back out?" Derek asked. </p><p>"Yeah. Hey everyone is going to smell that you have been all over me." A mischievous smile curved Stiles' lips. "They are going to think we were making out in here."</p><p>"No they won't," Derek said with a frown. </p><p>"Oh because you are the big bad Alpha and would never do that?" </p><p>Derek paused beside him as he headed towards the door. "No, because if I was making out with you, you would smell of sex and satisfaction," Derek purred in his ear then he was gone leaving a stunned and speechless Stiles behind him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Stiles would never admit to anyone, including himself, that being able to smell Derek's scent did help him a lot. For some reason it kept him from feeling anxious about everything going right now and made him feel unexpectedly safe. If anyone had thought anything was strange about him being pulled away by Derek, they didn't say it. Allison just offered him a smile from where she was sitting on Isaac's lap as Scott shuffled over.<p>"Stiles," he whispered in a voice that was so soft even Stiles' new hearing had trouble picking up what he said. "I think I just found my future wife in this pack."</p><p>"Dude seriously?" Stiles hissed back. "We haven't even been here a day yet and not only have you fought for and won the place of second in the pack, but you have also found <i>the one</i>?" </p><p>Scott looked a little sheepish. “I can’t help it dude. She is beautiful and her scent is amazing!” he whispered. </p><p>“Are you kidding me right now? Wait,” Stiles followed his best friend’s gaze to look at an Asian woman who was standing across the room. She must have arrived after Derek took him into the study, because he couldn’t remember her name. “Okay I will give you that she is very attractive, but her ‘scent smells amazing’? Is that really a thing?” </p><p>Scott shrugged. “For a werewolf I guess. It’s not like I can turn off my nose.” </p><p>“Dude wait. Just how many women did you sniff when we were still going to college?” </p><p>“I mean it isn’t like I could help it,” Scott tried to defend himself as pink flushed his cheeks. </p><p>Stiles threw back his head and started laughing. “Oh man so many conversations I can see in a different light. Like that one girl, what was her name? Makena? That you were always telling me that she was so pretty and had the nicest perfume. You really meant her scent smelled good to you didn’t you!?”</p><p>“Stiles,” Scott hissed, but instead of angry he just looked embarrassed. </p><p>“Oh no buddy. You are giving me this. After all the shit that you have done in the last week. You don’t get to take this from me,” Stiles said poking him in the chest with a finger. It was only fair that Scott suffered a little humiliation after everything. “So what did Makena smell like?” </p><p>“Chocolate and roses,” Scott mumbled. Then in an effort to derail Stiles, “Why do you smell like Derek?” </p><p>“Good try,” Stiles said grinning and then loud enough that even the humans in the room could hear, “And what does this new pack mate that you like so much already smell like?” Scott mumbled something to the carpet, his ears turning bright red. “I can’t hear you!” </p><p>“Like ozone in the air when a storm is on its way mixed with cinnamon,” he said through gritted teeth loudly enough that everyone could hear. A few of the men in the room snorted and many of the girls giggled. Across the room from them, the Asian woman blushed lightly but she didn’t look upset. </p><p>“Alright,” Derek’s voice carried over the catcalls that were starting. “Outside.” </p><p>As people started moving out of the room, Stiles clapped a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “A: you totally deserve all the shit coming your way for like the next year, but B: she didn’t seem too opposed to you liking her scent.” </p><p>“Really?” Scott asked, looking around hopefully. </p><p>“Really. Oh and Scott,” Stiles waited until his best friend was looking in his direction. “I forgive you.” It was completely worth it as he watched his best friend’s face go from absolutely stunned to a brillant grin. Besides, it was taking way too much energy to remain mad at the one person here who could be his unquestioning ally.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The backyard was incredibly plain as backyards go. The sliding glass door in the kitchen opened up to a deck that was devoid of patio furniture and spilled onto a lawn. The lawn seemed to roll out for about a hundred feet before the tree line started and that was it. There was no fire pit, swingset, or other things that people typically kept in their backyards. From what he had seen of Derek, that seemed to fit him.<p>They gathered in a loose semicircle on the lawn with Derek standing in the middle facing the pack. “Stiles,” Derek called softly, holding out his hand as his eyes glowed red. </p><p>Swallowing, Stiles stepped forward. No one had told him what would be happening tonight and although he couldn’t help from trusting Derek naturally, he still felt uncertain. He reached his hand out and Derek clasped his, holding his wrist instead of his hand and Stiles mirrored his grip. </p><p>“Mieczyslaw Stilinkski,” Derek said and Stiles wondered where the hell the Alpha had learned his actual name. “Will you join with us, to hunt, to fight, to live and to run under the full moon?” </p><p>Stiles could feel something gathering around them and strangely, within himself. He had no name for it but it sat heavy in his chest like it was anticipating something. For all the choices that had been taken from him the last few days, this one felt like it was one only he could make. If he chose to let go of Derek’s hand and walk away, nothing could stop him. It felt like whatever this was, needed more than just words, it needed him to accept it and that was something that no one could force him to do. </p><p>He met Derek’s eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the Alpha and those around him. Most of the past week had felt like a roller coaster that was going 300 miles an hour with no way to get off, but when he really thought about it Derek hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, since they met, Derek had come after him, helped him to shift back to human, offered him a place to stay in case he didn’t want to stay with his dad, and helped to stop a panic attack. If nothing else, Stiles owed him a measure of trust. He needed to figure out what being a werewolf meant and Derek could help with that. </p><p>“Yes,” he said, and only then did he realize that he meant it. </p><p>Derek inhaled deeply and his eyes seemed to glow even redder. “I claim you Stiles Stilinkski. We claim you, son of Noah Stilinkski, Omega and heart of the pack.” A small blade flashed out and sliced across Derek’s forearm just above where their hands were joined. Then his fingers were pressing something into Stiles mouth too quick for him to be stopped. Stiles found himself swallowing automatically so as not to choke. “By my flesh and blood our bond is sealed. From this day forward you are mine to me and mine.”</p><p>It took Stiles a moment for his mind to wrap around the fact that Derek had just sliced off a tiny piece of his skin which he had then stuffed in Stiles mouth, it had happened so quickly. Bile rose in his throat but before he could throw up the entire contents of his stomach, the thing that had been building in his chest exploded outward. </p><p>Suddenly he was no longer alone in his own head. He could <i>feel</i> Derek there proud and just a bit smug to have bound a very rare Omega to his pack. There were Erica and Boyd, resigned but not upset about his addition and Isaac, happy because his mate Allison was happy. Their emotions swirled around him and countless more from people he couldn’t remember the names off. The twins full of pride and violence, a younger pack member full of wonder at what Stiles was, the girl Scott was crushing on full of warm welcome. It all jumbled and melded around him, mixing until all of the emotions began to take a sour edge and he couldn’t sort out what any of them were individually anymore. </p><p>He felt his knees hit the ground, Derek’s hold on him the only thing keeping him from face planting as bright lights began to swim in his vision and his head started to pound. He could feel the strong arms of his Alpha around his body and hear Derek’s worried voice calling, “Stiles?” Then, blissfully, there was nothing but black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The words Derek uses to bring Stiles into the pack are adapted from a beautiful scene in Night Broken by Patricia Briggs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His cheek was resting on something cool and hard when he finally opened his eyes. Given the last thing he remembered, he expected to wake up on the grass, not wherever he was now. Carefully he used his hands to push himself up. A swirling mist covered the ground as far as he could see obscuring the ground and pretty much any other remarkable feature. </p><p>“I am not in Kansas anymore,” Stiles muttered to himself as he climbed to his feet. </p><p><i>‘I was not aware we were in this place called Kansas to begin with,’</i> a female voice seemed to echo through the area. </p><p>“Gah!” Stiles flailed his limbs as he jumped and spun to face where the voice had seemed to originate from. There, sitting behind him and watching him with large silver eyes with slit pupils, was a giant cat. “Uh nice kitty,” he said slowly, holding out his hand and taking a step back. </p><p>The cat watched him and then flicked one overly large ear in his direction. <i>‘We would prefer not to be referred to as a kitty.’</i> The voice didn’t exactly come from the mouth of the cat, but Stiles just <i>knew</i> that it came from her. He also had no reason as to why it was a she, but he knew that as well. </p><p>“You are a Serval,” Stiles murmured, taking in the long lean body and limbs. Even if she was several times bigger than any cat found in the wild, it was the form he took when he changed. He had spent quite a while looking up large cats after the first time he had changed and with Scott’s help they had settled on the African cat as the shape he took. However neither of them could explain why that was his other shape and not that of a wolf. </p><p>‘<i>We appear to have taken the form of one yes,’</i> she replied. </p><p>“Who are you?” he asked. She simply stared at him while his mind processed the information as if she was waiting for him to come up with the answer on his own. “You are my Beast aren't you, but I don’t understand. Everything that everyone else says makes Beasts sound like they are vicious and dangerous.”</p><p><i>‘We are Omega,’</i> she said simply.</p><p>“I don’t know what that means,” Stiles ground out in frustration.</p><p><i>‘Come,’</i> she ordered, rising to her feet and walking off into the mist. There was a strange grace about her lanky body that he found mesmerizing. It was almost as if she could spring into the air at any moment. <i>‘Come,’ </i>she repeated. Stiles nodded and scrambled to keep up. </p><p>“Where are we exactly?” he asked her as he pulled up even with her. </p><p><i>‘Elsewhere,’ </i>she replied without breaking her stride. </p><p>“So cryptic phrases and riddles are clearly your thing. Figures,” Stiles sighed. </p><p>At his words his Beast paused and looked at him as if she was thinking about something. <i>‘Language is a human thing. It is… not easy for us to communicate this way. We do not know the words for where we are.’</i></p><p>“Okay. I can accept that,” Stiles agreed. At least she was trying to be clear with him. In every movie he had ever seen with a cryptic character, it had never been good. “So if you are my Beast are you like a thing that is possessing me sometimes? Or like a space parasite that lives in my head now? Oh man what if all werewolves are just really possessed by aliens?!”</p><p>She made a noise somewhere between a cough and a sneeze and Stiles could almost feel the eye roll that would have been happening had she been human. <i>‘We are not possessed. We just are.’</i></p><p>“Wait, that doesn’t make any sense,” he told her. </p><p>The large cat watched him for a moment more before turning and walking once more. <i>‘Come.’</i></p><p>“Okay so you don’t know the answer, can’t tell me the answer, or don’t have the words to tell me the answer,” he reasoned as he resumed walking. “If you are theoretically me, and I don’t know the answer then it would stand to reason that you don’t know the answer either. Then again you said it wasn’t easy for you to communicate this way. Maybe you do know the answer but I just don’t know a word for it so you don’t know it either.” </p><p><i>‘Look,’</i> she told him, drawing him out of his spiral of thinking. She used her head to gesture to a point ahead of them and Stiles followed the movement with his eyes. There, seemingly having materialized out of thin air, was a huge wall of glass. Spread across the surface of it, was something that looked like it had leapt straight out of a crime drama. </p><p>“I know what this is,” Stiles told her, not bothering to suppress his smile. “When I got bored in high school, I used to do this to help my dad with the really hard cases, to help him track things and make connections. I’ve never seen one so big though.” This particular wall looked large enough that it would need a sizable wearhouse to hold its bulk. It was as if describing it made its contents solidify and he suddenly noticed several pictures with various colors of cord or other string like things connecting points. </p><p>He moved closer to one of the photos and saw a snapshot of Allison in black and white, her smile soft and a small twig in her hands. Above the photo in his own hand writing it read ‘<b>Allison: Human (friendly)</b>’. Attached to one edge of her photo was a fine gold chain that ran to another photo of a man with a gentle smile labeled ‘<b>Isaac: werewolf</b>’. From Isaac’s photo a thick white piece of yarn ran towards the center of the board. </p><p>“I’ve never seen anyone make one of these with a chain,” Stiles said, reaching out and touching it curiously. It was warm under his fingers and almost seemed to vibrate. He tugged lightly but the delicate chain must have been stronger than it looked as it hardly moved. For a moment he thought he heard a faint “Stiles?” in Allison’s voice, then the impression was gone as he released the chain. </p><p>About a foot above those photos were two more, joined but a similar chain. One of them was labeled ‘<b>Lydia: Human??? (still attractive)</b>’ and the other <b>‘Jordan: werewolf??? (possessive)’</b>. Both of them had lines coming from the photos as well and moving to the center of the board. Lydia’s was black and smooth, almost like silk. Jordan’s however was strange. If Stiles didn’t know better he would have said that it was a cord made from braided charcoal, but that made no sense. </p><p>Curious, Stiles followed the lines to the center until he found where they met. In the very center of the board sat a photo that was so obscured by the lines running to it and all tied into each other, that he almost couldn’t make it out. Although complicated, the web looked fragile as if any pressure could tear the strands apart from one another. </p><p>When he paused to count there were fourteen lines that ran into it, all of them varying in size, shape, and texture. Some of them seemed to be simple yarn or cord of a variety of colors, but others were far stranger. There was one that seemed to be made of snakeskin and another that looked almost as if it were a line of tar. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen. As he moved closer, he could finally make out the person in the photo, his face twisted in a growl. Above it in Stiles handwriting it read ‘<b>Derek: Werewolf, Alpha (asshole)</b>’. </p><p>He snickered at that and took a step back to glance at the board as a whole. Now that he knew they were there, he could trace the lines out to the photos of various people, some of them farther away from the center, but many of them spread even further from one another. Only here and there were photos that appeared in a pair or a small cluster. As he was studying them, Stiles noticed a pressure around his waist. As he looked down he saw a thick red cord tied around his waist and stretching to the board where it attached as well to Derek’s photo. </p><p>“These are pack bonds,” Stiles said softly. He had heard about them. Werewolves had been careful of what sort of things to let out into the general public but they had made it known that a group of wolves were tied together with a definite leader and so the human populace would have nothing to fear from individual wolves. Scott had mentioned something about pack bonds once or twice on their flight to Beacon Hills. “And those are?” Stiles asked, pointing at the delicate chains that connected some of the pictures to each other. </p><p>‘<i>Mate,</i>’ the large cat confirmed what he had expected her to say. It was all laid out here in front of him, the entire pack, and himself now a part of it. </p><p>Stiles glanced down at the cord around his waist and traced it to Derek’s picture. Just before it met all the other connecting cords, there was a giant knot. “What?” he asked, confused as he reached out to touch it. </p><p>‘<i>We were not ready to connect to all of them. It was too much for us. So the Alpha holds it closed,</i>’ his Beast told him. </p><p>“That sounds,” Stiles paused trying to catch the thoughts running through his head. “That sounds like it isn’t healthy.” The cat offered him a shrug as he took a step back and glanced around at the board. “This seemes, strange. Is there always so much space between pack members?”</p><p>‘<i>No,</i>’ she told him simply and he frowned. </p><p>“Why did you show me this?” he asked. </p><p>‘<i>So we could understand,</i>’</p><p>“Understand what?” he asked, trying not to get frustrated with her when he was reasonably certain that she was doing the best she could. </p><p>‘<i>Pack,</i>’ she told him and then a feeling of deep satisfaction and possession flowed through him that originated from her. ‘<i>Ours.</i>’</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The rustle of a page in a book being turned made him stir. Such a small sound that he probably wouldn’t have even really heard a few days ago, now worked as an alarm clock that dragged him out his slumber. Judging by the scent, he was in his loaned room and he wasn’t alone, although his nose could have been slightly confused by the lingering scent of Derek from his shirt.<p>Sitting on the bed beside him with her legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, sat Lydia. Stiles tried very hard not to trace his eyes along the bare leg that was left on display by the short flowery dress she was wearing. He was moderately successful as he glanced up to see the title of her book and found her watching him, the corners of her mouth pulled up in smirk. </p><p>“Y-you can read latin?” he asked her, feeling as though he had been caught.</p><p>“I get bored,” she told him as if that explained everything. “I take it you are feeling fine then?” she asked, raising one eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Uh yeah,” he nodded, clearing his throat. “What happened.” </p><p>“You fainted,” she explained, marking her place with a strip of paper. “Well first you looked like you were going to hurl all over Derek, which would have been hilarious by the way, then you fainted. There was about five minutes of panic with far too much snarling before Derek literally roared and carried you in here,” she was full on grinning at him now. “Then he came back out, made Scott pack, and took everyone on the ‘New Pack Member Run’ right after he assigned Allison and I to guard you.” </p><p>“Where is Allison?” he asked, glancing around the room. </p><p>“On the roof with her bow probably,” Lydia said with a shrug. “Derek is just being paranoid.” </p><p>“Do I have to stay in here?” Stiles asked her. </p><p>“I really don’t care what you do,” she told him as she got up from the bed and moved towards the door. “If you run off into the woods again, I can’t guarantee that Derek won’t rip off a limb when he brings you back though.” He listened to her tone for any hint of a joke and didn’t find one. “Other than that you know where the kitchen is and the basement has all the entertainment systems. As long as you stay out of Derek’s bedroom and office, he doesn’t care what you get into.” </p><p>“Thanks, I think,” he replied. </p><p>She waved a hand over her shoulder at him as she walked out of the room calling out, “I will be taking a long hot bubble bath if you need me.” </p><p>Stiles flushed at that and very determinedly did not watch where she went. Instead he went in search of the door to the basement. With how everything else had been going, something was bound to be in his favor and with any luck that thing would be the presence of video games.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I suppose we are going to go with an every other day posting schedule for a bit. The muses have been generous and I already have through chapter ten written! It feels like we are only just getting started. You guys may be in for a long haul since all of my long fiction in the past has been close to or above 100K.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stiles?” Scott’s hesitant voice called out. </p><p>“In here,” Stiles replied, pressing a series of buttons rapid fire on the controller in his hands. </p><p>“Whoa," Scott breathed and Stiles snickered at his stunned expression. When Stiles had first entered the basement he had been stunned as well. Lydia had said 'entertainment system' and that had left him thinking there would be a large TV, maybe a stereo, and some game systems. Instead he had found what looked to be a small movie theater fully equipped with a screen that took up an entire wall and a state of the art projection system. One of the side walls was given over fully to shelving with beautiful wooden doors that could cover it all. Inside the many cabinets, Stiles had found a variety of blue-rays, game systems, and games to go with them. That was only some of the items in this room. </p><p>Stiles hadn't wanted to go poking around too far in the basement, but he had seen at least one room with computers within it and another that looked to be devoted to a server system of some sort. The Xbox was at least familiar to him. He had set it up following the clearly labeled locations for where to plug everything in and had sat down to play. Two hours of shooting semi realistic looking zombies later, he was feeling a bit better. </p><p>"This is," Scott paused and gave the large room another once over, seemingly lost for words. </p><p>"Paradise is the word you are looking for my friend. I mean if you open up those cabinets over there,” Stiles gestured to the back of the room, “there is a popcorn machine and an honest to God soda dispenser that is one of those new fancy digital ones and has Coke and Pepsi products. I’m pretty sure this room is going to cause the end of the world for that alone.” </p><p>“Hence the practice with zombie killing?” Scott asked chuckling as he settled onto one of the many couches beside Stiles. </p><p>“Exactly. Also,” with that Stiles hauled off and punched Scott in the arm as hard as he could. Even with his new strength and healing ability, he was pretty sure it hurt his hand more than it did Scott’s arm. </p><p>“What was that for?” Scott winced, at least having the decency to pretend that he was hurt. </p><p>“For cheating at video games for years! Werewolf reflexes help a ton when playing these things.”</p><p>Scott looked guilty. “I tried really hard not to use my werewolf reflexes when we played, honest.” </p><p>Stiles snorted. “Sure you did dude. They have all sorts of games here, want to join me?” </p><p>“Hell yes!” Scott grinned and rose to collect the necessary items from the cabinet. </p><p>They were twenty minutes into their Halo deathmatch when Stiles phone began to buzz. </p><p>“Are you going to get that?” Scott asked him, tilting his controller to the left as he rapidly hit buttons on it. </p><p>“Nope! Same number has been calling me on and off for a few hours,” Stiles replied, not looking away from the screen. </p><p>“Doesn’t that mean it is important?” </p><p>Stiles shrugged as the phone fell silent again. “I have a strict no answer policy when it comes to numbers not actually in my phone and answering calls at 4:30 in the morning. There are only so many times that I can stand being told that I am being sued or that my PC has a virus.”</p><p>“True,” Scott agreed, “but you know you can pretty much hear if people are lying or not even over the phone now.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yep. Most people's heart beat picks up when they tell a lie. You can also smell a lie.” </p><p>“Now you are just making shit up,” Stiles told him. He glanced at Scott to see if his friend was lying just long enough for the other werewolf to get in a critical hit. </p><p>“Nope,” Scott grinned at him as Stiles's character died on the screen. “The body gives off chemosignals that even humans can sometimes pick up on without realizing it. With our supernatural nose we can smell all sorts of things. Emotions really do have a smell.” </p><p>“I’ll believe it when I smell it I guess. Right now everything just smells so much,” Stiles sighed. </p><p>Scott gave him a sympathetic look. “It will get better as you get used to your new abilities. I mean you have managed to use the controller without smashing it.” </p><p>Stiles glanced down at the controller in his hands, “I don’t think I have as much extra strength as you guys do. It really hasn’t been all that different.” </p><p>“Weird,” Scott muttered, his brows drawing together. Stiles took advantage of his moment of confusion to respawn and begin the hunt anew. </p><p>They played for several more minutes before the door opened and Stiles got a fresh hit of Derek’s scent. Of course his nose would work well for something like that. He almost rolled his eyes as Scott turned to see who it was and Stiles shameless took advantage of his distraction. </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek growled. “Answer your damn phone when it rings.” </p><p>“You’re not the boss of me,” Stiles grumbled. </p><p>“Actually dude,” Scott whispered, “he kind of is.” </p><p>Stiles heard Derek take a long and calming breath before he spoke again. “I’m going out to take care of some things. <i>Stay here,</i>” that last bit had the power of an alpha sliding over his skin and past him without taking hold. Scott, on the other hand, nodded his compliance. </p><p>Stiles was tempted to stand up and walk out of the room immediately just to make a point, but he refrained. After all there was a fine line between hilarious belligerence and down right pettiness. “Fine,” he agreed. </p><p>Derek exhaled as if he had been gearing up for an argument and nodded. “I’m leaving Jackson and the twins upstairs just in case. Everyone else has gone home.” </p><p>“In case of what?” Stiles asked confused. “Are we expecting a house invasion or something?” </p><p>“Just in case,” Derek’s tone clearly said that he wasn’t planning on saying anything further on the subject. For a moment he hesitated in the doorway as if he was debating coming closer to them. Then he turned and said, “I’ll be home late,” and was gone. </p><p>“Dude has control issues,” Stiles watched the empty doorway for a moment before turning his attention back to the games. </p><p>“Stiles he can probably still hear you,” Scott hissed. </p><p>“So?” Stiles said, raising his voice so it would carry even better. “I may have been forced to become pack but I’m not going to join your little obedient cult!”</p><p>There was a faint noise of a snarl and Stiles snickered while Scott facepalmed. Before Stiles could decide what he was going to say next, his phone started to buzz. With a sigh, he picked it up to see the same number that had been calling for the last few hours. “Hello?” he said, although his answering of it had nothing to do with what Derek had just ordered him to do. </p><p>“Finally,” a warm feminine voice filled his ear. “I was beginning to fear that you were never going to answer. My name is Anna and I’m also an Omega.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The steering wheel creaked under Derek’s hands and he forced himself to relax his grip before something truly unfortunate happened to his car. He had been dealing with upstart teenagers and young adults for years now. Hell when he had been given permission to turn Boyd and Erica, they had still been in high school and full of so much drama that he could have made money on their stories, but something about Stiles was different. There was something that just got under his skin and made him lose all sense of control, especially of his Beast.<p>Having lived with the wolf inside him all of his life, he was well used to how to deal with it. Typically they just agreed to let Derek run the daily life and his Beast would be a closer part of any violence or situations that required four paws. Not that they had actually ever had a conversation to that effect, it just seemed like an understanding. Now however, it was like his wolf was living on the surface, ready to react at a moment's notice. </p><p>Generally Derek was well in control of his baser self, but something about the last few days had made all of his stronger emotions simmer just under the surface. Perhaps it was due to the presence of an Omega. He had never spent much time around an Omega, but Stiles hadn’t been what he had expected when he met one. Derek parked the car outside the five story apartment building and took a deep breath to compose himself. He would need all of his control for the next half an hour. </p><p>As Derek got out of the car, he took note of the creature leaning lazily by the front door. Despite the normal appearance, his nose told him that the man was not human, but that was hardly a surprise. “Danny,” he said in greeting and the creature offered him a smile.</p><p>“She is expecting you,” Danny nodded in his direction and pressed the button beside the glass doors leading into the building. </p><p>The doors slid open with a quiet hiss and Derek paused for a moment. “Ethan is back.” </p><p>“I know,” Danny licked his lips and offered him an almost predatory smile. “We have plans after his work is done later tonight.” Derek narrowed his eyes, frowning. Ethan shouldn’t have been telling anyone that he was going to be on a job, not even if that someone was a creature that might as well have been his mate. </p><p>Danny laughed. “He didn’t tell me that, just that he was busy until later tonight,” Danny reassured him, almost as if he could read the werewolf’s mind. Derek was fairly certain he couldn’t. “I figured he had to be doing some sort of job for you. It couldn’t be Jackson keeping him busy since I’m always invited to join into that.” </p><p>Derek held up a hand. “I really don’t need to know. Just don’t drain them so much that they are laid up waiting for their bodies to produce more blood.” </p><p>“I promise nothing,” Danny told him, flashing his fangs in a playful biting motion. Derek rolled his eyes. He made it a point not to get involved in the personal lives of his pack. As long as they listened to orders and were there when he needed them, Derek didn’t really care one bit what they got up to in their free time. Ignoring the chuckles of the creature guarding the door, Derek made his way into the building and started climbing the stairs. </p><p>At the fifth floor landing he paused for a minute to check that his Beast was well under control before calling out, “Cora?”</p><p>“Come in big brother,” her voice floated from beyond the ornate door, the only one on this level, “I’m decent. Mostly.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>“No shit?” Stiles waved a hand at Scott who looked like he was about to offer some sort of information. “I was beginning to think that people were making it up when they told me about it.”<p>On the other end of the phone she laughed, but it sounded warm and friendly. “<i>I know what that feels like. Omegas are pretty rare. I only know one other one besides you and me.</i>” </p><p>“I’m Stiles by the way.” </p><p>“<i>It’s nice to meet you Stiles. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to get out to Beacon Hills to see you. I’m also sorry for calling so early in the morning but I had a feeling you were up. Bran has me working on a project for him here in Montana so I’m a bit tied up. I also told myself that I wanted to make it a point to at least talk to any new Omegas since I found that no one tells us anything.</i>” The tone of her voice was relaxing and Stiles found himself leaning back into the couch and setting his game controller aside. </p><p>“No kidding. So far I have been told I am Omega, special, and that I should keep my emotions in check,” he grumbled. </p><p>She laughed at that. “<i>Are you a fan of superheroes, Stiles?</i>” </p><p>“Only a lot!” Scott added helpfully and Stiles made a shushing motion. </p><p>“<i>Well an Omega is kind of like a werewolf with super hero abilities. They probably told you to keep your emotions in check because we have, well I guess you might call it a passive field. What do you know about werewolves Stiles? I heard your change was kind of unplanned.</i>” </p><p>“Not a lot. I know about what the media has said but I don’t really trust any of that.” She snorted and he figured he had been on the right track there. “Other than that, no one seems to want to explain much.” </p><p>“<i>That isn’t right.</i>” Stiles could hear the frown in her voice. “<i>They should have explained everything they knew to you.</i>” </p><p>“It has been kind of a crazy week,” Scott declared looking sheepish. “We were going to get around to that, probably tomorrow.” </p><p>“<i>It should have been done immediately,</i>” she scolded. It was incredible just how powerful the effect of her voice was when it was only being heard over the phone. Stiles knew he hadn’t done anything wrong but he was beginning to feel just a bit guilty as well. </p><p>“Sorry,” Scott murmured. </p><p>“<i>Stiles, who else is there with you?</i>” she asked, her tone not changing. </p><p>“Scott. My asshole best friend who changed me,” Stiles told her with a grin in Scott’s direction. </p><p>“<i>Then he should have been the first to explain what he knows to you.</i>” Scott winced at her words. “<i>Scott, give us some privacy,</i>” she ordered. </p><p>“Yes madam,” he murmured and immediately got up and left the room. </p><p>Stiles waited for a minute to make sure he was clear before continuing their conversation. “Wow, I don’t even think he has done that sort of thing for his mom.” </p><p>Anna’s tone was lighter and she laughed, “<i>I may have cheated a little bit. It is something I have been working on, but I’ll tell you about that in a minute. Now for information about werewolves in general that you should have been told.</i>” </p><p>“That would be great,” Stiles replied. </p><p>“<i>Well the first thing you need to know is that werewolves are territorial and protective. In most wolves this makes them react with aggression and violence to solve a problem or to protect what they consider thiers. Submissive wolves can at least rationally think about things first while Alphas are the worst. An alpha has incredible protective instincts, especially for his pack, and very strong violent tendencies. A good alpha knows how to temper them, but can still react aggressively in response. Are you with me so far?</i>” </p><p>Stiles nodded, “Yes.” He had seen that reaction in the last few days. Scott fighting the werewolves when they first got here was only one example. </p><p>“<i>An Omega,</i>” she continued, “<i>has all of the protective instincts of an Alpha but none of the violent tendencies. Don’t get me wrong, we can still fight and kill with the rest of them but that isn’t our first reaction to everything. We also fall outside the pack structures.</i>” </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“<i>Has any other werewolf, especially an alpha, tried to give you an order?</i>” Anna asked. </p><p>Immediately Stiles thought of Derek and the commands that seemed to slide against his skin and then away. “Yes.” </p><p>“<i>They</i> can’t <i>order us around. It just doesn’t work. Other wolves have to listen to the commands of wolves higher than them in pack structure, it is instinctual and forced. We don’t. In return they are not forced to listen to us either but they usually tend to.</i>” </p><p>“Is that like magic or something? Werewolves being able to compel lesser wolves to do whatever they say?” Stiles asked. </p><p>“<i>I have no idea,</i>” she told him and he could hear the honesty in her voice. “<i>I know that it always works for alphas except for where we are concerned, and sometimes works for very strong wolves. Like my mate Charles can give orders to others but he isn’t an alpha himself.</i>” </p><p>“Interesting,” Stiles’s mind had started running about three hundred miles a minute. “Why do they tend to listen to us then?”</p><p>“<i>For whatever reason, an Omega is special and they want to please us. It’s like they are hardwired to do it. If we are upset or hurt, they will do everything in their power to remove the threat. The more dominant the wolf is, the stronger the urge is for them. The problem is when there is something that they can’t actually fix causing the hurt. Then they just tend to rage about lashing out at anything they can. That is probably why you were told to keep your emotions in check. Werewolves are driven to keep us happy and content.</i>” </p><p>“Why? That doesn’t make any sense as to why they would even want an Omega around. What if I am terrified of the alpha? Wouldn’t that make the rest of the wolves try to take him out or even him to try and commit suicide or something?” Stiles asked. The things that Derek had been telling him about controlling himself were starting to make so much more sense.</p><p>“<i>I suppose,</i>” Anna responded thoughtfully. “<i>I had never thought of it quite like that, but I guess they are instinctually driven to keep us happy for the other thing we do.</i>” </p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“<i>We bring them peace. We are the only thing that can put their wolf side, their Beasts, to sleep and make them feel completely human again.</i>”</p><p>“Wait we can make them not werewolves?” Stiles asked in confusion. </p><p>“<i>Sort of. They do tend to lose that fighting edge when we have brought them a measure of peace. I’ve never asked to see if they lose their other supernatural abilities as well. I do know it is like there is a creature in their head that is always pushing for violence and animal instincts that is suddenly silenced. For old wolves this can be an amazing gift. I think that is why they are drawn to keep us safe and happy even if they don’t even know us.</i>” </p><p>“That is… wow. All I can picture in my head is a bunch of werewolves falling at my feet in worship over me, which is not at all what the last twenty four hours have been,” Stiles told her. </p><p>She laughed, “<i>Well a lot of them can be pretty good at resisting those instincts. Especially if it is only what I call your passive field at work. The whole peace thing has to be intentional and to give peace, you have to have peace. I used to use music to help me find peace but now anything will work for me. It is kind of hard to describe but you have to think about pushing out whatever it is that you want to give their wolves.</i>” </p><p>“Is that what you did with Scott a minute ago?” </p><p>“<i>Sort of? I have been practicing using my voice to evoke certain feelings in werewolves. I was trying to make him feel guilty which I was honestly a little surprised that worked over the phone,</i>” she admitted. </p><p>“Isn’t that a bit manipulative?” </p><p>“<i>Yes and no. Unfortunately you can’t stop your passive field, so it is either learn to control it or live with the consequences of not.</i>” </p><p>“So I will have the ability to basically make the whole pack human again, once I figure out how to do it?” </p><p>“<i>Yep, but be careful with it. Unless you are different than I am, we don’t really know what it would be like to have the Beast side of us silenced. My wolf isn’t always trying to force her way out of me or fighting me for control. She is there but we are a team not two conflicting forces like every other werewolf I know. When they talk to you about controlling your Beast side, that may not be a thing, simply because of what we are. Some of them get almost like they are high or drunk when we give them peace.</i>” </p><p>Stiles was a bit relieved to hear that he wasn’t doing something wrong when he hadn’t been able to readily feel his Beast side. After his dream, he knew she was there and could feel her if he really concentrated but nothing more than that. “Oh that brings up another point.” </p><p>“<i>Yes?</i>” </p><p>“Do you know why my animal form is a large cat?” </p><p>“<i>It is? That I have no idea about.</i>”</p><p>“Damn.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>When Derek opened the door to the apartment he immediately sighed and shifted his gaze to the ceiling. “Cora,” he said warningly, causing her to laugh. “You know I’m tied to the law, you can’t just show me your dead bodies.”<p>“Really brother mine, I thought you would know me better than that. Besides he isn’t dead,” she told him flippantly. </p><p>Sighing, he lowered his gaze to take in the spacious living room just inside the door and the nude man sprawled unconscious on the couch. Twin puncture wounds decorated his neck, thighs and groin where a slow trickle of blood oozed out onto pale flesh. “I have never known you to be wasteful with your food.” </p><p>“I’m sorry would you like me to finish cleaning up?” Cora asked, adjusting her robe to cover more of her body and grinning at him. </p><p>“Not if it is something that you plan to do with your tongue,” he told her firmly. </p><p>She laughed again and sprawled in an armchair near the couch. “You are no fun.” </p><p>“Sometimes I wonder where we went wrong with you,” Derek told her, carefully settling onto the edge of a similar chair. </p><p>“Not everyone could take after mom. Some of us had to inherit our supernaturalness from daddy,” she told him, flashing her sharp canines at him. </p><p>Derek ignored her implications that one could be born a vampire, he knew it wasn’t true. He had been born a werewolf while she had been born human and later changed by their father into what she was now. “What did you want Cora? You called me over here.” </p><p>“You really are no fun,” Cora pouted and then abruptly sat up. Suddenly she was the little sister that he remembered and not the seductive master vampire she pretended so well to be. “Two of my vampires are gone.” </p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow in question, “And that is my problem how?” </p><p>“With your connections, have any very old bodies turned up? One should be about two hundred and the other closer to one fifty.” </p><p>“I’ll look. Lydia found a body today but we haven’t gotten anything back on it yet. Why don’t you just try using your Talent to walk them home?”</p><p>“I’ve tried,” she replied with a sigh. “I can’t make a connection with them.” </p><p>Derek sat up straighter, “What do you mean can’t.” He had never heard of anything, not even hundreds of miles stopping Cora’s unique ability from working. </p><p>“I mean I can’t grab them. I can feel that they are there and exist when I reach for their blood, but I can’t bend it to my will like I should be able to. Something is blocking me.” He could hear the frustration in her voice. </p><p>“How long have your vampires been going missing?” Derek asked her slowly. </p><p>There was a pause and then Cora sighed again. “Probably six months or so. The first few I thought just wanted to relocate, but no one has seen them or heard from them and when I tried to connect to them there was nothing there, which usually means dead.” </p><p>“That,” Derek paused, his mind turning over the possibilities, “is not good” </p><p>“Something is taking my vampires, is able to block me from them and then using them for who knows what. You could say that is not good,” she agreed. </p><p>“Shit, this is all I need,” Derek growled. </p><p>Her laugh was tired. “You and me both, brother. You and me both.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone has ideas for things in this fic that should probably be tagged, please feel free to let me know. I am truly terrible at that sort of thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning,” Lydia saluted him with her cup of coffee as Stiles dragged himself into the kitchen, hours after his conversation with Anna. “Or more technically, good afternoon.” She chuckled as Stiles sunk into a chair and simply grunted at her. “I hear you had a good phone call this morning?” </p><p>“Who told you?” Stiles asked as he rubbed the lingering traces of sleep from his face. </p><p>Lydia just offered him a knowing smile and asked, “Coffee?” </p><p>“No thanks. It messes with me too much,” Stiles grumbled. “There is nothing secret in the pack.” </p><p>A masculine laugh from across the table drew his attention and Stiles turned to see a man sitting there that he didn’t remember the name of. “Not usually no, but Lydia sometimes cheats even more. She can hear things that other people can’t. I’m Theo by the way.”</p><p>“Stiles. Werewolf?” he asked, not yet able to trust his nose.</p><p>Theo smiled at him. “Yes and I know who you are. You still look about as I remember but I’m guessing you don’t remember me. After all we haven’t seen each other since the fourth grade.” </p><p>Stiles stared for a moment, trying to age down the well built man in front of him. “No, sorry I don’t.” </p><p>“That’s fine. I didn’t expect you to. Scott didn’t remember either,” Theo shrugged. “There are left over pancakes in the fridge if you want some. Derek said to tell you that he will probably be out for the rest of the day into the late evening and to stay out of trouble.” </p><p>Stiles snorted at that. “What the hell kind of trouble am I going to get into here? He even left me a guard and a babysitter.” Lydia frowned at him and Theo laughed. </p><p>“Don’t underestimate her,” Theo told him with a smile. “Also Allison and Isaac are on patrol of our borders.” </p><p>“That is really a thing?” Stiles asked, frowning. “Did I just join a cult that has serious paranoia issues?”</p><p>Theo laughed again, “Something like that.”</p><p>Groaning, Stiles let his head thump on the table. “What I wouldn’t give to just go do something normal.” </p><p>There was a long silence before Lydia suddenly spoke up, “Want to go bowling?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>“Why do we have to drive two hours to go bowling?” Stiles asked. It wasn’t that he minded the car trip or the almost normal conversations that they had been having on the way there, but it seemed like a needless drive when he knew there was a perfectly respectable bowling alley in Beacon Hills.<p>“They have the best glow bowling experience in the state,” Lydia told him as if that explained everything. </p><p>“It has been so long since I have been bowling,” Allison said with a smile from the passenger seat. “Please tell me Jordan is going to meet us there. I want to be sure that we aren't stuck with Kira or Scott on our team since all they will be doing is making googly eyes at each other.” </p><p>“I’m not sure Lydia and Jordan are really better,” Isaac snickered. </p><p>“Please,” Lydia scoffed looking at the back seat passengers through her rearview mirror, “There is absolutely no unresolved sexual tension between us and yes Allison, he is meeting us there after his shift.” </p><p>In his head, Stiles quickly did the math. With the two mated pairs accounted for in this vehicle, that left Theo and the googly eyed love birds in the other car. “Wait a minute!” he exclaimed. “Why do I have to suffer!? I’m the super special omega right? That should mean that I get to pick my team!” </p><p>Allison laughed. “Human,” she said pointing at herself and then she pointed at Lydia, “Banshee. We don’t exactly care what you are and Isaac goes where I go.”</p><p>“Banshee? Like a wailing woman? I always imagined they would be more ugly and ghostly,” Stiles hadn’t heard much about Banshee’s other than the legends that their scream could supposedly kill or do other terrible things, but he hadn’t thought they could be real. </p><p>“Thank you? You’ll find that a lot of things in the world aren’t what you imagine them to be,” Lydia told him. </p><p>“Isaac you want to be on my team right?” Stiles tried throwing his voice in a fake whine to make himself seem pitiful and in need of protection. </p><p>Isaac actually managed to look guilty and like he was having trouble stopping himself from reaching out and hugging Stiles. “I’m sorry Stiles. I’ll end up going with Allison,” he said in a quiet voice and then let out a soft canine whine. </p><p>A balled up napkin flew from the front of the car. “Stiles!” Allsion said sharply, “Stop trying to use your Omega mojo on my husband!” </p><p>“Yeah sorry,” Stiles muttered, too busy being stunned that it had worked, to continue the ruse. </p><p>Lydia laughed. “Oh he could make this entire pack so much more fun.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Bowling wasn’t Stiles arch nemesis per se, but they certainly weren’t friends by any stretch of the imagination. It wasn’t that he wasn’t coordinated, he could run and move with the best of them, but getting the ball to roll and actually hit the pins at the end was another story. In fact he was beginning to feel that he should be receiving points for his ball veering off at the last moment into the gutter or rolling perfectly between his accidental split pins.<p>Whoever said that being a werewolf came with improved strength, reflexes, and athleticism was a dirty, dirty liar. Oh something in Stiles had improved that was for certain. Normally Stiles would have just slipped on the floor and landed on his ass, not done a spectacular pirouette like move while throwing his ball backwards and finishing it up by cracking his skull against the wood. </p><p>“Stiles!” Scott and Isaac yelled in unison and both of them were instantly at his side. </p><p>“Ow,” Stiles winced as they helped him to sit up. He slapped Scott’s hands away as they started to move his hair to look for blood. “I’m fine.” </p><p>“Are you sure? I heard your head hit the ground over the music,” worry colored Isaac’s voice. </p><p>“I’m fine,” then Stiles turned to glare at Theo who was laughing openly and Lydia who was grinning at him. At least Kira and Allison looked worried for his well being. Poor Jordan simply looked stunned as he clutched Stiles ball, which he had caught just before it would have hit Lydia in the head. </p><p>“Sorry about that,” Stiles groaned. </p><p>“What happened?” Scott insisted on helping him to his feet with a firm hand on his arm.</p><p>“I was trying to see if I could use some of my new speed and I forgot about the slickness of the floor okay?” Stiles pulled his arm free. “I’m fine.” The pair of werewolves were watching him with concern, which looked out of place in the blacklight filled space. </p><p>Stiles waved his hands in front of their faces, “See your precious Omega is fine. No blood. I’m standing, see.” With that he walked over to Jordan and retrieved his bowling ball with a muttered, “thanks.” Isaac and Scott looked as though they didn’t believe him, but they returned to their seats and allowed Stiles to finish bowling his frame. </p><p>“I need to go use the restroom,” Stiles called over the music when he was finished. Scott immediately began to rise at his words and Stiles frowned at him. “I don’t need a fucking escort to the bathroom, Scott. I can piss by myself thank you very much,” he snapped. </p><p>Scott looked both concerned and ashamed at the same time. It was a strange combination to see on his best friend's face. Stiles huffed and tried very hard not to stomp away as he heard Kira’s soft voice reassuring Scott. </p><p>The restroom, thankfully, was filled with normal light and Stiles sighed as he splashed water on his face. He was finally starting to understand what Derek meant when he had told Stiles to keep his emotions in check. He had only fallen, something that he did with astounding regularity, and both Isaac and Scott had been there so quickly as if they couldn’t help themselves. Stiles hadn’t seen them move, but he was fairly certain they had moved with supernatural quickness to get to him. If that continued to happen in public there was a very real chance they would be found out. For whatever reason, none of the wolves in Derek’s pack were out to the public and if Stiles wasn’t careful, he would be responsible for outing them. </p><p>Add to that the very real reaction that Isaac had had in the car to Stiles pretend sadness and things didn’t look good. He was going to have to learn to get a handle on his emotions and quickly. It would probably also be a good idea to see if he could manage to get control of the chemosignals that Scott was talking about as soon as possible. It sounded as though Stiles was going to have to spend some serious time doing research. </p><p>“This isn’t going away,” Stiles told himself in the mirror, “it’s time to stop fucking around and figure out what you are Stilinski.” Almost a week was probably enough time to have been throwing his own pity party. It was time to pull his head out of his ass and get on with his life. </p><p>“Change the things that you can, accept the things you cannot change, and find the wisdom to know the difference,” he told himself and then sighed. His mother had told him that phrase when he had been a child. If there was anytime to apply it, it was now. </p><p>Nodding to himself, Stiles shut off the water and wiped his face dry using the hem of his shirt. If he stayed in here too much longer Scott was bound to come looking for him. He knew it wasn’t his best friends fault, there were some instincts that Scott simply couldn’t help. </p><p>Stiles winced as he exited the bathroom and moved back out into the unnatural light. It didn’t hurt his eyes exactly, but it took a moment for his now sharper vision to sort the colors the way it was supposed to. Sadly, it made the use of a blacklight or all of the flashing neon colors far less enjoyable than they had once been. </p><p>As he left the bathroom, Stiles's nose picked up something that smelled a little strange. Under the scent of human sweat, body odor and cleaning chemicals he could smell something coppery. It seemed to be strongest near the separate portion of the complex that was labeled “Party Room”. Unfortunately, the windows were frosted glass most likely to provide privacy for the guests inside and didn’t let him see much of anything inside the room.  </p><p>He took a step towards it before he could stop himself and the smell definitely was gaining in strength the closer he got. Sometime soon he would have to get one of the other werewolves to give him some lessons on distinguishing scents from one another. Right now the only way for him to figure out what he was smelling would be to enter the room. </p><p>Stiles paused for a minute and debated doing just that. He could probably pretend that he had gotten lost and excuse himself after a minute of looking around seemingly cluelessly. Most people would buy that. However he should also consider his “back up”. It would be one thing for him to “get lost”, quite another for Scott to “get lost” immediately after him. </p><p>Sneezing a bit to try and clear the scent from his nose, Stiles turned and made his way back to his pack. He was nearly back to his seat when three things happened in rapid succession. </p><p>His brain, that had been turning over the strange new scent as he walked, finally clicked onto the proper information and fed the answer to him. He had smelled blood. </p><p>As he realized this and froze in place, Lydia’s gaze shifted from looking at him to looking through him. Then she began to scream. </p><p>The pack turned to look at her with a variety of expressions, and then the glass door of the party room exploded outwards in a shower of glittering shards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*cue evil/happy authors grin* The next few chapters are some of my favorite that I have written so far. I can't wait for you guys to read them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you were wanting some mood music, this chapter was written while listening to Omega, Vol. 3 by Immediate on Spotify.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles watched in abject horror as human looking things boiled out from the party room. Beneath the sound of Lydia’s screaming, he could hear not only the music but also the sounds of people experiencing their worst nightmares. One of the things that had just emerged straightened and looked at him. It looked somewhat human with elongated fingers that ended in sharp looking points and a jaw that was seemingly unhinged and hanging lower than a normal human jaw could. Rows of sharp teeth glinted in the flashing neon lights. Worst of all were the milky white eyes that seemed to glow in this setting. It bellowed and snapped its jaw at him and Stiles tired very hard not to pee himself. </p><p>“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed, grabbing his arm and ripping him out of his frozen state. “Get behind me!”</p><p>Stiles scrambled to obey and was helped by Scott practically throwing him backwards into the center of their little group. “What the hell are those?!” Stiles asked, his voice squeaking in panic as he landed on his ass at Isaac’s feet. </p><p>“Ghouls I think,” Allison told him as she lifted her left arm. A charm bracelet on her wrist pulsed once with silver light and then her bow was in her hand. “I haven’t seen one personally but these seem to fit the description.</p><p>“Ghouls as in the flesh eating kind of things?! Those aren’t real!” Stiles practically screamed. </p><p>“They are, but you will be fine. We will protect you,” Isaac told him firmly as he smoothly stepped to stand in front of Stiles. </p><p>Abruptly, Lydia stopped screaming and the absence of that noise was almost worse than the scream itself as it allowed him to hear the sounds of what was still occuring in the party room. It seemed as if the three creatures that had come out were only a portion of the threat. </p><p>“How long does it take Theo to change?” Scott asked. His gaze was firmly watching the ghoul in the head of the little group. </p><p>Isaac withdrew two daggers from his boots. “He can change in about a minute and a half, I can’t go nearly that fast.” </p><p>Stiles glanced back to where Theo had backed away and into one of the lanes. Fur was racing up his arms and his face was already distorting itself in disturbing ways. Stiles hadn’t seen a lot of werewolves shift to their other shape yet, but it had taken Scott nearly five minutes or so to complete his. He wasn’t an experienced fighter but he knew that fights like this only lasted that long in the movies. This looked like it was going to be a quick and nasty fight. </p><p>“Then we keep them off him,” Scott said firmly. </p><p>“Right,” Kira agreed. She swiftly undid her belt buckle and then pulled. The pull ended in a flick of her wrist and the links of her belt snapped together to form a katana. “Don’t worry Stiles,” she offered him a gentle smile, “everything will be fine.” Then she shifted her stance into one of preparedness with her katana lifted. </p><p>“You should probably change if you can Stiles,” Scott told him. “It will give you a weapon to use.” </p><p>“I have no idea how to do that without panic or anger. Although all things considered I could probably get my way to some pretty good panic pretty quickly,” Stiles chattered. </p><p>“Just <i>stay behind us,</i>” Scott told him firmly and Stiles felt the command slide over him and away. Anna had certainly been right about no one being able to command him, but he thought he might listen to this one anyway. </p><p>The ghoul in front of them lowered its jaw and then bellowed in a roar that felt wrong in Stiles very bones. Halfway through the sound, it charged. Scott’s eyes began to glow a brilliant gold and he answered the creature with a roar of his own which sounded strangely animalistic coming out of his human mouth. Isaac and Theo immediately answered the cry of a pack mate with roars of their own and Scott threw himself at the ghoul. At the sound of the bellow, more of the creatures spilled out of the party room, not waiting to see what was going on this time before following their leader in his charge. </p><p>Everything seemed to be happening so quickly that Stiles could barely follow it. Scott and the lead ghoul literally collided snarling in the middle of the lobby and began tearing at each other while more of the ghouls streamed by. </p><p>“Don’t let them bite you!” Allison yelled as loudly as she could. She reached to her side and drew an arrow from the quiver that Stiles had not seen there just a moment ago, knocked it, and expertly fired. “You kill them by decapitation or breaking them into small pieces!”</p><p>“I wonder if they burn,” Jordan murmured. He finished tearing off his shirt and held out his hands, his arms away from his body. With a roar fire bloomed in his palms and curled up his forearm as he dashed toward the oncoming storm. </p><p>Lydia took a few quick steps to move back by Stiles's side as she called out, “Don’t burn down the building!” </p><p>“Lydia, do any of us die?” Allison asked her, not looking away from the targets she was shooting. </p><p>“I don’t think so,” Lydia shook her head, “but it is hard to tell. There is a lot of death here tonight.” </p><p>It was only then that Stiles remembered that there had been other people in this bowling alley too, other living, breathing, perfectly normal humans. People. Families. The lane beside theirs was being used by a group of teenage girls that had giggled and twittered about the men in their group but had only laughed at Stiles’s wink just a half an hour ago. </p><p>He looked for them now and found them screaming and scrambling on the slick floor to make it to one of the emergency exits. There were more people then that, fifty or so that he could see, making a cacophony of noise with their screams and terrified dash to the doors. They would be helpless against the ghouls, especially the two that looked like they were breaking from the main pack to go after the nearest human. It would be a quick and terrible slaughter. </p><p><i>‘Get up. Go!’</i> Stiles heard echoed in his own head and he leapt to his feet. Before he could think about it he was running towards them, vaulting over chairs in his way as if they were nothing. His fear wasn’t gone, but it suddenly didn’t matter as much as his need to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves. </p><p>“Stiles!” Isaac yelled after him and then he felt that the other werewolf was there beside him, leaping over chairs with him. </p><p>Stiles didn’t answer him, couldn’t answer him as he pressed his body to get more speed. The ghouls were almost upon the innocent bystanders and if he let them get a hold of one, there would be nothing they could do for that person. He slid between an older couple and the monsters just before they would have been able to grab the humans. Instead, the teeth that had been looking for human flesh sunk into his arm. </p><p>Fire bloomed in his arm and Stiles snarled, his fingernails lengthening into claws as he slashed at the ghoul that had grabbed him. “Stiles!” Isaac yelled again, trying to stab at the second ghoul with his knives. </p><p>Stiles raked his claws down the ghouls face and then clawed at its jaw to try and tear himself free. His claws, though sharp, were thinner and were taking too long to shred the tough hide of the ghouls mouth. Something sharp pierced his stomach and Stiles grunted in pain, frantically trying to think of how to free himself before the ghoul could scramble his insides by moving its talons. </p><p><i>‘We will heal! Move!’</i> the voice in his head ordered and he knew she was right. With all of his supernatural strength Stiles kicked off the floor and lept backwards. The maneuver had the talons sliding free of his stomach without trouble but the teeth in his upper arm tore a chunk out of his left bicep as he pulled himself free. </p><p>He stumbled, trying to find his balance on the slippery surface after the crazy leap, and checked for the humans out of the corner of his eye. They hadn’t made it out of the room yet, but they were significantly closer. More importantly the ghoul was focused on him. It growled at him and Stiles bared his lengthened canines and snarled at it. </p><p>A few feet away Isaac was frantically hacking at the second ghoul with his daggers. He might have been having more luck defeating it if he hadn’t been shooting frantic glances in Stiles direction. As it was he had managed to carve off an arm and a few miscellaneous chunks but nothing debilitating had been done to the Ghoul yet. </p><p>As Stiles pressed his good hand to his stomach to try and stop the flow of blood until his body could heal the wound, the ghoul that had bit him lept after him. Stiles tried to brace himself for the impact since he was relatively sure there was no way he could manage a dodge on this floor. Although perhaps he could simply fall. He was very good at doing that. He dismissed that thought as stupid as soon as he had it. The ghoul would be on top of him if he did that, leaving him vulnerable to the creature’s teeth and talons. </p><p>Instead he lifted his good arm and flexed his fingers feeling his claws lengthen even further as he prepared himself to catch his attacker the best he could. At the same moment there was a roar that he felt all the way down to his soul as the wall nearest to him exploded inwards. A large black shape collided with the leaping ghoul and knocked it off trajectory to send the two forms tumbling into a nearby grouping of chairs. Immediately following it was a huge wolf, this one dark in the flashing lights. It shouldered its way through the hole and promptly bit the head off the ghoul that was attacking Isaac. Its jaws were so large that it had no trouble fitting the ghoul’s entire head in its mouth. </p><p>It spit it out with a disgusted animal noise and then bounded towards where the rest of the pack was still fighting, the floor shuddering under the pressure of its paws. Another wolf, this one a lighter color of some sort, with patchy fur and the normal size for a werewolf if there was even such a thing, lept through the hole as well and took off after the monstrosity. </p><p>With the ghouls nearest to them gone, Stiles looked frantically for any humans that hadn’t made it out yet. His eyes found a man that was laying on the ground and groaning in pain. “Come on,” Stiles called to the man as he stumbled his way over, “You have to get up.” </p><p>A steady hand caught his wrist as he reached out towards the man. “No Stiles,” Isaac told him firmly, drawing him away. </p><p>“Have to help them,” Stiles protested. Isaac glanced between Stiles and the humans that remained in the building. Then he looked back to where the rest of the pack was fighting. The black wolf must have made short work of the ghoul it had tackled to save Stiles, because it was now over with the rest of the pack. </p><p>“Stay here. I will help them,” Isaac told him firmly. Then he released Stiles’s arm and grabbed the man Stiles had been reaching for. Seeing that Isaac was being true to his word and helping any survivors out of the building, Stiles turned his attention back to the pack. </p><p>They must have been able to give Theo enough time to change, because Stiles could just barely make out a nearly changed werewolf weaving in and out of the fray. Lydia and Allison had both backed up to half way down the lane they had been bowling in. Allison was precision firing arrows so fast that even he with his supernatural sight was having trouble keeping up with the motion of her hands. Lydia seemed to be waiting patiently near her until a ghoul would get too close to them. Then she would scream and thrust both hands in front of her towards the creature and send it flying into the air back the way it came. </p><p>It wasn’t as though the pack was fighting as a unit exactly. It was more like several very deadly people were all simply taking out the closest targets to them and then moving onto the rest. They didn’t seem to be getting into each other's way, but they didn’t look like they were helping one another either. </p><p>Suddenly, Stiles swayed on his feet and sank to the ground. The puncture wounds on his stomach were only oozing slightly as his flesh sealed itself shut. His left arm however, was completely numb and as he glanced at it there seemed to be a river of blood running down his arm from a gaping hole in his bicep. </p><p>“I hope I don’t have to pay for this later,” Stiles mused blearily as he watched blood drip lazily off his fingers and onto the wood. </p><p>“Stiles!” Isaac’s voice rang out again. His hands pressed against Stiles’s left arm trying to stop the bleeding. At Isaac’s cry, there was a roar full of power that sang in his veins and then the black wolf was there watching him with glowing red eyes. </p><p>“Oh hey Derek,” Stiles slurred. “Good thing I’m not wearing your undershirt right now. It would have sucked to get blood on it, even if I might have been able to clean it out later.” The wolf growled at him in a way that sounded so much like Derek’s human self that he laughed. “ ‘M tired. ‘M gonna sleep now.” He was fairly certain he had gotten at least six hours of decent sleep the night before but his eyelids felt more heavy than they ever had despite that. It was a strange feeling.  </p><p>“No!” Isaac snapped. “Stay awake Stiles. Stay with us.” </p><p>“Can’t.” Stiles mumbled. Then his eyes dropped closed against his will and the darkness pulled him under.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*cackles* My cliffhangers just keep getting better!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sound filtered in, muffled as though he was underwater. “He’s not healing!” Derek’s voice snarled. “We have to get him to Deaton! Parrish, your cruiser! Scott, call Cora for cleanup!” he ordered. Then darkness.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The absence of background noise was bliss. It was just Derek’s voice, an edge of franticness to it. “Can’t you go any faster!?” Then there was nothing again.<div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>It was warm. So warm. Yet cold at the same time. “I’m going to try something. This might not go well. Be prepared to stop,” Derek again. So commanding. It was good he didn’t have to listen to commands. Bossy people suck.<div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div><i>“You are very brave, little kitten,”</i> Stiles’s Beast purred, her eyes glowing silver.<p>Stiles shrugged. “I couldn’t let them die. I mean if nothing else I have super healing right but why am I unconscious? That is what I am right? I mean the last time I saw you it was because I passed out.” </p><p><i>“We do not know,”</i> she told him. <i>“But something is wrong. We do not know what.”</i> </p><p>“Huh. Let me see what I remember.” Stiles tried to search his memory and pull up what had been happening to him when he supposedly lost consciousness. He could remember bowling and getting upset with the wolves. Then there had been something. Oh right the ghouls. They had attacked and then -</p><p>Something tugged at the red cord tied around his waist and then he was flooded with warmth and he could feel the pack. All of them. The worry. The fear. The confusion. The panic. It was just as overwhelming as it had been the first time he felt it. </p><p><i>“Like this,”</i> his Beast told him gently as she rubbed against his side in an affectionate caress. Then she put her mouth around the cord and gently bit down. The emotions immediately faded until they were just a quiet murmur in the back of his mind. He could feel them if he wanted to, but they weren’t overwhelming everything anymore. </p><p>“Whoa, how did you -” he cut himself off abruptly as he realized he had been going to ask a very stupid question. </p><p>Her laughter was kind and warm. <i>“I will teach you to do this without thought. For now you can simply pinch the cord to make it quieter. Knotting it as the Alpha did, will cut off the flow completely. Severing will mean leaving the pack.”</i> </p><p>“So Derek must have unknotted it,” Stiles reasoned as his brain followed the logical paths. “Why?” </p><p><i>“Stiles”</i> His own question was answered as he felt rather than heard Derek through the bond. <i>“If you can hear me, you have to wake up,”</i> he could feel the urgency that overlaid fear and worry.</p><p>“Uh. That would be great if I had any idea how to do that,” Stiles grumbled. </p><p>There was a long pause as he waited for an answer. Then, <i>“Let me command you. It might work.” </i></p><p>Stiles shrugged. “Alright.” He was willing to try it since Derek seemed so instant. Besides if he could wake up then maybe he could figure out what had happened. </p><p><i>“Stiles,”</i> Derek’s voice came again this time loaded with power. <i>“You need to <b>wake up</b>.”</i></p><p>Stiles felt the command race through the bond and he thought about pulling it into himself, of letting it sink into his skin and take hold. It was warm as it slid through him and he tried to grab it and will it to be with everything he had. </p><p>Suddenly he was blinking open heavy eyelids and staring up at what he was pretty certain was a roof of a car, a patrol car if he wasn’t mistaken. He could hear the sound of sirens that was typically a dead give away. His left arm was completely numb and his right side was delightfully warm pressed against something. Everything smelled of Derek and it was a comforting scent. Stiles turned his head slightly and was granted with the sight of tight abs that he wanted to nuzzle into and/or lick. </p><p>Where the hell had that thought come from?</p><p>“Derek?” he called and his voice was slurred as if his tongue couldn’t figure out how to properly form the words. </p><p>“Stiles,” relief flavored Derek’s words. “You have to stay awake. Do you remember what happened?” </p><p>It sounded important that he should remain awake, so Stiles tried to shake the lingering fog from his mind and put it to work instead. “We were bowling. I went to the bathroom. When I came back ghouls attacked or at least Allison said that is what they were.” </p><p>“They were,” Derek confirmed. </p><p>Stiles nodded, “Then they attacked and I tried to take care of the humans that were trying to get away. I was bitten,” his eyes widened and he glanced at his left arm. There, just below his shoulder was a belt that had been tightened to the point of cutting off circulation. A lump of fabric was being pressed firmly to his arm by Derek’s grim covered hand. “And stabbed in the stomach,” he glanced down at his stomach and was surprised to see he was bare chested, his shirt having vanished at some point, or possibly having been redeployed to his arm. Blood smears covered his skin, but it appeared unbroken and healed. </p><p>“And then you showed up,” Stiles finished lamely. It was only then that he realized he felt nothing but skin beneath his bare back. Derek was sitting in the backseat of a car cradling his upper body and he was completely and utterly naked. </p><p>“Oh man!” Stiles moaned, throwing his good arm over his eyes dramatically. It took a bit of wiggling to pull off the move that he had wanted to make and he tried to ignore the tingles in his flesh as his skin brushed Derek’s. “Don’t tell me we had sex and don’t remember it! Or worse, that I slept through the best part!” </p><p>There was a snort from the front of the car and Derek growled, “We didn’t have sex Stiles. It isn’t like I can take my clothing with me when I shift to my wolf form. Therefore I am nude when I shift back,” Derek explained in a tone that made it seem like his patience was wearing thin. </p><p>“Sure you can,” Stiles grinned at him, wigging his good arm back to where it belonged, sandwiched between his body and Derek’s. “We can get you one of those little doggy backpacks. I think a pink one would look good. That way when you are done ripping the enemy to shreds you can change back and get dressed.” </p><p>Derek’s eye twitched. “I can still open the door and throw you out.” </p><p>“Then the officer up front would have to arrest you and would be duty bound to pick up my body. Then I might heal and I would certainly have to plot my revenge if I was still alive to do so,” Stiles continued. </p><p>“Maybe I should have left you unconscious,” Derek grumbled. </p><p>“That would not have been a good idea,” Jordan chimed in from the driver's seat. </p><p>“Hey Jordan,” Stiles greeted the man. “Was I losing my mind or did you kind of set yourself on fire?” </p><p>“I did. I’m a hellhound.” </p><p>“And that is?” Stiles prompted. </p><p>“None of your damn business,” Derek growled. </p><p>Stiles glared at him. “If you want me to stay awake you need to give my brain something to do. So you can either answer my questions or make out with me. Honestly I’m good with either.” He watched a myriad of emotions flit across Derek’s face and wished that he could scent emotions better or at least figure out what the hell it was that he was smelling. </p><p>“Fine,” Derek grunted. “Ask your questions.” Stiles wasn’t disappointed that that was his answer. Still making out would have been nice, not that Stiles had a crush on Derek or anything. He could appreciate an attractive person no matter their gender and Derek was certainly attractive. </p><p>“So what is a hellhound?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The next forty five minutes or so were full of information that Stiles found fascinating. Sometimes Derek would openly answer his questions and other times he would leave it to Jordan or hedge his answers. Stiles quickly learned when poking something repeatedly would and wouldn’t work and he became better at navigating the conversation as they went.<p>Stiles learned a great many things about the pack that he had just joined as well as the people in the car during that time. Jordan was a hellhound and while he didn’t really have a canine form, he could turn his whole body into pretty much the equivalent of molten lava. Apparently his control over it was a more recent thing and he had finally stopped burning through his clothing. </p><p>Lydia was a banshee and had an unfortunate habit of not only knowing when people were going to die but sometimes showing up before, during or after it was happening. Apparently it wasn’t entirely in her control and very occasionally she didn’t even know why she was doing it. Jordan was convinced that was what happened this evening. She had been drawn to that particular bowling alley because of the overwhelming number of deaths. None of the pack had died, but apparently there had been over a dozen human deaths and would have been more had the pack not been there. </p><p>Allison was apparently completely human, but she had a family heirloom of some sort of magic that let her keep her bow on her without it really being there. Neither Derek nor Jordan were exactly sure how that worked and they had never bothered to ask, so they were not helpful in answering his questions there. </p><p>Theo hadn’t always been quick at shifting from one form to another. Apparently to shift that quickly took an enormous amount of energy and caused a great deal of pain even for a werewolf. Derek had seemed unsure as to how Theo had decreased his shift time, but he had made incredible progress over the past few months and seemed to feel none of the ill effects of it that Derek felt when he rushed a shift. </p><p>The humongous wolf, it turned out, was actually two wolves that had the unique ability to merge into one. The twins Ethan and Aiden were both capable of shifting into their own wolf form. Once there, if they wanted to, they could blend themselves into one massive wolf. It made them exponentially larger and stronger, but it also made them slower overall. </p><p>The wolf with patchy fur had been Jackson, who Stiles remembered from high school. Apparently there had been some sort of incident a few years ago that had resulted in Jackson becoming a scaly reptilian creature called a kanima. The pack was able to save him, mostly, and now he took the form of a gray wolf with patches of scales. His claws were slightly longer than a regular werewolf and they could produce a venom like substance that would paralyze another creature. </p><p>Kira was a kitsune, and although she didn’t seem to have an animal form, Derek had described the protective aura that manifested around her occasionally in the shape of a fox. In terms of kitsune age she was very, very young and only just beginning to discover her abilities. Currently she seemed to be able to contain and emit electricity from her body as well as wield a katana as if she had had a lifetime of practice. She was never without one and had had her belt specially made so that she could nearly always get away with wearing one in public. </p><p>Derek had been born a werewolf and had refused to say anything else about his family when Stiles had asked. The only thing that he had been able to pry out of the Alpha was that most of his family was dead save for his uncle Peter who was pack, and his sister Cora. He had refused to elaborate any further and Stiles hadn’t wanted to pry. He wouldn’t have appreciated someone prying into his own family since remembering what happened to his mother was sometimes painful, so he understood not wanting to talk about it. </p><p>Compared to the entire rest of the pack, Erica, Boyd, Liam, Isaac, and Peter seemed almost plain and ordinary since they were just normal werewolves. Even Malia and Hayden at least shifted into a coyote and a panther respectively. </p><p>Throughout their conversation Stiles had laid across the back seat with his upper body on Derek’s lap and his legs curled to fit in the space. Despite the position that had stopped being comfortable a half an hour ago, Stiles couldn’t bring himself to even think about moving away. He had shifted a bit ago, turning so that he was more on his side facing the other werewolf. Derek’s arms had to be tired of holding him, but the Alpha hadn’t given any indication that it was even slightly bothering him. </p><p>“So where were you tonight?” Stiles asked once he had run out of pack members to learn about. </p><p>Derek paused for a moment and then frowned. Warmth seemed to ooze from the center of Stiles chest and spread through his body as it had been doing every once in a while the whole car ride. It made him hum in contentment as he nuzzled Derek’s skin, breathing in the scent of the Alpha. “I think something is wrong with me,” Stiles’s words slurred but strangely he wasn’t at all concerned with it. </p><p>“There is a lot wrong with you,” Derek agreed. </p><p>Stiles gave the other werewolves skin a pathetic glare and then inhaled again before speaking. “No I mean every once in a while I get warm all over and feel kind of like just after a really good orgasm,” he said lazily. </p><p>“I don’t- That’s not -” Derek stammered. In the front of the car Jordan laughed. Derek growled and his scent shifted subtly.</p><p>“I’m feeding you my power through our pack bond. It is keeping you alive Stiles,” Derek snapped. </p><p>“Hey I’m fine with that and the side effect of free orgasm warmth is good too,” Stiles murmured. </p><p>“I will dump you on the floor,” Derek declared. </p><p>“No you won’t.” The way Derek’s arms and hands had been tightening their hold on him over their conversation told Stiles as much. He hadn’t asked to look at his arm but he was fairly certain that had he been human he would have bleed out long ago. Even with the steady pressure of the shirt held by Derek’s hand against the wound and the makeshift tourniquet, he suspected it was still bleeding sluggishly. He wondered if he was going to lose the arm or if his werewolf healing could deal with the trauma of it. </p><p>“‘M getting sleepy again,” Stiles murmured, sighing into Derek’s skin and trying to keep his eyes open, “you should probably answer the question.” </p><p>“What question?” Derek asked and Stiles was pretty sure it was his imagination adding the rough huskiness to Derek’s voice. </p><p>“Where were you tonight?” </p><p>Derek sighed. “On assignment, tracking that group of ghouls actually.” </p><p>Stiles snorted, “And had you always planned to go through a wall to get to them?” </p><p>“No,” Derek growled, “but I heard you challenge them and every other method of getting in was going to take too long. It still took me too long to get to you. Had I done my job properly, you never would have gotten bitten.” </p><p>“Oh,” Stiles had no idea what to say to that. Judging by the tone of his voice, Derek actually thought he was responsible. Stiles wanted to reach up and touch Derek’s face but his good arm was pinned and his bad arm wasn’t listening to signals from his brain right now, so he settled for leaning forward and butting his head against Derek’s side. “Not your fault that I didn’t listen to Scott and stay put.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Derek asked, his breath hitching slightly at the contact. </p><p>“There were regular old humans there. Ghouls eat humans right? I couldn’t let them die,” Stiles tried to explain. The words felt lame even to him but it was hard to put into words the inescapable urge that had overcome him to protect those that needed him. </p><p>“Stupid Omega,” Derek scolded. </p><p>“So back to the on assignment thing,” Stiles redirected before their conversation could head into unknown territory. “Are you guys like a super secret group of werewolf hit men or something?” he joked. Derek said nothing Stiles pulled back to look at him. The Alpha was staring down at him with some strange combination of amusement and irritation. “Shit you are?” Stiles asked in surprise. </p><p>Derek shrugged, “More or less. When Bran needs something taken care of he sometimes sends his son Charles, but sometimes he sends us. Beacon Hills is kind of just that, a beacon to the strange and dangerous. Bran thought it would be a good idea to build a pack here so that we can respond to threats that we want to keep out of the public eye.”</p><p>“This Bran is the same one that sent me to be part of your pack?” Stiles asked, slightly confused. Why the hell would Bran send him to be a part of a pack of hit men?</p><p>“The very same, though I have no idea why he did that. Bran is,” Derek paused for a moment to choose his words. “Bran is The Alpha over all Alphas. He is called The Marrok. He has run North America for longer than anyone has known and has kept werewolves hidden until he chose to bring them into the public eye a few years ago.”</p><p>“The Alpha over all Alphas? That is a thing?” </p><p>“Yes. No one has been able to beat him in a challenge, although many have tried. He is very old and very powerful, but he is a good man. His rule has been fair,” Derek said with a shrug. There was a period of quiet then Derek asked, “Are you in any pain?” </p><p>“No,” Stiles sighed and tried to relax his body, “but I’m thinking that is probably not a good thing.” He didn’t want to dwell on that, nor did he want to dwell on the guilt that he was sure was on his Alpha’s face. “So tell me all about one of your jobs, unless I don’t have high enough clearance for that.” </p><p>“Stiles you are pack now. There is no higher level of clearance,” Derek told him gently. Then Derek launched into a lengthy story involving half the pack. </p><p>He had just gotten to the part where Erica and Kira had spent hours wading in the sewers looking for kittens of all things, when the car finally came to a complete stop. </p><p>“Derek,” Jordan called softly, “we’re here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that I didn't get this out to you guys yesterday. Yesterday was... a day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry if this hurts you,” Derek told him, as he shifted his arms so that one was underneath Stiles legs. </p><p>“Eh if it does then you can always hit me with some of your orgasmic Alpha power again.” </p><p>“Stiles, do not call it that,” Derek ordered, but there was no power behind his words. </p><p>“Yes sir!” Stiles chimed out as if he was intending on listening to everything Derek told him to do. As they shifted to exit the car, Stiles moved his good hand to take over the application of pressure on his wound. Derek lifted him as though he weighed nothing and Stiles was satisfied to note the eye roll as he did so. </p><p>They had parked in front of what looked like a clinic of some sort. Even though night had fallen fully on their drive here and was shrouding the world in darkness, Stiles could still make out the name on the building. “You are taking me to a veterinarian?!” he asked incredulously as he read “Beacon Hills Animal Clinic”.</p><p>“A veterinarian, among other things,” a voice that was warm and calm called out. Stiles turned his head to see a dark skinned man standing just in front of the door to the clinic. If the man was bothered by Derek’s nudity he said nothing about it. It was only then that Stiles realized Jordan was shirtless as well and he almost made a joke about them being a bunch of strippers in the middle of their routine and wasn’t the good vet just so happy to see them. Somehow he managed to resist the temptation. </p><p>“Stiles this is Dr. Deaton,” Derek introduced. “Dr. Deaton this is Stiles.” </p><p>“My patient I presume. Well right this way.” Deaton led them into the small clinic and back to the one of the metal tables. There, Derek gently laid him down on its cold surface. “Now lets see what we have here,” the doctor mused as he began pulling blood soaked fabric away from the wound. </p><p>“Am I going to lose the arm doc?” Stiles joked. Derek scowled at him. </p><p>“I don’t know yet,” the doctor answered him and a chill settled in the pit of his stomach. “I can tell you that if you were human you would already be dead. Do you know what bit him?” </p><p>“Ghoul,” Derek answered immediately. </p><p>“And it is dead?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Then this can’t be from an ongoing sort of magic. It might have been helpful to see it’s mouth but let me see if I can figure out what is going on here.” Dr. Deaton swung a portable light over Stiles so that he could better see the wound. Stiles chanced a glance over and then immediately wished that he hadn’t. There was a crater in his left bicep and instead of being a mess of red muscle, tissue and blood, everything was black. It looked as though thick ink oozed out of the wound. Worse still, a spiderweb of black lines spread from the bite down his arm and up his shoulder. One of them had moved beneath the belt and was slowly making its way towards his neck. </p><p>“I think I’m going to be sick,” Stiles groaned. </p><p>“Then don’t look idiot,” Derek growled. Deaton moved away to gather a few glass jars before returning to Stiles’s side. </p><p>“I have a hunch of what this is and I might be able to fix it. It will hurt. You will need to hold him,” the doctor told them calmly. Derek nodded and settled his hands on Stiles shoulders while Jordan rested his on Stiles’s bad forearm. Both of them were ready to apply pressure when and if needed. </p><p>“Try not to change shapes with the pain Stiles,” Deaton told him as he loosened the belt. </p><p>“Wait,” Stiles said hesitantly. “Maybe you could knock me out first or something? I’m not really a huge fan of pain?” </p><p>“Ready?” the Doctor asked, ignoring his protests. “On three. One.” </p><p>“Hey hold on, I think I have to pee.” </p><p>“Two.” </p><p>“Guys I left the oven on I should go get it!” </p><p>“Three.” At that number Deaton upended the first of several jars over the wound. Stiles lost whatever funny quip he was going to make as pain exploded in his nerves. He didn’t know if it was worse because the area had been numb for over an hour, or if it was some reaction to what had been poured in the wound, but it was as if the worst pain he had ever known had been concentrated and then rammed through him over and over again. </p><p>His head slammed back, denting the table as he released a primal scream of pain. His body bowed and he couldn’t have stopped himself from thrashing had he wanted to. </p><p>“Hold him!” Deaton ordered, pouring the contents of another jar into the wound. Somehow, unbelievably so, this one intensified to the pain tenfold. Stiles had never experienced something that hurt so much and he howled with the agony. He couldn’t get his arm free to hide it from the cause of the hurt so he lashed out with his other arm, his fingernails lengthening into deadly claws. </p><p>Before he could make contact, Derek was suddenly there, having moved so fast that Stiles hadn’t even seen it and forcing Stiles’s arm down and away. He straddled Stiles’s hips, using his own chest to press Stiles firmly to the table. His legs tangled with Stiles’s doing their best to pin them in place and keep him from trying to kick out. Derek’s elbows and forearms pressed into Stiles shoulders to hold them still as his hands reached up to cradle Stiles head. As Derek released his right arm to hold his head, Stiles slashed out with it, the claws biting deep into Derek’s back leaving furrows in his skin before sinking into the werewolf’s side. </p><p>“Shh, Stiles. I’ve got you,” Derek rumbled. The pain changed to liquid fire as another vial of something was added and Stiles tried to thrash, but Derek held him fast. He snapped his lengthened teeth at Derek, but the Alpha was strong enough to hold his head still as he struggled. “Shhh, I’m here. I’m so sorry Stiles. I should have been there, but I’m here now. Shh my Omega.” Glowing silver eyes met red as he tried to focus on his Alpha’s voice as the pain rolled through him. Through all the pain and the fear, Stiles never noticed the trail of tears down the Alpha’s cheeks.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Stiles was still shuddering with the aftermath of pain as it receded from his body in waves when he finally came back to himself again. Derek was still on top of him, pressed tightly to his body and pinning him to the table. He breathed deeply, inhaling the rich earth of Derek’s scent and the lingering traces of several sour things that made him want to sneeze. With a shuddery exhale Stiles shut his eyes, effectively breaking the staring match they had been having.<p>“I’m okay now,” he croaked, visibly relaxing his body against the table. “You can get off.” The pain had receded to a dull ache that he could definitely live with after what he had experienced. </p><p>“I can’t. Your claws,” Derek’s voice sounded thick with something Stiles couldn’t name. </p><p>“Shit sorry.” Stiles withdrew his claws as carefully as he could from Derek’s flesh and willed them away altogether. </p><p>“It's fine,” Derek told him without so much as a wince. “At least you didn’t fully shift, the claws on your back paws would have made this much more difficult.” Derek climbed off him carefully, but Stiles was keenly aware of the hand that slid from his face, down his neck, over his collar bone and nearly to his stomach before pulling away. </p><p>“Well doc,” Stiles said, his voice raw as he chose not to react to that, “am I going to live?” </p><p>“I’ve done what I can. I think the blight is contained, but only time will tell if it will heal. This pink here,” he pointed at a spot in the center of the wound that was most certainly muscle tissue gone black. There was a tiny spot of pink that looked out of place in the mess that was his bite wound. “This looks promising. I’m going to put a bandage over this to keep dirt out while you heal.” </p><p>The doctor helped him to sit up and then proceeded to do just that, wrapping a bandage around his arm. Derek, Stiles noticed, had retreated to the shadow and had his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was one that was halfway between closed off and brooding. In his head Stiles imagined himself shaking the cord that connected them and Derek’s frown deepened. </p><p>“You need to watch these black veins,” Dr. Deaton was telling him. Stiles refocused his attention there. “If they spread you need to call me immediately,” the doctor took a permanent marker and drew a little line at the topmost point on his shoulder. “If they cross this line you need to immediately put ice on them and get to me as quickly as possible.” </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles nodded his understanding. “Thanks doc.” </p><p>Deaton looked towards Derek. “I’ve done everything I can for him.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Derek told him with a nod. Then he looked at Jordan and Stiles. “Let’s go.” </p><p>“Sure boss,” Stiles grumbled as he shifted to get off the table. The moment he tried to put his weight on his legs, they buckled. Before he could hit the ground, Derek was there sliding an arm around his waist and tucking himself under Stiles good arm to take his weight. </p><p>“Idiot,” Derek growled. “Your reserves are gone. Why do you think I have been feeding you my power?” </p><p>“And here I thought it was because you liked me and wanted to make me feel all floaty and shit, although there are ways of doing that which are far more enjoyable all around,” Stiles told him grinning. Nope, his legs were not going to be having any of this walking thing. </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek ground out in frustration, “just let me carry you.” </p><p>“Fine, but I feel I need to properly swoon first.” </p><p>“Stiles!” Derek didn’t wait for him to have his moment before he just scooped Stiles up into his arms. </p><p>“Hey!” Stiles squeaked in what he would consider a most dignified way, “I have had two terribly traumatic nights in a row. I think I should be allowed my dramatics, among other things.” He was paying careful attention to Derek’s face and was able to catch the wince at his words before the Alpha schooled his features into something more neutral. Derek carried him out to and deposited him in the car without a word. </p><p>“Stiles I would like to see you tomorrow afternoon if you don’t mind,” Dr. Deaton told him as Derek moved around the car to get into the other side. </p><p>“Sure,” Stiles agreed with a shrug, “as long as you promise no more painful cures to my problems.” </p><p>“Sometimes pain can be the healing you need,” Deaton said cryptically while holding Stiles gaze. </p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Stiles muttered as Jordan shut the car door.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The house was quiet when they arrived back at it. Thankfully Stiles didn’t need to be carried out of the car, and was able to make his own way to the house. If the warm hand wrapped around his right arm had steadied him on the way up into the house, he wasn’t going to mention it unless Derek did.<p>Jordan immediately muttered something about a shower, taking off to one of the guest baths while Stiles was still debating how to get out of his shoes without falling over. It was only then that he realized that he was still wearing his bowling shoes. He groaned dramatically. </p><p>“Scott has your shoes,” Derek told him, following his line of thought. The Alpha dropped to his  knees and carefully began to undo the grime covered laces. He gently helped Stiles pull his foot out of each one as he offered his shoulder for Stiles to steady himself against. When he was finished Derek sat back on his heels and looked up at Stiles. There were flecks of blue in the werewolf’s gaze adding to the typical hazel of his eyes. This wasn’t the alpha shining through, this was something entirely different. </p><p>“Stiles can I?” Derek breathed. “I need,” he trailed off as if he wasn’t sure what it was that he needed. </p><p>“Yes,” Stiles croaked. It didn’t matter what Derek was asking for, after tonight Stiles felt like Derek had earned his trust and then some. A part of his brain was shouting out multiple sexual scenarios given the nude man kneeling at his feet, but Stiles was fairly certain that whatever Derek wanted didn’t have anything to do with that. Not that he would have really minded if it did. Derek was incredibly attractive even smeared with gore and Stiles was never one to turn down a good roll in the sheets. </p><p>With permission given, Derek leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Stiles stomach. His arms snaked around Stile’s waist as he breathed in deeply, inhaling Stiles scent. With a contented sigh, Stiles dropped his hands to the back of Derek’s head, letting his fingers comb through the dark hair. Stiles couldn’t explain why he had done it, just that it simply felt right. This was comfortable in a way that he didn’t think it would have been a week ago. The seconds ticked by until Stiles was beginning to wonder if Derek had gone to sleep from the utter stillness of his body.</p><p>“You okay there big guy?” Stiles asked quietly. Derek rumbled an animalistic response that Stiles interpreted as pleased, and rubbed his cheek against Stiles lower stomach. Stiles couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him at the touch and Derek repeated the noise. </p><p>Derek rubbed his cheek there again and then began slowly rising up Stiles chest, pausing once in a while to rub his cheek or his nose against the pale skin. Stiles let his hands slide from Derek’s head to his shoulders and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the touch. It had been quite some time since he had gotten any action and while he didn’t think this was sexual in nature, his body clearly didn’t care. It felt good. After the night he had had, he was going to enjoy it. </p><p>Standing up at last, Derek reached his neck, pausing there and just breathing in Stiles’s scent. Stiles sighed happily and relaxed into Derek, letting the Alpha take most of his weight as he leaned against Derek’s chest. The alpha rumbled, vibrations tingling through him, as Stiles tilted his head, giving Derek more room for whatever it was he wanted to do. </p><p>Suddenly there was a long swipe of Derek’s tongue at his neck followed by the gentle scrape of teeth and Stiles groaned low in his throat. Arms tightened around his body pulling him closer, as it happened again. Stiles had no idea if this was some sort of weird werewolf behavior or if Derek was genuinely going to make out with him. Either way, Stiles was not going to complain. </p><p>Lips dragged across his skin, feather light as they started at his shoulder and traced a line of fire up Stiles neck to the spot just behind his ear. Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles’s and husked, <i>“Mine,”</i> in his ear in a voice so unlike any Stiles had ever heard Derek use. It sent tremors down his spine and he was sure his scent was heavily laced with his arousal now. </p><p>Then Derek was pulling away, his hands managing to steady Stiles enough so that he could maintain his own balance. Derek’s eyes were bright blue as he watched Stiles with a mixture of desire and guilt. “Can you make it to your room?” Derek croaked. His voice rough as if he couldn’t get it to work properly. </p><p>“Yes,” Stiles replied automatically, shakily. </p><p>“Good,” Derek nodded and then turned and walked away. Blinking Stiles tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. Now, more than ever, he wished he was able to sort out what the changes in scent meant. Instead he consoled himself with the fact that he got to watch Derek’s tight, nude ass as he made his way up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about posting late. My parents came to visit this weekend and I hadn't seen them in ages, but here it is now. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles dozed fitfully for the better part of an hour. The sleep that he did manage to achieve was full of strange blue eyes and a certain Alpha rubbing against his skin. At least in his dream Stiles got to see what that skin tasted like. </p><p>Then the pain kicked in. It started as an annoying itch that woke him out of what could have been a really delicious dream. Once awake, his fingers had touched the bandage and he had just managed to stop himself from digging the gauze into his wound to try and find relief from the itch. Shortly after that, the ache had set in. It was nowhere near the level of pain that he had experienced when Dr. Deaton had been pouring who knows what into his bite, but it was enough that he was having trouble sleeping. </p><p>After trying and failing for what felt like an eon to find a comfortable position to sleep in, Stiles heaved a sigh and rose from the bed. If he wasn’t going to be sleeping he might as well do something to entertain his mind. It was hard enough not to turn over and over the events of the night, and lying in bed was not helping. </p><p>It seemed, he found out a minute later, that he wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping. When he opened the door to the basement his sensitive hearing picked up a handful of different voices and electronic devices in use, though muffled. Apparently half the pack had retreated to the basement after returning. </p><p>When he entered the theater room he was greeted by a happy, “Stiles!” from his best friend. Scott’s cheeks were slightly flushed and there was a look in his eyes that Stiles had come to associate with their drinking adventures in high school. Kira sat in his lap, her own cheeks mirroring his. </p><p>“Scott, are you drunk?” Stiles asked. “I didn’t think that was possible.” </p><p>“Yeah!” Scott told him happily, lifting a bottle. “Apparently they have a special brew here that is spiked with something that actually makes the werewolf metabolism process it slower. I can get drunk again! This is great!” </p><p>On one of the other couches Allison laughed, “It is spiked with wolfsbane. The way I understand it, your body gets busy dealing with the wolfsbane and that allows the alcohol to actually do something.” She was leaning against Isaac’s chest as they stretched out sideways on the couch. </p><p>“Do you want one?” Scott asked. </p><p>“I probably shouldn’t,” Stiles gestured at his arm and the bandage. </p><p>“Shit, right.” Scott said frowning, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Stiles shrugged. “Fine. I just don’t know how alcohol or wolfsbane for that matter would act with the crap Dr. Deaton put on this. It hurts enough as it is.” </p><p>Scott’s frown deepened, “You’re hurting?”</p><p>“Yeah genius. I just said that,” Stiles grumped. He had forgotten how clueless his best friend got when he was drunk. </p><p>“Come here,” Scott beckoned. Kira slid off his lap to sit beside him on the couch as Stiles shrugged and moved around it. He plopped down and glanced at the screen. There was a video game being played on it that he didn’t recognize. On the floor the other four people in the room sprawled. </p><p>He recognized the twins immediately and Jackson. Although Jackson was sprawled on the floor dozing with his feet in one of the twins laps - Stiles thought it was Ethan but he couldn’t be sure by scent yet - and his head was resting in another man’s lap. It took Stiles a minute to place the face of the man, but when he did, he brightened. “Danny!” </p><p>“Hey Stiles,” Danny said warmly, offering him a smile. “I had heard you were back in town. How is werewolf life treating you?” </p><p>Stiles shrugged. “Oh you know.” </p><p>Danny laughed at that and continued to run his fingers through Jackson's hair. “Yeah sounds about right.” The motion was affectionate and interspersed with Danny gently grazing his fingertips down Jackson's neck. Stiles still hadn't really figured out all of the strange and subtle behaviors of being a werewolf, but it seemed like everything held some sort of connotation. This seemed intimate in a way that surprised Stiles. Even in highschool Stiles had known Danny was gay. Jackson however, he had pegged for being as straight as they came. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were a werewolf too,” Stiles said, deciding to ignore all the strange connotations that he didn’t understand. </p><p>Danny smiled at him again. “I’m not.” </p><p>“Pay attention to your nose dumbass,” Jackson rumbled, not opening his eyes as he tipped his head back further, baring his throat. Stiles inhaled, but he was having trouble sorting through the collection of scents to pick out anything more unique than Scott’s, which he was familiar with, and Derek’s, that still clung to his skin. </p><p>“Be nice,” Danny scolded and his fingers traced down the line of Jackson’s throat and then back up again. “He probably hasn’t had a chance to meet one of my kind. I’m a vampire.” </p><p>“You’re shitting me.” </p><p>Danny smiled, pulling back his lips and opening his mouth so his teeth were clearly on display. He certainly had the lengthened and wicked looking teeth that Stiles felt a vampire would have. </p><p>“Could this night get any weirder?” Stiles moaned leaning back into the softness of the couch. “First there are ghouls and now apparently vampires are a thing too?” </p><p>“Dude that isn’t all,” Scott told him. Then in a voice that was probably supposed to be a whisper he said, “The weirdest thing tonight is that Jackson is gay and in a relationship with two other guys. Who would have seen that one coming?” </p><p>“McCall,” Jackson growled, “literally everyone here can hear your dumbass comments, including the human.” Scott flushed further at that and Stiles snorted.</p><p>“Were you a vampire in highschool?” Stiles asked, ignoring his best friend. Although he did file away the information Scott had provided for later when it wouldn’t hurt his brain so much to think about it.</p><p>“No,” Danny’s fingers slid back into Jackson’s hair. “I’ve only been one since just after graduation. It is a long story.” </p><p>“I’m surprised you are allowed in here. All of the stories say vampires and werewolves don’t get along. Also Derek seems paranoid as all get out.” </p><p>Danny shrugged. “I’m really young as far as most supernatural things go and not really a threat. Plus being claimed as a mate by these two,” he gestured at Jackson and the twin that Stiles was pretty sure was Ethan. “Sort of gives me a free pass. I agree not to bite anyone and Derek agrees not to tear my head off.” Somehow Stiles was pretty sure Danny was being literal with those words. </p><p>“Oh,” Stiles said, not certain how to respond to that. Then he winced as an ache flared up in his arm. </p><p>“In pain?” Scott asked, looking over him. </p><p>“Do I broadcast it?” Stiles asked. </p><p>“No,” Scott tapped his own nose. “I can smell it.” </p><p>“You can smell pain?” Stiles asked incredulously. </p><p>Scott nodded. “I can smell your reaction to being in pain. It is hard to describe I guess. Pain smells kind of sour to me almost like fear, but different enough that I can tell.”</p><p>Stiles inhaled slowly and tried to sort through the scents that he was getting. Most of them his brain was either so well used to, or were the lingering scent of Derek that it was hard to find the others. He thought he might have gotten a sniff of what Scott was talking about, but he wasn’t sure. It was a start at least. </p><p>“Here, let me.” Scott reached out and laid his hand just under the bandage on Stiles’s left arm. Then a very strange thing happened. The pain began to shift, literally being drawn to where Scott’s palm rested on his arm and then began to fade all together. Dark lines appeared on Scott’s hand and traced up his arm, until suddenly the pain was gone and Scott pulled his hand away. Stiles sagged, suddenly exhausted and woozy with the realief from the pain. </p><p>“Dude did you just take my pain away? You can do that?” Stiles tried not to let his voice slur too much.</p><p>“All werewolves can to a point,” Scott said, shaking his hand. “It can be dangerous for all involved if I try to take too much, but this should be fine.” </p><p>Stiles thought about razing him on this hidden ability that had never been used to help Stiles poor banged shins or other hurts in college, but he decided to just let it go. He could keep giving Scott shit for lying to him for years, and knowing Stiles he probably would again at some point, but right now he was going to give Scott a pass. Besides he was feeling warm and relaxed, like he could probably fall asleep finally. So instead he simply said, “Thanks,” and rested his head on Scott’s shoulder. </p><p>“Anytime,” Scott told him softly as Stiles closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep, surrounded by warmth and pack.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The sign on the outside of the Animal Clinic was flipped to open this time when he pulled up in Derek’s Camaro. His jeep, unfortunately, had not been as lucky as Stiles had been and it hadn't survived the accident. Stiles hadn’t wanted to drive Derek’s car to meet with Dr. Deaton, but it had been the compromise to going alone. Although in hindsight, Derek hadn’t put up enough of a fight and Stiles was willing to bet that there was at least one of the pack lurking nearby.<p>Stiles wasn’t certain if it was possible to find the location of a pack member through the pack bonds, but if it was he had no idea how to do it. At least at the moment most of the pack seemed to either be asleep or calm, because he wasn’t having to think about holding his side of the bond closed nearly as much as he had been before. </p><p>“Hello?” he called to the seemingly empty lobby as he opened the door of the clinic. </p><p>“I’m in the back!” came the voice of Dr. Deaton from deeper in the place. “Go ahead and push open the little swinging gate there and come on back.” </p><p>It seemed a bit strange that there was no receptionist or anyone to greet customers out at the front desk, but not strange enough to give Stiles pause. Maybe it was a slow day and it would have been a waste of money to try and pay someone to man the desk. Shrugging to himself Stiles reached down and pushed open the swinging divider that sat at waist height. There was a bit of resistance at first, as if the hinges were stiff, but after a bit of pressure it swung open easily enough. </p><p>Stiles's memory of the layout of the clinic was hazy at best from last night, but thankfully the place wasn’t all that big. He followed the sounds of Dr. Deaton’s voice speaking in low soothing tones, until he found the man carefully depositing a cat into one of the many animal crates in a back room. </p><p>“Ah Stiles,” Deaton smiled at him as he locked the cage. “You look much better today. How do you feel?” </p><p>“Fine,” Stiles told him honestly. The bite itched just a bit, but not enough to drive him crazy. </p><p>“Good. Let’s head to one of the exam rooms and take a look,” he gestured in the direction and then led the way. </p><p>Stiles followed him and then leaned against the examination table that was in the room. Unless he absolutely had to, he didn’t plan on getting on that again. Dr. Deaton carefully looked at his arm, probably searching for the black veins that had laid darkly against his skin. Thankfully Stiles had observed them as they had receded throughout the night and now if any still remained, they were under his bandage. </p><p>Deaton carefully peeled the tape from his skin and then pulled the bandage away. He released a pondering sound that had Stiles involuntarily looking at his revealed arm and he was relieved at what he saw. Instead of the deep black wound, he saw a scarred, but closed area with the skin still pink. </p><p>“I’m surprised the tissue didn’t heal worse,” Deaton commented, tracing his fingers over the rough circle of scar tissue around the bite and prodding it lightly. </p><p>“I thought werewolves didn’t scar? With their healing ability and what not,” Stiles asked in confusion. </p><p>“Sometimes,” Deaton began as he collected the scraps of the bandage and disposed of it, “if the wound is severe enough, scar tissue will form even with the accelerated healing. Thanks to that healing however, if a werewolf wants to, the scar tissue can be cut off and they will heal the lesser damage quickly and cleanly. We can do that if you would like to be scar free.” </p><p>Stiles’s hand quickly covered the scar as he automatically turned his body away from the doctor. “No thank you. The scar is fine. I’m good with scars. I think they can be kind of important and all of that shit.” </p><p>Deaton simply smiled at him. “I thought as much. We will leave it uncovered now since it is just about finished healing, which is very good. Now you had questions last night that you didn’t get to ask I’m sure. Would you like to take the time to talk now?” </p><p>The offer seemed genuine enough and Dr. Deaton seemed to know what he was talking about when he spoke on the subject of werewolves. Stiles felt he would be a fool not to take advantage of that. “Sure.” </p><p>“Then follow me to my office.” </p><p>“You have one of those?” Stiles asked. It didn’t seem like the building was large enough for that. </p><p>“Of a sort,” Deaton told him cryptically. The ‘office’ was more of a storage closet that had been outfitted with a pair of chairs and a tiny coffee table that was covered with books. The walls were lined with shelves, some of them full of books and others full of jars and containers of different substances. Each one was neatly labeled with a symbol of some kind and often accompanied by words in a language he couldn’t read. It was rather impressive the sheer amount of stuff that the doctor had crammed into one little space. </p><p>“Please, come in and have a seat.” </p><p>Stiles tucked his arms close to his body so that he wouldn’t chance knocking over anything, and carefully made his way to one of the chairs. As he sunk into it, Deaton closed the door. A tingle climbed up Stiles’s spine and then was gone so quickly that he thought perhaps he had imagined it. </p><p>“So,” Deaton began, settling into the other chair, “you have questions. Ask them and I will answer you as honestly and fully as I can.” </p><p>“Not that I would be able to tell otherwise,” Stiles muttered. </p><p>“Ah. I’m guessing, given the situation that you found yourself in last night and my knowledge of Derek, that no one has really spent much time teaching you how to be a werewolf,” Deaton mused. </p><p>“Nope,” Stiles confirmed. </p><p>“That is alright because I don’t think you are one.” </p><p>Stiles waited for the laughter or the smile to confirm the presence of a joke but it didn’t come. “Excuse me? I was bitten by a werewolf, I change shape although it is into a cat and not a wolf, and I have all these improved senses. Not to mention the pack bonds that I have and have seen by the way. I’m pretty sure I would know if I wasn’t a werewolf.” </p><p>“Would you?” Deaton asked mildly. “By your own admission you don’t possess much knowledge of werewolves. Many things can change their shape and have improved senses. The pack that you are in, for example, has members that are not werewolves such as the hellhound that brought you here last night. In addition to that, it doesn’t take simply a bite to change a person into a werewolf. They must be savaged to the point of death and bitten by a werewolf in order to change. It is a process that fails as often as it succeeds and is therefore only attempted in certain circumstances.” </p><p>“I think I was pretty well on my way to dying when Scott bit me,” Stiles snapped. For some reason it pissed him off that the doctor was telling him that he wasn’t a werewolf. It was like Stiles had gotten this one thing figured out and the good doctor was taking that all away from him. </p><p>“From what I have heard,” Deaton continued, his voice trying to sooth, “that is accurate. Would you like proof?” </p><p>“Sure. Why not.” </p><p>“Please go open the door.” </p><p>Stiles narrowed his eyes but got up and went to the door. Trying to control the sudden surge in his strength due to his frustration, he managed, just barely, to not twist the handle clean off. There was a slight hitch as he pushed, like the door was stuck in the frame for a moment and then it swung open with a soft popping noise. </p><p>“Should I walk through it now,” Stiles asked sarcastically and did just that, stepping into the hall and then back into the room. “Did I pass the door test?” </p><p>“Derek can’t open that door,” Deaton told him calmly. “No werewolf can.” </p><p>Stiles looked at the door and then back at Deaton. “You’ve got to be kidding me. There is no reason that he wouldn’t be able to open that door. It’s not like it gets sealed shut or stuck that firmly.” </p><p>“It wasn’t stuck, Stiles. This entire room is lined with mountain ash. Creatures of a supernatural persuasion can’t cross the barrier once it has been activated by closing the door and they wouldn’t be able to open the door once it is closed. If you were truly just a werewolf, then you wouldn’t have been able to open the gate that allowed you into the back, or open this door.” </p><p>Stiles studied the door again. It looked like a plain, simple door, not too dissimilar from the ones in the house he had grown up in. </p><p>“Will you try something in order to humor me Stiles?” the doctor asked. </p><p>“Okay,” Stile agreed wearily. </p><p>“Shut the door again, but when you close it, imagine it closing the circle of this room and sealing it into a safe zone. Want for that to happen,” Deaton instructed. </p><p>Stiles stared at the door again. On one hand, this sounded utterly ridiculous to him but on the other it seemed to just be a normal day in what his life was becoming. He could grow fur and a tail now, so why would it be so unbelievable that closing a door could make an unbreakable barrier for all things supernatural. </p><p>He grabbed the door and swung it closed, willing it to complete the circle or rather square, of the walls in this room. A part of him expected nothing to happen, but three things happened all at once. There was a brief warmth in the center of his chest that faded as quickly as it had come, his fingers where they met the door handle tingle for the briefest moments, and that shiver crawled its way up his spine again. </p><p>Stile pulled his hand away and stared at his fingers. “Holy shit,” he murmured, knowing without a doubt that Dr. Deaton had been right.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Derek snarled as he threw the case file he had been looking at to the desk. Things weren’t adding up in his brain no matter how hard he stared at them. Cora had lost five vampires now but they had only been able to find three of them, if the shriveled and mummified bodies were the vampires she had described to him. It was difficult to tell who the vampire had been once it was dead since upon death, the body of the vampire returned to its actual age instead of being forever frozen in time. Of course without all the decomposition that happened when things were buried, this usually meant that it looked somewhat mummified, or if they were old enough, the bodies could even return to dust.<p>Cora had assured him that none of the vampires had been old enough to turn back into dust, but that didn’t seem to help. In fact he had the reverse problem in that the first vampire that might have been taken was only old enough to look like a man of 100 or so had died. While rare, that wouldn’t have been strange enough to draw much attention and he was having trouble finding it. </p><p>The three that he had identified had no marks that would have told him what their cause of death was. Cora had also, somewhat grudgingly, provided him with the information that was far more detailed on them, but he couldn’t seem to find a link between any of them. It didn’t help that his Beast was pacing in his mind like a caged animal. </p><p>The creature in his mind, although by no means dociel, tended to get along with him just fine. They had known each other their entire existence and tended to agree on most things or had worked out a truce for those things that they didn’t agree on long ago. The wolf in him was a simple creature, intelligent, but distinctly not human in its wants and the things it cared about. It did not want the Omega out there alone. </p><p>There was no reason for Stiles to not go out there by himself. Beacon Hills was safe, at least in the daytime, and Stiles was going into town and not away from the safety of an active population. Still his Beast had nearly taken over and refused to let Stiles out the door. He had settled for Stiles taking their car, reasoning with the creature that the modifications done to the vehicle would give Stiles a safe place to retreat to if something should go wrong. The armor plating would also hold up against most creatures, even the ghouls from last night. </p><p>At the thought of those, the Beast within him snarled savagely. <i>‘They hurt him! Our Omega!’</i></p><p>Derek closed eyes that he knew were flecked with blue as they always were when his Beast was too close to the surface. “Yes and we killed them,” Derek told it firmly. </p><p><i>‘Yes,” </i>the Beast purred. Soothed for the moment, on that at least.  </p><p>As the creature in his mind continued to pace, Derek had to stop himself from reaching for his phone. He had already called Malia ten minutes ago and instructed her to keep eyes on the clinic. She had grumbled about her shopping trip with Kira being interrupted but Kira, ever sweet and wanting to please, had simply suggested that they pause for some coffee across the street from the clinic. Malia had agreed and told him she would call if anything happened. Stiles was being watched over carefully he knew, and anything more would be one step too many. </p><p>He tried not to think back to the previous night and how he had taken that too far, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. Stiles had smelled so wrong, covered in the scents of the ghoul, pain and fear. Derek had wanted to erase those scents from Stiles skin and replace them with his own. He hadn’t been able to help himself. Part of that, he knew, was the effect of the Omega. He had needed to prove to them both that the Omega was safe and since he had already killed anything that could have hurt him, the only way to do that had been through scenting. </p><p>A simple brush of his hand would have been enough but his Beast hadn’t allowed it. The wolf within him had wanted to stake a claim on Stiles skin and not as an Alpha claiming a pack member either. <i>‘Mine’</i> the Beast had purred in possession, unbothered by the fact that they had only just met Stiles. Wolves, apparently, didn’t care much about getting to know someone before claiming them. It had been all he could do to stop himself from pressing Stiles into the door and taking him right there as his Beast had wanted. If Stiles had known the undertones of the previous night, he hadn’t said anything about it. </p><p>“He isn't ours,” Derek told his Beast firmly. “He can never be ours.” </p><p>In his head, his Beast snorted his derision, and said one word full of meaning, promise, and an astounding amount of confidence, <i>‘Mate’.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“As I suspected,” Dr. Deaton told him calmly. “You have a Spark.” </p><p>“A what?” Stiles asked, still staring at his hand in confusion. </p><p>“Please, sit down,” he gently asked and paused until Stiles had done as he was asked. “We call it a Spark. It means that you have magical talent that predated your transformation to a werewolf. I believe, and the things you have shown me today have confirmed it, that you are, for lack of a better term, werewolf adjacent.” </p><p>“Hold on. So I am or I am not a werewolf? Which one is it Doc, because even I am having trouble following this conversation and with the way my brain can run off on its own sometimes, that is really saying something,” Stiles rambled. </p><p>“Call me Deaton please.” The doctor waited until Stiles had nodded before continuing. “Now werewolves, as many of the supernatural creatures are, are creatures with their own brand of magic. For a normal human, there are three paths of magic available assuming that the bloodline is not of some other sort of creature. All magic needs power and for humans that power has to come from mostly external sources.” </p><p>“You said there were three types?” Stiles asked, longing for something he could take notes on. </p><p>“Yes. White, black, and druidic. White witches power their spells by sacrificing parts of themselves for power. Pain is very powerful and a white witch can either power their spells by using their own energies or their own pain. A black witch does the same, but they use external means of drawing power. They cause pain in others and do things like torture and offer blood sacrifices to gain their power. A person who practices druidic magic pulls in magic from nature to augment everything they do. In order to touch that natural magic, a tiny fragment of magic lives in the human that can resonate with the natural magic in the world. That fragment, we call a Spark.” </p><p>“And you say I have this,” Stiles asked incredulously. “And that I have had this and didn’t know it?” </p><p>“Yes. It isn’t all that surprising given that you grew up here. There are powerful ley lines here and a focus of power in something that we call a Nemeton. Even though it has only awoken again recently, it is really no surprise that you would have been born with a Spark. Many people here probably have one and don’t even realize it. Druidic magic is more about your will than it is about having the right words or components. People could be subtly influencing their world without ever knowing it.” </p><p>Stiles stared at his hand again and then rubbed at the spot in the center of his chest that had felt strangely warm a moment ago. “So this Spark is what made me different?”</p><p>Deaton nodded. “I believe that when you were changed, the magic that is what makes up a werewolf and your own natural Spark blended together and produced a sort of hybrid. You are an Omega wolf to them, but you are also so much more than that.” </p><p>“Is that why I am a cat?” </p><p>“I believe so.” Deaton reached to one of the books on the table and flipped it open to a page with several illustrations of felines. “In many ancient cultures cats were precious and worshiped. In fact, in many parts of the world they were either seen as gods or appeared alongside the gods. It is possible that your Spark, when mixed with the magic of the werewolf, gave you a feline Beast because it recognized what you would be to the werewolves. Something that they find precious.” </p><p>Stiles rubbed his temple lightly. “Just when I think I know everything,” he trailed off letting the unspoken things lay between them. </p><p>“I am willing to train you,” Deaton told him. “I am a practitioner of Druidic magic myself and I would be willing to teach you all that I know. I warn you that a lot of it isn’t as much magic as it is knowledge.” </p><p>Stiles pondered that for a moment, turning the idea over in his head. He hadn’t known for sure there was magic in the world, but given that his best friend could switch from being a human into a huge wolf, it didn’t seem like a far fetched idea. Stiles also recognized the fact that he didn’t know the first thing about Deaton. Although the doctor seemed to be forthright and helpful now, not that Stiles’s senses could really tell differently, he was still an unknown. The only thing Stiles did know about him is that Derek trusted Deaton enough to bring an injured Omega to him. If Derek could trust him, so could Stiles. </p><p>“I would appreciate any help you can give me,” Stiles told him honestly. </p><p>Deaton nodded seriously. “We will start with this,” the doctor told him and began to hand him books.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The house was quiet when Stiles returned carrying his bounty from the good doctor. He hadn’t been willing to look over the books in front of Deaton, since he didn’t quite trust him yet, but he had checked them all out the moment he got in the car. There was one on werewolves, another on general supernatural creatures and a third on herbs and their uses of all things. Part of him almost felt like he was gearing up for a new year at Hogwarts or something.<p>“Hello?” he called out as he deposited both his books and Derek’s car keys on the island counter in the kitchen. Stiles took a deep breath, closed his eyes and really listened for sounds in the house. He hadn’t heard anything, which is why he jumped when Derek’s voice came from the next room over. </p><p>“No one else is here if that is what you are trying to figure out.” </p><p>“Holy shit! Warn a man next time! You almost gave me a heart attack,” Stiles clutched at his chest to make his point. </p><p>Derek pushed off the wall where he had been leaning, looking like he wanted to roll his eyes at Stiles words. “You can’t have a heart attack anymore. You heal too quickly for something like that,” Derek told him dryly and swiped the keys from the counter. He hung them on a small series of hooks by the door that were mostly empty. </p><p>“Where did Scott go?” Stiles asked as he gathered up his books again. </p><p>“Home I guess. Or to his mother’s house,” Derek shrugged. </p><p>Stiles nodded. “Well I’m going to be off to my room to do some reading!” he gestured with his books. He was almost out of the kitchen and into the hallway when Derek finally spoke. </p><p>“You know you aren’t a prisoner here. You can go live with your dad, or get your own place, or whatever you want to do.” Stiles turned to look at him and found the Alpha looking out the window instead of at him. </p><p>“I know that,” Stiles said honestly and he really did. Even though he had never voiced it, he hadn’t felt like a prisoner in this house. He had thought, for a brief moment about staying with his dad again like he had during breaks from college but he had ultimately decided against it. His dad had lied to him and while Stiles was certain he could get over that, it still hung heavily between them. On top of that Stiles wasn’t yet sure everything he was capable of, especially not after his meeting today. Besides, he still hadn’t figured out how to change into and out of his feline shape at will. Until he had that mastered at least, he figured he should probably stay here. </p><p>“I think it might be safer for me to stay here anyway,” Stiles told Derek honestly with a shrug. “Until I can control my change and all that stuff.” </p><p>Guilt flashed across Derek’s face. “I planned to start teaching you right away. Things just got, out of hand.” </p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“If you have anything you need, please tell me,” Derek told him softly and there was something odd in his voice when he said it. </p><p>Stiles had turned and taken a few steps down the hall before he thought of something that he had been wanting. “Do you have a tray or something? I know the room isn’t big enough for a desk but it would be nice to have a place to put these,” he gestured with the books again. </p><p>Derek looked surprised and then guilty again. “Yes. Let me give you a real bedroom, since you are planning on staying here. The one you are in now is more of a place that the pack uses to crash for a night or two.” Derek brushed by him and surprised Stiles by grabbing his shoulder lightly and squeezing. The touch was quick, and Derek’s hand was removed before Stiles really even had a chance to react to it. </p><p>The Alpha led him through the house and up the stairs to the second floor. The stairs spilled out into another living area, although it was much smaller than the one downstairs. A comfortable looking couch, an armchair and a small table beside it were the only pieces of furniture in the room. A flat screen tv was mounted on one wall and there were a few lamps that would light the space when light wasn’t pouring in the two large windows. </p><p>Stiles inhaled as deeply as he could without giving himself away and the only scent he was able to pick up on was Derek’s. That could have been because the Alpha was standing so close to him but Stiles didn’t think so. He was willing to bet that the second floor acted as Derek’s private space, a retreat so to speak. None of the other pack had climbed the stairs in the time he had been here and although he hadn’t been told not to, it just seemed generally frowned upon. </p><p>Off the living room were two hallways on either side of the room. Derek took the one to the right and opened the door on the right. Behind the door was a spacious bedroom with what looked like a walk in closet, queen sized bed, desk and accompanying desk chair, empty book shelves on one wall, a chest of drawers with a tv atop it on another wall, and an arm chair in one corner. On the left side of the room there was an open door that looked like it led to a bathroom. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Stiles breathed as he stepped in and looked around. “You have a hotel up here.” </p><p>Derek’s hand settled warm on the back of his neck. “Sometimes when a new wolf is added to the pack, it is easier for them to be near the alpha for a while. Werewolves like to have their own territory and this is one way I can give it to them while they are still in my own home. This hasn’t been used since I turned Isaac a few years ago. He and Allison have their own home now so it is available if you would like to use it.” As he spoke, Derek’s voice sounded warm and pleased that Stiles had liked it so quickly. </p><p>“Hell yeah I’d like to use it! This is better than my room at my dad’s. I feel like I need to pay rent though,” Stiles said with a laugh. </p><p>Derek’s fingers flexed on the back of his neck before dropping away entirely. “No,” he said firmly. “You are pack and my guest. You can stay here for as long as you like without worrying about paying.” </p><p>Stiles turned to look at him. “Are you sure dude? I can eat a lot of food and I seem to eat even more since my change. I know that isn't cheap.” </p><p>“I’m sure,” Derek said firmly. “It is my pleasure to provide for the pack and for you. It is what the alpha does Stiles. I take care of what is mine,” blue flecks swirled in Derek’s eyes as he spoke the last part. </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles agreed. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing or smelling for that matter. Derek’s scent seemed to be getting richer if that was possible and he had no idea what that meant. Stiles sincerely hoped that the book on werewolves had a chapter covering how to sort out what his nose was smelling. </p><p>“Besides, no amount of money you could offer could even compare to my smallest investment. I don’t need your money Stiles and it will not hurt my bank account in the slightest to provide for you.” </p><p>Stiles nodded, unsure of what to say to that. Derek had a look on his face that was somewhat pleased and perhaps very smug. He didn’t exactly know what to make of it, and it seemed so out of place on the face of the grumpy man he had known thus far, that it was confusing the crap out of him.</p><p>“Let me show you the rest of this floor,” Derek told him. </p><p>Stiles nodded and dumped his books on the desk before following the man out of the room. It turned out that across the hall from his new bedroom was a library room of sorts that Derek told him he was welcome to have full access to. It housed several shelves of books with a slender table in the center of the room that had a few more books sitting upon it. </p><p>The hallway on the other side of the living space seemed to go to just one door. To his complete surprise, Derek opened it and stepped to the side so that he could get a good look in. This room smelled strongly of Derek, as he supposed it should and Stiles found that the Alpha’s bedroom was laid out in much the same way as Stiles, although minus the TV and with a larger bed. Blackout curtains covered the room’s only window, keeping the illumination in the room to the soft glow from the bedside lamp and nothing more. There was a bathroom attached to this room as well and the entire space was neat and tidy. </p><p>“This is my room,” Derek told him needlessly. “If you need me and I’m not in my office downstairs, I’m probably up here.” </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles said with a nod. He hadn’t been told not to go in Derek’s room, but this seemed like his personal territory and given what Derek had just explained, it was probably better not to. “Well I have a few books I want to read,” he gestured back to his room. “I’d better get to it.” </p><p>“Yea,” Derek rumbled, his voice low and full of something that Stiles couldn’t name. </p><p>“Right. See you later than!” Stiles chirped, cheerfully awkward as he turned and hustled back to his room, his ears not quite picking up on the quiet groaning of stressed wood.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Derek growled low in his throat as he forcibly relaxed his fingers from where they were threatening to turn the door into splinters for firewood. Stiles wouldn’t have known that leaving like that could make a wolf want to give chase. He wouldn’t have done that to Derek on purpose if he had, but oh did Derek’s wolf want to chase him. It rumbled inside him, pleased and smug with all they had shown their Omega and it had taken all of his years of control not to just reach out and grab Stiles so he could show him just how big his bed really was.<p>“He is not ours. Not like that,” he mumbled softly, just for his own ears as he closed his bedroom door as quietly as he could. </p><p><i>‘Ours,’</i> his wolf disagreed. <i>‘We brought him into our den and showed him space that he could have and he was pleased. We will provide for our mate.’</i></p><p>“Stiles is not our mate,” Derek snarled at the creature in his mind. “I don’t want him like that.” </p><p>The Beast laughed at him. <i>‘You do. We will have him.’</i> It pushed the memory of the scent of Stiles’s skin. The taste of it on their tongue. Stiles body warm and pliant against theirs. Derek groaned as heat flooded through him. He was no stranger to lust but this was different. In all of his previous relationships the Beast hadn’t seemed to care one way or another. It had seemed to enjoy the sex sure, but it hadn’t wanted to lick every inch of his partner’s skin. It hadn’t pressed him for control. Not in a very long time. </p><p>“He doesn’t want us that way. We can’t take advantage,” Derek tried, pulling off his shirt and flopping back onto his bed. </p><p><i>‘He does,’</i> the Beast purred. It sent him the memory of Stiles’s soft groan from the night before. The smell of arousal that had thickened his scent as Derek had nosed along his skin. The way his body had leaned into their touch mere minutes ago. </p><p>“He may want us physically but not as anything more,” Derek told the creature as he rubbed a hand down his abs. </p><p>This gave his Beast pause and it seemed to turn that over for a moment before settling again. <i>‘Impossible. He is mate. He wants us.’</i></p><p>Derek groaned as his knuckles brushed against his half hard cock. “I’m not going to take advantage of him.” </p><p><i>‘No need,’</i> the Beast agreed. <i>‘He will beg us for it, and we will take care of him.’</i></p><p>A low moan mixed with a growl as Derek slipped his hand into his pants and  wrapped his hand around his cock. He was going to have to be very careful in the future if this was the way his Beast thought, but for now, he let himself have this moment. He let the Beast push the scent of Stiles, the taste of his skin and the sight of the freckles on that skin that he wanted to trace with his tongue to the front of their mind as his hand began to stroke. </p><p>He could imagine that lithe body under him, arching against him as they rocked together in their pleasure. The pair of them rolling in his sheets. Covering the Omega inside and out in their scent. Claiming him as theirs. </p><p>Derek came surprisingly quickly, splattering his own hand and abs with his cum. With a groan he covered his eyes with his free arm. Of course he would turn into a hormone riddled teenager the moment he found someone attractive. </p><p><i>‘He is more,’</i> the Beast in his head purred, satisfied for the moment. <i>‘He is mate.’</i></p><p>Derek simply groaned and let himself fall into a light doze, breathing in the last remnants of Stiles scent that lingered on his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so the smuttiness begins! *hides under a rock*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was eerily quiet as he crept down the stairs. So much so in fact, that Stiles was irrationally afraid that making any sort of extra noise would shatter some sort of fragile peace. That alone told him that no one had come over while he had been shut up in his new room reading. </p>
<p>He would have still been up there, the book on werewolves was incredibly fascinating, but he had cleaned his pockets of his last snack item thirty minutes ago and it was time for something more substantial. It was like his body was trying to eat for twelve people today, and it had been difficult to keep enough food in his stomach and not act like a total pig in a home that wasn’t his. Derek, however, had pretty much given him permission to make this place home, and Stiles was about to test that. </p>
<p>“Let’s see what we have,” he muttered under his breath as he made his way into the kitchen and started poking around. After a minute he felt more like he was in the kitchen at a restaurant than in a house. The freezer had been full of frozen meat, while the refrigerator held a good deal of fresh vegetables and fruits. The door beside the unit had opened to a small room full of shelves and stocked with dry goods. On the back wall in what he was going to call the pantry, there was another large freezer full of meat as well. </p>
<p>That made a certain sort of sense. The book he had been reading spoke on how werewolves healed at an accelerated rate and that took a lot of energy. Most werewolves would consume a lot of calories and protein after being hurt, in order to give their bodies much needed fuel. So it logically followed that the Alpha would want to make sure he had a good deal of food on hand.</p>
<p>Returning to the main part of the kitchen, Stiles found a package of four steaks in the refrigerator that he nearly just opened and ate raw in his hunger. He had stopped himself with one of them halfway to his mouth and had wrinkled his nose in disgust. Any bacteria on the raw meat probably couldn’t hurt him anymore, but he would be damned if he gave into this urge. There was a line and scarfing down raw meat while human, crossed that line. </p>
<p>Instead he had pointedly set the package on the counter by the stove, washed his hands and moved about collecting various ingredients for a stir fry. By the time he had everything laid on the counter, Stiles had gotten a bit jumpy about the silence. Every noise something made as he set it on the counter, seemed magnified. So instead of wincing at every scrape, he used his phone to put on a radio of current hits. </p>
<p>The first thing he did was toss half of one of the steaks into the pan to let it cook at least a little bit. If he was going to drool every time he looked at one of the pieces of meat, it was going to make cooking significantly harder. He was proud that he let it get to at least rare in temperature. If he had simply picked the whole thing up with a fork and eaten it in three massive bites, well there hadn’t been anyone around to witness it. With the edge taken off, he set about chopping and prepping the things he needed to in order to make a more substantial dinner for himself and possibly for Derek if the Alpha were to come downstairs. </p>
<p>Stiles was in the process of slicing some onion and humming along to the current song, when a warm arm slid around his waist. He released a squeak of surprise that he would deny later even if tortured, and elbowed the body behind him. “I have a knife! I could have cut off my hand!” </p>
<p>There was a throaty chuckle and the warm body pressed more firmly to his back, the arm tightening its hold. Warm breath was exhaled at the base of his neck and Stiles fought both the gasp and the goose bumps that wanted to race across his body at the senestation. The deep inhale had allowed him to catch the scent of Derek, over the other smells of the food he was preparing and that alone almost made him relax. </p>
<p>“Do you mind?” he asked, digging his elbow into the other man’s abs. </p>
<p>“No,” Derek rumbled, his voice deeper, almost seductive as he brushed his nose against Stiles’s neck. </p>
<p>Automatically Stiles tipped his head to the side to give Derek more room and the Alpha set his mouth against Stiles flesh. When Derek began to suck and nip at the skin, Stiles felt his legs go weak. “Is this some kind of strange werewolf behavior?” he asked, mildly concerned at how breathy his voice had become. </p>
<p>“Mine,” Derek growled, nipping a path up his neck to nibble at Stiles’s ear. His other hand slid under Stiles shirt to caress his stomach and Stiles brain finally kicked in over his hormones. </p>
<p>“Hey!” he yelped, dropping the knife so he didn’t cut himself. Stiles wiggled his way around until he was facing the Alpha and then immediately regretted his decision as Derek pressed forward, pinning Stiles against the counter with his hips. “Not that I mind,” Stiles said, his voice coming out shakey as Derek’s mouth worked over Stiles neck, “but I kind of like to wine and dine a guy before getting in his pants you know.” </p>
<p>Weakly he shoved at Derek’s shoulders, very careful not to drag his hands up the werewolf’s bear chest, and the other man drew back to look at him, confused. Derek’s eyes were glowing bright blue as he stared at Stiles, and they were full of desire. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him that way, like he was everything they wanted and they were having a very hard time not taking him right here, and he almost moaned at the look. “Derek?” he called. </p>
<p>There was a low growl in answer and fingers dipped into the back of his sweatpants. Warmth and unsurprisingly, want spread through Stiles. He heard <i>‘Mate,’</i> purred in the back of his mind from his Beast. They were going to have to deal with that in a minute because right now he had bigger problems. Right now, he was pretty certain that he was dealing with Derek’s wolf and that Derek was not along for the ride. </p>
<p>He had read about this in the book this afternoon. When a werewolves eyes turned to the color of their wolf and started glowing, it typically meant one of two things. Either they were starting the change in form from human to wolf or the wolf was right on the surface and often in control. The book warned that this could be very dangerous, because the Beast was driven by instincts and didn’t understand things like logic, or so his book had said. </p>
<p>“You’re Derek’s wolf aren’t you?” Stiles asked. </p>
<p>It looked pleased as it growled, “Yes,” and fixed it’s mouth back on Stiles’s neck. One of its hands slid further into Stiles pants and dug its fingers into Stiles’s ass, using the hold to press their lower bodies together. Derek was half hard and the grinding of their hips had Stiles body responding in kind. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Stiles moaned, torn between letting this continue and stopping Derek. It had been a long time and he was certain that Derek would be a fantastic lay, but that was the problem. Even though this was Derek’s scent, Derek’s body, and Derek’s lips against his skin, Derek wasn’t at the driver’s wheel. Stiles would happily let Derek bend him over the counter, he decided, but for that to happen, Derek had to be in control. </p>
<p>“Okay we can try this one of two ways,” Stiles murmured, sliding his fingers into Derek’s hair and getting a good hand hold. Derek’s teeth scraped the lower side of his jaw before finding a sensitive spot on his neck that made Stiles’s knees weak. He tightened his fingers in Derek’s hair before he could lose his resolve and pulled the Alpha’s head away. Stiles was pretty sure he only managed it because the wolf allowed it given that Derek’s Beast was giving him a look full of amusement, but he still managed. </p>
<p>“Look, my Beast is clearly all on board with this make out in the kitchen adventure and I don’t really mind. Your mouth is fucking fantastic,” Stiles said bluntly. Derek’s wolf grinned smugly at that. “But if we are going to go on this little adventure, I need to hear that your human half is on board, because I feel like he might view this a little differently. I’m all on board for some adult fun, but it has to be consensual fun.” </p>
<p>With a growl Derek’s hips rolled into Stiles again and Stiles bit down on a moan as the hand on his ass flexed. “Not fucking cool dude,” he groaned, then he tired to get back on track. “This is going to go one of two ways. Either you are going to give Derek back control or I’m going to put you to sleep.” Stiles wasn’t sure that he could actually manage that, but Anna had said it was possible so he was willing to try if it came to that. </p>
<p>“Honestly I’m good with a little making out with you here and there, but if I have to put you to sleep because you aren’t willing to include Derek in this, you better fucking believe that I will do it every fucking time you try anything.” </p>
<p>The Beast looked out of Derek’s eyes for a moment more before very deliberately leaning back into Stiles neck. A cheek rubbed against his skin, scenting him, and it growled, “Mine.” </p>
<p>“I could be,” Stiles agreed, part of him really, really liking the sound of that, “but it is your call in what you decide to do now.” </p>
<p>The Beast pulled away and looked at him for a long moment before rolling their lower bodies together again pointedly. “Will. Have,” it growled. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Stiles groaned, enjoying the friction far too much. He began trying to gather peace in him, trying to prepare himself to send it out, when Derek suddenly froze. The bright blue in his eyes faded to mere flecks and they widened. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek breathed and then jerked away like he was burnt. Stiles used the counter to steady himself at the abrupt motion. Derek’s scent changed slightly taking on a slightly bitter tone. Guilt, Stiles realized. He was smelling Derek’s guilt. “I’m sorry. I’ll just go upstairs again, I swear I won’t -” </p>
<p>Stiles moved using some of that werewolf speed to lunge forward and pressed himself against Derek. He slid his hands up Derek’s chest, unable to help himself, and over the Alpha’s shoulders as he pressed their bodies together again. “If you were about to swear that you won’t touch me again, I will kill you in your sleep.” </p>
<p>Derek flushed slightly and set his hands on Stiles hips as if he couldn’t help himself. “I took advantage of you,” he growled. </p>
<p>“Please, you pushed me against the counter and made out with me. Something I practically asked you to do all night last night. I wasn’t complaining, and the only reason I stopped was because you weren’t in control. I’m pretty sure your Beast was,” Stiles told him, holding his stare. He had read that eye contact among werewolves would be viewed as a challenge but Derek didn’t seem to take Stiles’s gaze that way. The Alpha’s eyes were the only place that Stiles could track his emotion. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek said and then he sighed. Carefully his hands grabbed Stiles wrists and pulled them from his shoulders. “I can’t.” </p>
<p>Stiles didn’t fight him, and he took a step back. “Why not?” </p>
<p>“I just-” Derek closed his eyes and released Stiles hands. “I’m sorry.” When he opened his eyes again, the blue was gone from them. </p>
<p>Stiles shrugged and turned back to his cooking. “It’s cool,” he said trying to sound like he didn’t care when he certainly did. “I’m making stir fry if you would like some,” he told the Alpha as he returned to his chopping. </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence then Derek softly said, “Okay. I’m going to go put a shirt on.” </p>
<p>It took all of Stiles’s willpower not to turn and watch him walk away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Stiles sighed, and pressed his cheek into soft fur. “Tell me again how to do it?”<p><i>“You must envision your bond as a hall or a straw as you called it, not a solid rope. Then you must put up a wall. Once the wall is up, you can put holes in it to allow more of the pack to flow through,”</i> his Beast told him gently. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Stiles nodded and sat up fully, pulling his head from her shoulder. He tried to imagine the rope hollowing out all the way to the pack, and him placing a wall in it. It worked for a moment before it collapsed like a flimsy sheet of paper.</p>
<p><i>“You will get it,”</i> she reassured him, more patient than any teacher he had ever had in his life. She stretched out beside him, resting her head on her paws and purring contentedly. </p>
<p>Stiles sighed again. He was certain he would be getting it already if he hadn’t been so distracted by a certain Alpha. At least he couldn’t feel Derek right now, as the Alpha had his side of the bond closed down to a mere trickle. Stiles thought that Derek might have thought he was being kind but Stiles didn’t need the help. He wouldn’t ever learn if Derek kept doing it for him. He stretched out, resting his head on his Beast’s side and she didn’t seem to mind. </p>
<p>Their relationship was different than every other werewolf he had ever heard about. The book had detailed how having a Beast was a constant struggle to keep them in control and contained. Although they weren’t necessarily killing machines all the time, they were instinct driven and closer to their wild counterparts. A normal werewolf, the book had said, had to learn quickly to keep the Beast in check and under control. If they did not, they were not allowed to survive. </p>
<p>Stiles’s Beast on the other hand, seemed to be content to exist in his head and not fight him at all. She had opinions sure, but she never fought him for control of their body. He had asked her about the difference as soon as he had managed the meditative state that had brought him here, but she had simply said, <i>“We can be no one but ourselves.”</i> In that moment Stiles wasn’t sure if he would have prefered a typical Beast over the cryptic cat that lived in his mind or not. </p>
<p>“We need to talk about what you said earlier tonight,” Stiles told her firmly. He was already picking up on the fact that she liked to wiggle her way out of conversations she didn’t want to have. “You called Derek’s Beast mate.”</p>
<p>She simply continued to lay there, her tail flicking lazily and he realized that she wasn’t going to give up any information. He would have to ask questions if he wanted to know anything. “Did you just decide Derek’s Beast is your mate?” </p>
<p><i>“No,”</i> she told him, <i>“all of them belongs to all of us and all of us belongs to all of them.”</i></p>
<p>“So Derek and his Beast both?” Stiles asked. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Don’t I get a say in this?” Stiles had read about the Beast choosing the mate in another and forming the bond, causing the man to pretty much go along with it in rare cases. It hadn’t sounded like they had minded too much in those cases, but it wasn’t the way mating always happened. Apparently, sometimes the human side chose a life partner and the Beast may or may not decide to claim them as a mate, which appeared to work fine for all involved. Most often the man and Beast chose together and took a more normal human approach to the whole event including some form of courtship before finally deciding. </p>
<p>From what he had read in the book, having a mate was a closer tie than the human form of marriage. There was no such thing as devorce, as a mate bond would only be severed in the event of one of the partners deaths. For him to have Derek as a mate would be tying himself to Derek for the rest of their lives which could be a very, very long time. He was attracted to Derek, sure, but he wasn’t willing to commit to eternity and all the stuff that came with it. </p>
<p>She looked at him then, <i>“Of course you do.”</i></p>
<p>“But you have already decided,” he told her. </p>
<p>She appeared to shrug her shoulders.<i> “They are mate. I can tell. What good would it serve to hide this fact from you until you discover it on your own?”</i></p>
<p>Stiles sighed and rubbed his temples. “This is one of those fate vs free will things. The whole idea that we are fated and even if I made choices to deliberately try to change it, we will still be pulled together because fate knew we were going to do that all along.” </p>
<p><i>“Humans make things complicated,” </i>she told him after a moment. Then sensing his distress she continued. <i>“The mating bond will not solidify until you choose, kitten. The choice is still yours to make. There have been ones who have known whom their mate is their entire lives, yet never chosen to act upon it. If it makes you feel better, we can call them a potential mate.” </i></p>
<p>Stiles snorted. “It means the same thing,” he grumbled. “I guess my biggest problem is the fact that I hardly know him, but I wouldn’t mind getting down and dirty with him, if you know what I mean. That seems wrong to just fall into bed with a man I just met a few days ago though.” </p>
<p>
  <i>“That is a human construct that his Beast will not understand. You are desired, that is enough.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Then what do I do? I thought werewolves kept tight control of their Beasts,” Stiles sat back still rubbing at his temples. </p>
<p>
  <i>“His Beast will not hurt you kitten. If you say no, he will respect that. You are mate to him. Your willing participation is very much needed in this case. One can never hurt one's mate in any way. If you encourage him however, he will continue unbothered. As for control, that is harder when one is asleep, especially if a wolf is as old and clever as Derek’s is.” </i>
</p>
<p>“Derek is old?” Stiles asked confused. The Alpha looked to be no older than his mid twenties. Stiles knew that was typical for most werewolves, to look like humans in the prime of their lives, but it seemed so strange to think of Derek as old. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes. Being an Alpha is new, but he is an old wolf. How old, we do not know.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Wow, that is, wow,” Stiles rolled on his side, his head still pillowed on her body, and buried his fingers in her soft fur. “So I’m considering dating a much older man.” </p>
<p>She laughed warmly. <i>“I believe you would say that at some point, for creatures who do not age, age is just a number.”</i> Stiles nodded at that. He had read that werewolves don’t die of old age physically, but age still took its toll on them in other ways. Still they tended to have life spans measured in centuries, not decades.  </p>
<p>“So you think I should try to date him?” Stiles asked her. </p>
<p><i>“We think that you should do whatever you want to do, kitten. We are here, no matter what,” </i>her voice was warm and gentle. It reminded him so much of what a mother might say, that his eyes welled with tears and he felt a sob stuck in his throat. Sometimes he missed his mom more than words could express. </p>
<p>As if she could sense his thoughts, his Beast shifted until she was curled around him. He laid his head on her soft fur and let the vibrations of her purring ease his sorrow and lull him into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The writing of this fic is going so good! I don't want to jinx anything but I have through chapter Eighteen written and I'm still going strong. I should have no trouble keeping up the every other day posting schedule. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek had been fairly silent through dinner the previous evening. He offered Stiles the necessary complements about his food making skills and then disappeared to his room. This morning, the Alpha had prepared a breakfast of fried eggs, bacon, and toast. Although it tasted great, Derek seemed prepared to eat in silence through this meal as well. It made Stiles twitchy. </p>
<p>“So,” Stiles said brightly once he had had enough of the silent chewing, “planning to go out and murder anyone today?” </p>
<p>Derek was so caught off guard by the comment that he choked on a mouthful of egg and spent the next minute trying to cough his windpipe clear. When he had finally regained his composure, he glared at Stiles. “That is not how it works.” </p>
<p>“So the murdering of people just happens? Like you are walking down the street minding your own business, thinking about that bagel you might get for an afternoon snack and then, BAM!! Someone dies!” Stiles told him and then happily stuffed a forkful of egg into his mouth. It was completely worth it to see Derek’s eye twitch.</p>
<p>“That is also not how it works,” the Alpha ground out between clenched teeth. “We are given jobs, and for your information, we don’t have one at the moment.” </p>
<p>Derek’s face cleared and then a small smile curved his lips. Stiles had enough time to think, <i>‘Oh shit,’</i> before the back door opened and the twins strode in. “No Stiles,” Derek almost purred, “our day is completely free. So we are going to spend it improving your pathetic fighting skills.” </p>
<p>The twins cracked their knuckles, grinning at him. “And we get to help,” one of them said, Stiles wasn’t sure which. It was only the fact that bacon was too precious to waste, that kept the strip from falling out of Stiles’s open mouth and onto the floor.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Stiles breathed deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth. It was a trick that he had learned to use to calm and settle himself and, for the moment, it was working to keep his breakfast in his stomach and off of the back lawn.<p>Derek’s face was an impassive mask, but Stiles swore there was a sparkle to his eyes. “Are you going to throw up every time someone changes to their wolf form in front of you?” Derek asked him. </p>
<p>“No,” Stiles snapped. “At some point I’m sure I will get used to all the inside squelching and bone popping noises as all of their bits rearrange.” </p>
<p>One of Derek’s eyebrows rose, “Squelching?” </p>
<p>“It is a word!” Stiles glowered at him. “I am sticking by it!” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Derek shrugged and then gestured to the newly changed wolves. They were almost normal in size for a werewolf, slightly smaller than Scott had been as a wolf, but still big as far as canines went. Stiles was fairly certain that their shoulders would still come up to about his waist. Their coats were tan, save for one ear that looked like it had been dipped in black paint. On one of the wolves it was the left ear, on the other it was the right.</p>
<p>“We will work on hand to hand combat in your human form another time. Today we are going to work on your shifted form. You have a distinct advantage over most werewolves. You can change your shape instantly. I have seen only one other wolf do that, and that is Charles Cornick. You need to learn to do that in the middle of the fight,” Derek told him firmly. “For now, we will start with changing on purpose.” </p>
<p>Stiles just looked at him. If he had known how to do that, he would have already done so a time or two. Like when he was under heavy attack by ghouls for example. “And I do that how?” </p>
<p>“Just let go of your Beast. Let it come to the surface. It will do the rest. The wolf or in your case, cat is its natural shape. It will change your body,” Derek told him and then watched him with expectation. </p>
<p>Stiles sighed. “I already told you-”</p>
<p>“That you don’t have a Beast. I know,” Derek cut him off. “You are wrong by the way. You have-” </p>
<p>“If,” Stiles jumped in loudly, “You would let me finish! I have a Beast. I’ve met her, but she isn't normal. She isn’t wanting to get out and gnaw someone's arm off like all of your Beasts are.” </p>
<p>“She?” Derek asked and Stiles could swear he heard the wolves snort with laughter. </p>
<p>“Yes she! You have a problem with that?! Keep laughing at my Beast and we will pull out our Omega whammy that will have you on your asses!” Stiles snapped, glaring at the twins. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek told him with a patient tone that you would use with a child. “You can’t even shapeshift at will, I think it is safe to say that you can’t use any of your abilities as an Omega either. Even if you could, the twins are here because they are not as affected by you being an Omega.”</p>
<p>“So be helpful then,” Stiles glared at him. “You make a really shitty Yoda.” </p>
<p>“I don’t even know who that is,” Derek replied blandly. </p>
<p>Stiles gaped at him. “Have you been living under a rock?! How could you not know who Yoda is?! From Star Wars?” There was no sign of recognition on Derek’s face. “Seriously?! Nope I can’t. I quit the pack. I can’t be in a pack led by an Alpha who knows nothing about Jedi. I just can’t do it.”</p>
<p>Stiles turned and made to go into the house and Derek grabbed his wrist. The simple contact sent warmth tingling up his arm that had nothing to do with anything supernatural and everything to do with the touch of Derek’s skin against his. “Stiles,” Derek said, as if this was trying all of his patience. “I will allow you to teach me who Yoda is later.” </p>
<p>“You will allow?” Stiles growled turning to face him. “Are you my Great Overlord now?” </p>
<p>“I’m your Alpha,” Derek looked slightly confused by the comment. </p>
<p>“You forget buddy,” Stiles said poking him in the chest with his free hand and leaning closer, “that I am Omega. I don’t have to listen to anyone.” There was a charged moment where they just stared at each other and Stiles watched blue start to swirl into Derek’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek murmured so softly he had trouble hearing him. “I am the Alpha. I need you to back down or it is a formal challenge.” </p>
<p>“What?” Stiles asked, blinking in confusion. </p>
<p>“I don’t think you feel it,” Derek told him softly, “because you are outside pack structure, but if you don’t back down, it counts as a formal challenge and I will have to fight you. There are witnesses here. It wouldn’t have to be to the death, but it would be brutal.” Stiles had no doubts that Derek could wipe the floor with him in seconds flat. </p>
<p>He also had no doubts that he had just stepped into some serious shit without meaning to. Passages from the werewolf book floated to the front of his mind about eye contact and authority. For most werewolves, the need to submit was instinctual. Unless they were very dominant, they wouldn’t be able to hold the Alpha’s eye let alone tell him that he didn’t control them. Derek’s word would compel them to submit as would his very presence. Any werewolf dominant enough to resist would be challenging the Alpha’s very authority by doing so. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to do that,” Stiles told him softly, hoping the other werewolves couldn’t hear him. “How do I undo it?” </p>
<p>“Submit to me Stiles,” Derek told him and that sent a flare of heat down his spine as his brain took that a very different way than Derek meant. </p>
<p>Stiles thought back on the book’s description of submissive wolves and how body language was everything to a wolf. He darted his eyes away from Derek, not looking at the ground because that would put him too low in the pack by his own admission, he wasn’t planning on submitting to anyone but Derek, but looking at a point to the side of Derek’s ear. Then he tilted his head to the side, offering his vulnerable throat for the Alpha’s taking should he choose to. There was a nearly inaudible growl from Derek and Stiles was suddenly very glad that he healed quickly enough that there would be no hickeys on his neck from the previous night. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Stiles murmured, just loud enough to be sure the other werewolves could hear him. </p>
<p>“Just come try it, is all I ask,” Derek told him, his volume normal again. </p>
<p>Stiles nodded, “Alright,” and Derek released him. </p>
<p>“Just concentrate on your Beast. Think about what it was like to have her shape. Let the change come,” Derek told him as he walked back into the yard. </p>
<p>Stiles nodded again and closed his eyes. He had only been his feline shape twice and it had been triggered by anger or fear both times. Reaching inward, he cast out his thoughts to the creature sharing his soul, <i>‘How do I do this?’</i></p>
<p><i>‘Will it to be so, and it will,’</i> she told him. When put like that it seemed so simple and straightforward. </p>
<p>If he was going to do this, he might as well make it look really epic, or really stupid. Whichever happened to be his luck for the day. Snapping his eyes open and holding the image of his Beast firmly in his mind, he ran straight at the twins. At the last second he jumped into the air and pushed the image out, willing it to change his limbs. The change flowed over his body in a smooth ripple so that when he landed, it was on four paws instead of two feet. </p>
<p>His epic cinematic changing leap, didn’t go to plan however. He had forgotten two very important things. First: when he had leapt up, it had been on human legs that weren’t used to the new power or clearing hurdles that happened to be living, breathing werewolves. Second: he was still wearing his clothing and when his body flowed into that of a larger serval, he was suddenly an unhappy cat tangled in the remains of that human clothing. </p>
<p>All of that amounted to him crashing spectacularly into both twins and sending them sprawling into a heap of tangled limbs. Human hands grabbed him and hauled him off the struggling wolves before he could be bitten in their surprise. </p>
<p>“Really Stiles?” irritation colored Derek’s voice. “You are not Charles. You have to get undressed before changing until you have figured out how to shred your clothing as you change.” Stiles mewled as Derek finished destroying one of his good T-shirts and then proceeded to tear the jeans off his back end. “And a stunt like that will only make certain that you're killed while you are flailing around on top of your enemy.” Stiles couldn’t very well tell him that he had planned to jump well over the twins and not onto them so he settled for giving Derek the most sullen look he could. </p>
<p>Derek rolled his eyes, “Stop that, you look stupid. Use your ears to express what you are feeling, but good job on changing shape. Now, you have claws and fangs, let’s learn how to use them. Ethan if you please.” </p>
<p>The wolf whose left ear was black, rose to his feet and shook himself once. Then his tongue lulled out of his mouth in a canine grin and he charged Stiles. Stiles had enough time to start in surprise before the wolf was on him and pinned him to the ground. Teeth offered a gentle pressure to his neck as the bulk of the other wolf held him to the ground. Before the teeth could pierce his skin they were withdrawn and the wolf stepped off him and back. </p>
<p>“Try actually putting up a fight this time,” Derek told him dryly. “You have teeth too you know.” Stiles had barely climbed to his feet when Derek ordered, “Again!” It was going to be a very long day.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Somewhere around three hours later, Derek had called a halt to their training session. Stiles had managed to score a hit or two, but he felt so slow compared to the well trained wolves. He also felt like he was bruised all over even though any actual bruising had already healed. Panting, he called up his human shape in his mind and pushed that one out the same way that he had the cat shape. He was pleasantly surprised when his body obeyed and a moment later he was sprawled out on the grass naked and human.<p>“How many times can you do that?” Derek asked him, as he looked down at him. </p>
<p>“What?” Stiles croaked.</p>
<p>“Shift from your human form to cat and back again.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know? There is a limit?” Stiles asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. Get up. We are going to find out.” </p>
<p>“What?” Stiles asked again. He didn’t want to move, for the next week at least. Even though he knew he wasn’t, he felt like he had been bruised everywhere. </p>
<p>“I said get up. It will be a huge benefit to have a pack member who can shift back and forth quickly and I need to know how many more times in a row you can do it,” Derek told him, leaning down and grabbing his arm. Stiles almost allowed his body to go to limp noodle state, but even he wasn’t that childish. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Stiles groaned. “Whatever you want,” then he pulled the change to himself again.</p>
<p>As it turned out, Stiles could shift to his cat form and back, twice more. Just barely. </p>
<p>Derek gave up when Stiles collapsed face down as a human and refused to do more than groan. He lost a bit of time as he drifted, breathing in the scent of earth and grass. Then a plate of sandwiches was placed down in front of him and nothing else mattered. </p>
<p>The sandwiches were delicious. All twelve of them. So much so that he didn’t even notice Derek’s satisfied and pleased gaze that watched him eat them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>In the afternoon, the twins had demonstrated how to fight in wolf form by taking on Derek as a pair. Derek wiped the floor with them and the fight was so deadly and beautiful that Stiles hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from it. After their real sparring match, Derek had wrestled with the twins, clearly trying to demonstrate some things to Stiles. For his part Stiles had paid as close attention as he could, but it was hard to comprehend moving in ways that involved limbs he wasn’t yet used to having.<p>When Derek and the twins had begun their shifts back to humans, Stiles decided it was time to go in and make dinner. He had put on a pair of sweats as soon as the sandwiches had revitalized him enough to move but he figured that he had better shower before entering the kitchen. </p>
<p>When he was showered and dressed, he set to work on frying up several pounds of ground beef. Shortly after he had started, Derek had come into the kitchen, fully dressed and asked how he could help. So Stiles put him to work collecting and cutting the fixings for a taco bar. </p>
<p>Dinner was a quiet affair, and the twins went home afterwards. Derek had retired to his office to “work” and Stiles had retired to his homework from Deaton upstairs. The book on herbs was far less interesting then the one on werewolves had been, and he ended up having to read about several of the plants more than once before the words really made sense. Eventually he gave up and let himself drift off to sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Stiles had no concept of what time it was other than the fact that it was sometime after dark when his door opened. The other werewolf wasn’t trying to be quiet, otherwise Stiles would have never heard the opening of his door and stirred. Normally he would have snapped awake and been in a near panic, but the smell of the forest after the rain mixed with spice blanketed him familiar in its warmth, keeping him from panicking. There was a soft rustle of someone sliding beneath his sheets and then a warm body pressed against his back.<p>“Mm Derek,” he mumbled, wiggling back into the body behind him more firmly before sighing, still half asleep. A pleased rumble vibrated through them as the back of Stiles neck was lightly nosed. Warm fingers slipped under his loose sleepshirt and feathered over his stomach. When the fingers started to tease their way beneath the waistband of his pajama pants, Stiles’s brain finally kicked into gear. </p>
<p>“Woah okay,” he grumbled to himself and then wiggled and flopped until he could face his intruder. Sure enough, glowing blue eyes watched him with hunger and Stiles sighed. </p>
<p>“Okay. I don’t know how intelligent you are, but talking clearly isn’t your thing,” Stiles told the werewolf. There was definitely an intelligent glint behind its eyes even if it hadn’t said more than a few words to him. “So we are going to set some ground rules here if you are going to be climbing into my bed. First, you don’t keep any of this from your human half.” The Beast in control of Derek’s body snorted at that as if it thought that his statement was funny. </p>
<p>“Second,” Stiles grabbed the hand that had returned to the waistband of his pajamas, “You keep your hands out of my pants and above the belt so to speak.” Derek’s mouth frowned at that but the hand stilled and Stiles hurried on before it could change its mind. “Third, there will be absolutely no orgasms for either of us from this. I’m not opposed to getting off with you, but your human half will be a very aware participant if that ever happens. If you can’t agree to those things then you need to leave because if you break any of those three ground rules, I’m going to use my Omega mojo on you and this will never happen again. Okay?” </p>
<p>There was a moment where Stiles wasn’t certain the werewolf understood any of it, but then it grinned at him, a look so full of sexual promise that it made Stiles shiver. “Agreed,” it growled, the word clearly audible before his head ducked and Derek’s lips fastened to Stiles neck, directly on the sensitive spot it had found the previous night. </p>
<p>Stiles moaned before he could help himself, sliding his hands up Derek’s bare arm and letting his head fall back to provide better access. For a moment he lamented that his other arm was trapped beneath his body and then Derek’s Beast was pushing him back onto his back on the bed. Stiles let it happen and groaned as the weight of Derek settled on his hips. Instantly Stiles realized his mistake. He hadn’t said anything about the slow roll of hips that Derek’s Beast started up, grinding against his already hardening dick in the process. </p>
<p>For the moment, Stiles didn’t care, as both of his hands traced up Derek’s bare back, skating along the outline of his muscles before sliding back down. He almost kicked himself for rule number two as he suddenly wanted nothing more than to feel Derek’s ass in his hands. Emitting a sound almost like a purr, Derek’s Beast licked a long stripe up his neck before nibbling on his earlobe. That felt nice, and he humed lightly, lazily. Then suddenly teeth were pressing into the sensitive junction of his neck, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough that they would have left a mark had he not had super healing. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he moaned, arching up into Derek’s body and clutching at his back. “I don’t,” a wet tongue swept over the spot, and he moaned again brokenly. Chuckling, Derek’s lips latched on there and the suction sent heat rushing straight to his cock. Stiles rocked his hips up, seaking friction, but the angle was all wrong and he mewled in frustration. </p>
<p>Derek shifted then, threading one of his legs between Stiles, and giving him something to rock against. Stiles, did greedily a few times before he could stop himself. It had been a long time since he had gotten this hard, this quickly and if he wasn’t careful, he was going to cum in his pajamas like a randy teenager. </p>
<p>“Derek,” he moaned brokenly, fisting one of his hands in the Alpha’s hair. Teeth scraped against the spot again drawing another shudder out of him. “Derek,” he tried again, unable to stop the restless rock of his hips, “you have to- I’m gonna-  fuck,” he moaned as thumbs brushed over his nipples, beneath his shirt. It was like he had forgotten that the other man had hands as well, he was so focused on his own neck and the mouth there. </p>
<p>“Oh god, Derek,” he moaned, as his nipples were plucked and then rubbed sensually. Derek ground his fully hard cock into Stiles hip and that only made him want more, as he ground his lower body into Derek’s in return. He could get off like this, just rubbing himself against Derek through the layers of clothing until he came, but that would be breaking rule number three. Damn his rules already. </p>
<p>Derek’s mouth shifted down, placing nipping kisses down his neck until it met fabric. Stiles desperately wanted his shirt gone, so he could feel his skin against Derek’s but untangling himself from the other werewolf was more effort that he could currently muster. At his thoughts a warm tingle ran up Stiles’s spine, and then Derek’s Beast was purring out a pleased noise against his skin as he continued his nipping kisses down Stiles freshly bared chest. </p>
<p>Stiles had only a moment to be confused about the disappearance of his shirt before lips closed over his nipple. Heat spiraled down to his groin making him impossibly harder. Stiles couldn’t help the broken groan that fell from his lips, nor the fleeting image of those lips wrapped around something else on his body. Derek swirled his tongue on Stiles nipple before nipping it lightly and switching to the other one. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles moaned, his fingers clutching at Derek’s shoulders as Derek’s hands slide under him. Strong fingers closed about his shoulders from beneath him and something about the firm hold that was keeping him right where Derek’s Beast wanted him, sent electricity zinging down his spine. “I can’t,” Stiles moaned, rocking his hips up. He could smell their arousal thick in the room and he finally understood what it had meant when Derek’s scent had seemed to thicken the other day.</p>
<p>Without warning, Derek darted back up and sucked on the sensitive spot that he had found on Stiles neck. “S-stop Derek,” Stiles panted as he ground himself against Derek’s leg. “Fuck, you have to stop or I’m going to cum like a horney teenager on your leg.” </p>
<p>Derek offered his neck one last nip, before he pulled back and gazed down at Stiles. The look he offered him was so sexily smug that Stiles’s hips jerked again before he could stop himself. It was if Derek’s Beast was purring <i>‘Fuck your stupid rules. I can make you come without ever touching you with my hands below your waist and I will happily do it again and again.’</i></p>
<p>Stiles was sincerely glad he couldn’t hear Derek’s Beast and that his own was strangely silent for the moment. “Yeah you’re really proud of yourself right now,” Stiles grumbled, then he slapped Derek’s shoulder. “Get off me so I can calm down.” </p>
<p>With a chuckle, Derek moved off him and settled on his side. Before Stiles could decide how he wanted to lay, warm hands moved him until he was spooned against Derek, the Alpha warm against his back. Stiles tried to very pointedly ignore the hard cock that was pressed against his ass in a way that had to be deliberate, as the other werewolf sniffed the back of his neck once before murmuring happily. </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, you got me all hot and bothered. Good job,” Stiles grumbled patting the arm that had snaked around his waist. </p>
<p>He had thought that the hand slowly stroking his stomach would have only kept his arousal simmering, but when Derek’s Beast didn’t try anything after a few minutes, Stiles found it soothing. As his body began to relax and his arousal started to fade, he found the Alpha’s hold to be comfortable. Even if a part of him knew that he should be afraid of a Beast in control of the human side, he couldn’t bring himself to be. Derek would never hurt him, no part of Derek could ever hurt him. </p>
<p>Warm and strangely content, Stiles let himself drift off to sleep. In the morning, Derek was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So hypothetically speaking,” Stiles began in the first of what were to be regular meetings with Dr. Deaton, “if say someone with this Spark, really really wanted to take off their shirt, but their hands were occupied with -” Stiles scrambled to come up with a suitable thing that wasn’t ‘running over their Alpha’s warm skin’. “-stuff they were carrying. Would it be possible to do that?”</p>
<p>Deaton gave him a long measured look and Stiles somehow felt that the other man knew exactly what it was that he wasn’t saying. “Yes it is possible.” </p>
<p>“Woah,” Stiles hadn’t wanted to believe the evidence he had seen of that very thing happening, but when he had found his sleep shirt flung across the room and laying on the chair, without any sign of tearing, he knew something strange had happened. The memories might have been a little hazy from the intensity of everything that had happened last night, but Stiles knew for sure that they hadn’t stopped to take off his shirt. </p>
<p>“So I can, basically teleport things? Or can I pretty much move them telekinetically? Oh could I do that?! That would be completely amazing. I could rearrange all the furniture in the house without ever picking up a thing!” His brain began to spiral at the thought of what could be done with those abilities. </p>
<p>“What you did by accident, and what is possible are two very different things. Also what you are talking about are very different things as well.” Deaton told him, bringing his musings to a halt. “Teleporting a piece of fabric that is touching your skin, away from you, is a fairly simple task. What is much harder, is controlling where that fabric reappears. There is a very real chance that it could reappear half inside something or someone. So, hypothetically speaking of course, it would not be a good idea to teleport away your shirt when one's hands are otherwise… occupied.” </p>
<p>Stiles tried very hard not to flush at his tone, but nodded his understanding. </p>
<p>“It is also much harder to teleport objects that you are not touching from one place to another. It can be done of course, but it is more complex. Most of the magic that comes with your Spark is all about will. If you want something to happen, it can do incredible things in response to your will. Telekinetic abilities are also possible but again, they are complex. Generally you will have to expend more energy to move something with your magic, than you would to just physically move it. Perhaps in a few hundred years that will be more easily accessible for you, but for now I suggest not doing so.” </p>
<p>“Right,” Stiles agreed. “So what exactly can I do with my Spark?” </p>
<p>“Well you already know how to close a circle, so that is a good start. Next we can work on manipulating matter. You understand how temperature works, scientifically speaking?” </p>
<p>Stiles nodded. “Sure. The molecules in warm things vibrate faster and are spread further apart, and the opposite in cold things.” </p>
<p>“Good enough. With your Spark, you can reach out and control things at a molecular level. For some with a Spark, they can just want the water to warm and it will. For others, they need to understand exactly how they are affecting a substance. We will see which one you are,” Deaton gestured to a paper cup that was half full of water that he had placed on the now clear small table when he had walked in. </p>
<p>Stiles nodded and focused on the cup of water. </p>
<p>“Whenever you are ready,” Deaton told him, as he leaned back to watch.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>An hour later, Stiles had found that he was clearly neither type of practitioner and was, as usual, someone that functioned utterly differently than anyone Deaton had ever worked with. He had managed to heat the water in the cup to mildly chilly bathwater in temperature, but an hour of work hadn’t allowed him to get any further no matter what he tried. Deaton had reassured him that he was doing well and this was great progress for his first time, but Stiles was doubtful.<p>He had sent Stiles home with another book, this one on the history of Druidic magic, and a promise that he was doing fine. Stiles had grumbled the whole way and was so distracted that he nearly ran into Scott as he left the clinic. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Scott called brightly as he steadied Stiles. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked. </p>
<p>Scott shrugged. “I just thought I would come say hi to Dr. Deaton. I worked here with him when we were in high school, remember?” </p>
<p>Stiles did have faint memories of that having been the case. “Well have fun. Maybe he will have cryptic voodoo things to tell you too.” </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t practice voodoo. That is too close to black magic for Dr. Deaton to do it,” Scott said with a frown. </p>
<p>Stiles rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Well I’m off.” </p>
<p>“I’ll come with you!” Scott said brightly. </p>
<p>“I thought you were going to see the doctor?” Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes. </p>
<p>Scott shrugged, “I can go see him some other time.” </p>
<p>“Did Derek send you to watch me?” Stiles asked. </p>
<p>“No.” It was only because Stiles was paying attention that he heard the small uptick in Scott’s heartbeat. </p>
<p>“You just lied to me,” Stiles said in disbelief. Then he grinned, “I heard your heart rate increase when you said that. I heard the lie!” </p>
<p>Scott looked away sheepishly, “Sorry. I didn’t want to piss you off.” </p>
<p>Stiles shrugged. It wasn’t like he hadn’t figured out that Derek was unable to let him wander on his own. That was fine. If the Alpha was going to be overprotective and overbearing, Stiles could play that game just fine. A wicked idea floated into his head. “Hey Scott? Want to go to the park and play lacrosse like we used to? Do you still have your spare gear at your house?” </p>
<p>“Sure!” Scott grinned at the suggestion. “You want to drive or do you want me to?” </p>
<p>Stiles’s smile took on a devious edge. “I think I’ll ride with you buddy. We can pick up Derek’s car later.” He tossed his new book in the back of the Camaro and then followed Scott to his car. If Scott knew the ideas that were floating in Stiles head, he gave no indication as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to his own house to pick up the gear.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Four hours later, Stiles was whistling as he walked into Derek’s house. He was only a slight bit sore, from their rough and tumble afternoon thanks to his accelerated healing, but his clothing reeked probably even to a normal human nose.<p>There had been no cars in the driveway when he had pulled in, and the house was fairly quiet, so Stiles figured that it was just him and Derek again tonight. That was fine with him. Witnesses to his plot would only complicate things more than he wanted to deal with. When it was just them, Derek wouldn’t have to worry about navigating any pack politics that Stiles didn’t understand anyway. </p>
<p>After washing his hands, because he wasn’t willing to eat dirt even for his scheme, Stiles set about making dinner. He made certain that he wasn’t quiet about it, banging cupboard doors, pans, and bowls as he laid them out. At one point he even put the blender to good use so that if Derek was anywhere but his office, he would have heard the noise. Sure enough, less than a minute later, Derek came stalking in. </p>
<p>“Can’t you do anything quietly-” the Alpha started and then froze. Derek inhaled deeply and Stiles watched out of the corner of his eye as brilliant blue rolled over Derek’s eyes and then faded to blue swirls mixing into the hazel. “Why do you stink of sweat and Scott?” Derek growled. </p>
<p>Stiles tried not to let on that he was aware of exactly what he was doing to Derek. He shrugged, “Probably because I ran into him coming out of Deaton’s and we spent some time together. We had a lot of fun rolling all over each other.” </p>
<p>There was a snarl and Derek’s hands were on him, spinning him and then pressing Stiles back against a wall. The Alpha’s body crowded into his space as Derek inhaled again. “What,” he took a breath as if he was having trouble controlling himself, “did he do to you?” </p>
<p>“Nothing that I didn’t want,” Stiles shot back, not at all bothered by the aggression. In fact, the Alpha was having quite the opposite effect on him, and Stiles had to fight back the flare of arousal. “It was the least he could do since you sent him after me.” </p>
<p>Derek growled again, his hands shifting up and down Stiles arms like he couldn’t stop himself from beginning to cover Scott’s scent with his own. “It is my right to make sure you are protected.” </p>
<p>“I can take care of myself. I don’t need a babysitter,” Stiles snapped. </p>
<p>“Like hell you can!” Derek snarled. </p>
<p>“You keep sending them, and I’ll keep coming home smothered in their scent,” Stiles replied. </p>
<p>Derek leaned forward, almost faster than Stiles could follow and bit down on Stiles’s neck. Stiles released a yelp of surprise and then started to struggle as the teeth broke skin. Growling, Derek pressed him more firmly to the wall, holding him there with his body as his teeth kept their hold. It was painful, but at the same time possessive in a way that made Stiles want to melt. He was very much not okay with his reaction, stupid tratirous body.</p>
<p>“Derek, you're hurting me,” he snarled, shoving at the Alpha. </p>
<p>Derek grabbed his wrists firmly, but released his grip on Stiles neck. When he pulled back, his eyes were almost completely blue, his lips smeared with Stiles’s blood. “If you ever come home smelling of their scent and sex, I will kill them.” With that growled promise, Derek released him, turned, and stormed from the room.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Derek hadn’t come down for dinner, and Stiles had eaten in sullen silence and then gone upstairs to shower. To say that hadn’t gone as planned was an understatement. He had figured that since Derek’s Beast at least, seemed so driven to keeping Stiles covered in their scent, that he would work to erase someone else's scent. He had still planned to deliver his ‘let me go out on my own’ argument, but he had figured it would be interspersed between the heavy scenting or even a bit of making out. He hadn’t expected Derek to stake a claim on him in such a blatant and mildly painful way.<p>The bite had scabbed over immediately and once Stiles was out of the shower, it was just a pink impression of teeth where his neck met his shoulder. He didn’t like the implications of it or the thing Derek had said. The Alpha didn’t own him, not sexually at least, and until Derek was willing to admit that he even wanted him, Stiles was free to fool around wherever he wanted to at least. If they ever got together officially, Stiles had no problem being faithful. He wasn’t one to go out and mess around while he was in a committed relationship. </p>
<p>He and Derek needed to talk, at least about today, if not about more than that. With that in mind, Stiles threw on his pajamas and wandered out to find the Alpha. It didn’t take long to locate him, Derek was in the small living room space upstairs, staring blankly at a football game on the screen. </p>
<p>In an effort not to surprise the Alpha, Stiles took care to walk heavily as he approached, so that he could easily be heard. “We need to talk.” </p>
<p>Derek snorted and hit mute on the remote, although he didn’t look away from the television. “I don’t know what about. I’ll call Bran tomorrow and request for a transfer of pack for you.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think -” Stiles began and then his words sunk in. “Wait. Why?” </p>
<p>“I fucking bit you,” Derek snarled, looking at Stiles then. “I couldn’t stand the smell of Scott on you, so I bit you to tell everyone that you are mine. I acted like a fucking animal and not an Alpha. You aren’t safe here with me. Bran will find somewhere for you to go where you are.” </p>
<p>“That isn’t fair to yourself. Sure if I had just a faint scent of Scott on me I would agree with you, but I made sure I was covered in his scent. I did it on purpose asshole. To rile you up! And it sure as hell worked.” </p>
<p>Derek looked away then, “It doesn’t matter why you did it. I should have been able to control myself. I can’t control my Beast when I’m around you Stiles. I am a danger you.” </p>
<p>Stiles couldn’t stand the guilt in the Alpha’s tone. “Screw you and your self deprecating shit. I pushed you, not the other way around. I knew full well you could get violent with what I did.” </p>
<p>“Just like you pushed me to crawl into your bed?” Derek growled, digging his fingers into the cushions of the couch. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck you. That was mutual and you know it. I’m sorry if you are having some gay phobia freak out with how much you and your Beast want me, but you clearly do. Maybe if you would just stop fighting it and accept that I’m willing to go there with you and you want to do that with me, it would get easier to control all around.” </p>
<p>“You have no idea. You are a clueless, new born pup, muddling around in a world you don’t belong in.” Beneath his fingers the couch cushions tore. </p>
<p>Stiles narrowed his eyes, “I know one thing, if you try to make me leave for these stupid shitty reasons, you will have to pry my ass out of here, right after you figure out how to break a circle of mountain ash. As for the biting thing, if I had thought I was in real danger, I could have shifted in a second and shredded you with my claws. I’m not helpless.”</p>
<p>Derek stared silently ahead, his fingers continuing to shred the fabric of the couch in his aggression, so Stiles continued uninterrupted. “For the record, the biting, I will agree that was not acceptable. I don’t mind if you two nibble on my neck all you want when we are getting frisky, but unless I explicitly ask you to, there will be no more breaking skin without my permission. I’m not into all of that blood play shit. You do it again, I will fight you using everything I have and don’t think it is going to take me long to figure out my Omega whammy.” </p>
<p>The Alpha said nothing as Stiles exhaled. This wasn’t the conversation that he would have liked to have had, but it was useless to try and force anything out of the other werewolf. “I’m going to bed. As for your Beast coming into my room at night, I have some mountain ash now and I know how to use it. If I didn’t want you to come into my room, you wouldn’t be able to.” He paused for a minute to see if Derek would respond and then and when nothing came he turned and walked back to his room. </p>
<p>“Stiles, I’m sorry,” he heard softly, when he was nearly in the door. </p>
<p>He exhaled a breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding, and nodded. “Okay,” he told the Alpha, and then went into his room.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Stiles had thought about laying a circle of mountain ash just to make his point to Derek, but he ultimately had decided against it. It was good that he had, he decided, when halfway through the night, he was awoken by a whine. When he finally opened his eyes, Derek was standing just inside the door, his eyes glowing blue and looking miserable.<p>Rolling his eyes, Stiles lifted up the edge of the blanket in clear invitation. “Well get the fuck in here before someone sees the Alpha whining and looking so pittiful," he grumbled.</p>
<p>Instantly Derek moved, sliding under the covers and wrapping himself against Stiles back. The back of his neck was nosed in a way that was becoming all too familiar and Stiles sighed as he wiggled himself back into Derek’s body. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Derek murmured, feathering kisses lightly over his neck. “We, sorry. My fault. Angry. Wanted to claim. No right.” </p>
<p>Stiles snorted. “I figured it was your fault big guy.” He pat the hand that had settled on his stomach. “Just don’t do it again. We claim with our words not our teeth.” Then he wiggled around until he was facing Derek, and took the other man’s face in his hands. “I know you will remember this Derek. I understand it was an accident and that you won’t let it happen again. I forgive you. Now stop beating yourself up because if you are going to kill anyone that I touch sexually, I should at least get to make out with you.” </p>
<p>The blue of the Beast shining through Derek’s eyes darkened then. “Want to scent,” the Beast growled. “Want to lick.” </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah,” Stiles groaned. Then before the Alpha could lean in and do just that, Stiles scrambled to get his shirt free and over his head. Derek’s Beast, who was already shirtless, snorted at his struggles, before leaning in and nuzzling at the fully healed spot they had bit earlier. Stiles dropped his shirt to the floor and moaned as the tongue traced a wide path on his neck. </p>
<p>“Mine,” the Beast rumbled as he pressed Stiles back onto his back, shifting to lay on top of him. </p>
<p>“Gladly,” Stiles agreed, sliding one of his hands into Derek’s hair. </p>
<p>Derek’s Beast made good on its words, rubbing and licking all over Stiles chest and neck until he was writhing on his sheets beneath them. It wasn’t fair how skilled the wolf was making him feel so good nor how he just seemed to know when to do things like tease his nipples or try to suck a futile hickey into his neck.</p>
<p>Over the next half an hour of the wolf’s patient care, Stiles learned that not only were his neck and nipples sensitive, but suction on the inside of his elbow could send heat straight to his groin and make him moan a little bit desperately. He also learned that his ribs were ticklish but with enough pressure that could be enough of a pleasant sensation to finish making his cock harden. </p>
<p>The thing that did him in, however, was when Derek’s Beast offered him a seductive grin and then began to fuck into Stiles bellybutton with his tongue. It was just a bellybutton for crying out loud. A part of the body that was inherently unsexy, but Stiles couldn’t help but imagine that tongue working in and out of other parts of his body. He moaned loudly at the thought of it, and figured to hell with his rules. </p>
<p>“Fuck me,” he breathed, fisting his hands in Derek’s hair. There was a dark chuckle as the Beast painted kisses up his chest, dragging his body across Stiles dick, making him cry out and leak more precum into his pajama pants. </p>
<p>“No. Rules,” the wolf growled into his ear. </p>
<p>“Fuck my rules,” Stiles whined, canting his hips up restlessly. If Derek’s Beast wouldn’t do anything about it, then Stiles could just get himself off. Strong hands pinned his waist to the bed before he could slide them down his body. </p>
<p>“No,” the Beast said firmly. </p>
<p>“Please,” Stiles moaned. “Please, just let me.” </p>
<p>There was a snarl and then Derek was gone from the bed. Stiles watched as the werewolf walked out of his room without a backwards glance. The moment he was out of the room, Stiles licked his hands and slipped them into his pajama pants. One of them wrapped around his hard dick and he began stroking, moaning loudly at the sensation. “Yes, fuck,” he moaned. With his other hand, he traced his balls teasing the spot behind them for a brief moment that made him keen with want before slipping it lower. </p>
<p>When he pressed a finger against his hole he whined breathlessly and sped up the hand on his dick. “Yes, please Derek. Please, fuck me.” He teased his hole, flicking his finger against himself in a mimic of what Derek’s tongue had been doing only moments before, as his other hand continued to stroke. </p>
<p>A growl sounded from the hall and Stiles answered it with a whine. “Fuck Derek, so close. Gonna come.” He slid his finger up, pressing firmly on the spot behind his balls and, twisting his fist on his cock and that was all it took before he was coming with a shout. There was an echoing groan of pleasure from the hallway. Stiles panted and he gave himself a few more strokes before pulling his hands from his pants. He rubbed the mess on his hand onto his stomach before he could stop himself, mixing the scent of his pleasure with the lingering scent of Derek on his skin, driven by some instinct that he couldn’t stop. </p>
<p>“Want to come lick me clean?” he murmured. He didn’t know if he was disappointed or relieved that there was no answer from the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long for them to fall into some pattern of normal. Derek’s Beast continued to crawl into his bed every night. Sometimes the Alpha would just curl around him as they slept, and other times they would slide against each other, enjoying riling one another up until one of them would have to call a halt to it. Stiles was careful not to let himself get as worked up again mostly because he wasn’t certain that he would be able to stop again if he did. As annoying as his rules had become, he had put them into place for a reason. Despite their continuing encounters, it was always the blue eyed wolf that climbed into his bed, and never Derek who was in control. The next morning, Derek always cooked him breakfast, and no matter what they had done the night before, he never could quite meet Stiles eyes as they ate. </p>
<p>Most of their days were spent with one or more pack members, practicing a varied set of skills that Derek seemed convinced he should know. The Alpha had seemed particularly pleased with the fact that Stiles could pull on a part of his change and hold it there, manifesting whatever parts of his animal form that he wanted. It was something that the other werewolves weren’t capable of and very handy in a fight. The most interesting session had been a week and a half into his new training when he had tried out his Omega abilities for the first time. </p>
<p>“So you are going to what, do some Omega voodoo?” Malia asked, wiggling her fingers as she shifted her weight back and forth between her feet. </p>
<p>“Apparently, if I understand Anna correctly, I’m going to put your Beast to sleep,” Stiles told her. He had never done this before, but he had spent two more phone calls with Anna practicing exactly what he would have to do.</p>
<p>Malia lifted an eyebrow, “And you are going to use that to do it?” She gestured to the book in his hands. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Stiles hugged the dictionary as if it could be hurt by her words. “Don’t knock my focus! I could sing for you if you would rather.” </p>
<p>“No thank you,” Malia snorted. </p>
<p>“Today Stiles,” Derek grumbled from his place a few feet behind Stiles on the lawn. </p>
<p>“Right,” Stiles opened the book to a page at random and then began to read. “Rectiserial.” The words that he read were not important, it was the steady drone of his own voice that would help him to focus and find that power within him. As he read he turned his focus inward and imagined himself standing on the edge of a crystal clear pond. It was the most peaceful image he could come up with and he knelt to dip his fingers in it, as he had been practicing doing with Anna’s guidance, tapping into the power that was innately his to use. It only took him a page or so to get a hold on the peace that he could use to put the Beast and all of their power to sleep, but he wanted to be sure. Anna had told him that if he pushed out the wrong thing, it could be very very bad. </p>
<p>“I think,” Malia sighed three pages later. “That you are going to bore me to death before anything else happens.” </p>
<p>It had to be enough, Stiles decided as he continued to read. He didn’t think he would have any clearer grip on the power so as he read, he pushed out his Omega ability, imagining the peace radiating out like waves from him. The reaction was instantaneous. </p>
<p>“I mean really if this is-” Malia’s words bit off mid sentence and she crumpled to the ground. </p>
<p>“Malia?” Stiles asked hesitantly as he closed the dictionary in his hands and pulled back on his Omega power. Slowly her head lifted to look at him and her eyes were wide. Tears flowed down her cheeks. </p>
<p>“What did you do to me?” she asked him breathlessly. “I haven’t felt like this in a long time.” Then she wrapped her arms around herself and cried. </p>
<p>A pained noise from behind him drew his attention and he turned to see Derek kneeling on the lawn with his head bowed. “Derek?” he called softly. </p>
<p>Derek held up a hand to halt his approach. “I’m fine,” the other man ground out, though his words were hoarse. “I’ve never experienced this before, give me a minute.” </p>
<p>This would be harder for Derek, Stiles realized belatedly. The other man had been dealing with a Beast all of his life, since he had been born and not made. For it to suddenly be gone, must be a shocking experience. </p>
<p>“Clearly I need to work on directional abilities,” Stiles said with a laugh as he tried to relieve a bit of the tension. </p>
<p>Hazel eyes glanced at him and the corner of Derek’s mouth turned up as he slowly got to his feet. “Clearly.” Then he flexed his fingers staring at his own hand in curiosity. “I feel weaker than I ever have been, like more than just the Beast is asleep. How long does this last?” </p>
<p>“Uh I’m not exactly sure,” Stiles admitted and then he hastily continued. “Anna reassured me that I could get better with practice to the point where I can control how much of my power I use and that will help me control duration, but for now I should just learn to use it.” </p>
<p>Derek nodded. “That is fair. I think my Beast is already stirring,” Derek sounded almost relieved as he flexed his fingers again. “I think we might have to find different volunteers to try this on just to see-” His words cut off as there was a snarl behind Stiles. </p>
<p>Spinning Stiles took in Malia’s shaking form that was looking at him with glowing golden eyes and beginning to distort out of it’s human shape. Stiles had a brief moment to ponder the fact that her Beast must have woken up and it was pissed, before she was launching herself at him. She was fast, more so because for some stupid reason he wasn’t expecting her leap, but he managed to get the dictionary between her distorted jaws and his body as her weight took them both to the ground. </p>
<p>Shifting his form would have made him better able to deal with the snarling half formed coyote on him, but he knew that the jeans and shirt would tangle too horribly for that to really be a feasible option. He had just allowed his claws to lengthen when there was a roar that shook the ground around him. </p>
<p>Stiles blinked as Malia and the dictionary in her jaws were ripped from him and thrown across the yard. He had a moment to watch as her constantly changing body caught itself a good distance away and then Derek was rushing past him and tackling the half changed wolf. Wide eyed, Stiles couldn’t do more than stare as the pair tumbled on the lawn, snarling and snapping at one another. Malia’s half changed form didn’t seem to bother Derek’s human one and there was a sickening crunch from the direction of the pair. </p>
<p>Derek rose from the mass of fur and limbs a minute later and growled at it again before prowling towards Stiles. Malia lay where she had been put, at least two of her limbs askew at odd angles, but her chest rising and falling slightly as her form slowly crept back to human. Then suddenly his view was blocked by Derek’s body, glowing blue eyes staring at him as the Beast pressed Stiles back into the grass. </p>
<p>It said something, Stiles thought, that he hadn’t even bothered to watch Derek’s approach, even though a part of him had known the Alpha had been coming straight for him. His brain had still said that Malia was the bigger threat. </p>
<p>Derek’s Beast leaned over him, a growl vibrating his chest and inhaled deeply. His knees bracketed Stiles’s hip, but unlike their nightly activities there was no room for movement as he pinned Stiles in place with the pressure of his body. </p>
<p>“Hey there big guy,” Stiles murmured, settling his now claw free hands on Derek’s thighs. “I’m alright,” he tried to reassure the Alpha as he slid his hands up and down Derek’s legs in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He figured that since they weren’t exactly in bed, that his rules didn’t technically count, although he was sorely tempted to slide his hands right up Derek’s legs and get a handful of his ass. </p>
<p>“No,” the wolf rumbled and then rubbed his cheek against Stiles’s before brushing his nose along Stiles’s neck. “Never again.” Hands feathered over his upper body as if he was checking for damage. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Stiles said with a wince as he figured out what the Beast meant. “It’s not like I actually meant to put you to sleep. But hey,” Stiles grinned as he tilted his head to give the wolf more room to scent his neck, “now we both know that I can hit you with my wammy if you misbehave.”</p>
<p>The Beast snorted at his words and nipped the sensitive part of his neck while hands stroked down Stiles’s sides in a way that was definitely not about checking for damage anymore and all about petting. Stiles hummed as the familiar warmth started to rise in him. There was a moment of light suction at his neck that made him bite back a moan before Derek’s mouth was pulling away from his skin. </p>
<p>Blue eyes looked at him with humor before they closed. Stiles almost asked a question but then Derek’s eyes opened and they were purest hazel. “Stiles,” he breathed. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Stiles said softly as he watched the emotions rapid fire through Derek’s eyes. He saw surprise, relief, and desire, all chased by guilt, playing out in a few seconds time as the Alpha looked at him. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Derek croaked, as if his voice hadn’t been used in ages and then he cleared his throat. “He came back pissed. It took a minute to get him under control.” </p>
<p>“You know I don’t mind,” Stiles said as he slid his hands up Derek’s legs. If the Alpha didn’t get off him soon, he really wouldn’t be responsible for his hands finding Derek’s ass. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek growled in reprimand, “He is dangerous. You should never trust a Beast. Not even your own.” </p>
<p>“He would never hurt me,” Stiles said with certainty. “You would never hurt me.” </p>
<p>Derek looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t bring himself to before he carefully lifted his hands from Stiles body and rolled off him. Stiles let him go and was pleasantly surprised when a hand reached out, to help him up. The Alpha’s strength easily pulled him to his feet and there was an awkward moment where their grip lingered a bit longer than was polite before Derek dropped his hand. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you are alright,” Derek told him softly and then looked at Malia’s still changing form. </p>
<p>It took Stiles a moment to reply as he swallowed and looked at the Alpha. He knew he hadn’t minded the petting or the nipping kisses. The Beast in his bed every night felt good and he never was opposed to that, but as hazel eyes had held him a moment too long, showing him things in them that he wasn’t even sure Derek knew, Stiles realized something else. He wanted Derek. Not just the Beast, but the man. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stiles croaked, “me too.” He was too startled by the realisation that he actually wanted Derek in a more serious way to say anything more. Sure he still wanted to climb the other werewolf like a tree, but he might actually want to date him as well. That thought was almost frightening in its intensity. </p>
<p>“Did you, uh, did you kill her?” Stiles asked as he tried to pull his thoughts together. </p>
<p>“No,” Derek growled, “though I should have for not being able to keep her Beast from attacking a pack member. I only broke her legs. She will heal, won’t you Malia.” </p>
<p> “Yep,” came her weak voice as she offered them a thumbs up. “Back in control. The pain helped.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Derek grumbled as he moved to her and knelt. “This will hurt,” he warned, before he grabbed her still badly bent legs and jerked it straight. Stiles gagged at the sound of bone cracking.</p>
<p>Malia screamed and then clenched her teeth. “Not the first time we’ve had to do this.” </p>
<p>“No,” Derek agreed. “My fault. I should have known it wouldn’t have been easy for you to keep control of your Beast if it was angry at being put to sleep. However if you let your Beast go after Stiles’s throat like that again, I will have to kill you. You got very lucky that he had his book in the way.” </p>
<p>Malia turned her head to look at Stiles. There were tears in her eyes and Stiles wasn’t sure if they were from the pain she was experiencing or from the sorrow and guilt he could see there. “I know,” she said seriously. “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Derek nodded, then murmured, “Let me help you.” He slid her shirt out of his way, pressed his hand low on her stomach before taking a deep breath. A moment later his eyes were Alpha red and dark veins ran up his arm as he drew her pain from her. She gasped in relief and her eyes fluttered shut, breaking the gaze that had kept Stiles frozen in his steps. </p>
<p>A million things flitted through his mind, but eventually he just turned and went back into the house. It would be easier for the Alpha to tend to the wounded member of the pack without Stiles there to barf at the slightest noise of bone crunching. As he set about making dinner Stiles wasn’t sure what bothered him more, the fact that it hadn’t phased him that Malia had tried to tear his throat out with her teeth or the fact that it seemed perfectly ordinary that Derek had broken her legs in retaliation. What a strange thing his life had become.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>That night when Derek’s Beast carefully opened the door, Stiles found that for the first time, he wasn’t really in the mood. He knew all he would have to do is say so, and the wolf would settle in to scent him and soothingly pet him as they both fell asleep, but his body was wound up, even if his mind wasn’t in it.<p><i>“Hey,” </i>he called into his own head. He could feel his Beast there, and almost feel her fur under his fingertips as she caressed his mind with her own. <i>“You want Derek’s Beast right?”</i></p>
<p><i>“He is mate,”</i> she said simply, as if that said everything. </p>
<p><i>“Yeah yeah. I know you never fight me for control, but do you want it? So you can have some fun with him?”</i> Stiles asked. </p>
<p>He felt her pause as if it was almost a physical thing. <i>“If you are willing to give up control to me, then I will gladly take it.” </i></p>
<p><i>“Go ahead. I figure you should get to have some fun too,” </i>he told her with a sigh as he gave up his control to her, retreating into his own mind. </p>
<p><i>“We will respect your rules kitten,”</i> she told him softly and he laughed before her presence shifted. </p>
<p>When glowing blue eyes met his sliver, there was a rumble of approval from the Alpha. Much more nimbly then he would have been capable of, Stiles’s body rose from the bed and lept at the Alpha. Derek’s hands automatically caught their hips as Stiles’ legs wrapped around his waist and Stiles couldn’t really fault them for staying there. It wasn’t really breaking one of his rules, he decided, as they nuzzled into Derek’s neck, sucking a mark there and nipping with feline sharp teeth. It would be gone in minutes, but they liked it while it lasted. </p>
<p>Stiles drifted a bit in his own mind, aware but not really bothered by anything that was happening with his body. He trusted them, both of their Beasts, to keep their bodies safe. He knew a lot of werewolves thought that their Beast was just an instinct driven part of them, but Stiles knew that wasn’t the case at least for him and Derek. Their Beasts were separate entities that shared a body with them. How terrible it must be to be trapped within someone and never in control of their actions, having to silently watch as life unfolded around them. </p>
<p>Stiles’s Beast paused in her tasting of Derek’s nipple to send him a gentle caress of reassurance as if she had heard his train of thought. Stiles was surprised to see through their eyes that she had managed to pin Derek to the bed and had both of his wrists in one of her hands as she carefully scratched down his side with the claws of the other hand. With a self satisfied purr she returned her attention to tasting Derek’s skin. </p>
<p>Stiles sigh happily and floated in the warmth of arousal that they had created. For tonight, this was fine and with that thought, he let himself rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I have had a few crazy days and then added on top of that I was dealing with a very nasty migraine where anything that emitted light just made my head pound. Hopefully that is done now! The next chapter should be up on Saturday. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The pack is coming over today,” Derek told him the next morning, startling Stiles out of his daily contemplation of his morning news feed. </p><p>“Shit you do know how to talk at breakfast!” he blurted before he could stop himself. He had given up on the idea of conversation days ago.</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes as he gathered up his dishes from the table. “It is the full moon tonight and we usually do a pack run all together,” he continued as if he hadn’t heard Stiles comment. “A few years ago they insisted on a big get together during the day and I agreed to let them.” </p><p>“You,” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow, “agreed to let a bunch of people come over here and basically throw a party once a month?” </p><p>“Yes,” Derek growled as if he couldn’t believe it himself. “You haven’t seen the whole pack together since you were formally accepted into the pack. Will you be okay? Or do you need me to scent you before they come to help ground you?” </p><p>Stiles snorted. “Dude we both know our Beasts did everything short of cumming last night. I don’t think I could smell any more like you if I tried.” He had distinct memories of his mouth tasting every bit of Derek’s skin above the belt except for his lips. Apparently the Beasts weren’t all that big on actually kissing on the mouth. Go figure.</p><p>“You might be surprised,” Derek murmured so low that Stiles wasn’t sure if he actually heard words or not. </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Stiles said finally, deciding against treading into that deep, shark infested water. “I’ve spent time with most of the pack now, but more importantly my nose isn’t overwhelming the hell out of my brain anymore. </p><p>Derek nodded. “They usually start rolling in around late morning.” </p><p>“Does everyone bring food?” Stiles asked.</p><p>The Alpha blinked at him in confusion and then shrugged. “Sometimes?” </p><p>Stiles snorted. “Big party planner you are.” </p><p>“It wasn’t <i>my</i> idea,” Derek growled. </p><p>“You are their Alpha. Shouldn’t you provide this for them?” Stiles shot back. He was mostly teasing but the comment seemed to pull Derek up short and he froze. “Don’t worry about it,” Stiles continued hastily. “It looks like it will be nice today. I know we have enough ground beef to make about a hundred burgers. It will be fine.” </p><p>“It didn’t used to matter,” Derek started and then sighed. “You make life much more complicated.” </p><p>Stiles grinned. “Naw I just make life that much more fun. You love it. Admit it.” </p><p>Derek’s eyes darkened with something he couldn’t read and he looked at Stiles for a long moment. “I’m going to go shower,” he said finally and walked out of the dining room. </p><p>“Want me to come join you?!” Stiles called after him, unable to help himself. He didn’t need to look to know Derek had flipped him off and just kept walking. </p><p>Chuckling to himself, Stiles brought up his contact list and typed out a message to Scott. <i>‘I need pack phone numbers so we can have the best full moon shindig ever. Also see if you can get your hands on that beer that can actually get you drunk.’</i></p><p>His phone chirped with a response a minute later, and Stiles happily finished his breakfast as his fingers got down to work.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>His leadership in party planning had lasted an entire twelve minutes, right up until he had texted Lydia. She had promptly told him that if there was going to a party, she would be the one in charge of throwing it, or it wouldn’t be done right. Stiles had vague memories of her parties in high school that he hadn’t really ever been to, but he had heard the stories. There was no party like the ones that Lydia threw. Gladly he relinquished the planning into her capable hands.<p>When the pack started arriving just before noon, everyone came in carrying a food option of some kind. Lydia swept in like a well dressed tornado and orchestrated everything to her liking. By the time Stiles had figured out what had happened, he had been put in charge of grilling a small army of hamburgers on a rather large grill Lydia had obtained from somewhere. Scott and Isaac were setting up a volleyball net in the backyard and Lydia had taken to directing traffic as it came in. It was almost hilarious to see the pack full of werewolves and other supernatural things taking her orders and performing whatever she asked without complaint. </p><p>By the time the entire pack had arrived she had organized the food into a respectable buffet table and there were several lawn games in the process of being played. It was nice, Stiles decided. Almost like one of the relaxed parties back in college minus the thumping music. Still he was glad he had decided to tighten his end of the pack bonds this morning, making it slightly harder to feel them. All the excitement might have been a bit overwhelming. </p><p>“So I see my nephew has picked another sorry soul to destroy,” a silky voice murmured beside him. </p><p>Stiles glanced to the side and saw who he could only assume was Derek’s uncle Peter. They hadn’t warned him about the other werewolf exactly, but something about Peter’s bond to the pack just felt slimy. Stiles wasn’t willing to trust the other werewolf in the least. “Excuse me?” </p><p>Peter gave him a once over, “You practically reek of him. I’m a bit surprised though. He typically fucks them fast and then fucks them over good. I guess he is really taking his time with you. Making sure he can pull you apart piece by piece.” </p><p>Stiles narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think it is any of your business,” he said pointedly, then turned his attention to the burgers. </p><p>“Stiles!” he heard Malia’s voice full of her false cheer and felt her arm go around his shoulders. “I see you have met my asshole dad!” she declared cheerily. </p><p>“Your what?” Stiles blinked at her in confusion. </p><p>“Yep he is my daddy, making me Derek’s cousin! It’s a looooooooong story, but the sum of it is that he is a lying piece of shit,” she told him. </p><p>Peter snorted, “And you, dearest daughter, are an alcoholic.” </p><p>“Because you drive me to drink,” she snapped back. Stiles decided this was his cue to leave and he grabbed the full plate of burgers before slipping away. With a sigh he made it over to the buffet table and added them to it. </p><p>“Well the pack gathering is complete now,” Lydia said as she pursed her lips. She was staring at the father and daughter who were continuing to argue in ever increasing volume. </p><p>“Are they always like that?” Stiles asked her.</p><p>“Oh them?” she asked as if she just noticed him there for the first time. She shrugged and artfully arranged a pile of napkins on the table. “There is a lot of history there. For the most part we ignore them both. Malia had a temper and Peter is a manipulative bastard. Both are low enough in the pack structure that Derek can put them down without a problem.” </p><p><b><i>“Enough. The two of you will silently go your separate ways,”</i></b> Derek ordered right on cue from across the yard. Lydia smiled. </p><p>“See. Mostly harmless. How are you by the way? I see you are mostly living here now.” </p><p>Stiles shrugged. “Derek offered.” </p><p>“Couldn’t go home?” she guessed. </p><p>“Didn’t want to, I guess. I still have a lot to learn,” Stiles told her, although he wasn’t sure why he was answering her questions so willingly. </p><p>“Ah yes all the werewolf stuff and then your stuff with Deaton,” she offered him a knowing smile. </p><p>“What do you know about that?” Stiles asked. </p><p>“Things,” she told him with a shrug. </p><p>“How do you know about that?” he tried. </p><p>She smiled at him then and there was a dangerous edge to it. “I have my sources and they have ears everywhere,” she told him before walking off to chat with Allison.</p><p>Sometime after his third hamburger, Scott had convinced Stiles to join a volleyball game. He didn’t do terribly bad, although most of his time was spent dodging his teammates in their efforts to be the team's star player. It was worth the trial of it though just to see Derek, shirtless and moving so effortlessly on the other side of the net. </p><p>“Dude you are practically drooling,” Scott had hissed at one point and Stiles had forced himself to pointedly look away from the Alpha. This, of course, caused him to miss the ball and Derek to score on his team. Stiles glared at him and the Alpha’s self satisfied look told him that it had been entirely on purpose. </p><p>After ten minutes of playing, he wasn’t even sure there were rules anymore, nor what the score was, since he was fairly certain that sticking your leg under the net to trip the other team was not allowed in the regulation play. Ethan reaching under the net sticking his hand down Jackson’s pants, just so the other werewolf would miss the ball, was also probably hugely against the rules even if it had been funny to see Aiden bounce the ball off his brother’s head and tell them to get a room. </p><p>Despite the food and activity, by the time the sun was setting, Stiles could tell that the pack was getting antsy and on edge. Stiles could feel it too, almost like an itch under his skin that he couldn’t scratch. It tingled, like it did when he used his Spark, and he wondered if the pull of the moon was tied into the natural magic that he could tap. It was only a few minutes later when Derek stopped what he was doing and howled a single mournful note. </p><p>As if that had been a command, every werewolf in the pack began stripping off their clothing and folding it neatly. Then, once their clothing was off and piled on the lawn, they all began to change. Stiles turned and walked to the porch where Allison and Lydia were relaxing in chairs they had brought with them and sipping cocktails. </p><p>“What happens now?” he asked them, trying very hard to ignore the sounds of reshaping bodies behind them. </p><p>“Now they will all go for a run,” Allison said with a shrug. “Maybe kill some rabbits or something. They will all be back in a few hours and cranky.” </p><p>“You’ll be going with them,” Lydia told him, her words a statement and not a question. </p><p>Against his better judgement, Stiles turned and looked at the pack. Red eyes caught his and flashed to blue for the briefest second, but layers of meaning passed between them. “Yeah I guess I will, but I’m going into the house to change.” </p><p>Lydia laughed. “It’s the part of the show we get to enjoy!” she called after him. </p><p>Once he was unclothed, his change came over him easily enough and Stiles padded back out on four paws. Most of the wolves were only half way through their shift, with the exception of Theo who was already shaking his body as if to settle his rust colored fur on himself. Derek, though slower to take his wolf form, wasn’t terribly far behind and in only another minute or two, he was standing and shaking his black fur into place with a sneeze. </p><p>Stiles could catch their individual scents better in this form as he threaded his way past the pack. Scott gave him a half formed grimace as his change finished and Stiles walked by him. Theo wagged his tail, his ears pricked forwards and Stiles couldn’t help the sneeze as he walked by the other wolf. </p><p>Derek watched him come, and Stiles inhaled deeply as he neared, his lungs filling with Derek’s rich earth scent as he did so. He knew the Beast was naturally nearer to the surface when they were in their animal forms. Even though the eyes staring at him were Alpha red, it didn’t matter. Stiles knew. Drawn by instinct, Stiles moved right up into Derek’s space. The wolf was taller than him and it was easy to duck beneath his muzzle and rub the top of his head on the underside of Derek’s jaw. The rest of his body followed as he arched into a full body stroke before doubling back. When he was finished, Derek huffed and buried his nose in the ruff of fur at Stiles neck for a minute. </p><p>Then he pulled back and howled, a cry that the entire pack took up after him. Stiles found his throat wasn’t designed to make that particular noise, but he let out a feline cry instead. When he was finished, Derek turned and led the way into the forest.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Halfway into the run, Stiles decided that this was not a fun adventure. For starters he quickly had discovered that his feline form was not built for continuous running. Unlike a wolf who could settle into an even pace for hours, he was built for very fast but relatively quick spurts. It didn’t help that the Beast in his mind was restless.<p><i>“What?”</i> he finally asked her as he slowed to a trot. It didn’t really seem to matter as most of the pack had broken off into smaller groupings about five minutes into the run and headed their separate ways. </p><p><i>“This is,”</i> she paused as if she was trying to figure out the words to say. <i>“This is not a moon run as it should be.”</i></p><p><i>“What do you mean?”</i> Stiles asked, slowing even further. </p><p><i>“Derek’s Beast shared some of his memories with me,”</i> she told him and wasn’t that a surprise. Stiles filed that away as something he would need to talk to her about later, but he didn’t want to distract her from this topic. <i>“In his memories, before he was Alpha, the pack ran together as a unit. They hunted together and bonded beneath the moon. Not this. This is… wrong.”</i></p><p>Stiles shrugged and reached for the pack bonds. Most of what he was getting from the pack was agitation and not quite stress. <i>“I wouldn’t know.”</i></p><p>She pushed him pictures then, images that were memories but more. He could feel the joy of the wind in his fur, the scent of the hunt in the air, and the warmth of pack, of family. They hunted together, as a unit, chasing the deer through the forest. Sometimes they would take down a few, a coordinated effort that would feed them, but sometimes they would let them go and just play instead. It didn’t matter what they did, just that they did it together and the Beast spirit was happy. </p><p>Stiles staggered, nearly headbutting a tree at what she had pushed out to him. <i>“Oh,”</i> he breathed as he understood. A pack was supposed to be a family, a place to call home. This pack, although they gathered for things, was a collection of individuals who sometimes worked together. She sent him more, of how a pack was supposed to function and how they were supposed to be and he finally got it. </p><p>Bran hadn’t sent him here to be safe in this pack. He had sent him, an Omega, here to save it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Stiles a few days to process everything his Beast showed him and then a few more before he found a good time to actually have a conversation with the Alpha. It was as if the pack run on the full moon had made Derek more broody than ever and that was saying something. Unless they were training with a member of the pack, he seemed to disappear into his room or office. Even Derek’s Beast seemed grumpy and didn’t want to ‘play’ as they had been in his nightly visits. </p>
<p>It was Tuesday - or at least he thought it was since the days had begun to blur together - when Stiles walked by Derek’s office to see his door ajar and hear the Alpha muttering inside. Now was as good a time as any, he figured and he knocked lightly. </p>
<p>“Come in Stiles,” Derek grumbled. </p>
<p>Gently, Stiles eased open the door and walked inside. Derek was focused on the paperwork spread over his desk, and didn’t look up at him until Stiles cleared his throat. “We need -”</p>
<p>“I swear if you were going to say, ‘we need to talk’ I will shoot you,” Derek growled narrowing his eyes at Stiles. </p>
<p>“Do you even own a gun?” Stiles asked, completely thrown from his point by that idea. Derek was a lethal weapon all by himself, what would he need a gun for? In response to his question, Derek pointed to a gun safe in the corner and Stiles blinked at it stupidly for a minute. “Oh.” </p>
<p>“Just because a gun wouldn’t be helpful against a werewolf unless you have silver ammo, it will take out a Fae pretty easily. Or a human if needed,” Derek told him and he could hear the humor in the Alpha’s voice. </p>
<p>“I just thought you didn’t like guns,” Stiles told him lamely. </p>
<p>Derek shrugged. “I hate them. Doesn’t mean they aren’t useful.” Then he turned his attention back to the papers on his desk. </p>
<p>“Soo,” Stiles began after a moment, “what are you working on?” </p>
<p>“Stiles, if you are that bored go into town or something and stop bothering me so I can think,” Derek grumbled. </p>
<p>“Well I was going to say that we needed to talk, but since I don’t want to get shot, I figured I had better not do that. So I will settle with what are you working on? Unless it is stuff I can’t know, like too confidential or anything. You just have that look on your face that my dad used to get when he was in the middle of a big bad case and couldn’t put the pieces together. He would sit in the middle of his papers and stew for days before he would finally let me help. Then we would look at it together and sometimes it would help and sometimes it wouldn’t but he always said that it helped to have an extra set of eyes. Sorry I’m rambling, I’ll shut up.” </p>
<p>Throughout his whole speech Derek had watched him with careful consideration in his face. Then he nodded. “Normally I would say no, but you are a Sheriff's kid. I imagine you know how to keep your mouth shut.” He pushed the files towards Stiles. “Have at it. Apparently there is a serial killer in the area that has been kidnapping and killing vampires.” </p>
<p>Stiles blinked at him. “Excuse me?” </p>
<p>“What part of that sentence confused you specifically?” Derek asked dryly. </p>
<p>“There is something that would kill vampires? More than once? Isn’t that supposed to be hard?” Stiles didn’t know a lot about vampires other than the fact that they existed thanks to what Danny had told him. </p>
<p>Derek shrugged. “No harder than it is to kill a werewolf, especially if the vampire is young. Wooden stake through the heart. Beheading. Burning. All of those will take care of a vampire.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Stiles said with a whistle. “So who would want to take out a bunch of vampires? Also why exactly do we care? I didn’t think vampires were the good guys.” </p>
<p>“They are no more the bad guys than we are Stiles. I know for a fact that these vampires tried very hard to behave and not kill the humans they fed from. A little vampire blood can kill most illnesses in humans, including cancer so it isn’t like they have a shortage of willing blood donors in exchange for healing. Not to mention the Mistress of the Seethe in this area would have them killed if they didn’t behave,” Derek told him. </p>
<p>“And you are sure of this? Just trying to cover all the basics before I look at these.” </p>
<p>Derek nodded. “I am. The Mistress is my sister.” </p>
<p>Stiles did a double take as he turned that over in his head. If Derek was born a werewolf he had only assumed that his sister had been born one as well. “Wait, is she a vampire werewolf?” </p>
<p>Derek looked at him like he had lost his mind. “That is not a thing Stiles. I was born a werewolf, she was born human like my father and later turned by my father after he had been turned.” </p>
<p>“Oookay.” That was the first time Stiles had heard about Derek’s family and with how standoffish Derek sounded about it, he didn’t think asking more questions about that would be a good idea right now. </p>
<p>“So there are five victims?” Stiles asked, taking a quick count of the files in his hands. </p>
<p>“No,” Derek growled in frustration. “Maybe? We have found three bodies so far that I think would match the profile of a few of Cora’s five missing vampires. She assumes they are dead since she can’t reach them and she should be able to. She gave me anything on them that she found to be relevant. They are ordered in the number of their disappearance.” </p>
<p>Stiles nodded as he flipped open the first folder and glanced at the collection of information. The vampire appeared to have been 78 in human years but then lived for another 111 as a vampire. There was a photograph attached to the file of a dried out husk of a person’s remains. According to the information from the autopsy, the body appeared to be of an age of around 200 years old and in extremely fragile condition, which seemed to fit.</p>
<p>“What is a Talent?” Stiles asked, reading the line on the page that said <b>Talent: See Me Not.</b></p>
<p>“Some vampires or ones that are old enough, tend to develop particular abilities that strengthen over time in addition to whatever abilities just being a vampire gives them. Cora didn’t know if the information would be relevant but she included it.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Stiles said with a nod as he continued to flip through the pages. “Hey do you have a white board or something? Sometimes it helps to lay things out.” </p>
<p>Derek just gave him a bland look and then glanced at the wall across from his desk. It was painted white and bare of any sort of hanging decorations like most of the house. “Knock yourself out. If you mar it, we will just paint it again.” </p>
<p>Stiles nodded and held out his hand to grab a stack of sticky notes off the desk. At the last moment, he remembered that dominant wolves could be very touchy about things they considered thiers and he looked to Derek to wait for permission. </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Derek told him and Stiles wasn’t sure if it was the warm afternoon light or actually pleasure that filled Derek’s eyes as the gesture. “Anything in this room is fine for you to use.” </p>
<p>With permission granted, Stiles set to work with a pad of sticky notes, tape and a pen. For the most part Derek stayed out of the way as Stiles worked, laying out each victim and their connections to humans and other things. By the time he was finished he had gone through three pads of sticky notes and it looked like someone had vomited out the bright scraps of paper on the wall. Stiles could see the clear connections as everything revolved around one of the 5 numbers he had been given. </p>
<p>“So,” Stiles began as he stepped back to look at the wall at large. He tapped the pen against his lower lip and then used it to gesture as he spoke. “Vamp number one to disappear was a total of 189 years old, had a Talent that made him hard to notice, and you are pretty sure you have his body. Vamp number two was a total of 142 years old, had a Talent for making very small illusions that would stand up to visual inspection but nothing else, and you also have her body. Vamp number three was only a total of 52 years old, had a Talent for changing his shape into any animal he touched, and you have no idea where his body is. Harder because we can’t look for a mummified corpse.” </p>
<p>He paused for a moment, looking over everything under that vampire just to be sure. At some point during his ramble, Derek’s hand had settled warmly on the back of Stiles neck but he had only just noticed it was there. Trying to ignore the touch of skin that sent warmth oozing down his spine, Stiles continued. </p>
<p>“Vamp number four was a total of 175 years old, had a Talent for making barriers, and you have his body. Vamp number five was a total of 92 years old and had a Talent for puppeting dead organic matter. I’m not sure whether to think that is completely awesome or to be totally creeped out that he could basically make zombies, but we don’t have his body either.” </p>
<p>The fingers at the base of Stiles’s neck squeezed gently in reassurance and then fell away all together. Stiles tried very hard not to whine at that loss or step closer to Derek. Instead he continued to order his thoughts out loud. “None of them appear to have any connection to one another except for the fact that they are all from the same Seethe. They kept their humans separately it seems, or at least they didn’t share with each other and they appear to have no other ties. It is hard to know what killed them given the age of the bodies. Most tiny evidence has decayed away.” </p>
<p>“Now you see why I am not making any progress,” Derek grumbled. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. “Let me look at this for a while,” he declared and then settled down on the floor right where he had been standing as he stared at the wall. </p>
<p>“Suit yourself,” Derek told him. </p>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence for several long minutes that was only broken by the quiet rustle of paper on Derek’s desk. “Do you think what killed them was human?” Stiles asked after a while. </p>
<p>“Probably not, but I wouldn’t rule a human out,” Derek told him. </p>
<p>“Right,” Stiles nodded. Then he had an idea, “Hey do you have any sort of bestiary type of books in that library upstairs?” </p>
<p>“Sure,” Derek shrugged, “but most of them are written in latin or some other dead language which I don’t read.” </p>
<p>Stiles grinned then. “That’s fine because I know someone who does.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Derek’s eye twitched as he heard yet another excited exclamation coming from the library down the hall, and he focused on the TV in front of him in an effort to ignore it. It was the third day in a row that Lydia had been over and she and Stiles had been pouring over the books in his library until the early hours of the morning. They seemed to actually be making progress on compiling a list of supernatural creatures that might be capable of and would want to kill a vampire, but the constant companionship of the two was slowly driving him crazy. It didn’t help that their late night sessions had made it nearly impossible for Derek’s Beast to spend his nightly time with Stiles, since even he didn’t want to interrupt what little sleep Stiles was getting.<p>The whole thing put Derek on edge. He wasn’t condoning his Beasts nightly adventures in control of his body by any means, but since Derek was having trouble stopping him and actually getting sleep at the same time, he had just resigned himself to them. The one time that Derek had shifted to his wolf form, the form that his Beast would be unable to reverse due to it being its natural form, and slept that way, he had paid for it the next day. His Beast had spent the entire day trying to wrestle control of their body in a way that he never had before. They had only been able to agree upon a truce when Derek had declared never to sleep in his wolf form on purpose again. </p>
<p>Now however, he was seriously starting to consider just stepping back and giving his Beast free reign. He was better than this, stronger than this. He couldn’t let the presence of someone else on his floor of the house, in his space, bother him so much. Derek refused to think of the other possibility of what could be bothering him. </p>
<p><i>‘Our mate was attracted to that one,’ </i>his Beast growled in his mind, helpfully telling him exactly what he had been trying to ignore. </p>
<p><i>‘Lydia has a mate,’ </i>Derek told it firmly. <i>‘She is not after Stiles and if she was, I don’t care.’ </i>The Beast snorted at him. <i>‘I can’t allow myself to care.’ </i>Derek amended. </p>
<p><i>‘We can drive her out,’</i> the Beast offered. </p>
<p><i>‘No. She is pack remember?’</i> Derek told it. Usually reminding it that someone was pack would make his Beast feel that person was under their protection and therefore off limits to hurt. </p>
<p><i>‘We can make an exception,’</i> the Beast told him. It was alarming how much he liked the sound of those words. </p>
<p><i>‘No,’</i> Derek told it firmly as he continued flipping through the channels, trying to find anything that would distract him. </p>
<p>“Hey Derek,” Stiles called as he wandered out holding one of the tomes. “You have to see this freaky thing we found. Lydia says she thinks it's called a Nuckelavee. It looks like a man fused with a weird demon horse and we…” Stiles trailed off as he finally looked up from his book and met Derek’s eyes. </p>
<p>Derek knew that the blue of his Beast was swirling in his eyes and there wasn’t a thing he could do to stop it. It was taking all of his will power not to snatch Stiles and drag him onto the couch where he could scent him and touch him as they talked about the finds he was so eager to share. It startled Derek how much he wanted that as well, not just his Beast. He hadn’t thought he would ever want to simply cuddle close to someone again as lovers did, but he wanted that with Stiles. However, he would never allow himself to have that. The bright light that was Stiles wasn’t for him. </p>
<p>Stiles must have caught some of his thoughts in his gaze because the Omega swallowed thickly and then called out, “Hey Lydia, I think we have to be done for today. I forget that Derek wanted to work on some more of that Omega stuff with me.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” her voice came back from the library. “Let me just finish what I am doing.” </p>
<p>“No problem,” Stiles called back, his eyes never leaving Derek’s. Stiles’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and it was all Derek could do to contain the surge of desire that he and his Beast shared.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>That night, Derek didn’t wait until he fell asleep to give over control to his Beast, instead he gave into it and retreated to the back of his own mind just after dinner. The Beast gladly took over and proceeded to show their Omega just how much he hadn’t appreciated the forced absence.<p>No one but his Beast would ever know that Derek was sorely tempted to take back control if only so they could give into Stiles pleading cries, or remain to lick the cum from his skin. He managed to resist doing so just barely but it was Derek not the Beast who pressed his back to the wall outside Stiles’s room and stroked himself to completion while listening to Stiles cry out in pleasure only feet away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Stiles began the next morning over breakfast, “I know you don’t want to talk about this, but we really do need to talk about it.” </p>
<p>Derek glared at him and said nothing. </p>
<p>“I mean are we dating? Or fuck buddies kind of? Or like half in a relationship? The whole having other sides to ourselves just makes it a bit weird overall don’t you think?” he continued conversationally as he dragged his bite of pancake through the syrup. </p>
<p>“Why do we have to label it?” Derek growled. </p>
<p>“Because,” Stiles shot back, narrowing his eyes, “unlike you, tall, dark, and broody, I don’t want to be alone all of my life. This thing we have between us is really nice and hot and everything but at some point I’m going to want to settle down into an actual relationship where I can, you know, talk about my feelings.” </p>
<p>Derek simply gave him a flat stare. </p>
<p>Stiles threw up his hands. “Fine have it your way, but consider yourself notified. If we can’t have a real conversation about maybe having a relationship, then I’m going to be pulling the plug on whatever this is.” He really did mean that, but Derek didn’t need to know that he wasn’t actually going to do it any time soon. </p>
<p>Derek was saved from any more of Stiles’s rant when the Omega’s cell phone rang. He glanced at the name on the display before fitting a false smile to his face as if the person on the other end could actually see him. </p>
<p>“Oh hey dad! How is it going?” </p>
<p><i>“Stiles,”</i> his dad’s tired voice said from the other end of the line, <i>“it’s great.”</i></p>
<p>“Wow dad. I totally believe you,” Stiles deadpanned. </p>
<p><i>“Well my son refuses to talk to me for weeks and then calls me out of the blue to request help on a case that he shouldn’t even have information on but really would like my help with and dad could you please see if you have any dead bodies that match this description. To top it all off, one of my officers got wounded on the job the other night so I have had to work third shift for the last week. So about how well do you think it is going?”</i> his dad grumped on the other end of the line. Stiles winced.</p>
<p>“Yeah so now is probably a bad time to tell you that I’m mostly over the whole not telling me about werewolves or fae or vampires or about a thousand other things that go bump in the night,” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. </p>
<p><i>“It’s fine Stiles,”</i> his dad sounded so weary that it made him frown. <i>“Believe me this isn’t even the longest time that you have been mad at me.” </i></p>
<p>“I totally could have made that hang glider work to take off from the roof when I was in seventh grade!” Stiles could still remember the disappointment and then the anger at his father whom he had felt just wanted to spoil his fun at the time. “You totally deserved the cold shoulder all summer.” </p>
<p><i>“Sure you could have, and I could have sprouted pink fairy wings and breathed fire,”</i> his dad replied dryly. </p>
<p>“Hey don’t worry dad! You are young. You still have plenty of time to realize your dream of becoming a pink fairy dragon!” Stiles told him cheerfully. He shot a grin across the table to Derek who shook his head and returned his attention to his food. Stiles was certain that the corners of his mouth were slightly upturned though. </p>
<p><i>“Back onto the point of why I called so that I can get some sleep soon, I have three bodies from unsolved cases that</i> might, <i>I stress the might Stiles, be the vampire you are looking for.”</i></p>
<p>“Awesome! Can you get me the case files?”</p>
<p><i>“Stiles,” </i>he could hear his father inhale deeply as if to summon patience, <i>“I can’t just take the casefiles from work and hand them to a civilian. I might be able to bring them home for a night and happen to let you look at them.”</i> </p>
<p>“Invite him for dinner,” Derek said suddenly looking up at him. </p>
<p>It was like everything in Stiles mind ground to a halt at the suggestion. It was one thing to invite a pack member or a mate of a pack member here. This was the home of the Alpha, the safe place of the pack. It was the heart of pack territory and Stiles was sure that no human, friend or not, had set foot on the property without being a mate since it was built. For Derek to invite his dad over, even if he had seemed to know him and knew he was the Sheriff, was huge. Stiles wasn’t sure exactly what it said, but it was something. </p>
<p><i>“Stiles?” </i>his dad called, likely wondering if the call had been disconnected.</p>
<p>“Just a second dad,” he said into the phone and then covered the speaker with his hand. “Are you sure?” </p>
<p>Derek shrugged as if he didn’t care one way or another, but Stiles could see the tangle of emotion in his eyes. “I trust you,” Derek said finally. “If you trust him to keep this place safe, then invite him to dinner.” The Alpha stood from the table and carried his dishes to the sink. </p>
<p>“Derek you really don’t have to. I don’t mind going into town. I can even take Scott with me and promise not to roll all over him this time,” Stiles said with a smile. </p>
<p>Slowly Derek walked to him and Stiles wondered what it was that the Alpha was thinking. “He is your dad Stiles and he is in the know, invite him for dinner.” His fingers brushed against Stiles’s cheek and then his neck before dropping away as the Alpha moved past. The gesture was so affectionate that it temporarily short circuited Stiles’s brain, especially since there had been no blue in Derek’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Hey dad,” he said into the phone, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat from feelings that he would have to look at later. “What if you just accidently swept those files into your bag and then happened to come over for dinner tonight and just happened to carelessly leave your bag where anyone could find it?” </p>
<p><i>“Is Derek inviting me over for dinner?” </i>his dad asked. Even his dad understood that the invitation was a big deal. </p>
<p>“Yeah he is.” </p>
<p><i>“Okay then, I’ll be there,”</i> his dad agreed. They spent the next few minutes chatting about pleasantries before Stiles promised he would see his dad later. Once he had hung up the phone, his mind was so caught up in turning over what this could mean, that it took another fifteen minutes to finish his pancakes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>His Beast was restless. Oh the creature in his mind understood why he had impulsively given Stiles a dinner with his dad since it was already having a hard time not giving Stiles everything he asked for, but that was beside the point. He had invited an outsider into the central stronghold of the pack. Logically, he knew that Noah Stilinski was trustworth and no harm would come from his visit. It wasn’t as though the Sheriff hadn’t already known where he lived even if he had never been out here, but it would be different to invite him in the home.<p><i>‘He will learn the layout of our safe spaces,’</i> the Beast rumbled. </p>
<p>“He will not go anywhere other than the first floor and we will keep him in the kitchen, dining room, and maybe the living room. There are no secrets there,” Derek murmured as he paced in his room. </p>
<p>
  <i>‘He will be able to see too much. We don’t like it.’</i>
</p>
<p>“Well I can’t take it back now!” Derek snapped. “Stiles…” but that was the thing. He probably could tell Stiles that he had spoken without thinking and that he had changed his mind. Stiles had looked shocked enough at the idea that he would probably be fine with canceling their dinner date, or at least moving it to his dad’s. He could call it all off and not have to feel threatened and on edge in his own territory, but if he did that at least a little part of Stiles would be disappointed. That was the real problem. He had spoken without thought in an effort to make Stiles happy. It would be easy to write it off as an Alpha trying to please an Omega, but he knew that wasn’t it. </p>
<p>“Shit,” he murmured as he dropped to sit on his bed and put his head in his hands. It had been a very very long time since someone else’s happiness had mattered more to him than the good of the pack and he remembered how his entire relationship with Kate had ended. He had sworn that he would never put someone else above the pack’s safety and needs, especially not once he had become Alpha. The problem was, he had done it purely on instinct, because he wanted to make Stiles happy. </p>
<p>He wouldn’t take it back now, couldn’t take it back even if part of him wanted to. Stiles had asked for a conversation about where they stood and he had practically shouted to the rooftops how he felt, even if he hadn’t been aware that he felt that way. </p>
<p><i>‘For him,’</i> the Beast murmured in his head, settling disgruntled into a waiting posture. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t change anything,” Derek whispered. “I still can’t let myself fall in love with him. I would destroy him.” The problem was, he wasn’t certain that he could truly avoid it any longer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Dinner for two werewolves and a human who was supposed to be eating healthy, was much more difficult to prepare than he would have originally thought. Most of what the werewolves ate involved a lot of red meat by preference but his dad was supposed to be staying away from that. Likewise he couldn’t just go vegetarian. Even his Beast turned up her nose at that idea. Instead he settled on a stir fry that was heavy on the vegetables, with chicken. That spread over some brown rice, should work as a meal for all involved.<p>Stiles was nearly finished with preparing dinner when the doorbell rang.  A moment later he heard the door open and heard his dad’s voice from the front porch. </p>
<p>“Good evening Alpha,” his dad was using what Stiles had deemed ‘the respectful professional voice’. “I swear by my own flesh and blood and all of the power granted to me therein, that no harm will come to you or yours this night or any time thereafter by my hand or those under my command if it is within my power to stop.” </p>
<p>There was a long silent moment then Derek’s voice came, deeper than usual and laced with power. “Your oath is accepted. I, the Alpha of the Beacon Hills Pack, swear that no harm will come to you or yours this night or any time in which you have placed yourself in my care.” </p>
<p>“Your oath is accepted,” Stiles’s dad said formally and then released a heavy sigh. “So now that that is out of the way, how the hell are you both doing?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Dinner went smoothly enough to count as a win in Stiles’s book. Most of the conversation was carried by him and his father, but they did manage to get a few comments out of Derek. Stiles felt that it was an even bigger win that Derek’s eyes remained purely hazel the entire dinner. Whatever weird oath swearing ritual that had taken place on the porch must have been enough for Derek to settle his Beast.<p>“Great dinner Stiles, even if most of it was rabbit food,” his dad grumbled. </p>
<p>“It tasted fine and you know it,” Stiles told him grinning. “Now quit stalling and let the files accidentally fall out of your bag already.” </p>
<p>Noah rolled his eyes and pulled three file folders out of his bag. “This first one I think is most likely your guy, but the other two could be as well. It’s hard to know without seeing the rest of the case,” his dad gave him a pointed look. </p>
<p>Stiles only grinned and snatched up one of the files to look at it. The victim seemed of the right age to have been their taken vampire but it was hard to say from the crime scene photos alone. “I think I might need to take this to my case wall.” </p>
<p>“You have a case wall?” his dad asked. </p>
<p>“Yep! Just like we used to do in your hard cases.” </p>
<p>Noah sighed, “I knew I never should have started to involve you in my cases.” Stiles just laughed. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” Stiles rose from the table hoping that it wouldn’t be too awkward to leave the two men together. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek called in that low tone that had an involuntary slide of warmth oozing down his spine. He turned and saw that sure enough there was blue swirling in the Alpha’s eyes now and his irises were ringed in red. That was new. “Why don’t you take your dad with you. Show him the wall. Maybe he will see something we missed.” </p>
<p><i>‘Are you sure?’</i> Stiles tried to ask with only his expression. He knew that Derek’s office was one of his sanctuaries that he was incredibly territorial about. None of the pack would go in there without an invite and when they did it was usually a quick visit. </p>
<p>Derek nodded his head slowly and then rose as well. “I’ll clear the table and come join you.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Stiles agreed and led his dad away from the dining room. </p>
<p>“I don’t need to see it,” his dad whispered as they walked, clearly having picked up that there was something going on. </p>
<p>“He will be more pissed if you don’t now,” Stiles hissed back. </p>
<p>Then he heard in a low voice that was pitched in a way that his dad wouldn’t be able to hear it. “I can still hear you, you know.” </p>
<p>Stiles flipped Derek off over his shoulder and received a disapproving, “Stiles,” from his father and the softest chuckle from Derek. </p>
<p>When he opened the door to the office and let his dad through, his dad released a long whistle. “That is a lot of sticky notes kid.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t have all the fancy things that you guys have when you do this. I had to work with what I had,” Stiles grumbled. He would not pout in front of his dad, he was far too old for that. “Here are the casefiles on the five vampires. Wait do you know about vampires?” </p>
<p>“Yes I know about vampires,” his dad replied in a tone that said he was bracing for an argument. </p>
<p>Stiles let it go, just this once. “Good that will make understanding everything so much easier. Their Mistress gave us the info in the folders and we laid it all out along with the info of the three bodies we do have.” His dad flipped open one of the folders and began to read. He hadn’t even finished a page before Derek came prowling into the room and silently moved to stand stiffly by Stiles. </p>
<p>“You might as well go do something else,” Stiles hissed loud enough that his dad could hear. “He is so old, it might take him all night to look over this.” </p>
<p>“I heard that you brat,” his dad grumped at him, but there was no heat in his tone. It was nice to be back to a point where they could crack a joke at one another. Even if everything wasn’t repaired between them, it was a start. </p>
<p>Derek just grunted and didn’t do anything more than watch his father read. He could still see the blue swirling in the Alpha’s eyes, telling him that Derek’s Beast was closer to the surface than he would normally be in this situation. The ring of red was still there too and Stiles had only seen that color in Derek’s eyes when he had used his power as an Alpha. He wondered for a moment if Derek was taping that power now in preparation in case his dad tried anything or as a way to keep himself calm. </p>
<p>Without really thinking much about it, Stiles reached out and rested his hand in the center of Derek’s back. For a moment the Alpha stiffened and then he moved away. Frowning, Stiles dropped his hand to his side trying not to let it bother him that Derek had pulled away from a touch that he had only meant to be calming. </p>
<p>A moment later, he realized he shouldn’t have worried as strong arms wound around his upper body and Derek pulled Stiles back against his chest. The Alpha’s breath tickled the back of his neck as he inhaled deeply and then he was nosing at Stiles’s neck. </p>
<p>On reflex born of far too many make out sessions with a certain Beast, Stiles tipped his head to the side and allowed Derek enough room to do whatever he wanted. There was an appreciative rumble as Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles neck, scenting him and making him tingle from the drag of stubble against his sensitive skin. Then Derek rested his nose there and simply breathed in his scent. </p>
<p>“Your scent helps,” Derek mumbled so softly that Stiles knew his dad wouldn’t hear even if he hadn’t been wrapped up in what he was reading. “I know he isn’t a threat,” Derek said quietly but firmly as if he was trying to tell himself that. </p>
<p>“It’s really okay Derek,” Stiles whispered sincerely. “I know this hasn’t been easy for you. I get it. Really thank you. You have done enough. We can go sit in the dining room again,” Stiles offered.</p>
<p>Derek inhaled deeply again, “No. This is fine,” he said finally. With a last inhale he slowly began to pull away and Stiles grabbed his wrist before it could leave his body completely. </p>
<p>“If this is helping, I’m okay with it. I swear I won’t read anything into it. I know it is just a pack and me being an Omega thing.” A part of him sincerely hoped that it was more than that, but without seeing Derek’s face and being able to read his eyes, he couldn’t be sure. </p>
<p>Derek froze at his words for a moment and then started moving again. He backed up, keeping one hand on Stiles’s hip to guide him back as well. When he hit his desk, Derek hopped up so he was sitting on it and used his hold on Stiles to bring him between the Alpha’s legs. Stiles moved willingly and leaned his weight back against the desk and Derek’s chest. </p>
<p>Immediately, Stiles tipped his head to the side and back, letting Derek’s body take his weight and bearing his neck both in submission and invitation to the Alpha. Derek rumbled his approval and nipped the spot where he knew Stiles was sensitive before pulling back. One arm settled around Stiles shoulders to help hold him up while the other angled across his body. </p>
<p>Stiles sighed and tired very hard not to let the purr that had started within him come rumbling out. His dad seemed to understand a great many things when it came to werewolves, but his son purring while being held by the Alpha was probably one thing that he wouldn’t get. His hands rose to settle on Derek’s arms as if to hold them there and he couldn’t have stopped his thumbs from slowly stroking patterns against the Alpha’s skin if he had wanted to. </p>
<p>Noah turned as if to ask them a question and paused for just a moment while he took in their new position. “So all of these went missing in the last six months or so?” his dad asked, continuing as if their position wouldn’t be considered a sort of cuddle by most people. </p>
<p>Derek exhaled quietly, as if he had been waiting for the man to pass judgement. “As far as we know yes,” he told the Sheriff. Noah nodded and turned back to the wall. </p>
<p>Stiles relaxed further, letting the desk and Derek’s body take his weight. It was really nice to be held like this, he decided, as if he was wanted. He knew that werewolves were tactile by nature but that usually amounted to a brush of the hand or a quick touch. This sort of holding of one another wasn’t something that could be written off as just a werewolf thing and Stiles really liked it. </p>
<p>Derek had made himself uncomfortable for Stiles sake, and to say it was confusing was an understatement. For a man who said that he had no interest in a relationship to put himself through this much discomfort, made no sense. Stiles knew that it couldn’t be just for the Sheriff’s help that he was doing this. With Jordan in the pack, they had other means of contacting and working with law enforcement should they want to. No this had been about something else. Stiles couldn’t say for certain, and Derek would never tell him he knew, but he was reasonably sure that this had been all about letting Stiles see his dad and bring him into what they had done. It was just one more kindness in the long string of things that Derek had done for him. Although the werewolf had a cold and harsh exterior, he was incredibly thoughtful and kind beneath that. </p>
<p>Between one breath and the next as he listened to Derek and his father exchange information it hit him that he wanted to be in a serious relationship with Derek. Not some sort of fling or roll in the sheets, although that would undoubtedly be fun, but an honest to god relationship where they woke up together, cuddled on the couch while watching movies, and got to know each other better with the express purpose of seeing if they could be a forever fit. He wasn’t ready for the deep connection of mating that their Beasts seemed so sure of, but he was ready to see that as a possibility for the future. </p>
<p>“I want to date you,” Stiles whispered, turning his head so he could get a better look at Derek. The angle was all wrong, so he couldn’t make out the look in Derek’s eyes before they closed and the Alpha nuzzled into his hair breathing deeply. </p>
<p>“We will talk about this later,” Derek murmured into his hair. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Stiles agreed as he closed his eyes for a moment. </p>
<p>Derek and his dad exchanged a bit more information before the phone on Derek’s desk began to ring. Stiles hated to let Derek go, even if it was so he could answer the phone, an irrational part of him wasn’t certain he would ever get this from the Alpha again. </p>
<p>“Hello,” Derek grumbled his displeasure clear once he had finally picked up the phone. </p>
<p><i>‘I have a job for you,’</i> Bran’s voice came from the other end of the connection and Derek stiffened. </p>
<p>“Hold on, please,” he requested, his tone much more respectful. “Stiles, will you and your dad please excuse me?” As he spoke, Derek pulled his other arm away, releasing Stiles completely. </p>
<p>Frowning Stiles turned to look at him and was disappointed to see that he had his cold and closed off mask back in place. “Sure,” Stiles replied, giving Derek a look that said they would talk about this later. </p>
<p>“I’ve seen enough that I’m pretty sure this is your guy anyway,” Noah said, offering Derek the folder containing information for their victim. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Derek took it and placed it on the desk before sliding off it and moving back to a more normal position. </p>
<p>Stiles dad waited until they were in the hall and the door had closed before asking, “When were you going to tell me you were dating the Alpha?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this chapter contains the faintest implications of non-con. It doesn't go anywhere but I wanted to mention it if anyone is sensitive to it. If you are just skip the second scene in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god dad!” Stiles said with a groan. Of course his dad would be smart enough to see the undercurrents between them. He was the sheriff after all. “Nothing is going on between us.” </p>
<p>“Uh huh,” his dad clearly did not believe him. “I may not be able to smell it or hear it, but I have known you for 22 years and you are a terrible liar.” </p>
<p>Stiles threw up his hands, “Okay something is going on between us but hell if I know what it is.” </p>
<p>Noah studied him for a minute. “Fair enough. I expect to be notified if that changes.” </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah. You’ll be the first one to know.” </p>
<p>Laughing, his dad gathered his coat and bag. “I expect that file to turn up in my office magically some time tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Stiles told him, opening the front door. “I can even have an officer of the law bring it over.” </p>
<p>Noah rolled his eyes and paused on the porch for a long moment. “Thanks for tonight,” he said awkwardly. Emotions had never come easy to his father when expressing them, but Stiles knew exactly what he meant. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” he said with a nod. Then because he felt like he needed to say it, “I get why you didn’t tell me. I still think it is shit, but I get it.” </p>
<p>“Watch your mouth,” Noah told him on reflex, then he smiled. “We will have to do this again soon. Maybe at my place next time?” </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Stiles gave him the first genuine smile that he had given him in a long time. “Night dad.” </p>
<p>“Take care of yourself. Night kid,” Noah replied with a nod. </p>
<p>“Good night, Officer Stilinski,” Theo’s voice came from just beyond them on the front porch steps. </p>
<p>“Mother fucker!” Stiles exclaimed, jumping nearly a foot into the air. He hadn’t heard nor smelled Theo’s approach yet here he was standing on the steps as if he had just casually strode up. </p>
<p>“Watch your mouth!” his dad snapped automatically and Theo laughed at the reaction. </p>
<p>Stiles shifted slightly, putting himself just barely between Theo and his dad. He couldn’t explain why, but he felt as though he needed to get his dad out of here immediately, that it wasn’t safe. <br/>The feeling was ridiculous to say the least. Theo was pack and would never hurt his dad, especially since Noah was currently under Derek’s protection. </p>
<p>“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Theo told him apologetically. “Derek texted and said we had a job. He asked me to go because, well as you can see, I can be really quiet.” </p>
<p>“Sure,” Stiles agreed, but he didn’t drop his guard. Something in him didn’t like it, although his Beast was silent at the moment. “I hope Derek is taking more than you with him, no offence.” </p>
<p>“None taken. Boyd will be meeting us there,” Theo offered him what was supposed to be a disarming smile. </p>
<p>“Theo,” Derek’s voice came from behind Stiles, although the sound of it didn’t make him even so much as jurk in surprise. “Let’s go.” As he walked by them, Derek brushed his hand against the back of Stiles’s neck briefly. </p>
<p>“I’ll see if Scott wants to come over and play video games. Maybe he can bring Kira and then I will be sure to beat him,” Stiles offered with a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>Derek’s shoulders relaxed the bariest fraction. “That would be fine. I’ll be home late, if at all tonight.” </p>
<p>“Stay safe,” Stiles said softly. Derek looked like he wanted to say more, but he simply nodded before turning and heading off the porch to his car with Theo in tow. </p>
<p>“It is a strange sort of world you have found yourself tangled up in son,” his dad told him as they watched the car pull away. </p>
<p>“You’re telling me,” Stiles wholeheartedly agreed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Scott and Kira had agreed to come over and hang out with him, but it hadn’t worked exactly as Stiles had intended. Apparently Kira had quite the hidden talent for playing games and she beat both of them soundly at nearly every game they played. Eventually Stiles had gotten tired of losing and even more so of their flirting and had excused himself upstairs to bed. Like a good host, he had made certain to offer the pair of them one of the guest rooms if they wanted it, to which they had agreed.<p>Stiles had laid in bed for a half an hour, unable to sleep until he finally just gave up and went out to the smaller upstairs common room to watch some television. It was nice to be surrounded by Derek’s scent, even if the Alpha wasn’t currently there, and it helped to calm his worry. Stiles felt a bit silly. None of the Alpha’s jobs had ever bothered him before and he tried to write this one off as disappointment that they still hadn’t had their talk, even though he knew that wasn’t completely it.</p>
<p>He was well into his third nature documentary when Derek came stumbling up the stairs and down the hall. If he had noticed Stiles sprawled on the couch, he hadn’t paused on his path to his room. Stiles could read weariness in the way he carried himself, and Derek’s scent was laced with a sour bitterness that Stiles didn’t care for. </p>
<p>“Hey Derek,” he called out, but the Alpha didn’t pause as he pushed open the door to his bedroom. When it didn’t slam behind him, Stiles took that as an invitation and turned off the TV before following Derek. </p>
<p>“Derek,” he called, knocking lightly at the still open door. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Derek’s voice was harsh and his back was to the door as he jerkily stripped out of his clothing. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to see if you were alright,” Stiles asked, carefully stepping only a foot into the room. </p>
<p>Derek laughed bitterly in a tone he had never heard before. “Why would you care?” he growled, then he turned to stare at him and Stiles was startled by the glowing red eyes. “Oh wait. I know why you care.” Derek moved then, so fast that Stiles couldn’t have reacted had he wanted to as Derek shoved him backwards and against a wall. </p>
<p>The Alpha’s body followed quickly, pressing his mostly naked skin against Stiles. “This is what you want isn’t it?” Derek growled, dragging his hand down Stiles chest. “You want me to fuck you? To take you? To use you?” his teeth nipped at the spot on Stiles’s neck that he knew was sensitive as his fingers played with the waistband of Stiles pajama pants. </p>
<p>At another time Stiles would have been happy to have been pinned to the door with Derek’s hand slowly teasing him, but not like this. This was wrong on so many levels that it made his stomach turn. Derek didn’t smell like arousal, he smelled like a collection of foul, sour things that Stiles couldn’t really sort out as individual emotions and he found himself standing there frozen, helpless to stop his body's response to Derek. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Derek taunted him. “This is what you wanted isn’t it? Well here you go. I give in. You can have it.” </p>
<p>The words made something inside Stiles’s snap and his eyes blazed silver in answer to the Alpha red. “Not like this you son of a bitch, and you know it.” He snarled and then he moved. Derek and the rest of the pack had been working with him for long, tiring hours, trying to make him capable of taking care of himself at least until one of them could get there to help him. They had never specifically covered a situation like this one, but Stiles could handle that himself. </p>
<p>He snapped up his knee, using the speed and strength that being a werewolf gave him, and drove it straight into Derek’s groin. The Alpha keened a high pitched note as his eyes widened, the red blinking out and dying in them. Then he doubled over clutching at his groin and what would have been some very severe damage if he had been anything other than a werewolf. </p>
<p>“You are damn right I want you,” Stiles snarled. “Though at this moment I can’t really remember why I care about you, you fuck. I’m glad to see that you are alive. I’m going to bed!” With that, Stiles stormed out of Derek’s room, slamming the door behind him for good measure before making it into his room and doing the same. </p>
<p>As he fell into his bed, he let the anger at Derek curl around him, keeping him from feeling anything that would have resembled the panic crawling around the edge of his consciousness. Had the situation been different, Stiles figured he might have found himself in a very real panic attack, but he knew he had not been defenseless for a second. Thankfully Derek hadn’t taken it to a point where he had really felt violated and he was fairly certain that the Alpha wouldn’t have done that anyway. Regardless, he was sorely tempted to put a ring of mountain ash around his room, but as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he decided it wasn’t worth it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Dawn was only an hour or so off when his door slowly opened and the Alpha slipped into his room. Derek shut the door softly and then stood, just inside the room, watching him with glowing blue eyes. Even though the wolf hadn’t been the one in control earlier, Stiles was pretty sure at least, he found himself feeling grumpy towards the creature.<p>“What do you want?” </p>
<p>The Beast paused for a moment and looked frustrated before finally saying, “Okay?” </p>
<p>He was asking if Stiles was okay, and had come to check on him Stiles realized. The gesture was so sweet and at odds with everything he knew about Beasts that it almost made him smile. “Yeah, I’m okay,” Stiles told him with a sigh. “Your human half can really be an asshole but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have gone further if I hadn’t wanted it.” </p>
<p>“No,” the Beast snarled. </p>
<p>Stiles snorted. “Turns out the Beast side is more human than the other sometimes.” Derek’s Beast cocked his head to the side at that as if he was confused. “Nevermind. I’m not up for anything tonight and would rather be alone.” </p>
<p>The Beast held his eyes for a moment before taking a few careful steps forward. “We. Stay. Make us stay,” he growled. </p>
<p>“What?” Stiles asked in confusion. He watched in dawning realization what the creature meant as blue faded from Derek’s eyes and they widened. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek breathed backing up towards the door. “I’m sorry I thought I was dreaming. I’ll leave.” </p>
<p>“Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare,” Stiles growled in command and Derek froze in place. “You owe me an explanation at the very least.” </p>
<p>Derek closed his eyes and nodded slowly. It was clear he had showered since Stiles had seen him last, but his scent was laced with so many things that Stiles was having trouble picking them a part. On top of them all, was guilt. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Stiles,” he whispered. “Sometimes I have a mission where my Beast and I don’t agree and it leaves me...unsettled. That in no way excuses my actions towards you.” </p>
<p>“You just wanted someone else to hurt the way you were,” Stiles hazarded a guess. </p>
<p>Derek swallowed and looked at him then. Stiles was shocked to see tears standing out in his eyes. “That is no excuse, Stiles. You wanted to know why I have been resisting you so much?” </p>
<p>Stiles shrugged. “I figured it was because I’m the Omega, I’m a guy, or that I can’t give you a bunch of werewolf babies. Take your pick.” </p>
<p>“I don’t care about any of that,” Derek told him, honesty making his voice raw. “I would ruin you Stiles. I am a monster. I’m the creature of darkness not my Beast, me, and I would take you down with me. I do that to people I care about. I would destroy you.” </p>
<p>Stiles would have called him on some over dramatic bullshit if he hadn’t seen the look in Derek’s eyes and the tear tracks down his cheeks. Derek was showing him a piece of his soul right now, and Stiles knew he had to be very careful with it. “You aren’t a monster,” he said softly, that much he was sure of. </p>
<p>“I am,” Derek shook his head. “I killed three people tonight Stiles. They were on their knees in front of me, crying and begging for their lives. I snapped their necks in cold blood.”</p>
<p>Stiles didn’t know much about Bran, but he knew Derek. If the Alpha truly thought that Bran was in the wrong to order him to kill the people he had, Derek wouldn’t have done it. “Did they deserve it?” </p>
<p>“I have no idea,” Derek replied softly. </p>
<p>“Yes you do.” Stiles didn’t have to hear the change in his heartbeat to hear the lie.  </p>
<p>“Yes,” Derek whispered. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy it? Not the serving of justice or any of that shit. The actual killing of men that were begging for their lives. Did you enjoy it?” </p>
<p>Derek choked back a sob as if something inside him was breaking. “No. No. I fucking hate doing it. I’m supposed to protect lesser wolves and I killed them while they were begging for my protection.”</p>
<p>“Then I would say you are pretty much the exact opposite of a monster. So find a better fucking excuse,” Stiles told him firmly. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek murmured. “You don’t understand. You don’t <i>know.</i>” </p>
<p>“I know enough,” Stiles said. He leaned back against his pillows and opened his arms, “Now get over here before I have to put what I am learning with Deaton to good use and move you with my magic.” He couldn’t actually do that yet or possibly ever, but he was willing to bet that Derek didn’t know that. </p>
<p>“Magic?” Derek asked, the confusion making him look young and out of place. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah didn’t I tell you,” Stiles replied with a lopsided smile, “I’m a fucking Omega wizard, literally. Now get your hot ass over here so I can cuddle you until you start feeling better.” </p>
<p>“Stiles. I don’t… I can’t…” </p>
<p>“God Derek when was the last time you let someone just fucking hug you? I’m not asking you to marry me, just let me give you a goddamn hug!” Stiles snapped. </p>
<p>Derek’s feet were moving before his brain caught up with him and he looked a bit startled as he crawled up the bed and into Stiles’s arms. The Alpha pressed his face against Stiles’s chest as he wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and then wrapped his legs around the Alpha as well, holding him as tightly as he could. </p>
<p>For a long moment Derek lay against him stiffly before suddenly collapsing against Stiles with his full weight. Stiles could feel tears dampening his sleep shirt and he lifted a hand to gently card through Derek’s hair. He was willing to bet it had been a very long time since Derek had allowed himself to express his emotions like this, there had to have been so much built up within him. No wonder he was so broody all the time. </p>
<p>“It’s okay to mourn their deaths you know,” Stiles told him softly after a few moments. “Even if they did terrible things, they were still a person who died. It is okay to mourn that.” Derek said nothing in reply instead he tightened his arms around Stiles, holding him impossibly closer. Stiles didn’t know how long they sat like that, but he was willing to stay as long as he needed to. </p>
<p>When Derek finally spoke, his voice was so soft that Stiles thought he might have missed it. “Not since Kate.” </p>
<p>“What?” Stiles asked. </p>
<p>Derek shifted his head slightly to look up Stiles. Even though he had been crying for who knows how long, Stiles still found him incredibly attractive. It wasn’t fair. Had Stiles been crying for this long he would have looked like a blotchy trainwreck. </p>
<p>“You asked when I last let someone hug me. Not since Kate,” Derek told him softly. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to pressure you, but if you want to tell me, I would love to know anything you were willing to share,” Stiles murmured, tracing his fingers over the short hair at the back of Derek’s neck. </p>
<p>Derek watched him for a minute and then nodded almost to himself. “I want you to know. I just... It isn’t easy for me to talk about it.” He paused for long enough that Stiles thought that might be all he was willing to share and he closed his eyes, content with that. </p>
<p>“Stiles, can I…” his voice was hesitant as if he was afraid to ask. </p>
<p>“Anything, Derek. Whatever you need.” </p>
<p>Derek offered him a wry smile, “Even if it is sex?” </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure we all know I’m on board for that as long as it isn’t ‘let me hurt you’ sex,” Stiles returned with a grin. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Derek moved down Stiles’s body in a slow glide that made his breath catch. He hadn’t really thought Derek had been asking for sex, but he would be happy to be plesantly surpised. Warm fingers lifted his shirt, pushing it up until it was tucked beneath his armpits and then Derek laid his cheek against Stiles’s stomach. His arms wrapped around the Omega as he inhaled deeply. </p>
<p>“For the record you should never let a werewolf do this,” Derek grumbled, rubbing against the skin of his stomach for a moment. “You’re so vulnerable here, and your scent is so strong. You trust me so much,” the Alpha voice was so quiet that Stiles wasn’t certain that he was supposed to have heard that. </p>
<p>“I do,” Stiles agreed, continuing to run his hands through Derek’s hair. The nature documentaries he had been watching while waiting for Derek to return home had illustrated the point that Derek was trying to make. Most creatures didn’t have any natural armor on their underside, specifically the lower stomach. No only was it unprotected it was also an incredibly vulnerable place because so many vital organs were housed there. Occasionally if a werewolf lost control of his Beast, they would be instinct driven to attack that sensitive spot. Stiles wouldn’t have let any other pack member press against him like this for comfort with the exception of Scott, maybe. He certainly wouldn’t have his legs wrapped around Scott’s torso like he had on Derek’s. </p>
<p>Derek sighed and rested his cheek against Stiles’s skin. “I was never supposed to be an Alpha. My mom was more dominant than the entire rest of the family and she was happy to be Alpha of our little family pack. I think she might have been just as dominant as Bran because as far as I know, he left our little family alone. Mom made sure no one in the pack, which was just family, caused any trouble, and in exchange I think, Bran pretended we didn’t exist. Even if something had happened to mom, my sister Laura was more dominant than me so she would have been next in line.” Once the words had started flowing out of his mouth, it was like Derek couldn’t stop them. Stiles listened quietly, almost afraid to break whatever it was that had Derek talking freely. </p>
<p>“I met Kate in town one day almost sixty years ago now. She is a distant relation to Allison I think, but I never really asked. She was beautiful, kind, funny, and she smelled amazing. She seemed to be completely into me so I guess we had one of those whirlwind relationships. I thought she would be my forever. In reality she was someone who knew about werewolves and other creatures when the rest of the world didn’t and she hunted them. She used mountain ash to trap my family in our house, the house that used to stand here, and she burned them alive. Fire is the only thing guaranteed to kill almost anything supernatural if you can keep it in place long enough. </p>
<p>Mom had sent me into town to pick something up for dinner since she had called a pack meeting. Cora had been in town, meeting with a vampire to try and recruit him to what was her very new Seethe at the time. Kate thought she had gotten us all, but she missed the two of us. I felt them as they died, through the pack bonds. Each and every one of them. My family. I felt their pain as if it was my own. Their terror. When it was over, I might as well have been dead with what was left of me.” </p>
<p>“Oh Derek,” Stiles whispered as he realized he was silently crying for the man laying against him. It had been overwhelming just to feel the emotions of the pack, he couldn’t imagine the kind of mental trauma that it would have caused to feel them all die. </p>
<p>“It took me almost fifty years before I was even willing to think about having ties to a pack again and nearly that long to realize that my uncle Peter had survived. Imagine my surprise when I found that outside my little family, I was actually quite dominant,” he added with a laugh.</p>
<p>“That’s why you think you are a terrible Alpha,” Stiles whispered, “because you are afraid to let them in like an Alpha should.” </p>
<p>Derek laughed bitterly. “I built a pack of assassins and killers on purpose Stiles. They don’t need me to hold their hand and their feelings. They just need me to point them in a direction and keep them from killing when they shouldn’t. Then Bran sent me you.” Derek lifted his head and looked at him for the first time since his story began. “You took everything and turned it on its head. For the first time I actually wanted to be an Alpha, to take care of you. I don’t know if it is because you are Omega or if it is just you, but you make me want to be a real Alpha. I just, I don’t know if I can.” </p>
<p>He rested his forehead against Stiles stomach then and sighed. “You can,” Stiles told him softly. “The whole pack will help. I think they kind of crave it.” </p>
<p>The arms around Stiles’s waist loosened until Derek’s hands had slid to the Omega’s sides. There they began to slide over his skin drifting somewhere between sensual and tickling. “Do you know why a werewolf’s eyes are blue?” </p>
<p>“Uh,” Stiles said dumbly, completely distracted by the shifting touch and the subject change seemingly out of nowhere. “Born that way?” </p>
<p>“No,” Derek rumbled low in his throat. “Werewolves come in two, or technically three distinct colors. The power of an Alpha is red. Normal werewolves are golden eyed when their Beast is close to the surface. Blue is incredibly rare because it only happens when a werewolf has killed someone innocent.” </p>
<p>“Who did you kill?” Stiles asked before he could help himself. </p>
<p>Derek scrapped his teeth over the soft flesh of Stiles lower stomach, growling as if he was trying to scare Stiles. “The first person I ever loved.” Involuntarily Stiles froze. It took a few seconds for his brain to continue to process that information. Derek chuckled darkly, “See. I am the destroyer of everything I love either through my actions or because I destroy it myself. Still want me to fall in love with you?” </p>
<p>The question hung in the air, thick and heavy, and Stiles found himself laughing suddenly. “Love? I think you are getting about twelve steps ahead of what I was thinking? I was figuring a bit of like with a heavy dose of lust.” </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek growled, slowly prowling his way up the other werewolf’s body. “You are already half in love with me. You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t want me to reciprocate it.” </p>
<p>“What?” Stiles squeaked, trying to ignore exactly how arousing it was to have Derek sliding against him as he climbed up his body. “I am not falling in love with you.” </p>
<p>“Your scent doesn’t lie,” Derek told him, inhaling deeply where his neck met his shoulder. “And even if it could, you are Omega Stiles. The pack is more in tune with your feelings than even you are probably.” </p>
<p>“Shit,” Stiles breathed. He hadn’t even been willing to entertain the idea of love let alone let himself feel it. </p>
<p>“So I will ask again,” Derek pulled back from his neck so they could stare at one another and Stiles was surprised to see not even a hint of blue in his eyes. “Do you still want me to fall in love with you?” </p>
<p>“I don’t control what you feel Derek, but I trust you enough to let you crawl all over me, to let your Beast climb into my bed, to not seal you out of my room tonight, and to teach me everything you know so that I can survive the next five years at the very least. So yeah, I trust you not to sneak up behind me and break my neck when I least expect it.”</p>
<p> Now that Derek had shifted up, Stiles was able to curl the back of his legs around Derek’s ass and he did so happily. His hand trailed down Derek’s neck and over his back, feeling the skin there. “As for the whole corrupting and destroying thing, I have been told I have a pretty powerful Spark that would be really hard for you to dampen. There is also the whole being Omega thing that means I don’t have to listen to a word you say. Why do you think you would corrupt me? Maybe I could purify you?” </p>
<p>Derek blinked at him, almost stunned that he had made that suggestion. “It doesn’t work like that in the real world Stiles.” </p>
<p>Stiles grinned at that. “Oh it does in my world and I have been told that my particular brand of magic does exactly what I want it to. We have tried the whole resisting thing and we suck at it by the way. How about we try things my way for a change?” </p>
<p>Their eyes looked into one another for a long time and Stiles hoped he wasn’t imagining it when he thought he saw the smallest spark of hope in Derek’s gaze. Then the hazel eyes slid closed and Derek pressed their foreheads together. “Maybe,” he relented at last, “but not tonight.” </p>
<p>Stiles bit his tongue before he could helpfully point out that the lightening sky outside his window met that it was no longer night anyway. He could give Derek this much. Moving slow and tentatively after the history that Derek had shared with him, seemed reasonable enough. What was a few more months - because Stiles was certain that he would run out of patience after six at the most - when compared to the years of life he had ahead? A very very tiny part of him said ‘A long fucking time to go without sex, that’s what.’ He very kindly told that part of himself to go die in a hole and instead said, “Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Details in case anyone skipped the second scene: Derek comes back from a mission a mess and tries to force himself on Stiles as a way to deal with his own hurt and a way to scare Stiles into running from him. Stiles knees him in the groin using supernatural strength before it can become anything more than a suggestion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira and Scott had stayed for a late lunch before they took their leave. Stiles was thankful for Kira’s cheer that made it easy to joke and relax after his very long night. Even Derek had agreed to eat with them and had grunted at least once in response to a joke. </p><p>“You okay?” Scott whispered as he and Kira were getting ready to leave and he pulled Stiles in for a hug. </p><p>“Yeah,” Stiles replied, hugging his friend. “I think I actually am good.” </p><p>Scott nodded. “Text me dude,” he ordered stepping back and towards the open front door. “I miss our late night video game sessions.” </p><p>“Me too, but she isn’t invited!” Stiles said with a grin. Kira pretended to be offended, but still gave him a wave and a smile as she and Scott climbed into Scott’s car. </p><p>When Stiles closed the door and turned around, he found Derek standing in the hall, shifting slightly as if he was unsure of himself. The hesitation was uncharacteristic for the Alpha and it made Stiles want to reach out and hug him. </p><p>“I don’t mind if you have them over more,” Derek finally said softly, not meeting his eyes. </p><p>“Are you afraid that I’m avoiding Scott because it will piss you off?” Stiles asked. </p><p>Derek sighed, crossed his arms, and finally met Stiles eyes. “Yes.” </p><p>Stiles snorted in laughter. “I’ve been avoiding Scott because I was still a little pissed at him for turning into a werewolf and not telling me. Trust me, I don’t mind ticking you off a little. Your Beast is really hot when he is all territorial.” </p><p>Blue flashed in Derek’s eyes and he growled, “Stiles.” </p><p>“What?” Stiles asked innocently as he moved closer. “Did you think I was going to let you pretend that last night never happened?” </p><p>Dropping his arms, Derek sighed again, “I guess I was lucky that you waited until Scott and Kira were gone.” </p><p>Grinning, Stiles reached out and ran a hand lightly up Derek’s chest, feeling the soft fabric stretched by muscle. “You look really good in this shirt,” he murmured. </p><p>He didn’t think it was his imagination that a flush rose onto Derek’s cheeks. The Alpha was silent for a minute before finally speaking softly, “I thought you might like it.” </p><p>The admission warmed Stiles and he stepped closer, taking pity on the other man and wrapped him in a simple hug. It took Derek a moment to adjust to it, but he lifted his arms, put them around Stiles’s shoulders and returned the hug. He could hear Derek trying to subtly breathe in his scent and Stiles laughed lightly. </p><p>“I don’t mind if you scent me Derek. I read that it is instinct for a lot of wolves, especially old ones, and you being born a wolf, I figure it would be for you too.” To make his point, Stiles shifted and rubbed his cheek against Derek’s humming in a strange form of contentment as their scents mixed. </p><p>Derek exhaled and tightened his arms a fraction as he slid his face down Stiles’s neck, spreading his scent there and breathing Stiles’s in. Lips pressed a soft kiss there in an action that would have nothing to do with the scenting behavior and Stiles nearly melted into Derek’s hold. It seemed that the man had been serious about being willing to try. That or his Beast had taken over again. </p><p>“Jordan is going to meet me at the morgue today to show me the dead body, that we think is our vampire. Did you want to come?” Derek murmured into his skin.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Stiles sighed out. “I don’t want to get in the way of your case.” </p><p>Derek took a long moment to answer. “I’ve never been able to ground myself after a bad mission this quickly. I think it is you that is doing it and I’m afraid if I leave you, it will stop.” Stiles was a bit stunned by the truth in his voice and he pulled back so he could look at the Alpha. The small smile Derek offered him, was nearly heartbreaking in its sweetness. </p><p>“Well how can I say no to that?” Stiles replied, squeezing Derek’s waist lightly before releasing him. </p><p>“Besides,” Derek continued as he pulled on his shoes, “I can teach you to use your nose better.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>“Have you ever been in a morgue before?” Derek asked as he put the Camaro in park.<p>Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m a cop’s kid, remember? I’ve been there a time or two.” </p><p>“I meant since your change,” Derek corrected. </p><p>Stiles just gave him a flat look. “You pretty much know everything I have done since I woke up in a hospital changed.” </p><p>“Right,” Derek paused for a moment, thinking. “It will smell kind of like a hospital, all the chemicals and what not, but it will also smell of death. Remember any of the smells you have experienced as a human will be magnified. It will be overwhelming. It will be good practice for you to learn how to sort through scents, but I don’t want to cause a panic attack for you.” </p><p>“I should be good,” Stiles told him. “That panic attack you stopped was more about all the new shit happening all at once and how I was pretty sure my life had been destroyed.” </p><p>“Was?” Derek asked. </p><p>Stiles laughed and unlatched his seatbelt, “As if you need me to stroke your ego any more. I’ll be fine, if I run into trouble I’ll just cling to your back like a monkey.” </p><p>Derek rolled his eyes and got out of the car, Stiles following him. Jordan was waiting for them just inside and greeted both of them with a nod before handing them both lanyards with visitor passes. </p><p>“The Sheriff pulled some strings to get you both in here, but I don’t know how much privacy we will have,” Jordan told them as he began leading the way through the building. </p><p>“That is fine,” Derek told him. “I can make anyone obey me if I need to.” </p><p>Jordan winced. “Please don’t maim or kill anyone while you are here. The paperwork would be a total bitch.” </p><p>Derek didn’t laugh at the joke and Stiles had to glance at him just to make sure that the Alpha wasn’t actually thinking of doing that. He was pretty certain Derek was just pulling Jordan’s chain, mostly. </p><p>As they made their way through the complex, Stiles practiced a technique he had perfected the few times he had been here when he was human, the technique of breathing in shallowly through his mouth. Even as a human, he had been able to occasionally smell things that would turn his stomach. He had no idea what it would do to him now. As it was, he was getting a lot of chemical scent covering what he could only describe as death. Even with his shallow breathing, Stiles still gagged when they pulled open the door that held their dead vampire. </p><p>“Okay?” Derek asked, touching his arm lightly. Stiles fought to keep his lunch down as something about the scent coming off the corpse made his skin crawl. “Stiles? You can wait in the hall if the scent of death is too much for you.” </p><p>“It’s not death,” Stiles rasped out. As he said it he realized that there was something else about the body that he was having a visceral reaction to and it wasn’t necessarily being picked up by his nose. “Don’t you smell that? It smells wrong,” he struggled to put words to what he was sensing. </p><p>Derek frowned, inhaling deeply. “I don’t smell anything out of the ordinary.” </p><p><i>‘Not smell,’ </i>his Beast hissed, <i>‘sense.’</i></p><p>“I don’t know what it is, or how to describe it but it smells wrong. Like all the evil things wrapped up into a source that is foul and corrupt,” Stiles groaned as his body started to shake. It felt like the fowl thing was crawling over his skin and oozing into his pores.</p><p>“Black Magic,” Derek growled as he looked at the corpse again. Then he focused his attention on Stiles again. “Shit, you are sensitive to it. Here.” His eyes began to glow Alpha red and Stiles could smell the faint scent of wild beginning to emanate from seemingly nowhere. The scent intensified, laying with a natural scent of earth and Derek’s own unique scent, until it had enveloped him completely. He could feel Derek more closely than he had been able to through their pack bond. He could feel the Alpha’s determination and power. In fact the whole pack felt closer to him than it had. </p><p>“What did you do?” Stiles asked, gulping in an almost clean lungful of air as the shaking subsided and the sensations on his skin fell away. </p><p>“I surrounded you in pack magic,” Derek told him. “I need to check something.” Quickly he moved to the corpse, pulled back the sheet and began inspecting it. After a single deep inhale, he seemed to hold his breath as he moved around taking a few pictures with his cell phone camera. When he had finished, he recovered the corpse and shut it back in. </p><p>“You will want Deaton to come take care of that,” Derek told Jordan as his hand settled on Stiles’s back to guide him out. “There is lingering black magic on it and who knows what it could do.” </p><p>Jordan nodded as they moved much more swiftly out of the building than they had come into it. No one even acknowledged their brisk march but Stiles didn’t much care. It wasn’t until he was outside again that he felt like a pressure had been lifted from his chest. A few seconds later, the smell of the wild fell away. Derek guided him to the car and ushered him inside. </p><p>Then were well on their way home when Derek’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sensitive to magic.” </p><p>Stiles turned his head slightly and cracked open an eye that he had closed the moment the car had started. “I would have if I had known it. What the hell happened?” </p><p>Derek sighed and visibly relaxed. “Last night you mentioned magic. What did you mean.” </p><p>“Deaton told me that I have a Spark and can use druidic magic. Besides making my shirt vanish that one time we were making out, I haven’t been able to use it for anything so it didn’t seem very relevant,” Stiles told him, doing his best to focus when he really wanted to sleep. </p><p>“Whatever killed that vampire, used black magic either to kill him or help do it. There were puncture marks on his wrists that stank of it, but whoever did it is an amature because they never would have left magic in his corpse. It is too valuable. You were able to sense the power and started calling it to you on accident,” Derek was looking straight at the road as he said it, so it was hard to read his emotions.</p><p>“Shit,” Stiles said with a shiver. “I didn’t even know I could do that.”</p><p>“The way I understand it, a Spark allows you to draw power to yourself from any source. Deaton should have told you that. I will make sure he corrects his mistake,” Derek growled. </p><p>“Maybe he didn’t think I would encounter any other magic?” </p><p>“That is no excuse.” </p><p>“What did you do that stopped it?” Stiles asked, trying to change the subject before Derek could plot the brutal murder of his mentor. </p><p>“I surrounded you with pack magic. The two magics don’t get along and since you are pack, it superseded the black magic and cut it off,” Derek explained. </p><p>“There is pack magic?” </p><p>“Yes. Mostly we use it to not be noticed. That is what I did. It is an easy magic to pull around us and it is why no one really paid attention to us leaving.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Stiles replied as he closed his eyes again and promised himself to ponder that later. Derek simply grunted in response.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>When they got home, Derek sent him to bed and Stiles was too worn out to argue. Derek had told him that he was going out, but would be back later and Stiles distinctly remembered telling him something about not killing Deaton, before a soft kiss had been pressed to his forehead and he had fallen straight to sleep.<p>When he awoke, he had no idea how much time had passed, but Derek was sitting on his bed and rubbing his back gently. “Time is it?” Stiles slured. </p><p>“Just after six,” Derek told him gently. “You need to eat. I have pizza.” </p><p>“Don’ wanna move,” Stiles moaned. </p><p>“Come on,” Derek pulled at his arm in an effort to get him to move. “You need to. We will eat up here.” </p><p>Stiles let himself be dragged from the bed and began to move a little more willingly when the scent of pizza filled his lungs. “I smell all the meats,” Stiles murmured in pleasure as he shuffled into the upstairs living room. There, stacked on the table were four pizza boxes and several blu-rays. </p><p>“You can pick a movie to watch,” Derek told him, pressing him down to sit on the couch. </p><p>Nodding Stiles intended to grab one of the cases at random, but paused when he realized what was spread before him still in their plastic wrappings. “Did you buy all of the Star Wars feature films?” Stiles asked in disbelief. </p><p>Derek shrugged sheepishly. “The woman at the store said that people don’t always agree on what order to watch them in since Episode IV apparently came out first. I didn’t know which one you would want first and I figured if you were going to educate me on this Yoda, you would probably need them all anyway,” he said in a rush.</p><p>Warmth filled him at the Alpha’s words and Stiles found that his tired brain had no filter. “Shit, I think you are right and I do love you. We are totally starting with Episode IV.” He held up the case and Derek traded it for a box of pizza. </p><p>By the time the Alpha got back to the couch, Stiles had already dug into the pizza and was starting to feel more awake. They ate in silence as the movie played across the screen. When they had polished off all four boxes, Stiles sprawled on his side with his head in Derek’s lap. By the time they were into the second movie in the trilogy, Derek’s hand had settled to play in his hair and after putting in Episode VI, Stiles had sprawled completely against Derek’s body so that they were laying, cuddled together on the couch. As he drifted off to sleep, warm and content, he figured that they could always rewatch the films some other night, because this was an adventure he would love to repeat.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The next day Deaton had apologized for not teaching him how to draw and block power sooner. If he had been paid a visit from the Alpha, he didn’t mention it to Stiles. Instead he focused on teaching Stiles how to draw power from the leyline that ran beneath the clinic and forced him to practice until he was dizzy with exhaustion.<p>Stiles still couldn’t do anything with the energy he could draw, but he felt like he might be able to keep himself from doing it involuntarily now that he knew what was happening, and he figured that in itself was a small victory. Derek had dinner waiting for him when he got home, steak instead of pizza this time, and Stiles was forced to marvel at what his life had become. </p><p>“You know,” Stiles suggested as he finished off the last of his steak, “I think the pack would enjoy spending some time together outside of killing and the full moon.” </p><p>Derek shrugged. “They are welcome to do whatever they would like when I don’t need them for missions.” </p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes, “I think they would like to spend time with you, you idiot. You are their Alpha.” </p><p>“Oh,” Derek looked genuinely surprised by the idea of that. “I don’t think you are correct, but the pack is always welcome here.” </p><p>“So you are okay if I organize like a movie night or something?” Stiles clarified. </p><p>“That is fine Stiles,” Derek told him softly. “Just don’t be disappointed if none of them come.”</p><p>“You underestimate my overwhelming charm!” he shot Derek a cheesy grin and the Alpha shook his head as he rose to clean his space. </p><p>“I have to get some work done tonight,” Derek told him with remorse in his voice. </p><p>“You actually work?” Stiles teased. </p><p>“I consult on cases for the FBI and Homeland Security that would be more in our wheelhouse than theirs. So yes, Stiles, I actually do more than sit around here looking smoking hot,” Derek told him dryly. </p><p>Stiles clutched his chest, “Oh no! The world is ending! Derek just cracked a joke!” </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Derek moved over to him and stoked his hand down the back of Stiles neck. “I’m a bit behind so I probably won’t come out until after you are in bed. Have a good night Stiles,” Derek’s lips pressed a gentle kiss onto the top of his head. It took all of Stiles will power not to tip his head up and try to steal an actual kiss. Derek was clearly trying to let something grow between them. The differences in his actions were nearly night and day so Stiles decided he would try his hardest not to push. </p><p>“You too. When the words start blurring together it means you should stop and get some sleep!” Stiles called helpfully after Derek’s retreating form. Derek flipped him off over his shoulder and Stiles had to add a catcall of,  “Any time you want!”</p><p>The door to Derek’s office closed without him saying anything further and Stiles laughed, pulling out his phone and beginning a group conversation with the pack.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>That night Derek’s Beast crawled into his bed with his glowing blue eyes and Stiles had his first crisis of consciousness as Derek’s lips started kissing a path down his neck.<p>“Damnit,” Stiles groaned and used his hold in Derek’s hair to tug the Beast’s head up to look at him. “Sorry but I think we have to stop this.” The wolf narrowed Derek’s eyes and slid its hands meaningfully down then back up Stiles sides. </p><p>“I’m trying to be good,” Stiles whined. “Derek is actually trying. It doesn’t seem fair to make out with you while he is trying. We should let him get there himself, not sexually frustrate him into it.” </p><p>The Beast huffed in irritation and rolled off him. Before Stiles could say anything else, he had pulled Stiles firmly against Derek’s body and growled in a way that dared Stiles to challenge his hold. </p><p>“This is fine,” Stiles said, patting his arm. “I don’t think any of us would want to give this up. Although it would be nice if Derek would crawl into my bed for a change instead of you. No offence big guy.” </p><p>Derek’s Beast nipped his neck in retaliation, but tangled their legs together as he fell asleep. </p><p>“Yeah me too,” Stiles said with a yawn and then he let himself drift.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>The Misfit Collection of Bumbling Assholes and Their Lovely Ladies</p>
</div><p><b>The Great and Powerful Omega:</b> So I’m thinking movie night at Derek’s this Saturday? Anyone game?</p><p><b>The Jerk (Formally Known as Best Friend):</b> I’m in!</p><p><b>Kira:</b> Me too! Is there anything we should bring? </p><p><b>Allison:</b> I’ll have to check with Isaac but I think we should be available. </p><p><b>Coyote:</b> Who the fuck is this?!</p><p><b>The Great and Powerful Omega:</b> Really Malia? I’m hurt that you don’t recognize your omega through text. </p><p><b>Coyote:</b> You’re not my anything. Thought you were too busy getting fucked by the Alpha to organize a movie night. </p><p>
  <i>-- Twin Lefty left the group<br/>
-- Twin Righty left the group</i>
</p><p><b>Adorable little pup:</b> I’m really confused. </p><p><b>Hayden:</b> Don’t worry about it Liam. Stiles we are free and will be there. </p><p>
  <i>-- The Great and Powerful Omega added Twin Lefty to the group</i>
</p><p>
  <i>--The Great and Powerful Omega added Twin Righty to the group</i>
</p><p><b>The Great and Powerful Omega:</b> Hey assholes! There is no leaving the group! </p><p>
  <i>-- Twin Righty left the group</i>
</p><p><b>Twin Lefty:</b> No.</p><p>
  <i>-- Twin Lefty left the group</i>
</p><p><b>Coyote:</b> LOLOLOLOL</p><p><b>Kira:</b> Um?</p><p><b>Patchy lizard boy:</b> The only reason I’m not leaving this group is in case there is a real emergency…</p><p><b>Lydia:</b> Why am I friends with you people? Jordan and I will be there but we are both silencing this chat for twenty four hours. </p><p><b>Sneaky as fuck:</b> I should be free. </p><p><b>Erica:</b> What movie? </p><p><b>The Great and Powerful Omega:</b> The Princess Bride</p><p><b>Kira:</b> I’ve never seen that. </p><p><b>The Great and Powerful Omega:</b> Inconceivable! </p><p><b>The Jerk (Formally Known as Best Friend):</b> You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.</p><p><b>Erica:</b> lol. Boyd and I will be there. BYOB?</p><p><b>Coyote:</b> Oh I’m down for that!</p><p><b>The Great and Powerful Omega:</b> You have a serious problem. </p><p><b>Coyote:</b> Fuck you, oh wait the Alpha is already doing that! </p><p><b>The Great and Powerful Omega:</b> I will sucker punch your Beast into next week the next time I see you!</p><p><b>Coyote:</b> I would like to see you try!</p><p><b>Sexy Beast:</b> If you all do not stop blowing up my phone with this nonsense, I will hunt each of you down, kill you slowly, and bury your bodies where no one will find them. </p><p>
  <i>--Sappy Eyes left the chat</i>
</p><p><b>Kira:</b> Um sorry, I just want to know if we should bring anything. </p><p><b>Sexy Beast</b>: No.</p><p><b>The Great and Powerful Omega: </b>*pouts* You ruin all my fun.</p><p><b>Sexy Beast:</b> No.</p><p><b>The Great and Powerful Omega:</b> We will see you all Saturday at 5. Come hungry. I’m making pizza.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Character Key:<br/>The Great and Powerful Omega - Stiles<br/>Sexy Beast - Derek<br/>Sappy Eyes - Isaac<br/>The Jerk (Formally Known As Best Friend) - Scott<br/>Adorable Little Pup - Liam<br/>Twin Lefty - Ethan<br/>Twin Righty - Aiden<br/>Patchy Lizard Boy - Jackson<br/>Coyote - Malia<br/>Sneaky as Fuck - Theo</p><p>These didn't get used but I'm amused by them so I'm going to list them here anyway:<br/>Tall, Silent, and Grumpy - Boyd<br/>Smoking Hot Literally - Jordan<br/>Creepy as Fuck Uncle - Peter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Saturday dawned bright and clear, Stiles had honestly thought that Derek might have found a reason to be absent from the entire event. He was pleasantly surprised that when he had announced he was going to the kitchen to get stuff ready for pizza making that night, Derek had volunteered to go with him. Standing shoulder to shoulder and cutting up vegetables had been so domestic and a little bit surreal that Stiles had been forced to keep himself from audibly purring. That new instinct that came with his werewolf status, had been highly annoying to discover. </p><p>When they had finished their prep work and had everything stored in containers, Derek had rubbed the back of Stiles neck lightly. “I’m going to go for a run. Do you want to join me?” he asked. </p><p>Stiles met his eyes and watched him for a long moment. He wasn’t much of a runner, but he couldn’t deny that he had a lot of pent up energy at the moment, a good deal of which was being caused by keeping himself from leaning forward to kiss the Alpha. </p><p>“Sure,” he said with a shrug. “Just don’t expect much. I’m not much of a runner.” </p><p>“It takes practice,” Derek told him as he stepped back. Stiles watched him as he moved to the sliding glass door that led out to the back yard. Once there, Derek pulled his shirt over his head and folded it neatly before placing it on a small table that apparently rested by the door for that purpose. </p><p>Stiles was so distracted by watching the play of muscles on Derek’s back, that it took him a moment to notice that he was undoing his pants. When the Alpha tugged them off, and followed them with his boxers, both of which he folded neatly, Stiles knew he had to be drooling on the counter. There was no dim light to hide Derek’s muscular form as he shifted and then stretched like he was glad to be out of his clothing. </p><p>Derek turned his head to look at him, and Stiles couldn’t decide if he wanted Derek to turn his whole body around, or if he was enjoying the sight of his bare ass happily enough at the moment, thank you very much. </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek called for what was obviously not the first time. </p><p>“Yea? What?” Stiles asked, blinking and trying to focus his eyes on Derek’s face. He wasn’t going to blame himself if his eyes kept dragging down and taking in all of Derek’s skin like his hands wanted to. It was the Alpha’s fault he was so sexually frustrated anyway. </p><p>Mirth danced in the Alpha’s eyes along with swirls of blue. “I asked if you would shut the slider after you came out.” </p><p>“Yea. Why are you naked again? Not that I mind at all,” Stiles said in a rush. </p><p>“I’m going for a run, remember? I would rather not destroy another set of clothes as I change if I can help it, and there is really no good reason to leave them in the dirt,” Derek opened the door then and moved out onto the porch. </p><p>“You might want to do the same. I have to believe you are running out of jeans by this point,” Derek called over his shoulder. </p><p>“Uh huh?” Stiles replied, entirely focused on the play of muscles in Derek’s ass and legs as he moved. The strength there sent a warm thrill up his spine and he could think of several ways that those could be put to good use. It wasn’t until fur started to race up Derek’s legs that Stiles tore his gaze away. As attractive as he found Derek’s body, he wouldn’t find his shape shifting nearly so sexy. </p><p>Stiles took a few minutes to finish cleaning the kitchen before he moved over to the door and began to strip out of his clothing as well. He tossed his on top of Derek’s, not bothering to fold them neatly as the Alpha had. His laundry managed to be folded when it entered his drawer and that was it. It wasn’t worth the effort it would take to fold them, when he would just be putting them back on in a few hours at the most. </p><p>Naked, Stiles stepped out onto the back porch and closed the door behind him. It was odd to be walking around outside completely naked. Even though they were in the middle of nowhere, Stiles still had it instilled in him that after the age of five or so, pants at least were required if you were outside of your home. Werewolves viewed nudity differently, which made sense when he thought about how the Beast half wouldn’t care at all about clothing. </p><p>Stiles turned to find a large black wolf with blue eyes watching him. In this form it was much harder to tell if man or Beast were in control, since the eyes of the wolf were always the color of the Beast. Stiles was reasonably sure that in Derek’s case, it was a delicate balance between the two. The wolf gave him a deliberate once over and then grinned in a gesture that was so human, Stiles was sure it had been Derek who had done it. </p><p>He flushed and fought the urge to cover himself. He wasn’t ugly, but he knew he was leaner and more gangily than any of the werewolves who all seemed to be built like greek gods and goddesses. Instead he ignored Derek’s gaze, and walked down the steps before letting his change flow over him. In seconds he was stretching out on four legs instead of two, and flicking his tail lazily at the wolf. </p><p>Derek huffed and snapped at him playfully, his jaws closing with a click several inches from Stiles’s leg. Stiles only took a moment to think about it before he leapt, the power in his legs giving him considerable vertical high, before he came down on the werewolf’s back. He wasn’t sure if he had surprised Derek, or if the big wolf had let him land on him, but he tried to bite at the Alpha’s neck as the other wolves had done in their training sessions. </p><p>Barking, Derek flopped to the side, tossing Stiles down and then rolling over him. Stiles scrambled to his feet before Derek could pin him and tore off through the forest. He could feel Derek’s amusement pressing through the pack bond, intentionally being pushed to him as an indicator that this was a game. Stiles pushed back his own joy coming from both him and his Beast who thought this was a wonderful activity to play with their mate. </p><p>Now that Stiles had figured out how to use his limbs properly, he was fast. He had been doing some research and he knew that in the wild a serval could reach speeds of 50 mph or so. In a straight clear area, he might be able to go faster, given how much larger he was than his natural counterpart. In the woods however, so many things hampered his path that he had to cut his speed considerably just to not run head first into a tree. </p><p>It only took Derek a few minutes to leap from the underbrush and tackle Stiles sideways into a log. That began their game of wrestling as they spent several minutes rolling around like the young of their species, just having fun. When they had finished with that, Derek settled into an easy trot that he could maintain for days and Stiles could keep for a few hours at least. </p><p>They moved together through the forest, chasing the path of a few deer and startling more than one squirrel before Stiles realized that he was being herded by the Alpha. He trusted Derek, possibly more than anyone else he knew, so he didn’t truly mind the idea, but now that he knew it was happening, he just couldn’t help but screw with the wolf. After deliberately turning the wrong direction for the third time, Derek caught on and left him with a growl and a huff. Laughing inside, Stiles ran to catch up and then rubbed himself against the wolf, making sure to rub most of the fur along Derek’s side the wrong direction, just because he could. Derek growled at him and snapped his jaws but there was no heat in it as he continued to lead them through the forest. </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Derek pushed him through the underbrush into a beautiful clearing. A small lake, it’s water crystal clear, stood in a patch of sunlight. There was something about the little area that seemed to be almost magical, as if power thrummed here. Stiles closed his eyes as Deaton had been teaching him to do, and sure enough he found that the lake sat on a leyline of natural power. </p><p>No matter how much he liked swimming, Stiles didn’t like wet fur and he called his human form to himself, both to give himself the ability to talk, as well as to touch the water. It was warm under his fingertips and smelled almost unnaturally clean.</p><p>“This place is beautiful,” Stiles murmured quietly as if he was afraid to ruin the peace. Derek nodded and sat in a patch of sunlight watching him. </p><p>“Did you know that there is a leyline through here?” Stiles asked, tracing the path of the line he could see glowing in his mind. </p><p>Derek nodded again and wagged his tail. Then the black wolf got up and began walking into the water. Stiles had a brief moment of panic, werewolves and water did not mix. They were so dense that even the strongest werewolf would sink to the bottom of any large enough pool of water. Despite their ability to heal, lack of oxygen would kill them as easily as it killed a human. </p><p>Before Stiles could call out, he noticed a ripple seeming to start under Derek’s skin as fur began to melt and his body began to reform. The change in form wouldn’t keep Derek from sinking like a rock, but Stiles figured at least it would be easier to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on a human body if he needed to. </p><p>Trying his hardest to ignore the sounds of the shift, even if Derek was not vocalizing any pain, Stiles waded into the water. It was pleasantly warm as he waded out until it was lapping at his chest. He hadn’t tried to swim since his change, but he didn’t feel any more dense than he had before, although he wasn’t certain what density would feel like anyway. </p><p>Stiles decided to take a chance and he inhaled deeply before leaning back into the water. To his surprise he was able to stretch out and float on its surface the way he always had been. A smile stretched across his face as he lazily floated, slowly breathing in and out with his ears under the water. Sound was changed like that and it was almost peaceful for the first time in quite a while. </p><p>It was only a few minutes later that Stiles felt a presence near him and realized that he had closed his eyes. They snapped open to see a grinning Derek standing over him. Stiles had only a second to appreciate the way the Alpha’s body looked dripping water before hands settled on his stomach and pushed. For reasons that Stiles couldn’t fathom, he hadn’t been prepared for the presure and his body was so relaxed that the Alpha was able to press him right beneath the surface of the water without him putting up any sort of fight. </p><p>Stiles came up sputtering and spitting out water. “What the hell!?” he snarled and then froze as he realized what he was hearing. Derek was laughing, one of those full body and pure joy forms of laughter. Despite himself, Stiles grinned. “Oh it is on now!” Stiles released a battle cry and launched himself at the Alpha. </p><p>He managed to get Derek’s head beneath the water and it began a war of water tumbling that had them both soaked as they splashed water everywhere. Stiles was slightly faster than Derek and able to wiggle out of the way of a lot of the Alpha’s holds, but when Derek got a hold of him, he was strong. Strong enough to peel a clinging Stiles off his back and throw him several feet into the water as he demonstrated more than once. Stiles had found his best defence was to cling like a leach and try to off balance Derek enough that he would fall. </p><p>Through their entire play, Stiles was highly aware of the fact that they were both naked, but although they were literally rubbing all over one another, there was just something so light about it, that it kept his body from reacting in any serious way. He didn’t have enough time to actually see if Derek was being affected or not, but he imagined not since he didn’t see a trace of blue in the other werewolf’s eyes. </p><p>They had been playing for probably ten or so minutes when things suddenly changed between them. Stiles had wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and his arms around his chest just below his armpits. Then he had pressed his body as tightly to Derek’s as he could in his hunched position, squeezing his eyes shut just in case the Alpha decided to just fall forward and put them both in the water. </p><p>Derek’s hands had settled on Stiles knees, and although he knew Derek knew countless ways to get free and hurt him, the Alpha had been so careful. Instead of pulling Siles legs from around his waist, Derek’s hands slide up Stiles thighs and around to grip his ass. He was fairly sure Derek had slapped or grabbed his ass more than once in the last ten minutes, but this felt different, especially when the fingers flexed, kneading his flesh lightly. Stiles couldn’t help the interested twitch of his cock against their stomachs at the action. </p><p>Cautiously he pulled his head back from where he had pressed it to Derek’s chest to look at the Alpha. Derek was staring down at him, his hazel eyes dark and blue flecks swirling in them. “Derek?” he called, unsure if this was just a ploy to get him to loosen his hold. </p><p>“I want to kiss you,” Derek husked. </p><p>Oh. Oh that was - Oh. Stiles loosened the hold of his arms, trusting his legs and Derek’s hold to keep him upright. He placed his palms on Derek’s chest and then slid them up and over Derek’s shoulders, draping them about the Alpha’s neck and allowing his spine to straighten until they were at the same eye level. </p><p>“Why don’t you then?” Stiles purred, going for a sensual tone. He felt mildly successful when Derek’s eyes flashed blue, then back, and his scent was flavored with arousal. </p><p>“Because if I start,” Derek said thickly. “I don’t know if I can stop.” </p><p>“Then don’t stop,” Stiles challenged, a smirk curving the corners of his mouth. </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek groaned, closing his eyes. “It's not that easy. I’m trying. I just…” </p><p>Stiles sighed. “I know. You aren't ready for that yet. I told you I would be patient and I meant it.” </p><p>“It's not just that,” Derek growled his eyes snapping open again. “If I started kissing you, I wouldn’t stop until I took you and I’m not doing that for the first time in the middle of the forest.” </p><p>Stiles couldn’t help the groan or the full on surge of arousal that made his cock twitch into full hardness at the thought. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay but when you finally do decide you want me, you are totally going to fuck me in this lake or on the shore after a long run.” </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek groaned, his voice carrying layers of meaning. Stiles felt the press of something firm against his ass, and it took all of his concentration to not wiggle his hips down to rub against what he was pretty sure was Derek’s dick. </p><p>Stiles dragged his nose along Derek’s jaw and then rubbed their cheeks together, scenting him. “Just to be clear,” he husked into Derek’s ear. “If I didn’t care about you so much, I could totally convince you to have your way with me right now.” </p><p>“Just to be clear,” Derek growled into his ear, “if I didn’t care about you I would have fucked you and kicked you out of my house long ago. You are terrible for my control.” </p><p>Warmth filled Stiles with those words. “If we weren’t going to have guests in the next hour or so, I would be so tempted to take you back to the house and see if I could seduce you anyway.” </p><p>Derek groaned and tipped his head, bearing his neck to Stiles in a way that typically meant submission. The fact that he even could trust Stiles to have access to his throat like that, sent another bolt of arousal through him and he couldn’t stop himself from fixing his lips on the skin there and trying to suck a mark onto Derek’s skin. </p><p>“You wouldn’t have to try very hard,” Derek groaned, flexing his hands. “Hold your breath.” </p><p>The statement came so suddenly that Stiles was still trying to process what it meant when Derek tipped backwards and dragged them both beneath the water. Stiles sucked in a mouthful of lake water before he released Derek and kicked away to let his legs find the lake bottom. Standing and sputtering, Stiles wiped water from his eyes and glared down at the Alpha who was still lying beneath the water with his eyes closed.</p><p>For a moment he was tempted to drag Derek up and kiss him anyway but instead he turned and made his way to the beach muttering about unfair temptations.</p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>They had made it home and returned to their human forms just as Scott and Kira had arrived. Derek had given Stiles a slightly guilty look as he had let the couple into the house, and Stiles had offered him a half smile and shrug. Strangely enough Stiles was starting to accept the two steps forward, one step backward process that appeared to be required to land a certain Alpha. It was enough to know that Derek was interested. <p>An hour later half the pack was there and it was, surprisingly, nice. For once the pack bonds felt almost warm and happy as Derek leaned against a counter and seemed to be supervising the entire process of pizza making. Stiles stood against the far wall, watching Derek watch his pack. The Alpha looked strangely happy as he sipped his spiked beer. He wasn’t smiling exactly, but Stiles could read something close to it in his body language. </p><p>“Don’t think I don’t know what you are doing,” Lydia’s voice broke through his musing. </p><p>“I - what?” Stiles asked, glancing at her. She had such a knowing smile as she took in the kitchen at large. </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I approve of what you are doing. All of the things you are doing,” she sent a meaningful glance at Derek. </p><p>Stiles felt his cheeks color. Although they had gotten closer on their multi-day bestiary reading session, he wasn’t sure he was ready for anyone to know just how much he wanted the Alpha. Still, he was starting to realize that Lydia tended to have a bizarre form of clairvoyance sometimes. He hadn’t looked into what a banshee was specifically, but he knew that although it was tied to death, that death was tied so tightly to life that she could sometimes know more. </p><p>“Do you know something?” Stiles asked her quietly. </p><p>Lydia shrugged. “Things change constantly. I don’t look much, but I think this might be good.” </p><p>Stiles smiled as Erica loudly debated the merits of having too much meat on a pizza with Hayden. “I think it could be good,” Stiles agreed with her. </p><p>She patted him on the arm, lightly. “I have to go stop Jordan before he turns our pizza into an explosion of things that should not be on pizza.” </p><p>Stiles was stopped from answering her as the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. Theo stood on the other side of the door. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late, I had to help a neighbor with something,” he held out a case of spiked beer as an apology. “Did I miss all the fun?” </p><p>“Nope,” Stiles said, accepting the beer and gesturing to invite him inside. “We are just to the pizza making part of the evening.” </p><p>“Awesome,” Theo grinned as he moved past Stiles and the Omega wrinkled his nose at something in the scent of the other werewolf. It was overlaid with soap, as if Theo had tried to wash it off, but Stiles could still smell it. Unfortunately he was getting fairly good at picking out individual scents with his nose, but still had trouble identifying those scents. </p><p>“Dude,” Scott was wrinkling his nose and staring at Theo as the other werewolf entered the kitchen. “Did you roll around in road kill?” </p><p>Theo laughed, “Well a neighbor had a dead deer in their yard that I helped them move and it uh, wasn’t a clean process. I showered, I swear.” That made more sense to Stiles’s brain all of the sudden. Theo smelt of death and things decaying, a scent he had smelled often enough as a human given the unavoidable existence of roadkill, but not one he had really smelled after his change except when he was in the morgue. </p><p>“You are sitting on the other side of the room from us. It might be worth tolerating febreeze to get rid of the scent,” Scott told him. </p><p>Laughing, Stiles went to retrieve the chemical.</p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>They were halfway through the movie when Derek’s phone rang. Stiles was fairly certain he wouldn’t have known, except for the fact that Derek was seated beside him, their shoulders touching, and his phone between them. Silently the Alpha rose and slipped from the room to answer his call. In a room full of werewolves and other supernatural creatures, there was no such thing as privacy. With the sound from the movie however, it would be much easier to keep a conversation private from outside the room. <p>Stiles gave him a few minutes before he rose as well and made his way from the theater room into the hallway. Derek was just shutting his phone, a stormy look on his face. “Derek?”</p><p>“I’m not trying to ditch your movie night,” Derek told him. </p><p>“What is it?” Stiles asked, suppressing the urge to reach out and touch him. </p><p>“That was your dad,” Derek told him and then sighed. “It looks like they have found our fifth vampire and it is very dead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you missed it, I posted a little one shot of a very BAMF Stiles about 200 years in the future in this universe. The muses wouldn't let me continue to work on this fic until I had written that out and once it existed I couldn't see a reason why I shouldn't post it. </p><p>Also I'm thinking this fic might come out to right around 30 chapters, so we are getting there! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late when Derek came home. The last of the pack had left a little over two hours ago, finding little reason to stay once the food was gone and the movie finished. Stiles had hoped for a slightly longer bonding experience, but it seemed like with their Alpha gone, they would rather go their separate ways. Stiles found that curious and wondered if their Beast side was so hungry for the attention of the Alpha, that it was causing that to happen. </p>
<p>Once they had left, Stiles had taken his latest reading assignment from Deaton, a tome on leyline theory, and stretched out on the couch upstairs. He was well into reading the puzzling tome when he heard the front door slam and then Derek’s heavy foot steps on the stairs. He continued reading until he had finished the page, giving the Alpha time to decide what he wanted before he looked up. </p>
<p>Derek stood a few feet from the couch staring at him. His eyes were ringed in red and shot through with blue, telling Stiles that he was keeping his Alpha power close to the surface. “Bad?” Stiles asked softly. </p>
<p>Derek nodded, his shoulders tense, but his face otherwise neutral. “I want…” he trailed off as if he was unwilling to ask for what it was he wanted. </p>
<p>Stiles shifted his book to one side and spread his legs so there would be room between them. “Come on then,” Stiles invited, patting his own stomach. </p>
<p>Releasing a low growl Derek moved to fill the space between his legs on the couch. Warm fingers slid his shirt up so that the Alpha could nose at the skin of Stiles stomach. He rubbed his cheek against it once and then settled there, his arms winding around Stiles waist as he inhaled deeply. Stiles shifted until his legs were pressed against Derek’s body and his free hand was in the Alpha’s hair. </p>
<p>When Derek didn’t seem like he was ready to talk, Stiles let the back of the couch hold most of the weight of his book and he continued to read, his free hand slowly carding through the Alpha’s hair. He didn’t know how long they laid like that, Derek pressed to his skin and holding him like he was a lifeline and Stiles trying to comprehend what the hell his book meant when it was mentioning leyline physical and flow consistencies. </p>
<p>Eventually Derek sighed and rubbed his cheek against Stiles skin in an affectionate caress. “You shouldn’t let me do this,” he murmured. </p>
<p>“We are not having this conversation again,” Stiles told him, frowning at the diagram on his page. </p>
<p>“It’s dangerous.” </p>
<p>“For other people, yeah. Like if you did this with one of the other werewolves, I would probably have to kill them,” Stiles commented absently. Maybe if he turned his book sideways the diagram would make more sense. </p>
<p>Derek chuckled and then, thankfully, let the subject drop. He was silent for a long moment before he spoke again, “The scene where the body was found, was terrible. It stank of terror, pain and black magic. It is hard to tell with a vampire body, but I’m pretty sure that he was dismembered before he was killed.” </p>
<p>The tone of Derek’s voice had Stiles laying his book carefully on the back of the couch so that he could focus his full attention on Derek. “I thought you were used to seeing crime scenes and what not given your job?” he asked cautiously. Stiles brought both hands into Derek’s hair, massaging the scalp lightly. </p>
<p>“I am,” Derek grunted. “It’s different when it is in our territory. I don’t feel the need to protect vampires, but someone is running around torturing and killing things in our territory and it makes my Beast edgy. He wanted to hunt and kill tonight and I wanted to let him because I agree with him, but we have no idea what to hunt and kill.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure this was the same as the others?” Stiles asked softly. </p>
<p>“Yes. There were puncture marks on the wrists that stunk of black magic. I had Deaton come out and deal with the scene and the body. He said a lot of magic must have been generated with it’s death, since there was a lot of residue. Probably not a witch though, too sloppy.” </p>
<p>“So what now?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Derek growled. “We still have no idea who is doing this. There are no witnesses. I couldn’t pick up any scents other than the officers that were at the scene and your dad was very careful to keep everyone away until I got there. If there were scents, I would have found them.” As he spoke his frustration was clear, his voice deepening into a rumble. </p>
<p>“Derek, would you like me to put your Beast to sleep?” Stiles asked softly.</p>
<p>“No!” Derek snarled, his head snapping up and his eyes flashing blue before resettling into the mix of color. </p>
<p>“Okay, I won’t,” Stiles promised instantly. “I just didn’t know if it would make it easier for you if he was asleep.” </p>
<p>Derek closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, before resting his head back on Stiles skin. “I’m as frustrated as he is, so it wouldn’t matter if you put him to sleep. With a killer out there, I would rather not have us defenseless if it shows up here for whatever reason.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Stiles soothed again. “I just want to help.” </p>
<p>“You are,” Derek murmured, nuzzling his skin lightly. “Trust me, you are.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Life seemed to settle in a pattern of familiarity for the next two weeks or so. Stiles spent his time training with Derek and the pack, and working with Deaton to wrap his mind around his still new magical abilities. Derek had only been called away twice, both had been work related and seemed nowhere near as mentally tasking on him as some of Bran’s jobs. A part of Stiles missed how clingy Derek was when he had a bad job, but most of him was glad that things had been easier on Derek recently. Although that ease of life meant that there was little to push Derek into anything as far as their relationship or lack of one was concerned.<p>They had returned to fleeting touches every time they crossed paths. Derek’s Beast still crawled into his bed, but all they ever did was cuddle and sleep. Stiles's hand was beginning to get much more of a workout than he had ever really wanted it to, made worse by the fact that Derek was so frustratingly close to him all the time, but still obviously struggling with his own demons from his past. </p>
<p>By time the next pack movie night was scheduled, Stiles was grateful to have most of the pack over as a distraction from yet another night alone with Derek. Most of the pack had been in attendance this time, Stiles thought there might have been a vague threat from Derek that made it happen, but he wasn’t going to argue. Jordan was understandably absent due to work and Peter was nowhere to be found for reasons that Stiles didn’t really understand or want to look too deeply into. </p>
<p>The pasta and steak bar that Lydia had suggested had been a huge hit, and it had been nice to eat as a pack again. Stiles figured, somewhere in the middle of his third bowl of alfredo, if this was going to be a regular thing, they really should get a large dining room table that could at least seat most of the pack, instead of just six people. </p>
<p>After dinner they had been herded to the basement to watch some sort of romantic comedy that the girls had picked out last minute. Aiden and Ethan had nearly fled at the mention of the movie, right up until Erica had turned their staying to watch it into a challenge. Stiles was secretly glad that she had because one look at the stubborn line of Derek’s mouth told him that the twins wouldn’t have gotten out the door. </p>
<p>They were halfway through the movie, when Lydia pulled her feet out from beneath Stiles’s leg where she had tucked them during the opening credits. </p>
<p>“Lydia?” he whispered, looking at her. She didn’t answer or even look at him, instead she stared straight ahead as she rose and walked slow towards the door. It seemed strange enough that Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs, unwilling to take his eyes off her retreating form. </p>
<p>“I see her,” Derek grunted. Then he stood, pulling Stiles up with him. They followed Lydia from the room and watched her carefully as she walked through the basement to the stairs and began to climb them. It was eerie how she almost seemed to drift up the stairs, even in her very tall heels. </p>
<p>“What is going on?” Stiles hissed. </p>
<p>“It’s her fugue state. This happens to her sometimes, but whatever it is drawing her to must be close because she isn’t moving as fast as she normally does,” Derek told him softly. They followed her up the stairs and through the house. </p>
<p>Stiles noticed as they moved through the house toward the back slider that most of the pack had trailed along behind them. She slowly slid the door open and stepped onto the back deck. Then Lydia walked right up the edge of the railing and stared out at the dark woods behind the house.</p>
<p>“The grave comes,” she declared in a flat voice. Everyone waited as if expecting her to scream or elaborate but she said nothing more before blinking and turning to stare at them in confusion. </p>
<p>“Lydia, do you know what you meant when you said ‘the grave comes’?” Derek asked her gently. </p>
<p>She shook her head, “No. I-”</p>
<p>“DANNY!!!” Jackson roared suddenly, the power of his cry rattling the wood around them. At the same time Ethan released a howling keen of pain and both werewolves collapsed on the deck. Jackson released another pain filled roar and Stiles watched in mild fascination as scales began to race over the werewolves skin. </p>
<p><b><i>“No! Do not shift!”</i></b> Derek commanded, hitting Jackson with so much power that Stiles could even feel the command through his pack bonds. The Alpha shoved Stiles back and away before he moved to Jackson and pinned him with a knee in the back and an arm across the throat. Scales continued to appear and ripple over skin before fading again as Jackson struggled beneath him. </p>
<p>“Ethan,” Derek snarled, looking to where the seemingly catatonic werewolf was being cradled by his twin. “Damnit!” </p>
<p>“What is going on?” Kira asked hesitantly. </p>
<p>“If I had to guess,” Theo told her grimly. “Their mating bond to Danny just snapped.” </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Erica breathed. </p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Stiles asked. In his head, he was trying to gather the peace that he might need to put the Beasts to sleep. </p>
<p>“It means that Danny is probably dead and we are fucked,” she snapped and took a step back as her change began to roll over her shape, changing the alignment of her bones already. </p>
<p>Derek focused his eyes on her for a minute and nodded. “Erica, Boyd, Theo, Liam, and Hayden, go back inside and shift. As soon as you are done come back here,” Derek ordered. The five wolves immediately disappeared into the house. </p>
<p>“Scott,” Derek looked to his second and narrowed his eyes. “If I tell you to, you take Stiles and you run. You don’t stop until you get to Bran.” </p>
<p>“What?” Scott asked puzzled even as he nodded from the command. </p>
<p>“Hell no!” Stiles exclaimed. </p>
<p>“If he loses control you are not staying here!” Derek snarled, pressing down on Jackson's body more firmly. “Danny was one of his anchors that kept him from letting the kinima take over. If that is gone and he can’t control it, he will change. The killing spree he went on the first time was bad and it took the entire pack to bring him down so that Ethan and Danny could set the anchors in the first place. He is stronger now and I don’t know if we can stop him a second time.” </p>
<p>“Let me put his Beast to sleep,” Stiles suggested, already beginning to reach out. </p>
<p>“No!” Derek snapped. “I don’t know what effect it will have on him.” Stiles had never practiced with the other werewolf but he wouldn’t have been surprised if his power worked strangely on him. That would just be the way his life seemed to go. </p>
<p>“I’m not leaving,” Stiles told him firmly. </p>
<p>Derek glared at him, his eyes blazing red, <i><b>“You will go with Scott.” </b></i>The command slid over Stiles but he shrugged it off and only glared back, his gaze daring Derek to try and force him. </p>
<p>Growling, Derek turned his attention back to the struggling werewolf beneath him. “Control  yourself Jackson,” he snarled. Stiles clenched his fist, trying to keep his magic that longed to reach out and spread the peace of an Omega over them all at bay. </p>
<p><i>‘Kitten,’</i> his Beast called out to him. <i>‘The bond.’</i></p>
<p>Stiles took another step back, putting Scott between himself and the rest of the pack, and turned his power inwards, using it to help him find the calm to project himself into the meditative state that allowed him to see the bonds. He immediately searched for the triad that made up one small part of the pack. The bond between Ethan and Jackson shone golden and strong between their photographs on the board in his mind. From each of them a golden chain stretched up to where it disappeared in a swirling inky darkness where the vampire’s photo used to be. </p>
<p>If the bonds had truly snapped, Stiles figured they would be dangling, not just leading to a weird void space that didn’t match any of the other blank spaces on his board. Curious he reached out to touch where Danny’s picture should be and immediately snatched his hand back, cursing at the painful sensation of touching that darkness. It had told him two important things, however. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Stiles snapped his attention back into the real world just in time to hear Lydia speaking. “Cora says that Danny disappeared early this morning without checking in, which is not like him. She thinks he has probably been taken or worse.” She ended the call as Jackson’s struggles renewed and Ethan keened again. </p>
<p>“No,” Stiles said firmly. “Danny isn’t dead and I can find him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Derek snapped, turning his attention to Stiles at his words. </p>
<p>“I can see where their mating bonds to Danny just kind of disappear into darkness. I touched his photo and I could feel he was alive. I think I can use their bond to find him,” Stiles explained. Belatedly he realized that no one probably had any clue what he was talking about. Even Derek looked unsure. “Uh I think maybe my Spark lets me see the pack bonds in my head.” </p>
<p>“You can find him?” Derek asked.</p>
<p>“Probably.” </p>
<p>“I need more than ‘probably’ Stiles,” Derek ground out. </p>
<p>Nodding Stiles closed his eyes once more and reached out for the bond between Ethan and Danny. He touched it where it was warm and golden and then slid his hand along it towards the vampire, trying to ignore the feeling of icy needles pricking his skin. Sure enough, the further he got towards the photo the more certain he was he could feel where the vampire was. </p>
<p>“I feel him, he is that way,” Stiles pointed without opening his eyes and knew he was pointing into town. Beneath Derek, Jackson had stilled and was panting heavily. </p>
<p>“Ethan,” Derek growled at the still seemingly catatonic wolf, <b><i>“Snap out of it. Your mate needs you.”</i></b> Stiles, who still had a hand on Ethan’s mate bond to Danny in a metaphysical sense, gave it a slight tug. One of the two things seemed to work because Ethan blinked his eyes slowly and shook his head as if to clear it. </p>
<p>“Jackson,” Ethan croaked and he struggled to crawl forward. Aiden helped him up and then sat back as Ethan reached for his mate. Gentle fingers settled on Jackson’s face. “Come back to me, love,” Ethan crooned in a voice that was eerily siren-like. As close to their bond as Stiles was, he could feel a pulse run from Ethan down to Jackson. </p>
<p>“He needs us,” Ethan’s fingers traced down Jackson's cheek and the other werewolf’s  reptilian eyes were locked on his mate’s. “We can save him, but I need you to find your control.” <br/>Jackson took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes, there was more focus to them. </p>
<p>“Please let him up Alpha,” Ethan requested, still petting Jackson’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Do you have him?” Derek asked. </p>
<p>Ethan nodded, “Yes he will come right to me.” </p>
<p>Carefully, Derek reduced the amount of pressure that he had on Jackson. The moment he could, Jackson seemed to slither forward and into Ethan’s lap. Ethan held him close, running hands over Jackson’s skin, wherever he could reach. Jackson’s lips met Ethan’s in a slow sensual kiss and Stiles watched their bond thrum.</p>
<p>“Come back,” Ethan murmured against his mate’s lips and then tipped his head back as Jackson kissed and licked a trail down his neck. Despite the blatantly sexual display, no one in the pack said a word. Derek crouched nearby, his muscles tense as if he was ready to snatch Jackson back at a moment's notice. </p>
<p>“That’s it love,” Ethan groaned as they rocked their hips together. “Feel me. Come back to me.” </p>
<p>Stiles could feel it through the bonds the moment that something shifted in Jackson. The scales on his skin faded until they were gone all together and when he lifted his head, his eyes were no longer reptilian in their look. He stilled against Ethan and the other werewolf pressed their foreheads together. </p>
<p>“There you are,” Ethan murmured, running his hands up and down Jackson’s back. </p>
<p>“He’s alive and you can find him,” Jackson restated, turning his head to give Stiles a sharp look. Derek released a warning growl even as Stiles nodded in confirmation. </p>
<p>Jackson tilted his head, offering his throat to his Alpha. “I’m in control now,” he said calmly. </p>
<p>“For the moment,” Derek agreed, then he glanced at Lydia. “I don’t like this. It can’t be a coincidence. Lydia it wasn’t Danny you felt?” </p>
<p>Lydia shook her head and looked at the woods again. “No. Something is coming. I don’t know how to describe it other than the grave. I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“How long?” Derek asked her. </p>
<p>“Fifteen minutes or so?” she answered. </p>
<p>“Damnit,” Derek snarled looking back at Stiles. His growl of frustration allowed everything to click in Stiles head. It took that long just to get into town if that is where Danny was. There wouldn’t be time to get Danny and get back. There was no way Derek would be able to leave his home with who knows what on its way. </p>
<p>“Scott, Stiles with me,” Derek growled. “Ethan, Jackson, when you are ready, go around front to Scott’s car.” He stormed into the house, brushing past the wolf with rust fur that was lurking in the shadows there. Stiles was almost surprised to find the five Derek had sent inside to change, standing there silently waiting. If they had needed to act, Jackson likely wouldn’t have seen them coming. </p>
<p>“Outside,” Derek ordered. “Run the perimeter, but stay out of the woods. If you notice anything alarming, immediately call out.” One by one the wolves nodded, a seemingly out of place gesture as they filed out. </p>
<p>“Can you shoot a gun?” Derek growled. </p>
<p>It took Stiles a few seconds to realize that Derek was talking to him. “Yes. Dad made sure I knew how to shoot.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Derek disappeared into his office and returned a minute later with a gun in a shoulder holster. “This is loaded with silver. If Jackson starts to show scales again, you unload this entire clip into his forehead. Don’t wait to see if he is in control or not. Swear to me Stiles.” </p>
<p>Stiles met Derek’s eyes. “I will do what I have to.” </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek growled as if he could see the wiggle room Stiles had loaded into that statement. </p>
<p>“If I have to use it Derek, I will. I’m not afraid to shoot someone in the head if I have to. My dad made sure I was capable of doing it. That is the best I will give you,” Stiles told him firmly. </p>
<p>Derek growled again but nodded and Stiles held out his hand for the gun. Derek hesitated and then moved forward, fastening the harness around Stiles body himself. Internally Stiles was thankful for the help for more than one reason. It was nice for Derek to be this close to him, when he was fairly certain they were going to part ways to do two dangerous things. It was also good that Derek was doing this because his right hand that was still metaphysically wrapped around the bond, was so cold that he was pretty sure it was numb.</p>
<p>After triple checking that it fit Stiles correctly and he could access the gun easily, Derek stepped back and glared at Scott. “You protect him with your life.” </p>
<p>“Always,” Scott told him solemnly. </p>
<p>“Get them to Danny, but don’t take any unnecessary risks,” Derek told them firmly. There was a moment of hesitation and then he fisted his hand in Stiles shirt and tugged him in close. Warm lips fastened over Stiles and by the time his brain had caught up with his body and told him that he was being kissed by Derek at long last, the Alpha was pulling away. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck no,” Stiles breathed and fisted his one functional hand in Derek’s hair, keeping him from moving away as Stiles sealed their lips back together with a happy noise. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles body, keeping him close as they chased each other's lips in a series of quick passionate kisses. </p>
<p>“Yes, Stiles,” Derek purred quietly. “I’m saying yes.” </p>
<p>“Your. Timing. Fucking. Sucks,” Stiles punctuated each word with a quick kiss and then nipped at Derek’s bottom lip drawing a rumbling growl from the other werewolf. Scott cleared his throat beyond them and Stiles groaned, pulling his mouth away. </p>
<p>“When I get back and you have dealt with whatever the hell Lydia is sensing, we are going to spend the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow doing this,” Stiles purred and kissed Derek again quickly. </p>
<p>“Agreed,” Derek told him, and then he stepped back. </p>
<p>Stiles paused for a moment, swallowed thickly, and then turned and walked out of the house. It was that, or jump Derek right then and there, impending doom or not. Jackson and Ethan were waiting by Scott’s car, their hands clasped together. </p>
<p>“So I guess congratulations are in order?” Scott asked him as he unlocked the car. </p>
<p>“Oh shut up and drive,” Stiles snapped, throwing himself into the passenger seat. </p>
<p>Scott laughed, but wisely did exactly as he was told.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>“Stiles,” Scott’s soft voice broke through Stiles's concentration.<p>“What?” he snapped, keeping his eyes closed to make it easier to focus his senses between two worlds. One of his hands was still holding tight to the bond between Ethan and Danny and the other hand he was using like a compass to point Scott in the right direction. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to alarm you, but I think your arm is smoking,” Scott told him. </p>
<p>Stiles’s eyes snapped open and sure enough there was a vapor of some sort coming off his arm and hand. It smelled foul, almost like rotting flesh, and most of his skin had turned black. He was infinitely glad that he couldn’t feel his arm anymore. “Fuck,” he muttered. “I wonder if that will heal.” It didn’t matter, he couldn’t let go of the bond now. If he did he wasn’t certain he could get the connection back. </p>
<p>“Why are we not getting any closer?” he snapped. </p>
<p>“It isn’t like I can drive in a straight line where you are pointing. I have to stay on the roads,” Scott told him. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Stiles closed his eyes once more and leaned his head back against the headrest. “Just hurry up. It’s getting harder to hold it.” </p>
<p>“Omega,” Ethan’s voice came softly from the back seat of the car. “Let me give you some of my strength.” Stiles cracked open his eyes to look back at him through the mirror. Ethan and Jackson were pressed as close as they could get without being in one anothers laps. “I can send you my strength through the mate bond. You should be able to siphon it since you are still touching it.” </p>
<p>As if he could sense Stiles hesitation Ethan reached forward and touched him lightly on the arm. “Please let me help if I can. If you succeed you will have saved them both and I will never be able to repay you.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Stiles agreed with a nod. He closed his eyes again and watched as the photograph of Ethan in the metaphysical realm pulsed with golden light that rippled up the mate bond. Stiles focused on pulling it up and into his hand when it got to him and nearly screamed at the sudden pain in his abused arm. The scent of the wild filled his nose with an abrupt suddenness overlaid with Ethan’s unique scent, banishing the scent of decay and for the first time since he had touched the bond, he was able to flex his fingers. </p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, they were silver and he met Ethan’s wolf blue eyes in the mirror and nodded once in thanks. “We are getting close,” Stiles told Scott who was still focused on driving. </p>
<p>Scott glanced around them, frowning. “I think I know where you are taking us.” </p>
<p>“That would be?” Stiles asked. </p>
<p>“The high school.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The school looked far different than he remembered under the cover of darkness. It was almost still and peaceful, but sinister looking at the same time.<p>“Lydia’s mom still works here I think,” Scott said as he climbed out of the car. “I might be able to call her and get her to let us in.” </p>
<p>“No time for that,” Stiles replied, climbing out and pulling a phone out of his pocket. With one hand he opened his contact list and dialed his father. On the third ring his dad picked up. “Hey dad I don’t have a lot of time but there are a few things you should know.” </p>
<p>“Okay?” his dad replied with more than a little suspicion coloring his voice. </p>
<p>“I’m currently carrying a firearm on school property and we are about to break into the school. This is supernatural business. Jordan can come to the scene but we can’t guarantee the safety of any other officer,” Stiles told him in clipped tones. </p>
<p>“Stiles, wait you can’t-” his father began, but Stiles pulled the phone from his ear and clicked the button to end the call. </p>
<p>The Omega turned to look at the three wolves who were standing beside the car watching him. “We are going to do this my way or not at all. There is black magic involved in this and that can be nasty from the little bit I do know. I can’t force you to listen to me, but if you won’t take orders from me, then you can sit your asses back in the car.” </p>
<p>When no one said anything Stiles nodded. “Right then. Ethan if you don’t mind popping the door, then stay behind me and do not get ahead of me no matter what you see. Agreed?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Scott asked him, touching his lightly on the shoulder. </p>
<p>“Out of the four of us, I’m the only one who knows anything about magic. If anyone can handle this, it is me,” Stiles told him, praying that his small amount of knowledge would be enough. </p>
<p>As his answer Ethan moved forward and gave the front doors a solid jerk, breaking the locking mechanism. Immediately an alarm began to sound. The werewolf looked like he was vibrating with energy and hardly able to contain himself, but he waited for Stiles to enter first. </p>
<p>Once he was in the building, Stiles knew exactly where he needed to go, as if a second sense had finally snapped into place to give him some helpful information. He ran through the halls, putting supernatural speed behind his motions. Despite his certainty of where he was going, he didn’t let go of the bond. A part of him almost felt that he could still lose the vampire if he did so. As they turned down a hall, the smell of chlorine began to flavor the air and Stiles drew up short. </p>
<p>There, blocking his way to where he knew the vampire was, were two humanoid looking creatures. They had the basic body shape of a human, but that is where the similarities stopped. Their fingers and toes, tapered into long white points that appeared to be wickedly sharp and looked strangely out of place with the lulling heads and tatters of clothing. As Stiles slid to a stop several yards away from them, one of the creatures tilted it’s head and regarded him with empty eye sockets. </p>
<p>“Are those fucking zomibies?” Stiles asked. “Zombies are a thing too?! Why did no one tell me zombies were a thing!?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know zombies were a thing until now,” Scott shot back. “But they should be easy to kill right. Just behead them?” </p>
<p>“Uh,” Stiles watched as one of the zombies opened its mouth and revealed rows of serrated teeth. Then, without warning, it lunged at them, moving much faster than any of the lumbering zombies from the movies ever had. “Holy shit!” Stiles screeched in surprise and then just barely managed to keep from falling over as Jackson and Ethan shoved past him to meet the creatures with a snarl. </p>
<p>“They can handle them,” Scott said confidently, grabbing Stiles’s arm and edging him around the deadly combat in the hall. </p>
<p>“Why the hell are zombies fast?!” Stiles asked as they started running again. “Those things would make for the worst zombie apocalypse ever!”</p>
<p>“Hell if I know,” Scott replied but his tone said he definitely agreed with Stiles assessment. </p>
<p>They skidded to a stop outside a pair of double doors. With a swift tug, Scott broke the lock and had them open, revealing the school's indoor pool. Stiles hurried inside, looking for any more of the zombie creatures. Although he didn’t immediately see any, the foul scent of black magic permeated the area so thickly that Stiles gagged. </p>
<p>“I don’t see Danny,” Scott murmured behind him. </p>
<p>Without looking, since his eyes had started watering so much that he hardly could see, Stiles pointed up and across the room from them. </p>
<p>“That,” Scott said slowly, “could be a huge problem.” </p>
<p>Stiles blinked enough to clear his eyes and looked where he had pointed. There, suspended twenty feet in the air above the surface of the water was a cage of glinting silver. Inside, slumped over with his face turned away, was the very still form of Danny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll look for a way to lower it,” Scott told him. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch anything,” Stiles reminded his best friend as he closed his eyes. In his mind he saw the bonds spread out before him. Reflexively, he checked on Derek and found the other werewolf was closed off, but alive. Turning his attention back to his own situation, he tried to open his hand and remove it from the bond. He wasn’t incredibly surprised when his fingers wouldn’t obey his command. In fact, he belatedly realized that it felt like his hand was being held to the bond as much as he was holding it. That would teach him to start touching things he didn’t fully understand. </p>
<p>“I found a table of stuff Stiles,” Scott called out, breaking his concentration. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch anything!” Stiles repeated, shaking his head to refocus on the real world. He moved to where Scott was standing with a scowl on his face. The table he had found was covered with all sorts of knives and other torture implemnts that stank of fear and pain. Alongside them was a jewel encrusted chalice that looked to be made from silver and gold. It was beautiful and pristinely kept when compared to the other implements. Stiles inhaled and reached out with senses he knew were now tied to his Spark. The chalice tasted of fire and blood and other nasty things, but he had no idea what its basis of magic was. It didn’t feel black to him. </p>
<p>“I don’t see any sort of a lowering lever or button anywhere around here,” Scott told him, looking around again. “I don’t remember having any sort of lowering mechanism for anything in the pool when we went here.” </p>
<p>Stiles looked at the cage again, “What do you see when you look at what is connecting the cage to the ceiling?” </p>
<p>“Heavy chains,” Scott answered immediately. </p>
<p>“I see thin wire,” Stiles replied as he squinted. “Either one of us is blind, or that is magic holding that cage up.” </p>
<p>“If that is the case, we still need to get up to him, and there is the problem of the cage being over water deep enough that we can’t swim in it,” Scott told him grimly. </p>
<p>Stiles looked between his best friend and the cage again. “So you have seen the Wonder Woman movie right?” </p>
<p>“What?” Scott looked incredibly confused. </p>
<p>“I always wanted to try this,” Stiles flipped the small table of torture implments, sending them clattering to the floor. It probably wasn’t wise just to dump them all over the floor, but he figured it was better than touching them to get them off. “Here. When I say you are going to thrust this at the cage as hard as you can to give me some extra force, just like in the movie.” </p>
<p>“Dude no way. You aren’t Wonder Woman,” Scott told him, grabbing the table he was offered anyway. </p>
<p>“You’re right, I can jump a hell of a lot higher than she can,” Stiles told him with a manic grin as he kicked off his shoes. </p>
<p>“If you miss you could land in the water. Plus I think that cage is silver,” Scott told him. </p>
<p>Stiles shrugged and began pulling off his pants, an action made more difficult by only having the fingers of one hand actually working. “If I hit the water I can swim unlike any of you. I’ll heal.” </p>
<p>“Not if you break your neck,” Scott snapped. Stiles just smiled at him and tossed his pants and underwear on his shoes. “Derek is going to kill me for this.” </p>
<p>“Not if he doesn’t know. Ready?” Stiles asked. </p>
<p>“No,” Scott grumbled but held the table firmly, crouching and putting it over his head. With a nod, Stiles began to sprint towards his best friend using just a bit of his new agility, he leapt onto the table. As he landed he let the change ripple over his body from waist down and let his momentum take him into a crouch. A moment later the table thrust upward with the power of the werewolf beneath it and Stiles lept using all the strength of his feline legs. He knew that his natural counterpart could leap 9 feet straight into the air. With his added bulk and the strength of the werewolf beneath him, it was almost too much force. </p>
<p>At the last second Stiles managed to transform his hands as well, giving him working foreclaws to dig into the metal roof and keep him from saling right over the cage. Only having one working hand was still enough to allow him to slide to a stop before he fell off completely. Unfortunately, the roof was also made of silver and he let the fur flow over the rest of his body to try and protect his fragile skin from the press of the poisonous metal. </p>
<p>“Stiles?!” Scott called. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Stiles returned, popping his head up so his best friend could see him. </p>
<p>Scott’s face was awash in relief. “Can I just say that your ability to change only a part of your body is really freaky.” </p>
<p>“No more than when you change and all your bones start breaking,” Stiles called back, hanging his head over the edge of the cage. Danny lay inside it, looking as though he was sleeping or dead. “Vampires don’t need to breathe right?” </p>
<p>“No,” Scott confirmed. Stiles sighed in relief and studied the cage closer, trying to keep as much of his skin from touching the metal as he could. The door to the cage was visibly locked and Stiles hadn’t seen any sort of a key. From this angle he couldn’t really do anything about it, and although there was a small ledge of metal that he could probably stand on, he had no idea how he would get down to it. </p>
<p><i>‘Let me kitten,’ </i>his Beast told him as she spoke for the first time in a while. He gladly slipped to the back of his mind and gave her control watching with fascination as she crouched on the edge of the roof, dug in her claws and then gracefully swung down to the ledge. Once they were planted firmly she gave control back to him and he reverted most of his body to human, keeping only the claws and fur. </p>
<p>“Dude, your naked furry ass is going to haunt my nightmares,” Scott groaned. </p>
<p>Stiles really wished he had two working hands so that he could flip Scott off. As it was he had to hook his bad arm around the bars, hissing at the burn of silver, to hold him steady while he tried to pull the lock off the cage. Despite all of his heightened abilities, super strength had apparently not been one of them. </p>
<p>“Damnit,” he growled, frustrated.</p>
<p>“Danny!” he heard Jackson’s yell and turned to see the pair of werewolves stop at the edge of the pool covered in blood and Stiles didn’t really want to know what else. </p>
<p>“I can get him. I just need a key or something,” Stiles called. “Help Scott look for it.” </p>
<p>Ethan looked up at him and his eyes flashed blue. <i>‘Take all of my strength,’</i> Stiles heard whispered along the bond that he still held. Despite it’s crippling effect, Stiles was suddenly glad that he was still holding the bond as power flooded him straight from the other werewolf. He flexed the fingers of both hands and set them firmly on the bars, ignoring the burn of silver. Then, using strength that was not his own, he pulled. It took a moment, but then a pop signaled the end of the lock and the door swung open. As it did, Ethan collapsed by the edge of the pool. </p>
<p>“Sorry about this,” Stiles murmured reaching into the cage and grabbing Danny’s limp body. He knew he was on borrowed time with the power running through him from the bond. He put that power to good use and pulled using both of his arms. Danny’s body slid from the cage and together they toppled backwards into the water. Stiles had prepared for it and had taken a deep breath just before his back smacked into the water. </p>
<p>He had never been a fantastic swimmer, but it was made even harder by the lower arm that was quickly returning to useless and the dead weight of the vampire with him. If Danny had been human, he never would have attempted the water rescue at all, but with him not needing to breath, Stiles was much more confident in his ability to get Danny out safely. He stuffed his bad arm down the back of Danny’s shirt, bunching the fabric up into the crook of his elbow and using it as a hold to drag the vampire along. Thankfully the pool wasn’t that wide and once they had sunk to the bottom, Stiles found it was easier to just walk. </p>
<p>He was running low on air  as he reached the side of the pool and he gathered his legs, using the power in his muscles to leap straight up. The water and the weight of a vampire proved to be too much for him to clear in one jump, but he planted his claws in the concrete side of the pool and used it to make small little jumps upwards as his lungs burned for air. Black spots were swimming in his vision when a hand closed around his wrist and hauled him free of the water. </p>
<p>Danny was immediately torn from him, nearly taking his arm in the process and Scott growled a low noise of warning as he slapped Stiles on the back while Stiles gasped for air. His head swam for a moment and Stiles groaned, closing his eyes. Everything ached as if it had been overused and he let the change fall from his body, sending all of his limbs back to human again. </p>
<p>“Danny,” he heard the soft murmur of Jackson’s voice. “Wake up, Danny. I need to see you open your eyes.” When nothing happened, Jackson released a soft keen and cradled the vampire to him, rocking slowly. </p>
<p>“My phone,” Stiles croaked, pushing Scott away. The concrete floor was cold and Stiles cursed, fighting the impulse to surround his bare lower body in fur again. He might need the ability to change later and it wouldn’t be worth wasting it right now on something that was just a discomfort. </p>
<p>Scott moved and retrieved his clothing, offering them to Stiles a moment later. Slowly, Stiles stood and pulled on his underwear and pants with one hand. He felt almost hung over, as if every nerve was raw, which he supposed made sense given the power he had channeled briefly. </p>
<p>“Can you dial Deaton?” Stiles asked Scott while he tried to do up his pants one handed. </p>
<p>Scott nodded and did as he was asked, putting the phone on speaker. As it rang, Stiles looked over and was glad to see that Ethan was breathing and semi conscious with one of his hands on each of his mates. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch the cuffs,” Stiles told them gruffly. Now that he had been in much closer contact with the vampire, he knew the cuffs were the source of the black magic and likely what had cut off Danny from the mating bond.</p>
<p><i>“Stiles?”</i> came Deaton’s voice through the phone. </p>
<p>“Hey Doc. So remember how I’m not supposed to be playing with anything black magic related? What if I happened to be sitting by someone who has some black magic handcuff on them. How exactly would I go about getting them off?” Stiles tried to sound casual and not let anyone hear the growing panic in his voice at the increasing wrongness he was feeling. </p>
<p><i>“Are they on a vampire? Are they the same cuffs that were on the other vampires that were killed?”</i> Deaton asked urgently. </p>
<p>“Probably?” Stiles shrugged. He couldn’t tell for sure but they smelled sort of the same as what he had smelled on the vampire in the morgue. </p>
<p>Deaton said something in a language he didn’t know before continuing in English.<i> “They probably won’t let you remove them without draining the magic and I don’t want you pulling that sort of magic into yourself Stiles.”</i></p>
<p>“Can we neutralize the magic?” Stiles asked with a shudder, internally agreeing that he would skip touching that magic ever again. </p>
<p><i>“Not much will neutralize magic. Running water can make it harder for a lot of magics to keep working and salt water can take care of most magics.” </i>Stiles snapped his head up and met Scott’s eyes. The other werewolf nodded and handed him the phone before running out of the room. </p>
<p>“How much salt water?” Stiles asked looking at the pool. </p>
<p><i>“It’s more about the salt concentration in the water. I have heard of things being thrown in the ocean that were once magical and then them being simply mundane when they came back out. I don’t know if you can just make salt water that will work though Stiles.”</i> Deaton warned him. </p>
<p>“We are sitting by a pool. We can turn the whole damn thing to salt water if we need to. Also you might want to get down here, there is a lot of freaky shit in this room,” Stiles told him. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Where are you?” </i>
</p>
<p>Stiles laughed. “Follow the police sirens and you should know you made it, but we are in the High School pool just in case my dad did manage to hold them off.” </p>
<p>On the other end of the line Deaton sighed.<i> “Of course you are.” </i></p>
<p>“Just another day in Beacon Hills,” Stiles joked wearily.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>It took Scott a while to return with a huge bag of salt under one arm and a giant pot under the other. By the time he came back, Stiles had ended his call with Deaton and was debating throwing Jackson in the pool if only to stop the little wounded animal noises he was making while rocking Danny’s limp form. Stiles had given up trying to tell him that Danny was fine - he could still feel it through the bond - since Jackson hadn’t seemed to hear him. Ethan was petting both of his mates and looked tired, but aware enough that he understood.<p>Scott dropped the bag of salt by Stiles and scooped up a pot of pool water. “How much salt?” </p>
<p>Stiles shrugged. “Heck if I know. I don’t think there is such a thing as too much for this.” Scott ripped open the bag and poured its entire contents into the pot, swirling the water with his hands to try and get at least some of the salt to dissolve. </p>
<p>“Do we pour it over him?” Scott asked. </p>
<p>“Dip his hands in, I guess. Make sure the cuffs are fully submerged,” Stiles guessed. Scott nodded and gently grabbed Danny’s arms just above the wrists. Jackson immediately snarled at him, but Ethan made a soothing noise in the back of his throat as he pulled Jackson away. </p>
<p>For a long moment nothing happened as the cuffs sat in the water, then all at once pain lanced up Stiles bad arm like someone had set him on fire. He clenched his teeth against the pain as Danny began to scream and thrash. “Hold him!” Stiles snarled. His eyes flashing sliver as he instinctively drew power from his Beast to try not to thrash in pain himself. </p>
<p>Jackson made a pained noise, but Ethan was holding him fast and Scott’s hands were clamped around Danny’s arms in a vicelight grip. The vampire's eyes opened wild and unseeing and he turned his head, sinking fangs into Scott’s arm. “Stiles?” Scott asked wearily. </p>
<p>“Let him,” Stiles groaned. Then the fire raced from his arm through his whole body and he did scream then.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div><i>“Let go, Kitten. Let go, or we will die with the magic,”</i> his Beast was telling him gently.<p><i>“I can’t!”</i> Stiles told her frantically, trying to uncurl his fingers from the bond as tears streamed down his face. </p>
<p><i>“You can kitten. You wanted so much to save this one, that your magic is trying to bind you to their bond. It is not for you. It will destroy us,”</i> she told him. </p>
<p><i>“I don’t know how to let it go,”</i> Stiles sobbed. <i>“I don’t know how to keep it from killing us.”</i></p>
<p><i>“You must give your magic a bond more precious to latch onto,”</i> she told him softly. </p>
<p>Frantically Stiles looked around, <i>“There isn’t one!” </i></p>
<p><i>“Of course there is Kitten. You have always known there was a bond there.”</i> </p>
<p><i>“Mate,” </i>he thought and looked down at his own chest. There, thin like a piece of silk spun from a spider, was a shimmering line coming out of his own chest. It was so thin and frail with possibility, not yet formed, but Stiles was shocked with how much he wanted it. </p>
<p><i>“This could be mine?”</i> he asked in wonder as the pain was forgotten. </p>
<p><i>“Of course Kitten. I have been trying to tell you all along it could be yours. All you have to do is reach for it,”</i> her voice was warm and soothing in his head. </p>
<p><i>“I want that,” </i>Stiles murmured, reaching out. Without realizing it, his hand released the mate bond it had been holding and settled on his own still light and fragile. <i>“It’s not formed yet,”</i> he said with a frown, storking it lightly and feeding his magic into it to strengthen it.</p>
<p><i>“No. It must be equally accepted, but do not fear. Soon enough,”</i> she purred. </p>
<p><i>“It is beautiful,” </i>Stiles murmured. He was too busy marveling at it to notice that the blackness on his arm was receding, falling away and flaking off to dust in the wind. </p>
<p>Beside him, his Beast smiled in that odd feline way, but he could feel her pleasure. <i>“It is beautiful. The most beautiful thing we have ever seen.”</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>“Stiles!” Scott’s shout and a shake, snapped Stiles out of his own head.<p>“Owe what the hell,” Stiles whined, fleeting remnants of pain echoing through his body. </p>
<p>“You just started screaming,” Scott said, helping Stiles to sit up again. Blood was covering Scott’s arm but there appeared to be no injury there. Near them, Ethan and Jackson cradled Danny’s body between them as the vampire’s eyes stared sightlessly ahead. </p>
<p>“I’m alright,” Stiles told them all as he flexed his fingers on both hands. Although they were sore, like all of his nerves had been rubbed raw, they functioned. </p>
<p>“Can we take the cuffs off him?” Scott asked. </p>
<p>Stiles inhaled deeply, reaching out with his other senses. He smelled a lot of things in the room, but the scent of black magic was faint and fading. “I think so, but be ready to stop if anything weird happens.” </p>
<p>The moment he had spoken Jackson’s hands moved and snapped the cuffs off Danny’s wrist as if they were made of paper. Long thorns were pulled from the skin and the trio released a collective gasp as Jackson threw the cuffs back into the pot of water and their mating bonds reestablished themselves. Danny sagged against the werewolves, blinking slowly as clarity returned to his eyes. </p>
<p>“Traitor,” Danny croaked. </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Ethan crooned, petting his hair. “You’re okay now.” </p>
<p>“No,” Danny tried again pushing at his hands. Then slowly, as if it took a lot of effort, Danny looked right at Stiles and said, “Theo is a traitor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?!” Scott growled, his eyes glowing golden. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was directed at Danny for daring to accuse Theo of being a traitor or at Theo for the crime. </p><p>Danny seemed to gather his strength slowly and then spoke very softly. “Theo has been collecting vampires, draining their power, their Talents and killing them.” </p><p>“Not possible,” Scott snarled, “he is pack.” </p><p>Stiles opened his mouth to agree with Scott and then froze. His mind flashed back over a hundred little things. Theo smelling of death. Theo seeming to appear out of nowhere. Theo being able to shift much faster than the others. Theo not being at all affected by the need to protect an Omega or the peace of the Omega. The missing vampires powers of shapeshifting, hiding, raising the dead. It was as if he had been collecting all of the pieces of a puzzle over the weeks and they were finally sliding into place. The picture they made left him with a sick feeling in his stomach. It wouldn’t have been terribly difficult for Theo to hide any changes that they might notice once he had the “notice me not” abilities. </p><p>“Danny,” Stiles started quietly, cutting Scott off mid tirade, “What is your Talent?”</p><p>“I can manipulate emotions,” Danny answered him softly.</p><p>Theo was working to gain and possibly already had the ability to manipulate emotions. With a suddenness, Stiles realized he was the perfect blend of abilities to tear down the pack from the inside out, and Derek had no idea. </p><p>“Derek,” Stiles said with a gasp and snatched at his phone. He speed dialed the Alpha and pressed the phone to his ear, unmindful of the fact that he was already running from the school. “Pick up, pick up.” </p><p>“Stiles!” Scott yelled after him. </p><p>Vaguely he registered the other werewolf behind him as he ran through the gory remains of the zombies, turned the corner and sprinted down the hall. The phone rang and rang, his heart seeming to hammer with each repetition of the shrill tone. By the time the phone call was answered by the voicemail service, he was already standing beside the car. “Damnit!” he yelled, fighting down the rising panic. </p><p>Derek had no clue that Theo was amassing power behind his back, no clue what the other wolf was capable of. Stiles was willing to bet that the “grave” that Lydia had felt walking through the forest had been called by Theo. It didn’t take a stretch of the imagination to see how Theo could use his new abilities to blindside and even kill Derek before he knew what was going on. Frantically Stiles tried to call the Alpha again. Derek had to be warned before it was too late. </p><p>“Stiles,” Scott panted, arriving at the car at last. </p><p>Wide eyed, Stiles looked to his best friend. “I have to warn him, Scott. Derek doesn’t know. He trusts them all and he doesn’t know.” </p><p>“I know,” Scott replied grimmly and he opened the door to his car, “Let’s go.” </p><p>Stiles dove inside the car and managed to get his door shut just before Scott started backing the vehicle out and then put it into drive performing a driving maneuver that belonged in an action film. Police lights flashed in the background and they pulled out of the parking lot heading back to the house as quickly as they could. </p><p>Stiles’s phone went to voicemail again and he squeezed it so hard in frustration that the screen cracked. Carefully, Scott reached over and laid a hand on his leg, giving him a gentle reassuring squeeze. “Derek is tough. It will take a lot more than Theo surprising him to kill him.” </p><p>“I hope you are right,” Stiles whispered as he watched the land fly by at a pace that still seemed much to slow.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Derek watched Scott’s car pull away and he wanted to howl in rage. It should be him going out with his mate. Him keeping Stiles safe, not his second. Yet he was stuck here defending pack territory against an unknown threat. Not for the first time he cursed his position as Alpha that meant he had to do what was best for the pack, not just himself.<p>He stormed through the house, shedding his clothing and letting the change start to overcome him. The pain was a welcome distraction from the emotion he was feeling. As he let fur and muscle over take his shifting form, he felt the Beast settle more fully in his mind. This was one time where they never fought, and Derek gave way to the animal instincts that his Beast carried. When they walked into battle, they walked in as one. </p><p>In short order, Derek was standing in the backyard, his pack fanned out behind him completing their own changes. It seemed odd that an attack would come now, when most of the pack was present and at the same time that Danny had been taken. He didn’t believe in meer coincidences and he wasn’t planning on starting to do so now. </p><p>Lydia was still on the porch softly counting down the minutes until their unknown enemy would arrive, her voice just loud enough that Derek could hear it. Allison was perched on the roof with her bow he knew, a place that would keep her safe enough but still allow her to fight. It would allow Isaac to focus on the battle at hand and not worry about her. </p><p>Derek focused on the pack bonds for a moment, feeling his pack mates and feeling for those that were driving away. His pack was ready, simmering with anticipation, but there was something else growing in the pack bonds and that confused him. If he didn’t know better, he would think he was getting hints of bone deep terror that were starting from somewhere. That didn’t make any sense. His pack was one of trained killers and this was far from their first fight. For his pack to start feeling afraid as though they had never fought a battle before, wasn’t right. </p><p>Then he had no more time to contemplate the feeling as the first of the enemies broke through the tree line. It was vaguely humanoid in shape, but its hands and feet both sprouted talons large enough to rival his claws. Its mouth gaped open, revealing rows upon rows of serrated teeth. Despite the seemingly sightless eye sockets, it seemed to stare right at him as it ran. More of the creatures poured out of the woods after it. He had never seen anything like them, but that didn’t matter, couldn’t matter. </p><p>Derek bellowed, a roar of challenge as he bounded forward into a full run, his pack answering his call behind him. How dare these creatures come onto his land, his home and threaten him. They would pay this night. </p><p>He met the first of the creatures, lunging in lightning quick to tear at its throat. The liquid that poured forth tasted foul and wrong and he spat, switching instead to using his powerful claws to simply rip the head off the creature before he had even lost his momentum. Talons bit into his side and he whirled, slashing the next creature in retaliation, falling into the deadly dance that was combat. </p><p>A part of him paid attention to Lydia’s calm voice in the background calling out numbers to him. “Fifteen. Twenty. Nineteen.” A constantly adjusting count of the enemy. She would stay out of the fight as long as she could to provide intelligence, he knew, and with this much of the pack here, she should be safe enough. </p><p>Time seemed to blur and all that mattered was the adrenaline of the fight, the pain of his enemy getting in a hit here and there. None of his wounds were fatal so he and his Beast continued to tear through the enemy, killing where they easily could and maiming where they couldn’t. </p><p>Derek had no concept of how long it had been when he heard Lydia gasp quietly, “Derek, the enemy is reanimating.” Sure enough he watched in abject fascination as the headless corpse he had just made, rose from the ground and swung its talons at him again. He took several more slashes before he was able to render it into small enough pieces that they were crawling too slowly after him to matter. </p><p>All around him there were snarls of pain and fear. With every passing moment the pack bonds tasted more like it and Derek tried to push out reassurance to the pack, tired to sooth them as their Alpha and pull their pain all the while continuing to fight. He was so distracted by the battle that he was now certain was happening on two fronts, that he nearly missed Lydia’s cry of “Derek look out!” before a rust colored wolf slammed into his side. </p><p>For a moment Derek thought that Theo had knocked him out of the way of an attack, but then he realized the wolf’s fangs were buried in his shoulder just inches from his neck. They must have reacted on instinct and moved just enough that Theo’s hit had missed. With a snarl he twisted, raking towards the underside of the other wolf’s belly with his claws. Theo released him and danced backwards giving him enough time to right himself and look at the other wolf. </p><p>As his eyes took in Theo’s wolf form that was larger than it had ever been and seemed to be oozing the stench of black magic from its very pores, Derek snarled. Of course he had been betrayed, how could he have been so stupid as to let his gaurd down and trust the wolves in his pack. They were killers each and every one of them. Why hadn’t he figured that they might turn on him given the chance? The twins had certainly tried to overthrow him more than once in the early months of their pack membership. </p><p>He and Theo circled each other and Derek didn’t take time to note that the zombie creatures that they had been fighting were giving them a wide berth. Theo offered him a wolfish grin and Derek growled low. He had been in many fights before, with many nasty creatures. He was old and had centuries of experience. It didn’t matter that this one had been pack, he was a traitor and pack no more. </p><p>Pulling on his power as an Alpha, Derek reached for the pack bonds and found the one that connected them to Theo. It would be in his power to tear it free, removing Theo from the pack there and then, but that would hurt his pack at a time where they didn’t need the distraction. Instead he slammed down a wall, cutting Theo off from the pack bonds as much as he could. </p><p>Theo released a cackle that sounded almost like a hyena and with a roar, Derek charged.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The car seemed to crawl down the road, although Stiles was pretty certain that Scott was pushing it as quickly as he dared to go through the curvy roads. It didn’t help matters that as they neared Derek’s home the roads got more and more twisting until you were nearly doubling back on the way you had come. Stiles waited as long as his fragile nerves would allow before he began stripping out of his clothing, beginning with the gun which he carefully placed on the floorboards of the car.<p>“What are you doing?” Scott asked without taking his eyes off the road. </p><p>“What does it look like?” Stiles snapped. “This is taking too long, I’m going to run.” </p><p>“There is no way you will beat the car there,” Scott tried to reason. </p><p>“You wouldn’t beat the car there,” Stiles agreed, “but I can.” He was fast, he knew it, and he had never truly pushed his new body to find out just how fast. His Beast knew how to run and if they did this together they might just be able to move as fast as the car, but in a straight line. “Pull over.” </p><p>“Not a chance. I’m not letting you run at breakneck speeds through the woods,” Scott told him firmly. </p><p>“Pull over or I will jump out of the moving car,” Stiles told him, unbuckling his seat belt and placing his hand on the button to roll down the window. </p><p>“Are you insane?! You will break your neck,” Scott snarled but the car began to slow. </p><p>“You don’t understand,” Stiles said softly. “I have to get there, now.” </p><p>“Fine,” Scott snapped, screeching to a halt, “But I still think I will beat you there.” </p><p>Stiles was opening the door before it had even come to a complete stop and throwing himself from the car. When he hit the ground, it was on four paws instead of two legs and he tore off through the forest towards where he knew home would be. He let the Beast rise within his mind, to show him how to use limbs he was still learning, but he quickly found they weren’t the problem, the trees that he had to dodge were. Every one made him slow just enough that it was frustrating. Something in him screamed that there wasn’t time, if he didn’t make it soon, there wouldn’t be anything left to save. </p><p><i>‘Reach to the forest Kitten, let it show you the way,’</i> his Beast told him. </p><p>Instead of being confused by what she meant, Stiles focused on his Spark and felt for the leylines he knew lay thick through this land. They flashed to life before his eyes, yawning under the earth, and he reached to the nearest one. It eagerly came to him, the power of the land touching him lightly and then nearly leaping to him in a desire to be used. The land knew him, he realized, recognized him, and was his as much as he belonged to it. Deaton had shown him how to tap into the power of the leyline but he hadn’t shown him this. </p><p>Stiles reached out through the leyline, asking for what he needed, and power returned deep and full of knowledge. He let his legs lengthen into his full stride, unafraid of the trees any longer. He knew this forest, he was a part of this forest, older and infinitely more powerful. He flowed around, and to his astonishment, sometimes through the trees as though he was made of air. Stiles sent gratitude back down the connection he had with the leyline and was answered by a pure joy that nearly made him cry. It had been a long time since the leylines had been used like this, the power called upon and the deep, old, consciousness of the forest was happy to answer him. </p><p>In what seemed like no time at all, Stiles was able to see the house through the trees and he frantically searched for the black wolf that would be Derek. The yard seemed to illuminate as if lit by floodlights to his eyes and he spotted Derek suddenly. Blood oozed from more than one wound and he favored one of his front legs as he tried to dodge the larger rust colored wolf. One of Derek’s eyes was so covered in blood that Stiles was sure Derek couldn’t see out of it any more, and Theo kept shifting to that side to play with the Alpha. </p><p>Stiles snarled his rage at that. It seemed that Theo had been able to deal a killing blow for a while now but he was just taunting Derek, playing with him while he was helpless to stop it or to rescue his increasingly frantic pack. That ended now. </p><p>Adjusting his trajectory a bit, Stiles burst from the treeline moving so fast that Theo never saw him coming. The magic of the forest surrounded him, cushioning his body as he slammed into the other wolf and let Theo take the force of all of his gathered speed. Theo flew backwards and crashed into several of the zombies before landing with a sickening crunch. Stiles, aided by magic to transfer all of his momentum to the attacking wolf, landed lightly on his feet by Derek. </p><p>Immediately he shifted his shape to his human one and buried his hands in blood covered fur. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner,” Stiles whispered. “I think I can knock it all out with my whammy, Scott is right behind me.” </p><p>Derek’s one good eye seemed to swirl with confusion for a moment, but the wolf nodded his head. Stiles took a deep breath and reached within himself. It was laughingly easy to find the peace in his mind as connected to the magic of the forest as he was. It didn’t understand human constructs like fear or panic or even pain. It simply was. Stiles pulled in the power of and took another deep breath. For a moment he wished he was better at directing his power than he was, but he couldn’t chance it missing Theo. </p><p>“Let’s level the playing field you son of a bitch!” Stiles snarled and pushed out with his Omega power augmented by the magic of the leyline. </p><p>The reaction was instantaneous and Stiles felt a pang of regret as beneath his fingers, fur disspeared to be instantly replaced with skin. Changing, for a normal werewolf, hurt and to have the change ripped through them so quickly by force was sheer agony. Beside him, Derek grit his teeth but didn’t make a noise as his form shifted to human, but across the backyard, the rest of the pack cried out in pain. </p><p>More satisfying than hearing Theo join that cry of pain, was seeing all of the zombie creatures simply collapse where they had been standing as if their strings had been cut. Stiles sighed in relief that it had worked exactly as he had intended and fell on his butt, suddenly incredibly tired. Warm fingers found his and he squeezed lightly, trying to reassure Derek as the Alpha took a moment to get himself together. </p><p>Stiles was just about to say something to Derek when a different sound from across the back yard chilled him to the bone. Theo was slowly rising to his feet and the werewolf was laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't help myself, I just had to post this early. This is one of my favorite chapters and a scene that I saw played out in my head since I imagined this story. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is so funny?” Stiles snarled, watching as Theo finished standing and rolled his shoulders popping his joints back into place. </p>
<p>“You are,” Theo told him with a grin. “You think you have me beat by putting all the Beasts to sleep but you have no idea. My power doesn’t come from the Beast anymore.” Theo lifted his hands and slowly the zombie creatures began to shudder and rise. </p>
<p>“This was just supposed to be a test,” Theo said laughing again. “Just a way to test my control over the undead, but then you proved to be oh so helpful. You took some of the most dangerous players off the battlefield. I had this whole drawn out plan of subverting Derek’s rule one at a time until the pack would almost let me challenge him, but this is so so much easier.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean I took the most dangerous players off the field?” Stiles asked. Every second he kept Theo talking gave him more time to come up with another plan and Derek enough time to shake off the effects of the Omega power. </p>
<p>“He is nothing without his brother,” Theo said, glancing to Aiden’s prone form. “Together they can make quite the nasty melded form, a rival for my new wolf form. Jackson on the other hand is dangerous if he gets a hold of you with his paralytic venom. I had hoped taking Danny would help to destroy them, but this worked just as well.” </p>
<p>“Taking Danny? You were here watching movies with us,” Stiles continued. </p>
<p>Theo stretched out his arms lazily as if he was preparing for a workout, not a slaughter. “Him I took yesterday. I just didn’t bother cuffing him until I was already here. I had my zombies do it. It seemed like a plausible cover. I almost didn’t even need them to hold him, he is such a baby. It was so easy to drink his blood and start to take his power.” </p>
<p>“You’ve been doing that to all the vampires, taking their powers, using them to hide, to trick, but I don’t think it has gone as well as you pretend,” Stiles told him and he was pleased to see a flash of rage on Theo’s face. “You didn’t get them all did you. Something went wrong. I’m going to guess the vampire who made barriers didn’t quite work out how you had planned since I haven’t seen any evidence of those.” </p>
<p>Theo snarled before his features smoothed out and he shrugged. “That one wasn’t my fault. I wasn’t prepared for him to still be able to use his power, but he was older than I thought. Most things will try to do anything to survive, but he surrounded himself in a barrier and let himself waste away to nothing. It was quite sad really.” </p>
<p>“I’ll just bet,” Stiles snapped. </p>
<p>“Aww look at you, you poor little Omega. There is no one here to protect you now, every little Beast is sleeping,” Theo taunted. </p>
<p>“Mine isn’t,” Stiles snarled, letting the silver fill his eyes as his Beast roared her agreement in his head. </p>
<p>Theo laughed, “Oh what are you going to do little kitty? You aren’t a trained killer. You can barely walk straight let alone manage to take me out.” </p>
<p>“You’re right,” Stiles agreed with a grim smile knowing that his eyes had begun to glow with the power he had been pulling from the leylines. “But you are forgetting one thing.”</p>
<p>In his mind he reached out to the new and fragile bond shimmering out of his chest. His Beast had told him that it had to be accepted by both parties and he assumed it would solidify after some more intimate and close connections from what little he had read. They didn’t have time or the ability to do things the traditional way. Besides, Stiles had never liked conforming to society's expectations anyway. </p>
<p>He walked forward and laid a hand on Derek’s photo, keeping the other firmly on the half formed bond. <i>“I know this isn’t the way this should go,”</i> he whispered. <i>“And I wish we had all the time in the world, but I don’t know what else to do. If you can hear me Derek, I know I have fallen in love with you, and I think you might love me too.”</i> Stiles didn’t know if it would be enough, or if Derek had even been able to hear him. </p>
<p>Then, unbelievably, a whisper came from the prone form beside him. Just one word. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Between one heartbeat and the next the bond snapped into place, golden and pulsing with everything they were. Stiles could feel Derek’s pain, his determination, his love. It washed over him taking his breath away and making him close his eyes for a moment. </p>
<p>“What is it that I am forgetting little Omega?” Theo taunted him, not realizing the eternity that had seemed to stretch in the metaphysical realm. </p>
<p>“My mate,” Stiles said with a smirk as he snapped open silver eyes ringed in red. In the same instant he took the power that he had been gathering and adding to his own, and shoved it through the bond in a flash of golden radiance. All of his power, fear, and love raced from him up the bond. </p>
<p>Theo had just a second to look stunned as roaring, Derek leapt forward, changing from human to wolf in the span of a second, his wounds already knitting closed. His jaws closed on air just as Theo jerked back and with a roar exploded into his own change. The wolves fought and Stiles sagged on the ground suddenly exhausted. Both creatures were moving faster than they ever had, Derek filled with the supernatural power from the magic of the forest and of Stiles, and Theo full of his stolen magic. </p>
<p>It was hard to keep track of them, and Stiles knew he needed to move, to get clear of the battlefield and the slowly reforming zombies, but he couldn’t find the energy to do so. He was so out of it, that he watched in semi lucid fascination, as one of them crawled towards him. Suddenly an arrow pierced it from above and there was a series of beeps then a pop as the zombie exploded outwards, pieces of it raining down onto the ground and his body. </p>
<p>“That is so gross,” he murmured, feeling almost drunk. </p>
<p>“Come on Stiles,” came Lydia’s voice nearby and then suddenly she was there, grabbing his arms and trying to lift him to his feet. “You have to get out of here. If we let you die, Derek will kill us.” </p>
<p>“I think you got zombie brains on your heel,” Stiles told her as he tried to rise to his feet. </p>
<p>She huffed at him and threw his arm over her shoulder so she could help support his weight. “This entire outfit is going to be burned after tonight.” </p>
<p>Together they made a slow shuffle towards the porch. Stiles was both surprised and glad to see that most of the pack had managed to either crawl or otherwise make their way back to the house or the treeline, out of the worst of the fray. Arrows rained from above, hitting zombies and causing small explosions to any who got too close to a member of the pack. </p>
<p>Stiles wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally slumped on the porch steps but he didn’t think it had been a lot since he could still hear the sound of fighting werewolves. Erica lay on the ground beside the steps breathing heavily with a hand on Boyd’s arm who looked to be unconscious. </p>
<p>“When my bones stop hurting,” she panted, “I’m going to kick your ass for doing that to us in the middle of a fight Stiles!” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Stiles murmured, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. </p>
<p>“What the hell is happening here?” he heard Scott’s voice behind him. </p>
<p>Stiles laughed merrily. “I told you I would beat you.” </p>
<p>He heard Scott’s growl and Lydia filling him in clipped tones. Stiles sighed and leaned his head against the railing. Derek would be fine now, he had given the Alpha everything he needed to win. Derek was even with Theo now, if not far superior. Stiles could rest. </p>
<p><i>“Not yet Kitten,”</i> his Beast called out. <i>“He will have to kill the traitor, but he is still pack. Derek will not hesitate, will not regret today, but tomorrow he will doubt and hate himself for doing it.” </i></p>
<p>“It will hurt him,” Stiles murmured, nodding shortly. Derek had been through more than enough pain. He didn’t need to go through any more, not if they could spare him. </p>
<p><i>“We will take this pain from him,”</i> his Beast agreed and she fed him the last dredges of her strength. It was enough that Stiles was able to draw on the leylines for more. It gave it eagerly, the well of the forest deep enough to supply him a hundred times what he had used tonight, but it hurt. His insides seemed to burn from it, but he couldn’t let that stop him. </p>
<p>Slowly Stiles rose and took in his surroundings. Derek and Theo were still fighting, but he could see that Theo would lose now. Derek was healing every injury almost instantly, while Theo’s seemed to take longer and longer to heal. Add to that how much Theo was slowing and it wouldn’t take long now. If Stiles was going to do something, he had to do it fast. </p>
<p>His eyes fell on the gun that Scott held in his hands. It was the best option he had and Stiles snatched it from his best friend, turning and taking up a firing stance. It didn’t matter that his target was across the yard or that the gun had been in a pool less than an hour ago. All that mattered was that their mate would be in unimaginable pain if Stiles didn’t do this. Pain and guilt that would eat him from the inside out. That was unacceptable. </p>
<p>Stiles poured his magic into the gun on instinct, sighted his target, and pulled the trigger in rapid succession. Just as he had promised, he emptied the entire clip into the werewolf that he thought deserved the bite of the bullets. With a smile on his face, he let the gun fall from his fingers and let blackness swallow him crumpling to the ground at the exact moment the threat to his mate died.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>They roared together as their prey fell dead, slain by someone else's hand. With a snarl they turned towards the house where the killing shots had rung out and saw their mate collapsed, their second calling his name and shaking him. That would not do, no one should touch their mate but them!<p>In three leaps they were there, faster than they had ever been able to move and knocking aside Scott with a paw. Distantly Derek had remembered to be mindful of his claws so as to not hurt a pack mate, but it was an afterthought. Then they were crouching over Stiles’s prone form, growling menacingly to get everyone else to back off. They could hear the steady heartbeat and faint breathing of their mate, even if they couldn’t feel him through their bond. </p>
<p>“Derek,” Scott called softly, tilting his head to bare his throat in submission. “Stiles needs to be moved into the house and we should probably call Deaton too.” </p>
<p>They snarled at their second, but knew he was correct. No one was going to touch their mate now, not if they could help it. The threat was dead, and there was nothing that could keep them from their mate now. <i>‘Hands without claws,’</i> their human half reasoned and their Beast half agreed. </p>
<p>The change came over them swiftly and painlessly, draining away more of the gifted power as fur melted and gave way to smooth human skin. They gently scooped their mate into their arms and rose with him, glaring at the surrounding pack members. All of them averted their eyes, looking down at the floor and away from his swirling silver, blue, and red gaze. Without a word, mostly because they weren’t certain they could properly form them at the moment past all of the emotions spinning within them, they moved into the house, carrying their mate to safety. It wasn’t until they were up the stairs and safely within their den, that they slowed. Their mate was deposited on the bed, headless of the mess that would dirty the sheets, and arranged gently so that he would be comfortable. </p>
<p>The human side wanted to close the door, but the Beast argued that they wouldn’t be able to see a threat coming that way. His human side agreed. Instead they let the change come over them again, slightly slower this time, but only with fragments of pain, and human skin melted to give way to fur and claws. They would be able to keep their mate much safer this way. With a canine grumble, they settled on the foot of the bed, facing the door, to wait until their mate woke up.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Growling cut through his rest as his Beast nudged him and then fell back into her deep slumber. He could barely make out Deaton’s voice muttering something placating. Then the sound of Scott’s voice trying to reassure. Over it all was the sound of Derek’s angry rumble.<p>“Derek,” he croaked. Lifting his hand the briefest bit from the mattress. Even that small motion took enough energy that he was having trouble staying conscious. Just before he slipped back under, he felt a wet nose and the soft fur pass under his fingers. A smile crossed his lips and then he was gone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pretty much a chapter of smut. The first scene is safe, but the second one not so much if you aren't into that. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t altogether sure what time it was. Derek’s scent surrounded him and he was certain that he was laying in the Alpha’s bed which meant that there were blackout curtains blocking most of the light from outside no matter the time of day. His eyes weren’t hindered by the lack of light and he was easily able to see Derek sleeping beside him. The Alpha looked so rigid, even in slumber and there was at least a foot of space between them bridged only by fingers that brush his arm as if Derek couldn’t stand not to touch him. </p>
<p>Stiles wasn’t sure how long he had been out, but his body ached all over in a way that it hadn’t since he had been turned into a werewolf. He closed his eyes again, trying to take stock of everything. His limbs seemed to move when he tried them, and even his arm that had been damaged by holding onto the other bond for so long, seemed fine. His pack bonds, he belatedly realized, were wide open and he could feel the underlying restlessness and worry in them before he brought his protective wall back up. He left it open enough that he could feel them and they him, but not so much that he would drown in their emotions. </p>
<p>With that finished, he prodded the new mate bond and then hissed aloud as stinging pain rang through him. It was raw and hurting as if something had seared across it and torn it nearly apart. He supposed in a way that was exactly what happened. He hadn’t exactly been careful when he had shoved his power through it to Derek. </p>
<p>“Stiles?” Derek called groggily. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Stiles croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” </p>
<p>“It’s fine. I felt the bond being prodded,” Derek said sleepily, as if he wasn’t yet quite awake. </p>
<p>“That was me. I think I might have screwed it up,” Stiles murmured. </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Derek yawned and then blinked at him. “Stiles,” he breathed as if he was just realizing for the first time that they had been talking. His fingers rose and brushed against Stiles’s cheek. “You’re awake.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stiles tried to smile and mostly succeeded. “How long have I been out?” </p>
<p>“Three days,” Derek whispered. </p>
<p>“Wow.” Despite having gotten nearly three days of sleep, Stiles felt like he could instantly fall right back into it. </p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Derek asked. </p>
<p>“Like I got hit by a truck and I’m only human,” Stiles answered honestly.</p>
<p>Derek nodded like he had expected that. “Deaton said that you might feel physical discomfort to match your metaphysical exhaustion. He told me that if you had been anything but a werewolf with super healing, the power you were wielding would have killed you. Apparently your body was healing itself as quickly as it could because that much power could damage the user if they weren’t used to it. He told me it was like taking a frozen glass dish and tossing it into a 400 degree oven and expecting it not to shatter. Apparently you have a bad habit of doing things that you are not prepared or trained to do.” </p>
<p>“I’m not sorry,” Stiles told him, and then groaned as he rolled onto his side and it hurt to do so. “If I hadn’t done it, you would be dead. The pack would be dead.” </p>
<p>“You nearly died,” Derek growled. </p>
<p>“But I didn’t,” Stiles told him, “and I would do it again in a second. Can we not fight about it? I’m tired, I hurt, and I kind of just want to cuddle up next to you and know that everything is alright for a while.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt you,” Derek admitted after a moment. </p>
<p>“Yeah I know that is like your life mantra. Let’s get it tattooed on your ass so you can stop saying it. Now are you going to come over here, or do you want me to waste more of my energy coming to you?” Stiles grumbled. </p>
<p>Derek huffed, but slid his body closer, tentatively reaching for Stiles’s body. Stiles happily let himself be gently maneuvered until he was tucked against Derek’s side with his head resting on the Alpha’s chest. Derek’s hand smoothed down his back in a gentle caress. Only once they were pressed together did Stiles realize that they were both completely naked. Unfortunately it had taken the last of his energy to slide his leg over Derek’s to bring their bodies closer together. His body couldn’t even be bothered to start forming an erection right now, the traitor. </p>
<p>“I want you to know,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s skin, “Once I have slept some and my body figures out what actual energy is, I’m going to be all over you until we are both exhausted again.” </p>
<p>Chuckling, Derek pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I look forward to it.” </p>
<p>Stiles grunted and found the energy to rub his cheek against Derek’s skin once before he let himself drift off into slumber again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The next time he awoke, there was no light in the room and his stomach was protesting its empty state rather loudly. He stretched, relieved to find that his muscles were only a touch achy this time. It seemed like some more sleep had helped him to recover more than he thought.<p>Beneath him, Derek stirred and tugged him closer, nearly on top of his body. Stiles chuckled and wiggled until their lower halves were aligned nicely before giving his hips a tentative roll and nipping at Derek’s neck. </p>
<p>Derek grumbled, but his hips shifted to meet Stiles and he tipped his head to the side, offering more of his skin to Stiles lips and teeth. That pulled a purr forth from Stiles and he took his time sucking a series of hickeys into Derek’s skin that would be gone in no time. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek grumbled, shifting beneath him and running both hands down his back in a slow caress. </p>
<p>“Good morning. Or night. Or whatever the hell it is. I’m awake and I think I promised you something,” Stiles told him, pulling back enough that he could watch Derek blink his eyes open sleepily. </p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Derek grumbled. </p>
<p>“Better,” Stiles answered, then slid himself up the barest amount so he could hover over Derek. “But I think I’m about to feel amazing.” </p>
<p>Derek grinned at him and it was stunning in its uncomplicated nature. “You do, do you?” He slid his hands down Stiles back and over the bare flesh of his ass where they settled lightly. A flex of his fingers, had Stiles rolling his hips down into Derek’s again, both of their bodies beginning to awaken from the intimate contact. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Stiles purred, grinding down against him again just because he could. Then, embarrassingly enough, his stomach growled loudly enough that the neighbors probably heard it. “Well that isn’t sexy.” </p>
<p>Derek laughed warmly. “Perhaps we should get you fed.” </p>
<p>“No,” Stiles whined, rocking his hips down against the Alpha’s, “sex now, food later.” </p>
<p>“No,” Derek countered. “You haven’t eaten in three days. Food now. Sex later.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to,” Stiles whined. </p>
<p>“It would be more embarrassing to pass out from low blood sugar in the middle of sex don’t you think?” Derek asked. “Besides, taking in some calories will give your body the energy it needs to finish healing and a healed body is capable of a lot more fun.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Stiles grumbled petulantly. </p>
<p>“Move your ass,” Derek ordered, bringing his hand down in a gentle smack to the mentioned part of Stiles anatomy. Stiles bit back a soft sound of pleasure at that and his half hard cock twitched at the action. Derek raised a brow in question and Stiles offered him a shrug. He had no idea he might be into that either, but it could just be Derek pressed naked against him that was turning him on. </p>
<p>“Up,” Derek ordered again, “Before I forget what is best for you.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Stiles grumbled and he tried very hard not to hurt either of them as he clumsily climbed off of Derek and out of bed. Once he was standing, he stretched his arms over his head and arched his body until his spine popped. Derek released a soft noise of desire and Stiles turned and flashed him a grin. “Are you sure?” </p>
<p>“Go,” Derek groaned. </p>
<p>Laughing, Stiles wandered into the bathroom. He had thought for only the briefest second about going back to his bedroom to use the bathroom, but then he had dismissed that idea. He and Derek were mated now - he would have his freaking out crisis about that particular fact later - so he might as well use the Alpha’s bathroom. </p>
<p>Opening the door to it he whistled in appreciation. It made his look small and it was anything but. The toilet had its own separate room with a door for heaven's sake! Not only was there a large jacuzzi tub in one corner that could easily fit multiple people, there was also an incredibly large shower as well. </p>
<p>Stiles relieved himself and then poked his head out of the bathroom to look at Derek who was still stretched out in his bed. “Were you planning on having parties in here? Everything is massive!” </p>
<p>Derek chuckled darkly, “I designed them to be large enough to easily accommodate my wolf form, and maybe someday a mate.” </p>
<p>Warmth crawled up Stiles body at that statement and he almost went back out to climb in bed again. “Well I’m just going to go wash up,” he announced and then turned into the bathroom to do just that before he changed his mind. </p>
<p>The shower was wonderful, with perfect water pressure, and he was half way through the process of washing his hair, when he felt hands stroke over his skin. He hadn’t even heard the other werewolf enter the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Let me,” Derek murmured, replacing his hands, and taking over the washing of Stiles’s hair. The Omega let him, purring in contentment as competent fingers moved over his scalp and then tipped his head back to rinse. </p>
<p>“I wondered how I was clean after that messy battle,” Stiles murmured. </p>
<p>“I washed you,” Derek told him, stroking his hands now holding soap suds over Stiles shoulders. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I missed that.” </p>
<p>Derek chuckled and shifted him slightly so that he wasn’t in the spray of water. He pressed against Stiles’s back, sliding his hands over the other man’s front, spreading the soap suds over his chest and lower stomach. “I’m not,” Derek husked into his ear, nipping it lightly. “I would much rather you remember this.” As if to punctuate his words, Derek’s hand slid lower and cupped his cock lightly. With tenderness that seemed almost out of place, Derek washed his groin, not lingering to play with flesh that couldn’t help but harden under his fingers. </p>
<p>Pulling Stiles back into the spray of the water, Derek rinsed off his upper body before moving around to the front. When he dropped to his knees in front of him, Stiles's breath caught. So many things ran through his head, but Derek simply began to soap his legs, running his hands up and down using just enough pressure that it felt more like a caress than anything else. </p>
<p>Stiles couldn’t have stopped his cock from twitching into hardness if he had wanted too. The look that Derek gave him, full of heat and promise, told him the Alpha knew exactly what he was doing. </p>
<p>“Derek,” Stiles groaned, clenching his hands into fists and closing his eyes in an effort to stop his body from getting painfully hard. </p>
<p>“Is there something that you need?” Derek asked lightly and then punctuated it with a light nip to Stiles’s hip bone. </p>
<p>Moaning, his eyes snapped open, and he was unsurprised to find Derek watching him and licking his lips. “Fuck,” he moaned. “Please Derek.” </p>
<p>“Please what, Stiles? That is dreadfully unspecific. You have all these rules, remember?” Derek purred. </p>
<p>“No more rules. Please put my dick in your mouth and suck it until I cum. Was that specific enough for you?” Stiles snapped. </p>
<p>Derek flashed him a predatory smile. “All you ever had to do was ask,” he husked before leaning forward and taking Stiles’s flesh into his mouth without any further preamble. </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Stiles moaned, as Derek sucked lightly, playing with the head of his cock with his tongue. It was warm, wet and wonderful and after all of his frustration, he wasn’t going to last long. In fact he could already feel his knees starting to wobble, damn his lack of energy. </p>
<p>As if sensing what was shortly going to be a problem, Derek pulled off with an obscene popping noise and stood. Stiles’s whine at the loss was swallowed by Derek’s mouth, and he let his body lean into the other man as his hands clutched at Derek’s shoulders. Carefully they moved backwards, not breaking their sensual lip lock, until Stiles back hit wet tile. </p>
<p>“You had better not be stopping,” Stiles gasped as Derek pulled away and then groaned as the Alpha’s mouth latched onto his neck and sucked on the sensitive spot there. Moaning, Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s back until he could finally clutch at his ass. Derek chuckled and slid down once more, pulling his body out of Stiles hands, but distracting him with a trail of nipping kisses. When he reached Stiles’s groin once more, he swiped his tongue over the tip of his cock, tasting the precum that had gathered there, and then exhaled against the warm flesh. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Stiles panted, “Don’t tease me, please. I can’t take it right now.” His hands fisted in Derek’s hair and tugged his head forward in clear indication of what he wanted. Chuckling, Derek painted kisses down one side of Stiles cock and back up again. As he did so, he grabbed Stiles’s leg and lifted it, hooking a knee over his shoulder. </p>
<p>When he tugged on the other leg lightly, Stiles panted out, “No I’ll fall.” </p>
<p>“Trust me,” Derek purred, and licked a long stipe up Stiles cock. Stiles shuddered in pleasure and found that he did, without question, trust the kneeling man. He hopped slightly, getting his other leg over Derek’s shoulder and instead of falling, Derek’s arms caught him around his ass and lower back and kept him aloft. The position had to be strenuous and he wasn’t sure that anyone without supernatural strength would have managed it, but he felt secure. That feeling made him moan and arch his hips forward restlessly. </p>
<p>Derek growled in pleasure and wrapped his lips around Stiles’s cock once more, taking it back into his mouth. This time he didn’t tease, setting up a firm suction punctuated by swirls of his tongue that had Stiles moaning and rocking forward the small bit he could manage. When Stiles fisted his hands in Derek’s hair and tried to tug his head forward, Derek growled again. The vibrations sent a spike of pleasure so sharp through Stiles that he almost lost all of his control right there. </p>
<p>Moaning, Stiles dropped his head back against the tiles, losing himself to the feel of Derek’s lips and tongue on his body. Far quicker than he would have liked, he felt the edge approaching and he tugged on Derek’s hair. “Close,” he panted. Derek looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes, and then sucked him down his throat. </p>
<p>That was all it took and Stiles came with a loud cry, his whole body shuddering as pleasure raced through him. All too soon Derek was pulling away with a final lick to his sensitive flesh. He lowered Stiles’s legs carefully to the floor, but Stiles wasn’t certain that he could really put his weight on them right now anyway. He shouldn’t have worried, as Derek kept a firm hold on him as he licked and kissed his way back up Stiles body before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. </p>
<p>Stiles tried to keep up, but he was still half out of it and more than content to let Derek’s tongue plunder his mouth while he rocked his hard cock against Stiles’s hip. Derek was releasing soft growling, desperate moans that Stiles found hot enough that his cock gave a feeble twitch. </p>
<p>“Let me,” Stiles breathed as he pulled away from the kiss and tried to drop to his knees and return the favor. </p>
<p>“No,” Derek growled, tightening an arm around Stiles’s back. “I want…” he grunted as he slipped a hand between them and started to rapidly fist his own cock. </p>
<p>“Yeah that works too,” Stiles breathed, sliding a hand between them and down Derek’s abs until it could join Derek’s in stroking. Derek’s hand faltered and he groaned before removing it all together and allowing Stiles free room to play. “Tell me how you like it?” Stiles breathed, playing his fingers over the hot length of Derek’s cock. </p>
<p>“Just give me something to fuck,” Derek growled, sealing their mouths together once more and demonstrating exactly what he wanted to do with his tongue. Stiles moaned helplessly and curled his fingers into a tunnel that Derek immediately began rutting into. Every thrust had the tip of his cock brushing against Stiles skin. Derek continued to release growling moans that made Stiles want to melt and spread his legs for the other man, but he tightened his other hand in Derek’s hair and kissed him back instead. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long before Derek was cumming against his skin, the roar of his climax swallowed by Stiles’s lips. Panting, Derek pulled back, thrusting a few more times into Stiles hand before pulling away. </p>
<p>“Well now I have to wash again,” Stiles said with a shaky laugh. Derek was looking at him so intently with blue swirling in his eyes that Stiles tipped his head in confusion. “What?” </p>
<p>“Can I?” he breathed, looking down Stiles’s chest to where his cum was cooling on the Omega’s skin. </p>
<p>“You can do whatever you want Derek. You are my mate. I trust you,” Stiles told him honestly, flexing his fingers that were still in Derek’s hair. </p>
<p>Derek groaned and pressed their lips together again, this kiss full of relief. His hands moved to Stiles’s stomach and began sliding them over his skin. It took Stiles a moment to figure out what Derek was doing, but once he did something in him began to purr contentedly. The look Derek had given him so many days ago when he had made the comment about not being able to smell more like Derek suddenly made so much more sense. Derek was rubbing his cum into Stiles’s skin, scenting him in the most intimate way possible and a part of Stiles loved it. </p>
<p>On instinct that Stiles would have loved to blame on his Beast had she not still been passed out in his mind, he took his hand that still had a few traces of cum on it, and spread it against his own neck. Derek growled against his lips and slid his hands around to grope at Stiles’s ass. Surprisingly enough Stiles felt himself starting to get hard again. What was he a randy teenager? </p>
<p>Derek tore his mouth away and fixed it on Stiles’s neck again, sucking on the spot there that he favored. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Stiles moaned, arching his hips restlessly against Derek’s body. “Please Derek,” he whined. “I need you.” He could feel the bond thrumming between them and although it was sore, he could feel a faint impression on how much Derek wanted him. </p>
<p>“Supposed to be feeding you,” Derek murmured against his skin, but he lifted Stiles, his hands firm on his ass. Stiles immediately jumped up and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, letting the Alpha take his weight as he writhed against him. </p>
<p>“Don’t want to wait anymore,” Stiles moaned, his hands restlessly moving over Derek’s skin wherever they could reach. “Please.” </p>
<p>“Mine,” Derek growled, nipping at his neck and then spreading a trail of fire down and across his flesh. Somehow they were moving but Stiles didn’t care. He was hard and the little wiggles he was managing with his hips were allowing his cock to slide deliciously against Derek’s abs. </p>
<p>Stiles’s back hit the mattress and Derek chased him right after, covering his body and grinding his cock against Stiles. This at least, was somewhat familiar but felt a thousand times better without clothing on. Stiles moaned, rocking his hips up and enjoying the friction. He could cum just like this, grinding their bodies together while Derek painted his skin with kisses, but it wasn’t what he wanted. </p>
<p>“Please Derek,” he tugged on the Alpha’s hair, trying to get his attention. </p>
<p>Growling Derek pulled away to look at him. Blue swirled in his eyes as Derek panted against him. “I don’t have a lot of control right now,” he growled, his hips thrusting hard against Stiles in demonstration. </p>
<p>“Don’t care,” Stiles moaned, spreading his legs further apart and arching his hips to try and get Derek where he wanted him. “I’ll heal.” </p>
<p>“No,” Derek snarled. “I won’t hurt you, not like that.” </p>
<p>“Then get on with it,” Stiles returned, his eyes flashing silver for the briefest moments. “Or I will just tackle you to the bed and put your cock exactly where I want it.” </p>
<p>Derek stilled for a moment as red rolled over his eyes. “Another time,” he growled and then he was sliding down the bed. Stiles couldn’t help the slow arch of his hips as he chased after friction or the whine as Derek’s lips bypassed his cock altogether and kissed a traill down his inner thigh instead. Stiles had no idea when or where Derek had gotten the lube from, but a slick finger pressed into him a moment later. </p>
<p>Stiles was no stranger to sex, and he enjoyed it as much as the next guy, but it always took some focused concentration to relax around that first intrusion. This was different. Derek’s finger slipped inside him and Stiles’s body immediately relaxed around it as if it was supposed to be there. He moaned, fisting his hands into the bed sheets so as to not try to get himself off, as that one finger worked its way in and out of his body. </p>
<p>By the time Derek slipped a second, and then a third, finger into him, he was a trembling mess, trying futility to move his hips in a way that would make Derek hit that one spot he was avoiding. His cock was dripping precum onto his stomach, adding to the mess already on his skin, and it was taking all of his control not to just wrap his fingers around himself and be done with it. </p>
<p>“Do you want to cum?” Derek purred, nipping at his inner thigh. </p>
<p>Stiles glared down at him. “What the fuck do you think?” he snarled. </p>
<p>Derek laughed, full of joy and mischief. “All you had to do was ask,” he said, watching Stiles with expectation. </p>
<p>Stiles grit his teeth. “I want to come with you inside me.” </p>
<p>Derek’s grin turned wicked. “Oh will do that too, but let's see if I can make you scream.” Without further preamble he swallowed down Stiles’s leaking cock and thrust his fingers into Stiles’s prostate at the same time. Stiles released a keening cry and arched up as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Instead of withdrawing, Derek continued to massage his prostate while sucking with abandon. Stiles thrashed beneath him, unsure if he wanted more of the delicious torture of wanted to get away. An arm pressed firmly against his hips, holding him still for Derek’s ministrations and he cried out as the pleasure built in him in waves. </p>
<p>It didn’t take much longer before his hips snapped as taught as they could and he screamed out his release. Derek played with his body for a few moments more before releasing him with a grin. “I thought so,” he purred, licking his lips. “Now let’s see if we can get you there again.” </p>
<p>His fingers were pulled from Stiles hole but before he could whine at their loss, something much better was pushing in. It was a stretch, but Stiles was so relaxed and loose that he just groaned happily as Derek fully seated himself. The Alpha shifted slowly, carefully pulling out before pressing back in, and actively trying to stay away from his sensitive prostate. It still felt good, right, and Stiles closed his eyes, content to just let Derek have his way with him. </p>
<p>Fingers lightly teased his limp cock and Stiles cracked one eye open. “I’m not a woman,” he groaned. “I don’t think I’ve ever had two orgasms that close together. You are out of luck if you want him to wake up anytime soon.” </p>
<p>Derek chuckled. “You forget Stiles, you are a werewolf now, with the accelerated healing that can play out in this too. All you need is the energy.” Derek’s eyes flashed red and Stiles’s felt a warm rush of power through their bond. It stung as it scraped against the still raw places, but it filled him, heating him from head to toe and he breathed out a sigh of pleasure at the intimacy of it. Grinning, Derek thrust in, hitting his prostate and instead of the oversensive pressure, the bundle of nerves sent pure pleasure spiking through him. </p>
<p>“Shit,” Stiles moaned, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist to pull him closer. He could feel his cock already stiffening in Derek’s hand against all odds. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek groaned, stilling for a moment. “You are making it even harder to control myself.”</p>
<p>“Don't then,” Stiles challenged. </p>
<p>Derek growled. “Not this first time. This time will be good for you.” </p>
<p>“If it is with you,” Stiles breathed, “I’m sure it will always be good for me.” </p>
<p>Derek couldn’t keep from moving then, as he leaned forward to capture Stiles lips. He snapped his hips forward, clearly trying to keep his thrust shallow, but Stiles arched up to meet him, pulling him deeper and into his prostate. They moaned against each other then, setting up a rhythm that had pleasure spiraling through them. Stiles could feel Derek on the edge of their bond, the need that clamored at him, and he rocked his hips faster, groaning as Derek followed his lead. </p>
<p>The sensations were almost too much and not enough at the same time and all at once he found himself nearing his third orgasm. “Derek,” he panted against the others lips, clutching him tighter. Derek thrust deeply and twisted his hand on Stiles cock at the same time and that was all it took for Stiles to let his release wash over him. </p>
<p>Derek rumbled in pleasure and stroked him a few more times, before settling both hands on Stiles hips and increasing his pace. Stiles sighed as he felt limp, warm and loved. His hands ran over Derek’s back, stroking over sweat damp skin as Derek fastened his lips on Stiles’s neck. “That’s it,” Stiles panted, “cum for me.” </p>
<p>With a deep groan, Derek thrust in deeply and then froze as his climax hit him. Purring in pleasure, Stiles stroked his skin as Derek shuddered above him and then collapsed on him with a sigh, nuzzling at his neck. </p>
<p>“So much better than food,” Stiles murmured. Derek simply grunted in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about this chapter being a bit late. I haven't been feeling well and we had some family visiting us recently that left me with little time to write. Just a fair warning that the last two chapters could take a bit longer than normal to post because I have not finished writing them yet. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles lost track of time as they lay tangled together, his fingers lightly stroking over Derek’s skin. He couldn’t help the purr that rumbled from him and Derek returned the soft touches. It was incredible how much more settled the mate bond felt in his mind, even if it still felt raw. </p><p>“I feel like I should apologize to you for making you basically marry me,” Stiles murmured after a while. </p><p>Derek snorted and pressed a gentle kiss to his hair. “We had already chosen you Stiles, or it never would have worked like that anyway. I’m still not sure how you did it since it usually takes a deep physical connection to form a mate bond.”</p><p>“I was touching you,” Stiles told him with a grin, but he knew that was not what Derek meant. “Still, I’m sorry.” </p><p>“I’m not,” Derek murmured earnestly. “I love you and am happy to be able to call you my mate.” </p><p>Stiles abruptly moved his head so he could look at Derek and he saw the emotions reflected in the Alpha’s eyes. “How do you love me? You haven’t even known me all that long,” he breathed. </p><p>Derek smiled softly. “Time doesn’t matter to a wolf. How can I not love you? You complete me Stiles.” Stiles tried valiantly to ignore the warmth in his chest at the simple statement.</p><p>“I feel like I should be grumpy about that or some shit about you not loving me for me, but I will take it,” Stiles told him, then he leaned in and offered him a gentle kiss. Neither one of them tried to deepen it into anything more, content to simply chase each other's lips and exist together. </p><p>“For the record,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s lips sometime later. “I love you too.” </p><p>Derek grinned, “I know. You are terrible at hiding your feelings.” Disgruntled, Stiles slapped him on the ass and the other wolf growled playfully and rolled him on his back, straddling his hips with purpose. Derek leaned down and captured his lips with much more passion this time, and it was quite a while before either of them thought of doing anything else.</p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>Sometime later, after another shower where they actually managed to clean themselves, Stiles and Derek finally made it downstairs to get some food. Stiles had been expecting a quiet house, but it was actually teeming with life and seemed to have most of the pack spread between the living room and the dining room. Even Dr. Deaton was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. <p>“Go sit. I’ll get you some food,” Derek murmured, smoothing his hand over the borrowed bath robe that he had insisted Stiles wear downstairs. Normally Stiles would have protested but he was feeling tired enough that he didn’t mind. Plus the idea of his mate caring for him warmed him from the inside and nearly made him purr in pleasure again. </p><p>“Stiles,” Scott grabbed him in a hug before he could get to the table. “I’m glad you are alright.” Then he pulled away and Stiles noticed the blush on his cheeks. “Uh you might want to wash your neck when you get a chance,” he whispered so softly that Stiles’s eyes widened. </p><p>His hand flew up to check his skin and he flushed immediately as he realized what Scott must have noticed. There must have still been some of Derek’s cum on his skin that the other werewolf had been very careful not to wash away. A glare sent towards the Alpha revealed such a smug smile that Stiles was having trouble staying mad. He knew exactly what it meant to Derek that their scents were mixed in this way and a part of him really really liked that everyone got to know it. Wow had his life changed in such a short amount of time. </p><p>“Yeah thanks,” Stiles grumbled, sliding into a chair. </p><p>“Stiles,” Deaton began as if he was gearing up for a lecture. </p><p>“Don’t,” Stiles held up his hand. “I know what I did was stupid and reckless. I know it could have gotten me killed and by all rights should have. I know I was playing with things that I don’t understand but I also know that I would do it all again without hesitation to save them.” </p><p>“I was going to say,” Deaton offered him a soft knowing smile, “that if you are going to be playing with the leylines like you were, it is probably time that I introduce you to the Nemeton since you tapped its power anyway.” </p><p>“Oh,” Stiles blinked dumbfounded. “Right, that uh, sounds good.” Scott did a terrible job at hiding his snort and received an elbow to the ribs for his trouble. </p><p>“So what did I miss while I was out?” Stiles asked. </p><p>“You missed dinner because you were too busy moaning and screaming,” Malia offered helpfully as she carried a small stack of plates to the sink. </p><p>Derek growled low in warning from his position by the stove but Stiles just laughed. He was more relaxed now than he had been in days and he was quickly beginning to realize that some things were just different with werewolves, like their idea of privacy when they had superhuman hearing. </p><p>“You’re just jealous that I was having fantastic sex and you weren’t getting anything,” Stiles offered her with a lazy grin. </p><p>She rolled her eyes and grumbled, “can’t even have a beer around here right now,” before moving back to the living room where they were watching something on the television at a very high volume level. </p><p>Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Something else going on around here?” </p><p>Derek sighed and brought over a pair of lightly toasted sandwiches that he placed in front of Stiles before kissing him softly on the top of his head. “I’m keeping the pack here in case we need to subdue Jackson.” </p><p>Stiles paused, chewing the bite of sandwich in his mouth before speaking. “Wait I thought Jackson was fine?” </p><p>Deaton sighed. “When I got to the school, the cops had just arrived. Danny was in and out and Jackson was on the edge of losing control. Unfortunately Danny didn’t have the strength to help him. Ethan and I had to throw him in the pool and let him nearly drown just to knock him out so we could get him out of there. Thankfully the sheriff did an excellent job at keeping the other officers at bay for the time being.” </p><p>“Wait where are they now?” Stiles asked between bites. </p><p>Derek’s hands settled on his shoulders and began kneading. “In the containment room downstairs. The room that looks like a bedroom is actually lined with silver in the walls and door and since Deaton was here, I had him lay down a ring of mountain ash inside it.” </p><p>“Are they okay?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“They are coping. Neither Ethan nor Jackson are very happy that they didn’t get a chance to deal with the thing that had taken their mate. It has set them both on edge, but Danny is recovering and he can help get them both under control. It just takes time,” Deaton informed him with a suspiciously sharp look at Derek.</p><p>“But if he can’t, that is why the rest of the pack is here?” Stiles surmised. </p><p>“Yes,” Derek agreed firmly. </p><p>“What about all the stuff that was by the pool? And the cuffs? They felt nasty,” Stiles asked. </p><p>Deaton nodded gravely. “You had pretty well neutralized the cuffs. Most of the torture implements were just mundane knives. The chalice however, that was of fae make.” </p><p>“Fae?” Stiles asked curiously. They had come out to the public before the werewolves had, but mostly they pretended to be harmless nice little creatures. From the little that Stiles had learned while pouring over the bestiaries in Derek’s library, most of the Fae were anything but harmless. </p><p>“Yes. It appears to have the ability to pull the magic from the blood of any creature and then gift it to whoever drinks from it. As far as I can tell, it extracts a price from the drinker in terms of raw power. I believe that Theo was generating black magic by torturing the vampires he caught in an effort to pay that cost,” Deaton explained. </p><p>As he finished Stiles realized he was growling subvocally and wished that he could kill Theo all over again, perhaps this time with his claws and teeth instead of a gun.</p><p>“As far as I can tell, the cuffs were also black magic and were designed to cut the vampire off from all bonds and outside powers. They would be why Jackson and Ethan felt like their mate bond may have broken and also why the Mistress couldn’t reach her vampires as she should have been able to,” Deaton continued as if Stiles wasn’t vibrating with irritation. </p><p>Derek’s hands on his neck and shoulders were soothing enough that Stiles was able to take a deep breath and ask calmly. “Do you know if he was working alone?” </p><p>“Unfortunately,” Deaton replied darkly. “We have no idea. We didn’t find evidence of anyone else being involved, but an artifact of that magnitude doesn't just magically appear and black witches wouldn’t just simply allow those cuffs to be used by an amateur.” </p><p>“Where are they now?” Stiles asked, his mind spinning a hundred miles a minute. </p><p>“In my vault where no one can get them,” Derek growled in reassurance. </p><p>“Good,” Stiles nodded, then tipped his head back so he could look at his mate. “I want to see Jackson.” </p><p>Derek studied his eyes for a long moment before nodding. “Finish your food first,” he ordered and for once, Stiles did as he was told.</p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>The bedroom in the basement looked so typically mundane, if sparsely furnished, that he never would have known it was a panic room of sorts. Currently the door stood open, trusting the ring of mountain ash in the room to keep its occupants inside. Stiles could see a very large bed and a chair that was clearly bolted to the floor, were the only things in the room besides the three living creatures. <p>On the bed Danny was stretched out with his back against the headboard, his glowing red eyes focused on the little group that stood just outside the open door. On his lap, Jackson was sprawled, either sleeping or unconscious. One of Danny’s hands was absently stroking through Jackson’s hair like it was fur. Beside them Ethan crouched in a position that looked more wolf than human and watched them with glowing blue eyes, growling faintly. </p><p>“What they hell has been going on down here?” Stiles asked crossly. He understood the threat that Jackson could be but it seemed like this was doing more harm than good. </p><p>Danny laughed, his voice sounding cold and off somehow. “I haven't been able to recover the subtler use of my abilities so I can’t help them the way I could. When Jackson is awake,” he gestured at the man he was still petting, “he is a nasty mess. I haven’t decided yet if I’m going to keep him asleep on the off chance that my abilities return and I can help him, or drink him to death myself so his Alpha doesn’t have to put him down.” </p><p>Stiles growled involuntarily at that and Danny laughed again. “Ethan mostly feels the same way but I’m their mate so his Beast if having trouble deciding that I am a real threat. It has left him in a state.” </p><p>“Deaton?” Stiles asked, loading the man’s name with his question.</p><p>“It is hard to know,” Deaton replied. “I’m not incredibly familiar with how this particular fae artifact functioned. Typically I would say that it wouldn’t be possible to take something from a vampire that is intrinsically part of who they are, but then fae magic can sometimes seem to break all the rules. Really only time will tell.” </p><p>Stiles nodded at that and then turned to Ethan. “The last time I talked to Anna she was telling me how she had worked out how to use her omega abilities more selectively and less violently. I might be able to offer the peace to you and your Beast and let you accept it instead of forcing it on you, if you think that might help you.” </p><p>“Please,” came the reply, not from Ethan but Danny. </p><p>Before anyone could say anything to stop him, Stiles swiftly stepped over the line of mountain ash and into the room. He was careful not to disturb the line but he felt the brush of magic against his skin as he stepped through the barrier. </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek snarled, then there was the soft noise of a safety on a gun being turned off. “If you so much as twitch vampire, I will unload this into your skull and kill you before you heal from it.” Glancing back, Stiles saw that not only was Derek standing in a perfect shooting stance with his gun pointed at Danny’s head, his eyes were glowing blue and ringed in red. </p><p>“I will not harm your mate, Alpha. This I swear on my blood and add it to my oath to never hurt one of your pack. Besides I owe him a blood debt for saving my life,” Danny told Derek calmly. However Stiles noticed that besides his lips and the slight inhales he needed to speak, he didn’t otherwise move. Even his hand that hadn’t stopped moving since they had arrived down here, stilled in Jackson’s hair. </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Stiles stepped forward and turned his attention back on Ethan. The werewolf rumbled at him in warning but Stiles merely frowned. “Stop that. I seem to remember saving your mates not that long ago and you feeling indebted to me. I’m not going to hurt you now.” </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek snarled through clenched teeth, “most Beasts are not as sentient as mine. He may have no comprehension of what you are saying.” </p><p>Stiles shrugged and reached out his hand, palm up, “I’m still Omega, precious to them.” </p><p>“Ethan and Aiden’s Beasts are not exactly stable,” Derek warned, but Stiles ignored him, choosing instead to watch Ethan’s crouched form. </p><p>“Let me help you both. Let me give you rest.” Slowly Stiles moved closer, stopping when he was easily within reaching distance. </p><p>For a long moment nothing happened and then Danny’s voice came whisper quiet, “You can touch him. Ethan wants to reach out but he is having trouble overriding his Beast.” </p><p>Stiles didn’t know Danny very well anymore, but the man he had known in high school had been trustworthy and good. He didn’t think that Danny would deliberately lead him down a path that would be harmful. Slowly he reached out and laid his fingertips on the werewolf’s cheek. Ethan froze, as if caught in a spell. </p><p>Ever so carefully, Siles began to push the peace of an Omega through their physical contact, offering it to the creature within instead of forcing it upon it. There was a long moment where nothing happened, and then with a sigh, the Beast welcomed his touch and his abilities. Immediately it began to calm, the tension bleeding out of Ethan’s body as it did so. </p><p>Stiles could feel when Ethan regained control of his limbs as the Beast relaxed more and more. A warm hand came up to press and hold Stiles’s hand where it was as he continued to feed his power in. It took longer than usual, but after another minute or so, the Beast curled up in Ethan’s mind and voluntarily went to sleep. </p><p>“Thank you Omega,” Ethan murmured, pulling Stiles hand from his face and rubbing his cheek against it before releasing it all together. “I owe you even more now.” </p><p>“No you don’t,” Stiles told him firmly. “You are pack and this is what I do. I would make a pretty shitty mate for an Alpha if I didn’t help him look out for his pack.” Ethan snorted slightly and sifted into a more human looking position. </p><p>“Maybe I can do the same for Jackson,” Stiles wondered out loud. </p><p>“No!” Ethan grabbed his wrist firmly before he could finish reaching for the other man. “Jackson doesn’t just have a Beast rattling around in his head, he has something else as well. Usually he and his Beast are enough to keep the other thing under control, but sometimes it gets away from them. When that happens Danny can calm all three parts of him simultaneously and I can prod his Beast through our mate bond to give them an edge again.” </p><p>“But right now Danny can’t do that for him,” Stiles confirmed. Ethan looked grim but nodded, releasing Stiles’s wrist. </p><p>“All he can do is pretty much the equivalent of hitting all three of them over the head with a hammer at the same time. This way at least all of Jackson is sleeping. Putting his Beast into a deeper sleep would not be helpful,” Ethan tried to explain. </p><p>“Right,” Stiles said nodding and then he looked at Danny. “You lost a lot of blood at the pool I think. Have you been able to, uh, eat I guess?” </p><p>The corner of Danny’s lips twitched. “I have regained nourishment from my mates. Don’t worry about me. The only thing being able to leave would allow me, is to drink the blood of my mistress in hopes that the power there would restore my own.” </p><p>“You just need blood with power?” Stiles asked. </p><p>“No,” Derek growled. </p><p>“Maybe,” Danny told him honestly. “I don’t know.” </p><p>“Apparently I have plenty of power. You can drink from me and see if it will help,” Stiles offered. </p><p>“No!” Derek snarled again. </p><p>“Not your call,” Stiles snapped, not looking back at him. It wasn’t like Danny would kill him, he didn’t think, and if there was a chance that it would work and they could save Jackson, he was willing to take it. </p><p>“Break the circle,” Derek ordered. </p><p>Stiles felt the slight pause in the magic as Deaton did as he was told and then felt it fade altogether. Suddenly Derek was between him and Danny, the gun abandoned on the floor by the door. </p><p>“Oh for heaven sake,” Stiles grumbled, throwing up his hands. </p><p>At the same time, Ethan tipped his head to the side and bared his throat. “Please Alpha,” he said softly. “You would do anything to save your mate, please let me do the same for mine. Danny won’t hurt him.” </p><p>“Vampire’s can forge a bond through their bite,” Derek snarled. “I won’t allow it.” </p><p>“Not through one bite,” Ethan murmured, his tone placating. “And Danny wouldn’t do that.” </p><p>“Derek,” Stiles said softly. He could tell that the Alpha was digging in his heels and this would be something that he wouldn’t budge on unless Stiles moved quickly. “A member of our pack is responsible for Danny being in this state as well as the death of five other vampires from his Seethe. We owe him for this.” </p><p>“Then he can drink from me,” Derek growled. </p><p>“I have a different sort of power than you and you know it.” Stiles reached out and touched Derek’s shoulder lightly, “I know you are just trying to protect me, but I can look after myself. I saved the pack, remember?” Stiles slid his fingers over the Alphas shoulder and to the skin at the back of his neck. He gave Derek a moment to reason through what he had just said. If Derek was going to try and keep him locked up for his own safety, it was going to be a major problem in their relationship. </p><p>“He drinks from your wrist, and I have my hand on his throat if this is going to happen,” Derek finally growled. </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles agreed. It was better than nothing, even if Derek keeping his hand on Danny’s neck so that he could easily snap it seemed like so much over-kill. </p><p>“Agreeable,” Danny said, shifting Jackson’s body to the side and sliding forward until he was sitting on the foot of the bed. </p><p>Nodding Stiles held out his right arm and then reached to the nearest leyline. Power answered him and he pulled some into himself, wincing at the immediate ache. He settled for just a bit of gathered power, hopefully enough to augment his blood and help. If it did, he could always try to pull more power in later. Derek shifted out of the way, but placed a hand firmly on Danny’s neck.</p><p>Danny’s fingers were slightly chilly as he held Stiles arm lightly. “I should warn you that my bite will feel rather pleasant since I don’t want to hurt you.” </p><p>“Okay?” Stiles had no idea what to do with that. </p><p>With a nod, Danny leaned forward and licked Stiles’s wrist lightly. Then without further preamble, he sunk his fangs in. Warmth slid up Stiles’s arm from the contact and he couldn’t help the small tremble in his limbs as it flowed through him. Surprisingly, arousal began to flood his body and Stiles was immediately grateful for the robe he was still wearing to disguise it. </p><p>“Enough,” Derek growled, after Danny had taken a few pulls from Stiles's wrist. </p><p>Obediently Danny pulled his fangs from Stiles’s skin and licked at the wounds. Stiles bit back a moan at the sensation and then Danny dropped his arm and pulled away entirely. “Thank you Omega,” he said, using the word almost as a title of honor. “It may take a bit before I will be able to tell if it worked.” </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles covered his wrist with his other hand and tucked it up against his chest. “If it helps you can always have more.” </p><p>Derek growled and wrapped a hand around Stiles’s arm, using the hold to drag him from the room. Stiles went without protest and rolled his eyes when Derek snapped, “Close it!” to Deaton on the way out. It wasn’t like the trio was any real threat to them. Still he let Derek pull him from the room and all the way up to the second floor without protest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long guys! Life has been crazy but I hope you enjoy the end of this little adventure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they were in the privacy of Derek’s room, the Alpha tore the robe from his body. Stiles released a yelp and fought to keep his hands from automatically covering his aroused state. “I can explain,” he squeaked. </p>
<p>A deep growl rumbled in Derek’s throat as he grabbed the wrist that Danny had bitten. His tongue laved over the unblemished skin and Stiles groaned as arousal flooded through him all over again. Derek didn’t stop at his wrist. He took his time alternating swipes of his tongue with brushes of his lips and scenting rubs of his cheek all over the skin of Stiles’s arm. It was as if the Alpha was trying to erase the scent of anyone else from his skin. </p>
<p>“Or maybe not,” Stiles moaned as Derek continued to work up the skin of his arm. His legs seemed to want to give out, just as Derek’s arm wrapped around his waist and the Alpha walked him backwards towards the bed. Derek pressed him back into the mattress and Stiles went willingly, letting it cradle his body as the other werewolf continued to move over his skin. </p>
<p>Stiles kept expecting to see the purely blue eyes of the Beast in control of his mate, but it was altogether more attractive that every time his eyes caught Derek’s they were hazel swirling with blue. It was Derek who wanted this, Derek who was in control and his Beast was in agreement. That thought brought a new surge of arousal to Stiles as Derek’s mouth closed over one of his nipples. </p>
<p>Derek took his time, touching every inch of Stiles skin except for where he was hard and aching for touch. It was slow and torturous. On one hand nearly arousing Stiles to the point of frenzy while on the other relaxing him until he was a limp pile of limbs on the mattress. When Derek’s lips finally closed around his hardened flesh he couldn’t have stopped himself from crying out if he had wanted to. His orgasm tore through him embarrassingly quickly and with a happy purr Derek drank down everything Stiles had to give. </p>
<p>When he was finished, Derek tucked himself close to Stiles side, naked although Stiles couldn’t remember him getting that way. The Alpha rutted against him, low rumbles echoing through them both as he rubbed his hard cock against Stiles’s hip. Stiles murmured encouraging words and noises, even if he couldn’t even find the energy to lift a hand and help his mate along. It didn’t matter, Derek came with an aborted growl a moment later and then wrapped his body around Stiles, taking a few moments to spread his cum along Stiles lower stomach with a pleased rumble. </p>
<p>Sometime later, when his brain had finally come back online, Stiles shifted and winced at the dried mess on his skin. “You know a few months ago I would have thought that was disgusting and kicked my bed partner out of the bed,” he murmured. </p>
<p>Derek winced beside him. “Sorry,” the Alpha said with guilt coloring his tone. “It is hard to keep my instincts under control where you are concerned.” </p>
<p>Stiles laughed, rolling impossibly closer and nuzzling into Derek’s neck. “I said a few months ago I would have thought it was disgusting. Now I think it is really hot and I want to just roll around in you and your scent like it is my cat nip. Part of me feels like I should freak out, but the rest of me doesn’t really care.” </p>
<p>“You aren’t human anymore,” Derek said softly. “But I understand if you want to try and retain your humanity.” He paused for a long moment and then sighed as his hands drifted gently over Stiles’s skin. “I have stronger instincts than a lot of werewolves. I was raised to feel like they were normal and to not fight them. A lot of turned wolves need to fight them in order to maintain control over their Beast. My Beast and I are different. I can try to resist him on this for you.” </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” Stiles snarled. “I want you, not some version of you where you try really hard to be something you are not.” </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek breathed and then his lips had captured his mate, conveying all the things he couldn’t say in words to the other werewolf. Stiles kissed back with equal passion, returning the sentiment. </p>
<p>After a few minutes Derek pulled away with a contented sight and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Stiles murmured, stroking his hands over any skin he could reach. “I know I’m still new at this, but I think my Beast and I are probably different too.” </p>
<p>Derek chuckled. “You don’t say.” </p>
<p>Stiles laughed, then was quiet for a moment before a thought occurred to him. “Uh, I’m not saying that I would have a complete freakout, but since I’m an Omega do I like, go into heat and what not?” </p>
<p>Derek snorted. “You don’t live in a fanfiction Stiles. You aren’t going to go into heat and start dripping fluid from your ass and begging for me to take you. I also don’t have a knot.” </p>
<p>“Oh thank god,” Stiles breathed. “As if I needed anything more awkward to happen in my life.” </p>
<p>Derek growled lightly, “We could certainly play that scenario if it makes you hot though. I’m sure I can make you wet, dipping, and begging for me.” </p>
<p>Stiles groaned, his cock twitching lightly in interest. “Don’t. To tired for more sex now,” he whined. </p>
<p>Derek laughed and closed his eyes. “You don’t know sexual exhaustion yet Stiles. Just wait until you are finished healing from your little stunt.” </p>
<p>Purring Stiles closed his eyes and settled in as well. “I can’t wait.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▪▫▪☼▪▫▪</p>
</div>It took three days and two more feedings for Danny to regain enough of his abilities that he could give Jackson back control. Stiles was reasonably certain that they could have been let out immediately but Derek had been adamant on waiting until they were certain the trio could be no threat to anyone. No one had been able to talk him out of it, or even reason with him about it.<p>It didn’t escape his notice that Derek spent those three days watching all of his pack members with more than a little suspicion. None of the pack were allowed to leave it seemed, not that any of them tried very hard. Even Peter had shown up some time while Stiles had been recovering and hadn’t left yet. By the third day of him being awake for all of their clamor, it was starting to drive him more than a little nuts. </p>
<p>Matters weren’t made any better by Derek systematically calling each wolf to his office and locking himself in there with them for several hours at a time. When the pack mate emerged they always looked much worse for the wear. Even Erica had very quietly walked from Derek’s office with red rimmed eyes and curled silently against Boyd for the next hour. By the time Derek was on his second round through all the members of the pack, Stiles had had quite enough. </p>
<p>“Scott,” Kira said very softly as she sniffed and fought back tears, “the Alpha wants to see you in his office.” </p>
<p>Scott swallowed thickly and rose from the couch at the same time Stiles threw his cards on the table where he had been playing and rose as well. He intercepted Scott in the hall and grabbed his arm. Stiles didn’t have the strength to resist if Scott were to try and pull away, but thankfully he paused. </p>
<p>“You go comfort your girlfriend Scott. I’ll deal with our glorious Alpha,” Stiles declared. </p>
<p>He didn’t miss the way some of the tension bled out of Scott’s shoulders. “Are you sure? He has been on a rampage and won’t be happy to see you instead of me.” </p>
<p>Stiles offered him a grin that his Beast would have been proud of, full of teeth and danger. “That is fine with me. He can’t order me to do anything.” </p>
<p>“Be careful,” Scott told him softly. “I know you haven’t been a werewolf very long but they don’t like being cornered or defied, especially the more dominant ones.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Stiles told him with a shrug. “Derek would never hurt me.” </p>
<p>Scott looked as though he wanted to protest further but Stiles pulled away from him and made his way to Derek’s office. He didn’t knock on the closed door, he wasn’t planning on waiting for permission to come in anyway. Instead he opened it, stepped in, and closed it firmly behind him. </p>
<p>Derek’s head snapped up at the noise and his gaze narrowed. “You’re not Scott.” </p>
<p>Stiles raised a brow as if to silently convey the incredibly sarcastic comment he wanted to make. Instead he said, “No I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Get out and send in Scott,” Derek ordered, his eyes flashing red. </p>
<p>Power rolled over him and slid away unable to hold him. Stiles grinned. “No.” </p>
<p>Growling, Derek narrowed his eyes at his mate. “Don’t test me on this Stiles. This is Alpha business.” </p>
<p>“The way I see it, your business is my business too,” Stiles replied with a nonchalant shrug. </p>
<p>“No it isn’t. I’m the Alpha, not you. You may be my mate, but I am still in charge,” Derek snarled. </p>
<p>“You may be the Alpha but I’m the Omega,” Stiles growled in return. He reached to the leyline that hummed beneath the house and pulled some of its power into himself. His eyes glowed a luminescent silver with it. “We both know I’m more than just that.” Then he reached to the still healing golden bond between the pair of them and gently touched the power he felt there. </p>
<p>Red ringed Stiles eyes and he grinned flashing lengthened canines at his mate. “Or did you forget that your power is mine and mine is yours. We do this together or not at all. I won’t stand for you babying me and I won’t let you terrorize <i><b>my</b></i> pack anymore.”</p>
<p>Stiles could smell the sharp spike of arousal from his mate and see the blue swirl in his eyes even if his expression didn’t change. “I have to know what they are hiding. I won’t have another Theo in my pack.” </p>
<p>Stiles rolled his eyes. “I think at this point if there was another Theo or an accomplice of his we would know it.” </p>
<p>“Not necessarily,” Derek growled. “Theo was planning to betray me for years and I never knew it.” </p>
<p>“Yes you did.” </p>
<p>Derek froze. “What?” </p>
<p>“You knew and your Beast knew too. If he didn’t then you would both be dead because Theo would have been able to catch you completely by surprise,” Stiles said firmly. </p>
<p>Derek looked like he was going to say something then he cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes. Stiles let the power he had pulled into himself fall away. He had made his point with it and he didn’t need it to win this argument, not against Derek. </p>
<p>“Scott is too busy adjusting to being second and falling madly in love with Kira to plan your demise. Also I have known Scott most of my life and he isn’t capable of that kind of elaborate plotting trust me,” Stiles told Derek almost gently. “Kira is so sweet she could never do it. Really think of each of them Derek. Could they be capable of what Theo did?” </p>
<p>Derek looked at him for a minute as if he wanted to argue and then he sighed. “I turned Erica with Bran’s permission. She was dying from seizures, I could smell it on her. She didn’t have time to go through the typical process to become a werewolf. My Beast chose her. Said she was smart and fierce, that he could already see the wolf in her.”</p>
<p>“She is protective of you,” Stiles agreed. “I can feel how she still looks up to you. You broke her heart yesterday with your questioning. She would never betray you.” </p>
<p>Derek winced. “Boyd went to Bran and petitioned to be turned with the next batch of new wolves so that he could be with her. If he isn’t loyal to me, he is loyal to her.” </p>
<p>“He wouldn’t betray you because of her,” Stiles agreed with a nod. </p>
<p>“Liam was a kid when he was turned, but he had some crazy anger problems. He was in my territory and Bran felt that the particular jobs my pack did would be a good fit for him. He hated me at first, but he isn’t capable of quietly plotting. He is too straight forward for it. His mate Hayden is full of fire but she is content as far as I can tell.” </p>
<p>Stiles reached into the place where he could feel the bonds of the pack, and gently brushed Hayden’s as he spoke. “She is,” he confirmed. </p>
<p>“Peter is Peter,” Derek continued with a sigh. “He is always plotting something, but he isn’t dominant enough to hold the pack and he knows it. He isn’t close enough in rank to challenge me and he might think of doing what Theo did, but he likes to gloat. Plus he is family. I’ve known him all my life and he can’t hide things from me.” </p>
<p>Stiles shuddered slightly. “I don’t like him. He feels,” he paused trying to find the right words, “off somehow.” </p>
<p>“The fire nearly killed him and it pretty much destroyed most of what I remember of the old Peter,” Derek told him with sorrow coloring his voice. </p>
<p>Stiles almost moved closer to smooth his hands over the tension that he could see in Derek’s shoulders at the memory but he held himself in place. Derek needed to finish processing or the interrogations would never stop. </p>
<p>“Aiden would never do something without his brother and Ethan is too busy trying to keep Jackson together to try anything. Jackson would be capable of it and possibly motivated but he knows that his place in this pack is the only thing that is keeping Charles or Bran from coming to take care of him.” </p>
<p>“I think he is honestly scared of the creature that is inside him,” Stiles said softly. He felt like he knew the pair of wolves and their vampire more intimately than most of the pack since he had been twined so closely to their bonds for so long. </p>
<p>“He has a stronger internal fight than most of us,” Derek agreed after a moment. “Jordan is too honest for it and Lydia has no desire for it.” </p>
<p>“She could take over the world if she really wanted to,” Stiles said with a grin. Derek growled at the admiration in his tone and Stiles laughed. “Malia is crazy but she isn’t capable of plotting.” </p>
<p>“No,” Derek narrowed his eyes but let it drop. “Isaac has his issues but he is a submissive wolf and doesn’t think like that, and Allison is human.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t discount a human,” Stiles told him seriously. “I’m pretty sure my Spark is tied to my humanity, not me being a werewolf but Allison is like a valkyrie or some warrior spirit. If she was coming for you, she would tell you, then shoot you.” </p>
<p>Derek grunted in agreement and then looked down at his desk. Slowly he shuffled some of the papers there from one pile to another. Then with a snarl he balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into his desk. He must have controlled most of his strength because although the desk shuddered, it didn’t splinter. “How do I trust any of them anymore Stiles?” he snarled, looking up with blue swirling in his eyes. “How do I trust anyone after everything.” </p>
<p>Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t just talking about recent events. Carefully Stiles moved closer to his mate. “You trust them because they have all earned it and haven’t done anything to lose it. Don’t let Theo destroy that. He wanted you to doubt them all. If you can’t trust your own pack, then he wins.” He reached Derek at last and gave into his impulse to reach out and touch him. His fingers traced up Derek’s arm, still tense from his clenched fist. </p>
<p>“And what about you?” Derek growled his voice rough. “Why do I trust you?” </p>
<p>“Because you were an idiot and fell in love with me?” Stiles said with a teasing grin. “I could probably plot to take over your pack and pull it off too but I can ride ley lines and drink in the power of the forest until I’m like a god. What the hell would I want with a bunch of little wolves?” As he spoke he threw open his side of their mate bond, letting Derek in as deeply as he wanted to go allowing the Alpha to truly feel him. </p>
<p>Derek’s rumbling growl changed from aggression to something else and his hands settled warm on Stiles waist. “Every evil megalomaniac needs some minions.” </p>
<p>Stiles laughed. “I don’t need to overthrow anything for that. I already made their Alpha my bitch. I’ve got my minions.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Derek growled setting his mouth against the sensitive spot on Stiles’s neck and sucking hard. Stiles released a gasping moan and Derek laughed. “We will see about that.” </p>
<p>“Yes please,” Stiles agreed, throwing his arms around Derek’s shoulders and kissing him. </p>
<p>An hour later, when they finally emerged from Derek’s office smelling of sex and satisfaction, Stiles was increadibly thankful for the sound proofing of the room. Most of the pack still gave him meaningful looks including Malia’s knowing leer. Then their expressions all morphed to something much more grateful when Derek ordered them all to “Go the hell home and stop bothering him.” </p>
<p>As the door closed behind the last of the pack Derek’s arms wrapped firmly around Stiles waist and he nuzzled against his neck, lightly kissing a mark he had put there an hour ago. “How about pizza and another of those Star Wars movies?” </p>
<p>Stiles released a happy noise. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?” </p>
<p>Laughing Derek threw his mate over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry that made Stiles laugh and carried him up the stairs to what Stiles could only think of as their den. As they climbed the stairs and Stiles reached down to grab a handful of that lovely ass, and for the first time in several months he was certain he wouldn’t have wanted his life to turn out any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon shone bright on the yard, bathing it in her full light. On the porch, Lydia and Allison lounged with their cocktails, chatting idly about some show he had no idea about. Across the lawn, there were the sounds of a pack slowly shifting from one form to their other form. The noises still made him queasy and he tried to ignore the sounds of it, flicking his feline ears to the girls conversation instead. Still he couldn’t bring himself to leave the back deck where he sat watching over them as they changed. They were vulnerable in these moments and it wouldn’t do to leave them unprotected. </p>
<p>One by one they completed their change, stretching and shaking as if to settle their new skin. The black wolf was done first, and if Stiles wasn’t mistaken, he had changed just a bit faster than the last time. That made Stiles offer him a feline grin. He hadn’t even pushed any of his power through the bond to Derek. At least not on purpose. </p>
<p>It took them another few moments before the last member was finished. When they had, Stiles rose. Derek was surveying his pack, getting ready to signal their typical run, when Stiles pounced. He didn’t have the strength of a werewolf, but he was fast and had jumped high enough that when he landed on his mate, it was with enough force to tumble them both to the ground. </p>
<p>Stiles danced away as Derek scrambled up snarling, momentarily confused by the display. He could feel the shock of the rest of the pack at his action and their frozen indecision. Offering Derek a feline grin, he lowered his front half to the ground in a distinctly canine offer to play. <i>‘Come and catch me, if you can,’</i> Stiles sent through their bond, not entirely sure if Derek could hear him or not. </p>
<p>There was a frozen moment as Derek watched him, then his ears flicked forward and he grinned. Stiles didn’t waste another moment before he turned and ran into the forest. He was fast, but they were many. If Derek had understood what he had intended, then the whole pack would be trying to catch him as a unit. He hoped Derek had understood. </p>
<p>The Alpha’s howl echoed behind him and was answered by the rest of the pack. Through the pack bonds he could feel their excitement and energy as they struck out together, following their Alpha’s lead. </p>
<p><i>‘To the trees,’</i> his Beast told him with a laugh, and he agreed with her. No reason to make it easy on them. Leaping up into the branches and then beginning the game of hopping from one to another, he closed down the bonds until all he could feel was the energy and joy of the pack hunting together on a full moon for possibly the first time. He wouldn’t cheat by using the bonds, after all the forest seemed to thrum with the beat of his heart anyway. </p>
<p>Had he been human he would have laughed in pure joy, but as it was a purr bubbled forth. Under the warm light of the full moon, he led his pack on a merry little fun filled chase through the wood. If it ended at the lake with Derek tackling him into the shallow waters and the rest of the pack splashing in behind him, he couldn’t complain. And if they spent the rest of the night tumbling through the water and enjoying the feeling of just being pack until they stumbled human, naked, dirty and happy from the wood, well no one could really fault them. Even if Lydia did scowl in disapproval and then have a bit too much fun hosing each of them down with the garden hose before she let them in the house. It was all worth it for the look in Derek’s eyes. </p>
<p>The Alpha reached out and grabbed Stiles’s wrist, keeping him from following the rest of the pack into the house where the heavenly smells of breakfast awaited. Turning, Stiles could see Derek’s eyes full of so many emotions that he opened their bond just to feel a portion of what his mate was. Love, gratitude, relief, lust, and wonder hit Stiles all at once and softened his smile. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Derek said softly, his voice hoarse with all the emotion he was feeling. </p>
<p>“Anytime,” Stiles replied. Derek used his hold to tug him closer, and Stiles went willingly, his body pressing to the naked muscular flesh of his mate. Derek kissed him then, trying to convey what he couldn’t say in words, his hands moving to brush lovingly over Stiles’s skin. </p>
<p>Stiles moaned happily, his body awakening instantly to the touch of his mate. He hopped up, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist and Derek caught him easily, his hands kneading the flesh of Stiles’s ass as he pulled him tight, allowing his hardening cock to slide against the firm planes of the Alpha’s stomach. </p>
<p>“Oh for heaven’s sake. Hose off when you are done before you come in the house!” Lydia yelled at them and Stiles could almost hear the eye roll in the tone of her voice. </p>
<p>Then he didn’t care about it one bit as Derek laid him back on the soft grass and slowly made love to him under the soft light of the rising sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow this has been a crazy ride. Before these last few months, it had been years since I had really written anything. It felt so good to be putting that muscle to use again. Thank you so much for reading this crazy little story of mine! If you enjoyed it, don't worry. There will likely be more in the future, although I do plan on taking a bit of a longer break. Thanks for everything guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>